


You're My Impossible

by stay_weird_people



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College AU i guess, Everyone is a sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope and Jeon Jungkook are Cousins, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V and Kim Yugyeom are Brothers, M/M, Magic AU, Min Yoongi | Suga Has a Lot of Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin and Park Jinyoung are Brothers, Shy Kim Taehyung | V, Side Bamkook, Side Jihope, So yeah, Superpowers AU, They Gots Superpowers, everyone is protective, everyone worries, first au, idk - Freeform, side namjin, sorry if it sucks, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 85,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_weird_people/pseuds/stay_weird_people
Summary: Min Yoongi was the first of his kind to have only one power.Kim Taehyung had the rarest power of them all.This is the story of the boy who wasn't supposed to exist and the one who people thought was a myth.  Both outsiders, who despised the powers that defined them.  Two impossibilities in this world full of magic.  Two boys always feeling like something was missing.  Two people with walls surrounding their hearts, just waiting for someone to come and break them down.  Needless to say, It was easier said than done.





	1. Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,  
> So this is my attempt at writing. I'm not a writer, though, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Basically, I'm Taegi trash and I started thinking of this really elaborate idea for a fic, so here we are. It will probably be pretty long, but I don't know how long yet, I'm just going with the flow :) This first part are the previews that I posted on tumblr and I will also be keeping a schedule up on it, if you, for some reason, enjoy this, so here that is: [icantevenoroddanymore](https://icantevenoroddanymore.tumblr.com) . You can even yell at me over there if you wanna, I promise I don't bite. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)  
> Have a good day/night :)

_These are the previews that I posted already on tumblr, it will probably help things make a little bit more sense._

 

##  **[Concept Preview](https://icantevenoroddanymore.tumblr.com/post/166919925540/concept-preview) **

There are 4 types of people in this world.

## The Powerless

Those who don’t have a magical ability.

Eye color: Brown

**Status: COMMON**

## Elementals

Those who can control one of the elements.

              Fire- Eye color: Red

              Water- Eye color: Blue

              Earth- Eye color: Green

              Air- Eye color: Grey

              Lightning- Eye color: Gold

               **Status: COMMON**

## Royals

Those who come from a powerful bloodline. Passed down through generations. Elementals who possess 2 different powers.

              Eye color: 2 different colors, depends on abilities.

               **Status: LESS COMMON**

## Mind Abilities

Telepaths- Can see into other people’s minds. Powers can be deflected with the right potion.

              Eye Color: Purple

**Status: LESS COMMON**

Empathic Seers- Can feel other people’s feelings and can see into the future. Any other ability is unknown

              Eye Color: Purple, but turns white when using Seer ability

               **Status: EXTREMELY RARE**

Some have come to think that this ability is a myth but in fact, one person every 30 years is born with this ability. They stay hidden, because people would abuse their powers for themselves or to discover more about them.

 

When a person with abilities is born, their eyes are brown.  When they turn 5 years old, their eye color changes and they get a very limited amount of their power, until they turn 13 when their full powers develop. People with abilities are considered dangerous to the world of the powerless, so they have their own towns and schools, where they can learn the normal subjects plus all of the need to know subjects for their abilities. Many of these classes split up the students by their ability, with the Royals alternating for the basic powers classes and taking special advanced courses for the individual abilities classes. This brings us to our story, which starts in one of these schools. A college to be exact. Two people unlikely to ever meet, become one of the greatest stories of this world.

 

 

##  [Character Preview pt.1](https://icantevenoroddanymore.tumblr.com/post/166948113060/character-preview-pt1)

 

##  _The first part of the character preview is the first group of friends._

* * *

##  **Yoongi (Main Character)**

Power Category: Royal

Power: Lightning

**Things to know**

  * The first Royal to only have one power.
  * Parents disappointed because of this.
  * Favorite class is music.
  * Kinda grumpy, but extremely caring.



* * *

##  **Seokjin (Childhood Best Friend/Roommate)**

Power Category: Royal

Power: Earth and Water

**Things to know**

  * Extremely sweet and lovable
  * Dating Namjoon
  * Extremely protective of his friends
  * Likes the powerless classes the best



* * *

##  **Namjoon (Best Friend)**

Power Category: Mind ability

Things to know

Power: Telepathy

**Things to know**

  * Somewhat shy, but very smart and kind.
  * Dating Seokjin.
  * Responsible to a fault.
  * Favorite subject is the history of abilities.



* * *

##  **Hoseok (Best Friend)**

Power Category: Elemental

Power: Air

**Things to know**

  * Actual Sunshine
  * The sweet to Yoongi’s salty
  * Kind and thoughtful
  * Favorite class is dance



* * *

##  **Jungkook (Friend)**

Power Category: Elemental

Power: Fire

**Things to know**

  * Maknae of the group
  * Shy, but caring, also likes to tease hyungs
  * Hoseok’s cousin
  * Good at everything, but loves tourney practice (battle between the elements, #1 college sport)



* * *

##  **Jackson (Friend)**

Power Category: Elemental

Power: Earth

**Things to know**

  * Very overdramatic, but such a sweetheart
  * Can be intimidating if he wants to be
  * Favorite subject is foreign languages, but he will tell you it’s tourney.



* * *

##  **Mark (Friend)**

Power Category: Elemental

Power: Lightning

**Things to know**

  * Quieter, and can seem intimidating, but is a big ball of fluff.
  * Favorite subject is anything where he can use his power.
  * Protective of his friends.



 

 

##  [Character Preview pt. 2](https://icantevenoroddanymore.tumblr.com/post/166982459505/character-preview-pt-2)

 

##  _Here are the rest of the characters aka friend group number 2._

* * *

##  **Taehyung (Main Character)**

Power Category: Mind Abilities

Power: Empathic Seer

**Things to know**

  * People assume he is a telepath.
  * Tries his best not to be seen.
  * Adorable, sweet, and cheeky to those that know him, those that don’t just think he is quiet and shy
  * Learned taekwondo to defend himself
  * Favorite subject is photography, but he is very smart in most subjects



* * *

##  **Jimin (Childhood Best Friend)**

Power Category: Elemental

Power: Water

**Things to know**

  * Extremely protective of Taehyung.
  * Loves his dance class
  * Really bubbly and gets along with everyone, but has troubles trusting.
  * Very silly and talkative, but can be very dangerous if you even think about hurting someone he cares about



* * *

##  **Yugyeom (Little Brother)**

Power Category: Elemental

Power: Fire

**Things to know**

  * Quiet and looks intimidating, but is a sweetheart.
  * A total trickster, but calm and collected.
  * Enjoys his dance class and tourney the most.



* * *

##  **Bambam (Best Friend)**

Power Category: Elemental

Power: Fire

**Things to know**

  * Total dork, in the cutest way
  * Is sweet and silly to everyone until they cross him, then he’s a nightmare
  * Very outgoing and a big prankster with Yugyeom
  * Favorite classes are the abilities classes



* * *

##  **Jinyoung (Jimin’s Older Brother/Friend)**

Power Category: Elemental

Power: Air

**Things to know**

  * Protective and can be slightly grumpy.
  * Pranks the maknaes, but when they retaliate they better watch out.
  * Caring and sweet behind his stare of death
  * Loves drama class and will not let you make fun of him for it.



* * *

##  **Youngjae (Friend)**

Power Category: Elemental

Power: Earth

**Things to know**

  * The sweetest person ever and is scared of everything.
  * Nice to everyone until they are proven bad.
  * Enjoys the powerless subjects.



* * *

##  **Jaebum (Friend)**

Power Category: Royal

Power: Earth and Air

**Things to know**

  * Fairly responsible and fairly quiet.
  * Very protective of those he loves and will do anything for them.
  * Loves music classes the most
  * Sweet and loveable, but could actually kill you if you cross him



 

 

##  [Taegi Fic Main Character Preview pt. 1 Yoongi](https://icantevenoroddanymore.tumblr.com/post/167023433985/taegi-fic-main-character-preview-pt-1-yoongi)

Min Yoongi was born into a very strong family.  Not just the fact that his whole bloodline were Royals, but they were also one of the wealthiest and powerful families among the magical world. His parents had very high expectations of him since the day he was born, thinking that he could be the next in a very long line of powerful people.  His mother had the power of lightning and air, while his father, being the most powerful in the family, had the powers of fire and water.  They always thought of the numerous combinations that their only son would have and they were very anxious for the day that he turned 5 and came into his powers.

To say they were disappointed to find out that he was the first royal to only possess one ability was an understatement.  They took him to doctor after doctor, taking test after test to try to find out what could have possibly happened.  They even had maternity and paternity tests run on him a couple of times to make sure that he was their son, because, in history thus far, if a child had a parent who was a Royal, they would, also, become a Royal.  It was unheard of for one Royal parent to have a child with one power, but for two Royals to have a child with one power was impossible, at least until now.  

Yoongi spend a good portion of his childhood going to get tested for why he was the way he was.  The more tests he took, the more he felt like an abomination and a disappointment to those around him.  As years went by, he started getting more and more grumpy and resentful towards the world and himself.  He always wondered what his life would be like if he did have two abilities and he found himself constantly wishing that he was someone else, or at least something else.

Luckily, he had Kim Seokjin.  They met when they were toddlers, because both of their families were very influential in the magical world, and they instantly became best friends.  He was a little on the weird side, but Yoongi always found him so fascinating and he was the nicest person he had ever met. When Jin got his powers, they spent the whole week after his birthday messing around with them to see what he could do. Even though it wasn’t that long until he got his powers, Yoongi grew extremely impatient waiting for his to show.  On his 5th birthday, he woke up before his mom and dad and went straight to the bathroom to look at his eyes. He was so excited when he saw yellow eyes staring back at him, that he went to his parents’ bedroom and jumped on the bed until they woke up.  He wasn’t expecting the worried looks that came from them.  He didn’t know anything was wrong, until his birthday party was canceled. His parents weren’t ready to tell anyone about their son’s condition, so they decided to keep it a secret from the world, leaving him with nobody to talk to.  

They kept him hidden away in the house for about 2 years before they decided to tell anyone.  By that time, Yoongi was worried that Jin forgot about him or that he was going to treat him differently, like his parents, which filled Yoongi with anxiety and worry. When they finally got to see each other again, it was almost like they were never apart in the first place.  Jin was still as goofy as ever and could find a way to make Yoongi smile no matter what. He was the only person who treated him like he was normal and Yoongi couldn’t be happier about that. He was there for the ups and downs and they made it clear that they weren’t going to be separated again.  If you were to ask Yoongi, he would say with absolute certainty that Jin is the best thing that ever happened to him.

When his parents finally announced Yoongi and his power at the age of 10, he thought things were going to start becoming better.  He thought that he hated it when he was unknown to the world, but being known might just be worse. Sure, people knew that he was just another magical person like them, but they all looked at him like he grew two heads, which he thinks would probably be better at this point.  His parents dragged him to endless parties and galas that he most certainly did not want to be at.  He was becoming a legend among the magical world and he absolutely hated it.  The only good thing about these parties was that Jin was dragged to them, too, so at least he had someone to suffer with.

Before the announcement of his “condition” to the public, Yoongi’s parents went to great lengths to find the best tutors, so that Yoongi could be homeschooled, not wanting him to tarnish their reputation. Yoongi hated every second of it, trying to make all of his tutors quit by being possibly the worst student ever.  Yoongi did listen, however.  He was very bright, he just didn’t want any one of them to know that, so he could enter regular school like Jin.  He heard all of these stories of things that happened in school and it all sounded so normal.  Being someone who never felt normal for a day in his life, he made it a mission to try and break out of the prison he called home.  

School works only a little differently for those with powers. Most people start at age 5 when their powers first come in, which would basically be like their primary school.  At the age of 13 they go to their secondary school where the classes gradually get harder and become more numerous.  When they reach the age of 20, they go to a magical university, where they focus on the classes that will help them with their future and further develop their powers. So, when he was finally given the opportunity to go to secondary school with Jin and all of the normal kids, he was thrilled.  He was prepared to live like a normal person. He was not prepared for the staring, the whispering, and the glares that were sent his way when he arrived.  

He was, seemingly, the biggest thing to ever happen to the school. People would not stop talking about the first Royal with only one ability.  Some people feared him, some people thought of him as the 8th wonder of the world, some hated his existence. There was one day, where a few of them wanted to give him a piece of their mind. Yoongi, however, given all the extensive knowledge that he gained from his unwanted tutors and all of the practice that he put into it, had become very good at controlling his ability, so he decided to make the most of it.  Before they could do anything, he was sending a small amount of electricity towards them. Not enough to really hurt them, but enough to make them scared enough that they ran away.  Everyone in the school heard what happened and almost everyone feared him at that point. The only exceptions to this were Jin and Hoseok.

Hoseok was there that day when the whole thing went down and instead of being scared, he was thrilled. For one, he taught those bullies a lesson and, two, it was the coolest thing he had seen.  From that day on, he made it his mission to befriend him.  Honestly, it wasn’t that hard, given the fact that Hoseok was so easy to get along with.  He was so happy, like all the time, and when Yoongi tried to ignore him, it didn’t really stop him, so eventually he gave in and to this day they are best friends.  

After that point, school went smoothly. He intimidated everyone that didn’t know him and he had an I-don’t-care vibe about him that most people stayed away from. He liked going to school and learning everything that the teachers had to teach.  The one class he came to love the most was music class.  It was the one class where he could freely express every emotion he had with something so beautiful.  That’s where he met Namjoon. They were both in the same composition class together and he wasn’t at all intimidated by Yoongi, which he found refreshing.  Namjoon liked him, too, because he wasn’t judgmental about his ability, like most people are.  When he finally introduced Namjoon to Jin and Hoseok, you could practically see the heart eyes Namjoon and Jin had. Unfortunately, the two were too stupid to see that, and it didn’t really help that Namjoon assumed Jin and Yoongi were a couple, with how close they are. Many people kind of assumed that, to be honest, but they only saw each other as brothers and nothing more.

Yoongi did have a couple of relationships, but none of them really worked out.  His first girlfriend was when he was about 17 and, truth be told, he didn’t really like her, he just didn’t want to be rude to her because she was so sweet to him, so they dated for a short amount of time and he was a good boyfriend to her, until some new guy stole her heart and he was happy for her to finally find someone who could love her like he couldn’t.  The first person he really fell in love with was a guy named Kai who was an Earth Elemental. He was 20 when they first met.  Kai and Hoseok had dance practice together and when he introduced the two, they instantly hit it off.  They started dating a couple of months later and it lasted for a long time, until Kai moved away, and they broke up, because he didn’t think he could handle long-distance.  Yoongi understood, but was devastated and heartbroken for a long time after that. He retreated more into his shell and became grumpier, especially when he saw a picture of Kai and his new boyfriend online, which prompted a small blackout in the area. It took some time and the help of his best friends, but he finally moved on with his life, keeping the walls that were built around his heart to protect it from breaking again. He hasn’t had a serious relationship since.  

Yoongi dedicated more of his time to his studies after that.  He almost didn’t notice when 3 new people started assimilating themselves into their group.  There was Jungkook, who he already knew, because of Hoseok. He was a bit quiet when you first meet him, but if you know him, you know that he is a troublemaker. So, because they already knew each other well enough, it wasn’t that surprising to see him start showing up everywhere. It was more the addition of two completely new faces that he was more aware of.  One, said his name was Jackson, met Namjoon in one of their languages classes and they became good friends.  With Jackson, came his best friend Mark, who seemed to be a bit shy, but was nice when you talked to him and really got along well with Jin.  They fit into the group nicely, and despite not really noticing them at first, they all became good friends. They knew they could count on each other and that was all that mattered to Yoongi.

This brings us to a year later. Yoongi is 24 years old right now and he lives in an apartment with Hoseok and Jungkook.  He may as well live with all of them, at this point, though, because Namjoon and Jin moved into the apartment across the hall and Mark and Jackson live downstairs. Basically, they are close enough to bother him any time they want, and they always do. He doesn’t have a job, because his parents paying for everything that he is doing, and their only condition was that they have awkward family dinners with him once a month. They are helping in the only way they really know how, but they still want to seem like invested parents. Anyways, school is about to start back up and he is looking forward to this year, because he is becoming a teaching assistant for a couple of the lower level music classes and one class for younger lightning elementals. Plus, thanks to a lot of persuasion on his part, he gets his own office. He prefers being alone with his thoughts and his music, so it is much better this way. It doesn’t really look like it and he won’t admit to it, but Yoongi is pretty excited about school this year.  

 

 

##  [Taegi Fic Main Character Preview pt. 2 Taehyung](https://icantevenoroddanymore.tumblr.com/post/167110393145/taegi-fic-main-character-preview-pt-2-taehyung)

Kim Taehyung grew up in a small town, about 2 hours from the city.  Nobody really came to their town and, honestly, there wasn’t very much to see. He lived with his mother who was an Air Elemental and his little brother who was a Fire Elemental.  His dad, who was a telepath, was killed in a drive-by about a month before he was born, but his mom didn’t hesitate to tell Taehyung how great and in love she was with his father and how much she missed him.  Less than a year after Taehyung was born, his mom met Yugyeom’s dad, who was a Fire Elemental.  They started slowly falling for each other and his mom decided it was time to finally time to let go of the grief and let herself feel something again. She dated him for a while and soon she found out that she was pregnant.  When she decided to tell him, he was very supportive.  When the time finally came, however, he couldn’t do it, so he panicked and ran, leaving her to raise the two by herself.  

Thankfully, her best friend was a lifesaver during this time.  She had two kids of her own, so she understood the struggles of motherhood.  Her husband worked at the bank and was very high in the chain of command, so he made plenty for them to happily live and for her to be a stay-at-home mom. She was a lifesaver for Taehyung’s mom though, because, when she had something she had to attend, or she had to go to work, she could leave her boys with her and she would happily watch them.  It really helped that they lived on the same street, so it wasn’t an inconvenience for either of them to drop the boys off.  All the boys became very good friends, knowing everything there is to know about each other.  Jinyoung was always more responsible and sometimes he liked to act like he was better than the youngers, but sometimes he would pull pranks and join them in whatever they were doing. Jimin was Taehyung’s best friend and they declared each other soulmates as soon as they learned what that meant.  They spent as much time with each other as humanly possible.  Yugyeom always tried to join in with them, but when he was denied, he would go and pull pranks on Jinyoung, annoying him until they had to leave. Jinyoung thought Yugyeom was pure evil.  

Jinyoung was the first to get his powers since he was a year older than the others. He inherited his Air ability from his father and he was pretty excited about it, using every opportunity to show off to the youngers.  The youngers always looked so interested and enthralled in everything that Jinyoung did with his powers and they were getting more and more anxious for theirs to come in.  A year later, Jimin got his powers and he couldn’t be more thrilled to get his mom’s ability, considering he was a mama’s boy.  Taehyung was so anxious at that point, because it was only a couple of months before he would get his and he didn’t know what to expect.  When the time finally came, he didn’t need to see his reflection to check if he got his powers, he felt them, and he definitely wasn’t expecting that.  

The night before, he and Jimin were having a sleepover at his house, so when he woke up to see his best friend already awake, he could feel something that he couldn’t fully understand.  Jimin’s overwhelming excitement woke him up, but he didn’t understand how he knew that. He opened his eyes and when Jimin looked at him, his excitement turned into a mess of different emotions, including excitement, worry, wonder, nervousness, happiness, and confusion. Taehyung felt all those emotions all at once, and became very scared very quickly.  It was all overwhelming and, although it didn’t hurt, it felt so weird and foreign and it scared the lights out of him, so he got up as quickly as he could and ran out of the room to find his mom. He ran straight to her room, throwing the door open and felt the worry coming off her in waves, causing him to back up a little.  When she asked him what was wrong, he started crying and told her he didn’t want her to worry about him causing some of the worry to turn into confusion, he then added in how he woke up because Jimin was feeling so much and it was too much for him, so he ran.  She then pulled him back and looked at his eyes.  She asked him how he knew that and if he was touching him, but he shook his head and said that he could feel it, too, and it felt too weird and it was all overwhelming to him.  Taehyung felt the worry come back, but she talked calmly, and he started to feel better. Then Jimin came running in, not thinking to knock, because they were basically all one big family, and Taehyung felt sadness and guilt. He looked over to his best friend and told him not to worry, and that he wasn’t mad, his power just made his head feel weird and he was scared, which made Jimin feel better and by extension, Taehyung felt better, too. The rest of his birthday was spent having fun at the house with his mom trying to mask her worry with a happy face as she watched Taehyung, suspecting what his power could be and hoping that she was wrong.  It wasn’t until a couple of days later that his mom’s suspicions were confirmed.

Taehyung seemed fine throughout that day. It wasn’t until the afternoon that his mom noticed something wrong with him.  When she asked him, he simply said his head hurt and she told him to go lay down.  That was something that none of the history books thought to mention, how much it hurt. It started off as a dull ache, but after about an hour he couldn’t think straight.  He couldn’t hold in the scream that he let out.  It was unlike anything he felt, and his mom was scared to death. After about a minute of screaming, Taehyung felt a pain go up his body and to his head, making him take a sharp breath in before his eyes turned white and his body stilled.  His mom started freaking out at that minute and ran to her phone to dial her best friend’s number.  She may be a stay-at-home mom, but before anything like that happened, she was studying the history of the abilities, so maybe she would have a clue as to what was going on.  While she was calling, she picked up Yugyeom who had started crying at the sound of Taehyung’s scream and walked over to Taehyung to try to get his attention, but to no avail.  All the while Taehyung was experiencing the first of many visions he would experience through his life. About a minute later, Taehyung took another deep breath in and his purple eyes returned, a couple of tears falling from them, relief filling his mother’s eyes before he closed his eyes and dropped to the ground. By this time, she had gotten a hold of Jimin’s mom and she was almost to the house, going as fast as she could, making it in about 2 minutes, but as soon as his mom hung up she was darting toward her unconscious son, setting down Yugyeom before cradling Taehyung in her arms.

When Jimin’s mom got to the house, she quickly grabbed Yugyeom and rocked him to calm him down, while she was also trying to console her sobbing friend. When she calmed down enough and Yugyeom stopped crying, she explained what happened, refusing to let go of her unconscious son.  As Jimin’s mom explained, this confirmed that he was an Empathic Seer and, with the very limited information that she found out about them, this was normal, and he should wake up soon, but probably with a big headache, so he would need some medicine. Unfortunately, her knowledge was limited to what she learned in those years of university, so she didn’t really know anything else.  When Taehyung woke up a couple of hours later, she gave him the medicine and explained everything to him, including the fact that they had to keep it a secret, because people would try to take him away or hurt him, so it wasn’t safe to tell anyone. Taehyung understood, but dreaded the next time this would happen. He was starting to realize that his power was more of a curse than anything.

The only people who knew about Taehyung were his family and Jimin’s, because they all needed someone to talk to about this and to help them through it all. Jimin progressively got more and more protective of Taehyung, helping him whenever he could, because that’s what soulmates are for. He watched over Taehyung like a hawk. As Yugyeom grew up, he couldn’t help but want to stop the pain of his older brother. It killed him a little every time he saw it happen, but he could handle it for Taehyung.  When Jinyoung found out, he didn’t really change at all, that is until he witnessed it for himself and ever since then, he started noticing everything that changed about Taehyung and worried at every single little thing, because he was like a little brother to him and he didn’t like to see him hurt. There came a point where Taehyung found all the attention to be way too much, so he sat them all down and basically threatened them to calm down and treat him like they would treat anyone.  Taehyung hated that he needed help, but he did need it. That didn’t mean that he shouldn’t be treated like everyone else, though.  He wasn’t helpless, and he really needed to prove it, both for them and for himself.  

He took some taekwondo classes for a few years, so he could learn how to defend himself if he needed to.  He occasionally went to the gym, too, but that definitely wasn’t his favorite thing to do, so he tried to avoid it as much as possible.  That didn’t stop kids from being mean, though.  As far as they knew, he was the only young “telepath” in the town.  They all assumed that was what he was and why would they assume anything else? Empathic seers were almost a myth and Taehyung was that “almost”.  People don’t usually like telepaths all that much, because they can read what you are thinking, and they find that disgusting and disturbing. This is what prompted the mean letters and the whispered words and the name calling and the awful pranks they pulled on him.  Taehyung was picked on for all of school, which made him a very quiet person. He didn’t tell anyone about this, because he knew they would overreact, but they were just words. That’s what Taehyung had to try to keep telling himself. He knew it would be hard to fight all of them, especially with his lack of an elemental power, so he just stopped talking and didn’t say anything, trying not to let the words hurt him too much.  

In secondary school, it just got worse.  More mean pranks and name calling, but they started to teasingly use their powers against him.  That was quickly stopped by the new kid in Yugyeom’s class, who used his Fire abilities against them.  He made a lot of sarcastic comments and threatened them with a creepy smirk on his face that was basically like a dare to them. They started to leave him alone more after that and Bambam easily joined in the group.  It wasn’t until a couple of years later that he was told about Taehyung, after he had been through a ton of friendship tests trying to prove if he was trustworthy or not.  Bambam’s reaction was basically that of total admiration and wonder, asking tons of questions.  The first time he witnessed the Seer power, he was scared out of his mind, but the others were there to reassure him, and it took him quite a bit of time to start acting normal around Taehyung again.

The next person to official join the inner circle was Jaebum.  He and Jinyoung had been best friends since primary school, but he didn’t officially join the whole group until secondary school.  Taehyung found him interesting because he was the first Royal he had ever met, and he was always nice to Taehyung.  He went through the trusting process the longest out of everyone, because he was so reserved, and it took him a long time to open up to the rest of them. Jaebum and him became good friends, so when he started noticing how tired and sick Taehyung looked sometimes, he started to worry. That was near the end of his testing period, so they all got together, and they told him as a group.  He didn’t really believe him, and he thought it was just a joke until a few weeks later, when he witnessed it for himself. He couldn’t believe his eyes and he almost passed out.  He turned protective mode on shortly after that and joined in on the worrying for Taehyung’s well-being.

There was one more person in their group of friends.  They met Youngjae in Taehyung’s last year of secondary school and they were convinced he was one of the nicest people on the planet. He passed all of the friendship tests with flying colors, so Jimin kept making more to make sure that this was really him and it wasn’t just him being nice.  A couple of months ago, they showed Youngjae and he was by far the most composed of all of the reactions he had gotten. He hadn’t felt any fear or doubt like he did in the other two, he just felt some worry before the inevitable protectiveness and instead of just watching, he made sure that Tae was as comfortable as possible and tried to help with what he could.  He really was a sweet hyung.

His Seer ability was really something you had to experience for the ultimate test of loyalty.  It was like an initiation into the group.  He found out that he can use it on command (the hard way), but it still came with the same amount of pain, if not more, so he usually just waited.  The ability was like its own thing. After a certain amount of time of not using it, it demanded to be used, forcing Taehyung to go through the pain. The pain doesn’t start as soon as it did when he was younger, only lasting about 30 minutes before the inevitable vision.  It hurt a lot more, though, depending on the intensity of vision. That was another thing, the visions. Every time it happened he was asked what happened.  They learned that visions weren’t necessarily just seeing into the future.  Sometimes he saw some pictures or something, sometimes he heard noises, and sometimes it was more of the feeling of the situation, which was his least favorite.  He usually didn’t understand any of it until it had happened or was about to happen, but he tried his best to describe the whole thing each time, so the others could try to understand. The worst part was that it could be something extremely small and unimportant, or it could be something that would change the world and Taehyung never knew which was which.  It was a burden he really wished he didn’t have.

That brings us to now.  Taehyung is 22 years old and he lives in the city with his soulmate, his best friend, and his little brother, while Youngjae just moved in with Jaebum and Jinyoung a few blocks away.  They all attend the same college and Taehyung is loving all of his art classes, especially photography.  Every so often, all of the boys will take a weekend and drive home to go visit their families, which they think is one of the highlights.  Taehyung is still very shy around others and doesn’t really trust very easily, which is possibly why he still hasn’t even tried to enter the dating scene, yet.  He is still hiding, and he’s gotten pretty good at faking it enough to convince people he is truly a telepath. He is determined to try and do his best this year.


	2. Just a Normal Day

Run.

That was the only thought that was going through Taehyung’s mind.  He wasn’t sure why, but he was terrified and the only thing he could think to do was run.  He was surrounded by trees, probably in a forrest or the woods, trying his hardest to see in the darkness of the night, with the only light being the small slits of the moon that he could see through the trees.  He knew that he couldn’t stop, but he had no idea why.  It was like he was being chased by someone or something, but he couldn’t figure out for the life of him what it was.  He kept looking back to see if that something was still following him, trying his best not to trip and fall on the ground in the process.  He was breathing heavily, and his limbs felt like they were on fire, but he couldn’t slow down.  It would get him if he slowed down.  He just had to run. 

He heard a crack coming from beside him and saw a figure running toward him.  He started off in the other direction, but as soon as he turned he saw a lightning bolt coming straight for him.  Suddenly, his head felt like it was being hit by 50 tons of bricks and before the electricity could hit him, his vision went foggy and he was in his house.  Yugyeom was hugging him, using some of his power to comfort him more, while Jimin and Bambam were each holding onto one of his hands.  His face felt wet with sweat and tears and before anything could happen, he felt his body go numb and his vision went black. 

“How long?” Taehyung asked as soon as he was awake enough to talk.  He had gotten in the habit of asking this when he woke up ever since he was little. Then, he was just genuinely curious about it, but now, he wanted to make sure that it wasn’t getting too out of hand. 

“You were gone for 7 minutes and out for 30,” Bambam replied.

Taehyung opened his eyes at that and took the headache medicine and water that he held out to him, thanking him before looking at the one person who was feeling the most at that moment.  Even if he couldn’t feel the worry on Jimin, he would have seen the worry that was causing his best friend in front of him to look like someone stole his puppy. 

“Chim, I’m okay. Stop worrying so much.  This is normal, remember?”

“I can’t help it, Tae.  They are just getting longer, and it’s only been 2 weeks since the last one and I- I just wish I could make you stop hurting.”

“I know.  It’s okay, though Chim.  I’m sure it will get better.  I bet I’m just going through a weird time and things will go back to normal soon.” Jimin nodded and seemed to loosen up a little at that and some of the worry was replaced with acceptance.  Taehyung was relieved for that, but the truth was, he had no idea what was happening.  The visions used to only happen once every month or so, but recently they were getting closer together and more confusing.  It took its toll on Taehyung, but he was determined to make sure his friends and family weren’t too worried about it. 

He turned around and looked at his brother who was still hugging him.  He felt the worry on him earlier, but it seemed to slowly be replaced with relief as Taehyung woke up more.  He saw his face and noticed a couple of dry tear trails on it and couldn’t help but feel a little bad. He was extremely strong and could be intimidating to others, but, in reality, he was the softest person and his heart was so full of love.  He cared so much and even though he had been through this more times than he could count, it still affected him.

“It’s okay, Gyeomie.  I’m okay,” he said, and his brother nodded in reply, loosening his hold on him.

He always seemed to feel guilty about his power and how much it made other people go through.  There was a point in time where he tried to go through his visions alone and a lot of things happened that almost caused him to be exposed, thus the constant need for someone to be around when this happened.  It was lucky that his head gave him some warning before it took over him completely.

After a couple minutes of silence, Jimin said, “Well, Tae, right now you need to get some rest.  Here, let’s get you to your room.”

Taehyung nodded and grabbed Jimin’s hand, slowly getting up, with his head pounding incessantly.  He leaned on Jimin for support while he guided him to his room and sat him down on the bed.  He smiled at Jimin with the little energy he had left in him.

“Okay, now sleep.  We will be back later with some food and movies and we can stay in for the night.”

“Okay, Jiminie. Thank you,” Taehyung replied in almost a whisper.  Jimin shut the door behind him and it only took a couple of minutes for Taehyung to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

Yoongi was sitting in his office and his phone had been going off for the past 5 minutes now, and Yoongi couldn’t take it anymore.  He got up from the piano bench and walked over to his desk where his phone was laying. He picked it up and angrily huffed, “What do you want?”

“Yoongi, I am your hyung and you will respect me!” Jin answered.

“Sorry. What do you want, HYUNG?” sarcasm lacing every one of Yoongi’s words.

Jin sighed. “I’m ignoring that just this once, because I want to know where the hell you are and why Hobi said you didn’t come home last night?”

“I’m at my office and I have a ton of things that I have to get done.”

“Well those things can wait.  When was the last time you ate?”

“I don’t know, probably last night. Does it matter?”

“Does it MATTER? Of COURSE, it matters! You need food to stay alive! You know what? that’s it.  You are done locking yourself up in that studio.  Get to my apartment in 30 minutes. We are all eating together.  And, so help me, if you aren’t here by then, I will come there myself and drag you out.”

“I still have a ton of work to do."

“I don’t care, you are coming whether you like it or not.  I will see you in a little bit, Yoongi.” Jin replied and then hung up before Yoongi could reject the offer, causing Yoongi to roll his eyes.  He really didn’t want to make Jin too mad, though, because a mad Jin was a scary Jin, so he started gathering his things up in his school bag and made sure to turn off the lights and lock the door on his way out.

Before he could knock on the door of Jin’s apartment, it swung open, showing a slightly pissed Jin.  He looked Yoongi over, taking in the bags under his eyes that said he probably didn’t sleep last night.  “Dear god, you look awful.”

“Hello to you too, hyung,” Yoongi replied, shoving past him to the table where Jackson, Mark, Hoseok, and Jungkook were sitting with Namjoon setting the table.  “So, what’s everyone talking about.”

“Oh, nothing much, just Hobi’s love life,” replied Jackson, Hobi rolling his eyes and the other two at the table snickering.  “Listen Hobi, I get it.  The dude is hot, and he can really move his body,” earning a smack in the head by a blushing Hobi.

“Does hot body dude have a name?” Yoongi asked.

Hobi glared at Jackson, warning him not to do it, to which Jackson only smiled big and said, “Don’t worry, Hobi. I won’t tell anyone… But that doesn’t mean Jungkookie won’t. Right, Kook.”

Hobi looked over at Jungkook who was now smiling very wide at the other end side of the table.  “Don’t you dare.”

“His name is Jimin and he’s in our dance class,” he said dodging the foot trying to attack him under the table.  “He’s really good.” 

“Traitor.” Hoseok gave up on his attack, looking defeated. “You’re my cousin. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I’m on the side that makes someone suffer,” Jungkook replies casually.

“Kookie, Kookie, Kookie.  Don’t think I haven’t noticed you, too.” Jackson says with a smirk.

“Wait, Jungkook has a crush in dance class, too?” Mark asked and when Jackson nodded he added, “Maybe I need to join this dance class.”

“You definitely should, there are a ton of babes, but Kookie’s boy isn’t in our class.  His friends are.”

“Doesn’t feel too good now does it?” Hobi said giving Jungkook a quick glare before turning back to Jackson. “Who is it?”

“It’s that Bambam kid that sometimes comes to pick up your boy and his friends.”

“There’s a guy named Bambam?” Yoongi replied.

Hobi ignored him and looked at the blushing Jungkook, asking, “How did I not notice this?”

“You were probably too busy staring at Jimin to see it,” Mark chimed in high fiving Jackson.

“Food’s ready!” Jin singed as he walked to the table with Namjoon trailing behind him, both carrying pots of food.

“Thank god,” Jungkook replied, grabbing at the food.  Jin and Namjoon looked at him quizzically, but decided not to question it.  They sat down, and conversation stopped as they all inhaled their food. 

After dinner, they all sat around and talked for a bit before they decided to part ways.  Yoongi was the last to leave and, as soon as he did, Jin followed him.  “You don’t have to follow me.  I can make it across the hall by myself.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jin said, pushing Yoongi toward his front door, and Yoongi rolled his eyes. “You are going to go in there and go to sleep.  God knows how long it’s been since you did that.”

Yoongi huffed and sent a small shock to Jin, who jumped back, startled.  “Don’t you shock me, brat!” he yelled as Yoongi smirked opening his front door.  Jin pushed him in and sang good night to him, while he glared at him. 

The living room was empty when he got inside, Hoseok and Jungkook were already in their rooms for the night.  Yoongi grabbed his school bag, and went to his room.  He went to his desk and sat down starting back up on all the work that he wanted to get done.  It wasn’t that he needed to get things done.  He was now just doing things to keep himself busy.  Going through plans that he made for the classes, making new songs and writing lyrics.  He always felt like he was busy, but in reality, he was just finding new ways to occupy himself.  After a while, his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep at his desk.

 

 

 

 

Taehyung woke up the next day feeling like his normal self again.  Last night, everyone came to the house and they ate take-out while watching some anime.  At one point, Jinyoung and Jaebum went to the kitchen to get everyone ice cream, so they paused the movie and took the opportunity to ask Taehyung what the vision was.  He explained to them the best that he could, but honestly, there wasn’t much to tell. Only that he was scared out of his mind and he was running from something.  They two came back from the kitchen and Youngjae pressed play on the tv.  Taehyung fell asleep on the couch along with Bambam, Yugyeom, and Jimin, but was woken up by Jaebum, while the others were woken up by Youngjae and Jinyoung telling them to get to bed before they left for the night.

Taehyung always slept a lot after he had one of his visions, because they took every single ounce of energy out of him, so when he woke up in the morning, he was fully rested and fairly happy, his energy restored to normal.  He got up and went into the kitchen saying a quick good morning to Jimin, who was making coffee and the other two who were still half-asleep sitting at the table trying to wake up.  He walked over to the kettle to see that it was already hot and thanked Jimin for being the best soulmate ever.  Taehyung didn’t like the taste of coffee, so he switched between tea and hot chocolate, depending on how much sweetness he thought he needed in the morning.  Today was a hot chocolate day for him, so he got out his hot chocolate mix and a mug along with the whipped cream from last night’s ice cream and made his drink. 

“Taehyung, could you pick us up from practice today?” Jimin asked casually.

“Sure thing, Chim,” he replied. “Oh, how are things going with Hobi-hyung?” he added, remembering his best friend’s crush on his new hyung.  Taehyung only met him a couple of weeks ago when he went to one of Jimin’s practices, but Jimin always talked about him and when he met him, Hobi was extremely nice and Taehyung definitely approved.

Jimin was blushing at this question, “Good. I don’t think he likes me how I like him, though.”

“That’s the biggest load of bull I have ever heard,” Yugyeom groaned.

"Yeah, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Chim. Trust me, he likes you,” Taehyung added.

Jimin just shook his head at that, still blushing, and grabbed two cups of coffee and brought them over to the two maknaes. Yugyeom nodded his thanks, while Bambam still had his face down on the table, so Yugyeom nudged him and he looked up smiling at Jimin before drinking his coffee. At that, the subject was dropped and they got into some comfortable small talk, before they all had to start getting ready for classes.

Luckily, today was Thursday, which meant it was Taehyung’s easy day.  He had one telepath class, a photography class, and his sculpting class.  The worst part of the day was his telepath class, but he was starting to make a new friend in it, so at least it was getting better.  He was a little bit older and his name was Namjoon.  He wasn’t judgmental at all and in fact, even though he could look scary, he was really nice and helpful.  It still took Taehyung a while to talk to him, but he’s glad he finally did, because at least now he has someone to make the class less horrible.

His photography class was always his favorite.  He spent most of the time in that class in the dark room, developing all of the pictures he had taken throughout the week.  He turned on the radio, playing soft music through the speaker that were thankfully installed in the room and he stayed there enjoying the calm and silence of it all.

His sculpting class was just pure fun.  Yes, he actually did have to learn something, but he loved everything about that class. Basically, he got to play with clay for 2 hours and then paint it the next day.  He never came out of that class clean and, honestly, he didn’t care. He didn’t even notice it most of the time.  Which is why, when he walked into Jimin and Yugyeom’s dance class, nobody even batted an eye.  Even though Taehyung was very quiet, the people in the class recognized him and they were used to him walking in covered in whatever project he was working on for the day. There was still quite a bit of time left for practice, so went toward the corner where he saw Jimin’s dance bag and sat down next to it, taking out his phone to get a few pictures in, because everything was an opportunity to take a picture in Taehyung’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

Yoongi was already sick of today, he woke up still sitting at his desk, yet again, with a sore back.  He got ready for his day and went to school early, so he could drop by his office and get a few things before going to his classes that he was a TA for.  He helped around the class when he could, but it seemed like these people didn’t really care to learn about it.  Today was just a boring, normal day and it was exhausting.  He managed to get through his classes and got a text from Hobi saying that he had to come pick them up from dance practice, to which Yoongi replied asking if anyone else could do it.  Hobi quickly replied saying no and starting to plead over text, but it didn’t take much for Yoongi to accept, seeing as he didn’t have the energy to fight today.

After his classes, he drove over to the dance studio.  When he walked in, everybody was already finished with practice and Hobi, Jungkook, and Jackson were standing with a few guys.  He saw how Hobi was looking at the smaller one the whole time and he assumed that he was the Jimin guy Jackson mentioned.  Jackson apparently said something hilarious in that moment, because they all smiled, the tallest one and Jungkook laughing their heads off.  He looked over all of them, eyes stopping at the other unknown boy, who was staring right at him. 

He was tall, but not too tall and he was tan, but the most curious thing was that he was covered in what looked like either paint or dried mud.  There were a bunch of smudged of it on his white shirt and there was even a smudge on cheek.  He was looking at him at this point, with a small grin on his face and Yoongi couldn’t help but feel a little taken back by this whole situation.  He wasn’t going to lie, this boy was very handsome, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was looking straight through his walls and it was frustrating him.  He was starting to get annoyed and the boy’s face faltered and he looked away.  It was at that moment that Hobi decided to turn and look at him standing awkwardly by the door. “Yoongi,” he called and ran over to grab his friend. 

Yoongi didn’t protest, he simply let Hobi drag him over to the others.  “Yoongi, this is Jimin,” he pointed toward the smallest water elemental, who, now that he was closer, he realized that he was about the same size at him. “That’s Yugyeom,” he continued, pointing at the giant fire elemental. “And that’s Taehyung,” he finished pointing at the strange boy, who was apparently a telepath. He awkwardly waved at them as they all replied with their hello’s.

“We were just talking about how we should all get our friends together sometime and have a big dinner together,” Jackson said. 

“Sounds like fun,” Yoongi politely lied, not really liking social interaction enough for that idea to actually sound fun. Taehyung then looked at him with a face that said he knew what he really thought, and Yoongi was sure he was going to expose him, but he just grinned looked away.

“We have to get going now, to pick Bams up from the library,” Jimin said, Jungkook visibly lighting up at the sound of his name.

“Wait, he actually went to the library?” Jackson asked.

“Well, Jaebum forced him to go, because he keeps complaining about this paper he has, but he refused to start it.  He has to have it done by the time we get there, or he doesn’t get any of our food tonight,” Yugyeom said.

Jungkook smiled and Jackson said, “Ah, that makes so much more sense.”

Taehyung smiled at that looking back to Yoongi when he felt his mood change the slightest to include a little bit of jealousy and loneliness.  He looked at him with soft eyes and Yoongi felt him looking, so he looked back at him for a second, still not saying anything, but Yoongi still understood what his look and started feeling a little shy looking away from the telepath’s intense eyes.

“I’ll text you, hyung and we can figure out a time for dinner with everyone,” Jimin said as they turned toward the door.

“Okay, Jiminie. Bye,” Hobi smiled and everyone waved small goodbyes as the boys left, Taehyung taking a second to look back at Yoongi before he left, leaving him feeling a bit confused about that whole silent exchange that they had.  Yoongi turned toward the others, who were grabbing their dance bags and they all headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it :) I'm sorry if it sucked, though :)  
> Have a good day/night! :)


	3. You Aren't Alone

“Yoongi, when was the last time you slept? And I don’t mean naps, I mean like more than 2 hours,” Jin asked.

Yoongi had been yawning ever since he arrived at his best friend’s apartment. For the past week, he had been spending most of his time on campus, either in classes or in his office, only napping briefly once or twice a day before going back to working. He tried fully sleeping, but his mind was working too much to let him relax for too long.  Although his lack of sleep had been helping him get more things done, he became a lot more irritable than normal, which is why he snapped back a reply at Jin, “You aren’t my mom, so quit acting like it.  I’m fine.”

“See? This is why you should actually sleep, you know like normal people do,” Jin replied, calmly.  “You better get rid of that attitude before our guests get here. You aren’t going to ruin this night.”

Ever since they left the dance studio last week, Hobi had been talking to Jimin constantly.  Things were starting to finally go somewhere with the two of them, so Hobi decided that it was a good idea to introduce all of their friends.  When Jin suggested a big dinner at their apartment, Hobi lit up like the sun and hugged the daylights out of Jin.  Seeing one of his best friends that excited about something had pretty much guaranteed Yoongi’s presence at the dinner.  At this moment, however, he was regretting his decision, feeling too tired to be a decent human being.  He was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it for the evening, because if there is anything that Yoongi’s friends know, it is that Yoongi is a huge softie who never backs out on a promise.

Yoongi was in the kitchen helping Jin finish up the food, while Jungkook and Namjoon were preparing the dining room to fit 7 more people, which didn’t seem possible until Namjoon put the extension pieces on the already fairly big table and Jungkook got out all of the extra fold out chairs that they invested in for this occasion.  Then, Mark and Jackson opened the front door, struggling to hold on to the many grocery bags full of snacks and drinks in their arms. 

“We’re back!” Jackson yelled, struggling to keep the door open. They were sent out to get them for the movie afterwards, but nobody was expecting them to bring back that much stuff.

Namjoon scoffed and tuned towards Jungkook, “Go help them.”

Jungkook walked over and grabbed onto the door that was threatening to push the two boys back into the hallway. “Did you buy the whole store?”

“Seriously, was there anything you two didn’t get?” Jin added as he looked at them with judging eyes from the kitchen.

“Well, do any of you know what they like?” Mark asked, clearly done with this conversation. When he was met with silence, he added, “That’s what I thought.  Besides, there’s bound to be something in here that each of them likes, so shut up.”

And shut up, they did.  Everyone went back to what they were doing, while Jackson and Mark went and set up all of the things they bought on the coffee table in the living room.  Everyone was putting finishing touches on everything when Hobi came barging in.

“Do I look okay?” he asked them all.

“Hello to you, too,” Yoongi bitterly replied, which earned a glare from the younger.

“You look nice, hyung.  Jimin is gonna flip,” Jungkook said trying to be encouraging.

Hobi walked over to him and wrapped an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders, ruffling his hair a bit while saying, “This is why you’re my favorite, Kookie,” before promptly being pushed away.

“Hyung, stop it!” Jungkook said, when Hobi finally released his grip and stopped ruffling his hair.  His hand went to his hair and he began frantically trying to fix it.

“Aww, I almost forgot that little Bams is gonna be here tonight, too,” Hobi smiled knowingly while a scarlet red color was crawling up Jungkook’s face as he spoke.

“Don’t worry, Kookie, you still look just as handsome as ever,” Mark added teasingly.

“That’s it I’m leaving.”

“Hell no you aren’t,” Yoongi added from his spot in the kitchen.  “If I have to stay here and suffer, then so do you.”

“Stop being dramatic, you two,” Jin scolded.

Hobi looked over at the clock and sighed. “Okay, they are going to be here any minute now, so I need for you all to be nice,” he looked at Yoongi, “to _everyon_ e.”

Yoongi scowled at Hobi, but replied, “I’ll be nice.”  Hobi stared him down and obviously wasn’t convinced.  Yoongi’s resolve dissolved and his anger was replaced with exhaustion as he sighed and looked again at Hobi, this time with softer eyes, before adding, “I promise.”

A smaller version of Hobi’s smile returned to his face at that and he let out a breath of relief.

 

 

 

Taehyung was extremely nervous.

Or was that Jimin?

“Jiminie, calm down.  Hobi already likes you, so you don’t need to worry so much.”

A small amount of guilt settled within Jimin and he said, “Sorry Taetae.  It’s just- I’m scared that his friends won’t like me.”

Taehyung wrapped an arm around Jimin’s shoulders as his other hand stayed firmly on the steering wheel of the car. “It’s going to be okay, Jiminie.  You already know half of his friends and all of them love you, so the other half will, too,” he said with a reassuring smile.  “Besides, if they don’t, I’ll just have to beat some sense into them until they do.” Jimin chuckled at that and Taehyung started to feel some of the nervousness turn into relief and happiness, which only made him smile bigger.

“Thanks, Taetae.”

“What are best friends for?” Taehyung cheekily added. “Now for Bambam,” the two in the back of the car had been silent thus far and the redhead perked up at the mention of his name. When he realized what Taehyung was doing, his stare filled with confusion turned into one filled with a warning.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to ignore.” Taehyung smirked at the younger.

“Aww, is our little Bams nervous,” Yugyeom said, hugging him until he pushed him away, rather hard. 

“First, I’m still older than you, so don't call me little. Second, I’m not nervous.”

“But Tae said you were.” Jimin added looking back and smiling at the blushing boy.

“Actually, I didn’t say that, I said that I couldn’t ignore it. And I can’t because we haven’t even seen him yet and you’re already horny. I’m pretty sure this is a new record.”

The other two in the car burst out into laughter, while a red faced Bambam glares at Taehyung.  “You do realize you are gonna pay for this, right?”

“Eh, it was worth it,” Taehyung smiles looking at Bambam in the rearview mirror, before focusing back on the road in front of them.

“Are you seriously fantasizing about him right now?” Yugyeom asked between laughs.

“Hey, he’s hot and I can’t help it,” Bambam said defensively.

“Just make sure to get yourself under control before you make a fool out of yourself… and us,” Jimin said as Tae pulled up to the apartment building.

As soon as they parked, Jimin texted his brother to see if they were there yet.  When they got the text back saying that they were a couple of minutes away, they decided to wait in the car for them, so they could all go up together. Now, Taehyung was getting nervous and it was actually him being nervous this time.  He turned off the car and turned toward the others. “Are you guys ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Jimin replied and then he looked at his best friend’s face seeing the evident worry.  Taehyung doesn’t really like crowds.  He can deal with classes by settling his mind on the instructor and blocking out everyone’s emotions around him.  As long as he doesn’t have to pay attention to too many people at once, it is pretty manageable. However, tonight there are going to be 13 people all around him and he isn’t sure if it is going to be too much or not, hence the nerves.

“Tae, if it all gets to be too much, just tell me and I can make up an excuse for us to leave.”

“Don’t worry, Jiminie.  I’m going to be fine,” Taehyung said with a grin.

“I know, but if you aren’t, you need to tell me, okay?”

Taehyung nodded, knowing Jimin wouldn’t stop unless he agreed to it.  Just then, the familiar sight of Jaebum’s car came into view and they all exited the car. 

Youngjae walked over to Jimin and said, “Ready, loverboy?” earning a smack in the arm from the younger.  He smiled and Jimin looked over at Jinyoung, who had a stone-cold face that meant business.

“Hyung, stop that.  You need to be nice tonight, I really like him, so you better not ruin this for me,” Jimin said with a glare at his brother.

He rolled his eyes and replied, “Whatever.  He better be good to you or I won’t hesitate to kick his ass.”

“There will be no kicking of asses tonight. You will be nice, and you will like it,” Jimin threatened.

Jinyoung scoffed and nodded toward the door gesturing them to go in the building. 

They went inside and walked up the steps to the apartment before Jimin took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

 

 

About 2 seconds after the knock was heard, Hobi opened the door smiling at a beaming Jimin.

“Hi, everyone! Come on in!” Hobi said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Jungkook made his way to Hobi and made sure to point that out, saying, “Too much, Hobi-hyung,” which made Hobi’s face flush and he smacked at the maknae.

Everyone took the time to look around the extremely spacious apartment and greet Hobi with a smile, except Jinyoung who was still trying to play the part of the intimidating older brother, to which Hobi visibly gulped.  Taehyung was the last to come in and he saw that whole exchange, so he looked at Hobi and quietly said, “Don’t worry about him, hyung. He’s just trying to look out for Jiminie. He won’t actually hurt you.” Hobi smiled, and his fear slowly subsided into relief.

“I know someone like that,” he said, looking at the busy Yoongi in the kitchen, and smiled.  Taehyung remembers Yoongi from when they met last week at the dance class.  He remembered how the boy felt, and that split second that he felt the loneliness coming from him, stuck with him for a couple of days after the exchange.  It doesn’t really seem like such a big deal, but he really didn’t really like that feeling coming off him.  He wanted nothing more than to help him, but he didn’t even know the shorter man.

Right now, even though he thought the emotions would get the better of him, he was handling it pretty well and he could very clearly and distinctly feel the emotions pouring off Yoongi.  He was feeling a little bit nervous, but mostly irritable.  The number one emotion though, that seemed to be taking over his whole self was exhaustion.  It didn’t take an empath to know that, though, given the dark bags under his eyes, which were now looking at him.  Not knowing what to do with himself, Taehyung softly smiled at the other, who didn’t react at all. Then, Taehyung’s attention was being pulled away by a familiar voice saying his name. 

He looked around and saw Namjoon waving across the room, which made him smile wide.  In fact, the whole room was filled with familiar faces.  Obviously, there was Jungkook, Jackson, and Hobi from Jimin’s dance class and Jin, who he came to pick up the others every so often, and he had become pretty good friends with. However, he wasn’t expecting to see his new telepath friend, and his old taekwondo bestie. 

“Hi, Namjoon-hyung,” Taehyung said as Namjoon walked over and gave him a quick hug.

“Tae?” he heard coming from Mark, who got up and walked over and gave him a huge hug, close to suffocating him.  Taehyung was always Mark’s favorite in their class and they tried to at least talk every once in a while, since Taehyung quit the class.  “It’s been so long!”

“Markie-hyung… can’t… breathe...” Taehyung struggled saying, and Mark immediately let him go, apologizing as Taehyung caught his breath and smiled his big boxy smile at him, making Mark return one just as big. 

Jackson, seeing this exchange walked over to the three and asked, “You guys know Tae?”

Namjoon replied first, saying, “Yeah.  He’s in one of my telepath classes.”

“Oh, I see.  How do you know him, Mark-hyung?”

“We used to take taekwondo together.”

“I didn’t know you did taekwondo, Taehyungie,” Namjoon said.

“Well, I don’t anymore, but what can I say? I’m a man of many talents.” He said with a cheeky smile. 

“He was actually really good.  Tae was my favorite dongsaeng in the class,” Mark said happily slinging an arm around Taehyung’s shoulders. 

“Wait, so does this mean that this is _the_ Tae? Like _the_ , and I quote, ‘most adorable little dongsaeng anyone can ask for’?”

Taehyung blushed. “Of course, it is.  Just look at him, isn’t he so cute!” Mark said squeezing him tighter. Taehyung covered his face with his hands to try to hide his embarrassment, to which the others laughed.

“Don’t worry, Taehyungie. He only ever said nice things about you,” Namjoon added in.

“Food’s ready!” Jin called out as he and Yoongi started bringing the food out to the dining room table, effectively getting everyone’s attention away from their conversations.

 

 

 

They all took their seats around the table and started to dig in, falling into a comfortable silence while they all stuffed their faces. As they were all finishing up their food, they started talking about their lives.  Yoongi was keeping quiet at the end of the table, only half listening to what everyone was saying, until they started talking about their childhoods and he stopped eating, listening to every word. 

They all had these great stories about primary school and their childhoods sounded like dreams.  In fact, when Yoongi was younger he did dream of having a life like that.  The more they described their perfectly normal childhoods, the more frustrated, angry, and resentful Yoongi got.  Nobody noticed how he grabbed at the edges of the table and gripped it so tight his knuckles started turning white. At least he didn’t think anyone noticed, but his eyes were fixed on the table in front of him, refusing to look up. 

Yoongi couldn’t take it any longer.  He didn’t know if he wanted to cry or scream.  It wasn’t helping that his exhausted brain was making him more emotional than ever.  He could feel the electricity coursing through his veins and he didn’t want to do something he would regret, so he abruptly stood up, knocking back his chair in the process. Everyone snapped their heads up to him, but he kept his head down as he walked past them and into Jin’s bedroom shutting the door behind him. 

He walked out to the balcony and took a deep breath before leaning on the railing and taking in the view in front of him.  After a few minutes, he heard someone open the door behind him. They stayed in silence for a few seconds. “I’m fine.”

“I know you are,” Jin replied. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Yoongi. You’re allowed to have feelings, you know.” Yoongi scoffed at that. “I’m serious.” Jin added nudging at Yoongi’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I know, and you don’t have to. Just know that I’m always here if you ever do.”

“I know.”

They stood in silence for a couple more minutes, before Jin let out a sigh and turned toward the door. “I’m gonna go back inside now, are you coming or staying?” Jin asked, and when Yoongi looked over at him, he knew what the answer was. “Okay, but don’t stay out here too long.” Yoongi nodded and Jin went back inside to everyone else. 

 

 

 

Taehyung had been worried about Yoongi since he disappeared through the bedroom door.  Truth be told, he had been worried since everyone started talking about their childhoods and the older’s exhaustion turned immediately into a mixture of sadness, anger, and jealousy. While these emotions weren’t small by any means, the part that had Taehyung’s full attention and had him frozen in his seat was the same feeling that lingered with him the first time he met the older, except, this time, the loneliness wasn’t just a faint, passing feeling.  This time it seemed to be consuming the older and he wanted nothing more than to hug him until he was okay again.  He didn’t even know him, yet, and he couldn’t help but want to comfort him.  That’s the thing about his power, it gave him this intense desire to help people stop hurting, but he hadn’t felt it this strongly in a long time.  He didn’t just want to help Yoongi, he felt like he needed to help him.

That was why he had been looking toward the bedroom for the last hour, not really paying attention to the movie that they started playing or the conversation that they all were wrapped up in.  He knew that Jin went to go talk to him, so he was probably fine, but Taehyung needed to make sure he was okay for himself, he just hoped that Yoongi didn’t find him too creepy for that. 

He got up trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible and walked down the hallway.  He stopped in front of the bedroom door.  If there was a time to turn back, that time was now.  He took a breath and slowly opened the bedroom door.  Looking around the room, his eyes landed on the figure out on the balcony.  Yoongi was sitting in one of the chairs and leaning forward with his arms resting on his legs. Taehyung shut the bedroom door loud enough, so that he would know someone came in.  He didn’t want to scare him on top of everything.  Yoongi flinched at the sound of the door, but didn’t look back, so he slowly made his way over to him, the loneliness becoming more overwhelming the closer he got, and Taehyung refrained himself from wrapping the older in a hug, opting instead to sit in the chair next to him.  He finally looked over to Taehyung, who had his eyes fixed on the sunset in front of him.  He obviously wasn’t expecting him to be the one that came in through the door, given the fact that he wouldn’t stop staring at him.  When Taehyung finally met his gaze, Yoongi automatically turned his head back to the scenery in front of him, leaning back in his chair a small hint of red climbing up his cheeks. They sat looking at the scenery for a couple more seconds, before Taehyung startled Yoongi by speaking.

“When I was little, I lived in a small town.  Like, you wouldn’t believe how small it was,” Taehyung started with a small smile.  Yoongi couldn’t take his eyes off the younger who was still looking out at the scenery.  “I went to school just like everyone else, but I hated every second of it, because of this.” He said pointing at his eyes. “There were only two of us in the whole town: me and this old guy that lived down the road.  He was really sweet, but nobody knew that, because nobody would go near him. They all hated him because of his purple eyes.  So, naturally, when my eyes turned purple, people hated me, too.  All because of something that I couldn’t change.”

Yoongi couldn’t stop staring at Taehyung.  Here was this guy baring his soul for him and all he could do was stare in awe.  Taehyung took his continued silence as a sign to continue. “People can be really mean, you know. They made fun of me a lot and pulled pranks and when I got older, it only got worse, until they tried to use their powers against me.  That’s how I met Bams, actually.  He stopped them from hurting me physically and they didn’t try it again. Old habits die hard, though, because they kept making fun of me and calling me horrible things. I mean, I figured that my eyes would cause troubles, which is why I took taekwondo classes, because I didn’t want to be completely helpless if I did get into that kind of situation.  And I couldn’t just start a fight, because they all had an advantage that they clearly weren’t afraid to use.  So, I tried to ignore it. I ignored it to the best of my ability and I didn’t tell anyone. I don’t even know if they ever figured it out. But, it was hard feeling alone all the time, just because I was different.”

Taehyung finally looked up into Yoongi’s eyes with so much emotion that Yoongi was captured, not daring to look away from the younger at this point.  “I don’t know what happened to you, but I just want you to know that you aren’t alone.  Not everyone gets a happy beginning, but that doesn’t mean that it can’t get better. You just have to let yourself move on a little bit at a time.”

Yoongi was awestruck by this boy.  He was at a complete loss for words.  The only thing he could manage at the moment was a small nod, to which the boy returned a small smile, looking away and feeling the weight being lifted off Yoongi’s shoulders a little bit at a time.  The overwhelming loneliness had begun to fade a little bit at a time and the exhaustion from before was replacing it again. Yoongi, still feeling a little overwhelmed by the younger stood up and held out his hand to the younger.  Taehyung took it and Yoongi helped him up, but before he let go, Yoongi shook his hand and said, “I’m Min Yoongi.”

Taehyung smiled wide at Yoongi was doing, and replied, “Nice to meet you Min Yoongi. My name is Kim Taehyung.”

They both smiled and let go of each other’s hands before they walked back inside and into the living room.  They got a couple of skeptical glances from the others, which they ignored and they both went to sit down, Yoongi on the recliner and Taehyung on the couch next to Jimin. 

Nobody said anything to the two, opting to stay out of it for now and ask them about it later.  They all just went back to watching the movie and pretended like nothing happened. About ten minutes later, Taehyung looked over to Yoongi and smiled at the sleeping boy curled up in the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I decided to finish up Chapter 2 last night (yes, I still have a ton to do this week, but procrastination is my friend). I don't know if this fic is any good really, but I'm having fun writing it, so that's good right? I don't know, but I think I like this chapter (especially the end). Hope you like it, too! (if anyone is actually reading this..)
> 
> If you wanna, you can come yell at me on tumblr, or if you like it, that's where I will be posting updates, so here's my username: [icantevenoroddanymore](https://icantevenoroddanymore.tumblr.com)
> 
> Have a good day/night! :)


	4. What happened?

Yoongi woke up to a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen.  He opened his eyes and immediately felt a soreness radiating through his back, noticing that he was still curled up on the recliner that he fell asleep on.

“Sorry,” Namjoon said as he picked up the pan he dropped on the floor.

“Good morning,” Jin smiled cheerfully as he walked into the living room, seeing Yoongi awake and sitting up on the chair. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Other than waking up with a sore back and a stiff neck, I actually did.”

“I told Hobi to wake you up before he left.” Just then, a beaming Hobi walked through the front door, “Speak of the devil.”

“What happened?”  
“Why didn’t you wake me up last night.”

“Oh, come on, Yoongi.  You haven’t been sleeping well for the past week, I wasn’t going to be the one to interrupt your sleep.”

“He was scared,” Jungkook said, walking through the open front door.

“Well, can you blame me? You were moody enough as it was last night. I didn’t want that focused on me,” Hobi defended, as Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Speaking of, how are you feeling?” Jin asked, eyes softening.

Yoongi got up and started walking toward the kitchen. “I’m fine Jin-hyung,” he said and Jin looked back to Namjoon.

“Yep, I can confirm that he is feeling better than he was last night,” Namjoon said, which earned a glare from Yoongi.

“How many times have I told you to stay out of my head?”

“Don’t blame me, Jinnie-hyung was the one that told me to,” which earned a smack in the arm from the older.

“Traitor,” Jin glared at his boyfriend before looking back over to Yoongi with a guilty expression. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“And you couldn’t just believe me?”

“Have you met you?”

Yoongi groaned and got a mug from the cupboard, pouring himself some of the coffee that Jin already made and making his way to the table where Hobi and Jungkook were sitting.  He drank some of his coffee and looked up at the still beaming Hobi, “Sorry I ran out last night. I know it was important for you.”

“What is this? Is _the_ Min Yoongi apologizing?” Hobi teased, smiling.  Yoongi glared and gave him a little shock. “Ow! I was kidding!” Yoongi smiled and Jungkook was chuckling next to him. “Seriously, though, don’t worry about last night.  I know you didn’t do that intentionally.  We still had a good time and I got a date with him tomorrow night.”

“That would explain the overly cheery mood.”

“Hey! I am _always_ this cheery,” he said, trying to sound offended, but the smile brightening his face showing otherwise.

“Speaking of last night, though, what happened with you?” Jungkook asked Yoongi.

“Look, I don’t really want to talk about that.  Just some personal issues.”

“No! That’s okay, hyung, you don’t have to talk about that,” Jungkook said looking a bit flustered. “I was actually wondering about Taehyung-hyung.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. I, too, am curious about what occurred between the two of you,” Hobi teased.

“It was nothing.”

“Nothing? Really?”

“He got you to come out of the bedroom. The only person that can do that is Jin-hyung,” Jungkook added.

“That’s not true.”

“Yes, it is,” Jin said sitting down at the table with the others, Namjoon trailing behind.

Jungkook gestured to Jin and said, “See?”

“So, tell us, dear Yoongi. What happened?”

“Seriously, it isn’t that big of a deal.  He just came in and talked and then we came inside.”

“You have to give me more than that. What did he say?”

“Words,” Yoongi replied sarcastically.

Hobi scoffed and looked at Namjoon, “What did he say?”

Namjoon shook his head. “I’m not getting in the middle of this.”

“You did earlier!”

“That was because it was about Yoongi-hyung’s sanity.  This is just an invasion of privacy.”

“Thank you, Namjoon.”

“Well,” Hobi started, giving up, “whatever it was, you sure looked a lot better when you got back, so I’m glad he could help.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi said, quietly looking down at his coffee.

He didn’t really know why he decided to come find him.  He probably would have just stayed out there all night if he didn’t. But, out came Kim Taehyung.  He didn’t even know the kid.  They only met once, and Taehyung hadn’t ever even said anything to him, until he decided to come out to the balcony.  It definitely surprised him to see the younger sitting next to him. When he heard the door of the bedroom shut, he was sure it was Jin coming back to check on him since he had been out there for quite a while. When he saw Taehyung, he froze.  He couldn’t do anything but stare at him.  When he started to tell Yoongi about his childhood, he didn’t know what to do.  There was this beautiful boy, baring his soul and telling him things that he wasn’t sure if anyone knew.  Yoongi was practically a stranger to him and he had no reason to even care that he was sitting out there alone, but he did anyways.  When he looked into Yoongi’s eyes, he could feel Taehyung’s emotions pouring out of them, feeling warm and comforting, which startled Yoongi.  He was captured.  There was something about the boy that made him feel lighter and he really wanted to know more about him.

 

 

 

“Taetae!” Jimin yelled as he jumped on top of a sleeping Taehyung.

“Jiminie, I love you. But _go away!”_ Taehyung snapped back, pulling a pillow over his head.

“No! I have been waiting long enough! It’s time to wake up!” Jimin yelled grabbing the pillow and throwing it across the room.

“I hate you,” Taehyung said, finally sitting up in the bed.

“No, you don’t. You love me, and you are going to get ready right now, so we can all go to breakfast.”

“Fine.”

“You have 20 minutes!”

“Or what? I’m the only one that can drive, so what are you gonna do if it takes me longer.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, “Just hurry up and get ready. We’re already waiting for you.”

Taehyung scoffed and started getting ready. He was never really a morning person.

Taehyung did end up only needing 20 minutes to get ready before they were out the door and heading to the little diner across town that they had gotten in the habit of frequenting every Saturday morning.  As soon as they got in and sat at a booth near the corner, Taehyung picked up a menu, feeling the curiosity coming off each of the three boys.  After a couple of seconds, he looked up, already knowing that they were all watching him. He tried to ignore it and look back down at the menu in front of him, but Jimin grabbed the menu and put it down.

“Taehyung, you can’t ignore us forever.”

“Why not?”

“Because we all saw you going to Jin-hyung’s room last night and walking out with Yoongi-ssi and as your best friends and your brother, we demand to know what happened,” Bambam replied.

“What he said,” Yugyeom added.

“Nothing happened.  I just talked to him.  It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It most certainly is a big deal, Tae. He’s practically a stranger and when it comes to strangers, you aren’t exactly the most outgoing,” Bambam said

“You don’t understand.”

“What don’t we understand?” Jimin asked.

“I just wanted to help, okay? Now can we please talk about something else?” Tae said, shrinking in his seat.

“Okay, how about Jimin-hyung?” Yugyeom said, effectively changing the subject for the sake of his brother, who looked relieved.

Jimin smiled, “What about me?”

“Don’t give us that. You were practically cuddling Hobi-hyung all night long.  Did he ask you out yet?” Bambam asked.

At that, Jimin’s face turned red and he looked down at the table.

“Finally!” Taehyung yelled at the confirmation, reaching over and wrapping Jimin in a bear hug.

“It’s about time,” Bambam replied.

“Took him long enough,” Yugyeom added.

“Wait, when is this big date?” Taehyung asked as the waitress approached their booth.

“Tomorrow,” Jimin replied with a blinding smile before turning toward the waitress who then took their orders. 

After they all ordered, and the waitress walked away, they all got sucked up into talking about the date.  They talked about what they were going to do, what Jimin was going to wear (which Bambam had some very strong opinions about), and they decided that they would all make a day out of it and help Jimin out tomorrow for the date. They talked about it until they left the diner and now it wasn’t just Jimin that was excited for tomorrow. Now, they were all determined to knock Hobi’s socks off with the beauty that is Park Jimin.

Later that night, after Bambam and Yugyeom went bowling with a few of their other friends, Jimin and Taehyung sat in the living room watching K-dramas and Taehyung couldn’t keep his mind off Yoongi.  He didn’t really know why he went to go talk to him.  He just knew that he couldn’t ignore what he was feeling.  He didn’t even know if Yoongi would even want to talk to him ever again, but at least he could help a little last night. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if he was okay now. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Jimin said, noticing that Taehyung’s mind was elsewhere.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it looks like it’s bothering you.  And you know you can talk to me about anything, right.”

Taehyung stayed silent for a few seconds before talking. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, start off with what happened.”

“… I felt what he felt. I know I do that all the time, but it was different this time. I don’t know, I guess I just understood some of the things he felt, so it seemed stronger.  I couldn’t wait to see if he was okay, I wanted to help. I mean I don’t even know the guy, but I still went and found him and talked to him. He probably thinks I’m weird now.”

“I don’t know, Tae. You got him to come out of that bedroom.  Plus, he seemed a lot better than when he went in there.  Actually, he looked a lot better than he had the whole night.  I’m sure he doesn’t think you're weird, but if he does, I won’t hesitate to beat him down,” Jimin said with a smile.

“Thanks, Jiminie,” Tae replied smiling back. “I just kinda wish I knew if he was okay.”

“I can text Hobi real quick and ask,” Jimin suggested, to which Taehyung thought a bit and nodded.

Jimin got out his phone and Taehyung looked over his shoulder at what he was texting.

 

To: Hobi <3

_Hey, Hobi-hyung :) Sorry to bother you, but Taehyung wanted to know if Yoongi was doing okay today._

7:57 p.m.

From: Hobi <3

_Hi, Jiminie :) Yeah, Yoongi-hyung is doing okay._

8:02 p.m.

 

“Did he say he was okay, or did Hobi-hyung say it?” Taehyung said, Jimin typing the message out.

 

To: Hobi <3

_He asked if you said that, or if Yoongi said that._

_He’s really worried._

8:04 p.m.

From: Hobi <3

_He is actually over at Jin-hyung’s apartment right now, but if you want, I can give you his number, so you can ask._

8:05 p.m.

To: Hobi <3

_Are you sure he won’t mind?_

8:05 p.m.

From: Hobi <3

_Nope, you should be fine. Just a fair warning though, he does ignore people a lot, so don’t worry if that happens._

_[Contact Shared]_

8:07 p.m.

To: Hobi <3

_Okay! Thanks, Hobi <3_

8:08 p.m.

 

Jimin looked over at Taehyung who was now worrying his bottom lip. “Do you want it?”

Taehyung thought about it for a second and nodded his head as he got out his phone. What did he have to lose?

 

 

 

Yoongi had been lazing around all day, going back and forth from his and Jin’s apartment.  It was kind of nice, just doing whatever he wanted for a change instead of worrying and working on things he had no desire to do.  By dinner time, he found himself in Jin’s apartment, watching a movie with Jin, Namjoon and Mark.  Jackson and Jungkook went bowling with the others and Hobi refused to watch scary movies, so it was just them for the night.  Plus, they had plenty of snacks, so why not use them. They weren’t that far into the movie when Yoongi heard his phone go off.  He subconsciously picked it up and saw that he had a message from an unknown number. He looked back up at the movie for a second until he opened the message and froze.

 

From: Unknown

_Hi, Yoongi-ssi :) This is Taehyung. Hobi-hyung gave me your number, I hope that’s okay.  Anyways, I just wanted to check and see if you were okay today :)_

8:16 p.m.

 

Yoongi blushed and looked around the room to make sure nobody was looking at him.  He didn’t need this to be used against him. When he saw that they were all solely paying attention to the movie, he put down the bowl of popcorn he was holding and added Taehyung’s number to his phone before he replied.

 

To: Taehyung

_Hi, Taehyung-ah. I’m okay with you having my number.  I’m doing okay today, thanks for checking._

8:20 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Good, I’m glad its okay and I’m glad you’re okay :)_

8:21 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m actually happy that he gave it to you._

8:22 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Oh?_

8:22 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Yeah, I wanted to thank you for last night.  I’m sorry I didn’t say much, but I really appreciate you coming to talk to me._

8:23 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_You’re not just saying that to be nice, are you?_

8:24 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_No? Why would I?_

8:25 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_I don’t know.  I guess I just thought that you might think it was weird, since we don’t actually know each other._

8:26 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_No, I don’t think it was weird. I think it was sweet._

_Plus, I don’t think I ever say things just to be nice._

8:28 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Lol :) Everyone said you were kind of grumpy :)_

8:29 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Wait, who said I was grumpy?_

8:30 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Basically everyone last night, but especially Hobi-hyung :)_

8:31 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Remind me to kill him later._

8:31 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_:O NO! You can’t kill hyung! Without him, I wouldn’t have been able to see if you were okay!_

8:32 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_…Fine. But only this once._

8:33 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Yay! :D_

_Plus, your grumpiness is cute ;)_

8:34 p.m.

 

Yoongi felt the heat on his face and was very thankful that the room was dark.

 

To: Taehyung

_Not cute._

8:35 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Sure, Yoongi-ssi. You keep telling yourself that ;)_

8:35 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Hyung_

8:35 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_What?_

8:36 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Yoongi-ssi is way too formal and I don’t like it, so you can call me hyung._

8:37 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Okay, hyung :)_

8:38 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Better._

8:38 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Hey, hyung?_

8:39 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Yeah?_

8:40 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Now you have my number, so I want you to use it whenever you need to talk._

_You don’t have to, but I just want you to know that I’m always here to talk about anything. Even if its just what you had for dinner or something :)_

_Or memes, definitely always memes, but you don’t really seem like a meme kind of person :)_

8:46 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_You would be right about that._

_But thank you.  I will keep that in mind. And the same goes for you, but I’m just warning you, I’m not always the best at answering quickly._

8:49 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_It’s okay :) Hobi-hyung already warned me about that. Thank you :)_

_I’m gonna let you get back to whatever you were doing now._

8:51 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Okay. Good night, Taehyung-ah._

_:)_

8:52 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Good night, hyung! :)_

8:53 p.m.

 

Yoongi smiled at his phone and went back to watching the movie feeling lighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time when I said I was too busy to update until the weekend? HAH! This procrastination of the stuff that I have to do is really gonna come and kick me in the butt. OH WELL! :) This would have been done earlier if I didn't keep getting distracted by all of these Late Late Show posts that I keep seeing. I am really excited for the boys and WOO! Okay, now I actually won't update until some time this weekend. I really have to stop procrastinating and get stuff done. I can rest all of next week :) P.S. In case you haven't noticed, this is going to be REALLY LONG! And apparently pretty dang fluff filled. What can I say, my Taegi heart wants what it wants :) I promise that eventually the superpowers will actually play a more important part. But for now enjoy this fluffy college au :)  
> Have a good day/night! :)


	5. Wednesday Mornings

                “Taehyung, wake up! We need to leave in 10 minutes!” Jimin yelled.

                Taehyung shot up out of his bed and looked at his phone only to find he forgot to plug it in last night, so it was dead. That would explain why he didn’t wake up to his alarm.  He quickly got ready and ran to the living room to meet the other three who were already ready and waiting for him. 

                “Took you long enough,” he heard from his brother.

                “Sorry,” he said quietly as he got his keys and headed out the door with the others following shortly behind.

                Once they got to campus, Bambam and Yugyeom headed off to their classes, while Jimin and Taehyung went to their coffee shop. The coffee shop was at the corner of campus and it was almost hidden by the many trees surrounding it, so there weren’t many people who knew it was there, but those who did knew it was the best. The atmosphere was extremely cozy and beautiful, and the drinks were amazing.  It was owned by a rich corporate man and given to his mother, because it was her dream to own her own place.  She wanted somewhere she could call her own, but she never really had the money to do it, so when her son grew up and became a big-time lawyer he invested in the place and gave it to his mom.  The story always touched Taehyung and it made it feel more like a home for him.  It helped that she was the sweetest lady that he had ever had the pleasure of meeting and she never treated anyone like they were different.  

                The bells above the door chimed as Jimin and Taehyung walked in and Mrs. Lee looked up from behind the counter.  She smiled and greeted them, “Hello, boys! How are you two today?”

                “Good! How are you, Mrs. Lee?” Jimin greeted as they both smiled and walked up to the counter.

                “Can’t complain too much,” she started making some drinks behind the counter.

                “So,” Taehyung started looking at the cups she was filling, “What’s on the menu for today?”

                Every week Mrs. Lee made a new concoction, mixing different flavors to find out which ones worked, and which ones didn’t and every week Taehyung and Jimin tried them.  The best part of it was that, when she found out that Taehyung didn’t like coffee, she decided to make a version of her creation in the form of a hot chocolate or a tea latte. This had very quickly become Taehyung’s favorite place.

                She handed them each their cups and said, “Cherry white chocolate mocha for Jimin and Cherry white hot chocolate for Taehyung.”

                They each took their drinks and drank a little bit, testing the flavors in their mouth.  They each looked at her with a straight face and then at Mrs. Lee’s anticipating face.  They stayed for a couple of seconds before Taehyung broke out into a smile and said, “Amazing!” while Jimin gave his own compliments. 

                She smiled and said, “Good, I’m glad you like it, now why don’t you two go sit down and I’ll go get your breakfast orders.”

                They both thanked her and walked over to one of the tables by the window.  Taehyung got his camera out of his bag and started taking pictures.  It’s not like he didn’t have pictures of this place already, but it always seemed like there was something else that he could capture, today it was the way the dreary grey outside shown through the window contrasted with the warm and bright inside.

                Once Taehyung got a few pictures taken, he set down his camera and looked over at Jimin. “So, when’s the next date with your _boyfriend_?” Taehyung asked teasingly.  Needless to say, their date on Saturday was a huge success.  Taehyung and Bambam like to say that it was all because of their mad fashion skills in making Jimin look extremely hot, but they both know that it was bound to happen eventually.  Ever since Hobi confessed to Jimin, they have been nonstop talking.  They see each other every day in at least one of their classes, but even when they don’t, they are constantly talking to each other.

                Jimin looked up from his drink and started smiling while his face turned a light shade of pink.  “We’re gonna hang out at his apartment and watch some movies tonight.”

                “Aww, you two already sound so domestic,” Taehyung cooed. “What about Kookie and Yoongi-hyung?”

                “I’m not sure. All I know is that they won’t be there tonight.”

                “Oh, well I’m happy for you Chim. Hobi-hyung is a really nice guy and I just want you two to be happy with each other.”

                Jimin looked at him and Taehyung could feel the affection rolling off him, so Taehyung smiled and said, “I love you, too, Chim.  But, just so you know, I won’t hesitate to beat Hobi-hyung up if he hurts you in any way.” Jimin laughed.

                “I know, Taetae,” he smiled as Mrs. Lee walked up to the table with their breakfasts.  They both sat quietly through breakfast, focusing on their food, and after they were finished, Jimin left some money and headed to his class. Taehyung grabbed the money and went up to the front to pay for their meal.

                He handed the money to Mrs. Lee. “Breakfast was amazing as usual, Mrs. Lee.”

                “I’m glad you liked it, sweetie,” she said with a smile. “How is life treating you?” When she was younger, she had a telepath friend and she knew how hard it could be, which is probably why she connected to Taehyung so quickly.  She, also, knew how things were for people like him and she had helped him on a few occasions when he was feeling down.  She was like family to him and he knew he could trust her, which is why, when she asked him this every week, he never felt the need to lie to her.  He didn’t tell her everything, like what he actually was, but that wasn’t something that he really told anyone. He did, however, like to gossip with her.

                “Nothing much has really happened with me, but we went to go meet Hobi-hyung’s friends with Jimin.”

                “Oh, really? How did that go?”

                “Pretty good. Especially for Jiminie, because Hobi finally asked him on a date. His friends were all really nice, though, and I actually knew all of them but one, but I talked to him and I can tell that he’s a good person.”

                She smiled with a knowing smile and said, “Oh, _really_?”

                Once he caught on to what she was hinting at, a blush immediately spread on his cheeks. “It’s not like that,” she gave him a questioning look, “Really it isn’t.  He was having a hard day and he got upset during dinner, so I went and talked to him.  He didn’t say much, but he didn’t really have to.”

                “Does nice boy have a name?”

                “It really isn’t like that, but yeah.  His name is Yoongi,” he said as a small grin crept up his red face.

                “It sure looks like it’s like that, but I will leave it at that for now.  If it does ever become like that you should bring him here and I will get you some treats on me. In fact, make sure that the others know that the same goes for them.”

                “I will, Mrs. Lee. Thank you for breakfast.”

                “Thank you for coming in, Taehyung.  Now go take some beautiful pictures!”

                “I will!” he yelled as the door closed behind him.

                It wasn’t the first time Taehyung had thought about the older, but he didn’t really know if Yoongi wanted anything to do with him.  He hadn’t heard a word from him since Saturday, when he texted him to check up on him, which was okay with Taehyung. He remembered Hoseok talking about how busy he was one time, so he wasn’t too worried.  Plus, he really didn’t want anyone to talk to him unless they actually wanted to, because he knew he could be a lot to handle at times.  At least if they talked first, he would know that they actually wanted to.

                Taehyung’s class had been canceled for the day, so he decided to spend as much time on campus as possible, just taking pictures and capturing as much of the scenery as he could.  He found a bench and set his bag down, so he could get out his camera, and he started walking, He wasn’t expecting to feel little bursts of pain starting a few hours later.

 

 

 

                Yoongi kept looking over at the clock on his desk. Time was going too fast for his liking and the torture was soon to start. This was the one day a month that he wished he could skip, but unfortunately it was inevitable.  It was the day of his family dinner, or as he liked to call it, his “short trip to hell”.  Unfortunately, he knew that he couldn’t get out of it, because of the fact that they were basically paying for his life.

                These family dinners are always horrible, no matter what.  When he was dating Kai, he forced him to go to these dinners, too, and he soon realized how much better it was to go with someone else.  When he wasn’t alone, his parents tried their best to focus all of the attention on the guest, which Yoongi thoroughly appreciated, but because he didn’t trust his parents very much, he tried not to include any of his friends in on that torture.  He only allowed Kai, because he was his boyfriend and he didn’t want to hide anything from him. Other than that, the only other person that he allowed to go with him on occasion was Jin and that was only when he wasn’t feeling particularly great and couldn’t really face the full ridicule of his parents.

                He hated having to dress up nice and pretend they were a happy family at a nice restaurant, so people could see them.  He hated the way that his parents have looked at him ever since his eyes changed colors. He hated that they could make him feel like he was less than nothing with no more than a few words.  And most of all, he hated that they didn’t realize how much they hurt him every time they saw him.

                No matter what he felt, he couldn’t get out of it, because, after all, it was his family.

                He knew that he had to leave in a couple of hours, so that he could go back and get ready in time to make it to dinner, but he didn’t have to leave yet.  He went over to his piano and grabbed some blank sheet music pages and started moving his fingers gracefully along the keys.  This was the one thing that never failed to calm him down.  Yoongi had always loved to write music and that wasn’t even close to changing. 

                He got so immersed into the song, he stopped paying attention to the clock.  By the time he looked back up the clock said 5:00 p.m. “Shit,” Yoongi muttered under his breath.  He had to meet up with his parents in exactly one hour and he was still in his studio.  He quickly grabbed everything that he needed and ran out the door, locking it behind him. 

                As Yoongi was walking briskly to the parking lot, he stuck his hand in his bag to find his car keys.  The only problem was that he could feel them in there.  About to start panicking, he turned and started looking in his bag for them.  Unfortunately, just as he found them and tried to reach for them, he found himself colliding with something, or make that someone.

                They hit each other with such force that it sent them both falling backwards onto the pavement.  When Yoongi looked up and saw the other person on the ground, he was immediately mortified.  “I am so sorry,” he said with the most sincerity.

                “Don’t apologize, it was an accident,” he heard from a familiar voice, making him look up at the person he basically just tackled. 

                “Taehyung?” Yoongi asked.

                “Oh,” Taehyung started, looking up for the first time. “Hi Yoongi-hyung. How are you?” he smiled picking up his camera bag and opening it up to check on his camera.

                “I’m okay, but sorry again for running into you.” He looked at the camera. “Is it okay?”

                “Yep, don’t worry. It should be perfectly fine, and accidents happen, so it really is okay.”

                “That’s good.” He paused for a second trying to think of what to say next. He hadn’t talked to the younger in a few days and he felt kind of guilty about that.  There were a couple of times that he thought about it, but convinced himself not to.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Taehyung, it was just that he didn’t know exactly what to say. 

                After a couple of seconds, Yoongi said, “Um, also, I just wanted to say sorry that I haven’t texted you at all, but I’ve been kind of busy the last couple of days.”

                “You don’t have to text me if you don’t want to Yoongi.  I’m just there anytime if you want to talk,” he smiled.

                “Thanks for the offer and I will probably take you up on that later.”

                “Is something happening later?”

                “Just an awkward family dinner with a couple of parents that wish I wasn’t who I am.”

                “Yikes. Sounds rough.”

                “That’s an understatement.”

                They both smiled at each other. Just then, Taehyung’s smile began to falter, and he found himself holding his head. Yoongi noticed all of this and his emotions shifted to concern, “Taehyung, are you okay?”

                Taehyung un-clutched his hands from his head when the pain died down a little and replied, “Yeah, I’m okay, just getting a headache, I think.” Yoongi nodded in understanding, “Well, I better get home and grab some medicine for this, but good luck at your dinner and call me if you need to talk afterwards.” He smiled once again and waved at Yoongi as he walked away in the direction of his car. 

                Yoongi stared after him for a few seconds before heading back to his own car, almost completely forgetting that he had to hurry in order to make it to their dinner on time. The second he remembered, he sprinted in the direction of the car and drove to his apartment.  Luckily, it only took him about 10 minutes to get ready, and then he looked into his full-length mirror deciding that it was good enough.  “Let’s get this over with,” he said out loud to himself and walked out his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this chapter, it got to be way too big, so I decided to split it up into two different chapters. That's why this one is shorter and I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be up tomorrow and it has quite a bit happening in it, so stay tuned.! Hope you enjoy!  
> Have a good day/night :)


	6. The Struggles They Face

                He knew he shouldn’t have waited this long to do anything about it.  Taehyung had been feeling it coming for a couple of hours now, but he figured that it would still be a while until it was too much to handle and it got really bad.  He wasn’t expecting it to be this bad this soon. And it only made things slightly more complicated when Yoongi ran into him. Taehyung felt bad that he had to leave Yoongi how he did, but he had to.  It didn’t feel like he could hold it down for very much longer and he couldn’t just let his biggest secret get out. He just had to hope that Yoongi didn’t suspect anything.

                He got out his phone and went to Bambam’s number, because he was the only one that didn’t have a class at the time.  “Hey, Tae-hyung.”

                “Bams?” Taehyung said, trying not to let his voice waver too much.

                “Taehyung-hyung? Are you okay?” he asked, voice now laced with concern.

                “It’s happening.” Taehyung hissed and grabbed at his head.

                “Where are you?”

                “I’m near the parking lot.”

                “You’re still at school? Why haven’t you gone home yet?”

                “It only started about an hour and half ago. I thought I had more time,” he said, panic and pain evident in the way he was talking.

                “Okay, hyung, just calm down.  It’s gonna be okay, just get to the car. Can you drive?”

                Taehyung fought back the tears in his eyes. “I don’t think so, Bams.  It just hurts so bad,” he replied, voice fading into a whisper.  He kept his eyes down and avoided the people walking past him, hoping they didn’t notice them.

                “I’ll go get Jaebum-hyung and he can drive us to the apartment.  Just go and sit in the back seat and try to stay quiet, hyung.”

                “Okay, I will. He said as he got to the car and laid himself down in the back seat.

                “I’m gonna run, hyung, just stay put and we will be there in 5 minutes.” Bambam hung up the phone and Taehyung was surrounded by silence. 

                What felt like hours later, but was only 6 minutes, Bambam opened the back seat of the car and Taehyung didn’t even bother to look up.  Bambam lifted his head up, carefully, and held him in his arms, doing what his brother usually did in this situation and using his power to calm him down as tears spilled down his cheeks.  Jaebum opened the front seat door and grabbed the keys off the chair, before he sat and looked back at the younger boys in the back.

                “Okay, Taehyungie.  I’m gonna get you home as soon as I can.” He turned around and started the car, backing up.

                Taehyung couldn’t do anything but nod his head, which the older saw in the rearview mirror.

                Bambam held onto Taehyung stroking his hair, because he knew how much that simple action could calm down the older.  Everyone that knew Taehyung knew that he didn’t deserve to go through this and it pained them to see him in such a vulnerable state.  On any normal day, Taehyung was the most caring person they had known, so they hated seeing him have to go through this pain that they couldn’t even understand.

                It only took about 10 minutes to drive to their apartment and by that time Taehyung was on the verge of screaming.  Jaebum turned off the car as soon as they got there and ran over to the other side of the car, opening the back door and helping Taehyung stand up as he bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to shift a little bit of his focus away from the agony he was feeling.  He felt like his head was being repeatedly stabbed while it tried to explode, and he knew he wouldn’t be lasting much longer.  Jaebum and Bambam helped him to the elevator and held him up as it traveled up to their floor.  Luckily nobody was around, because there was no way that they would be able to explain what was going on.  As soon as they got inside, they set Taehyung down on the couch and he started breathing heavily.  He could hear that the other two were talking, but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.  All he heard was the mention of his brother and Jimin, but he didn’t want to mess with their day, especially Jimin.  He used all of the strength he had left in his body and said, “No.. don’t tell them yet,” before the pain immediately stopped. 

He opened his eyes and he couldn’t see anything.  There was nothing around him, but pitch black.  Then he heard it. “Kim Taehyung.” The sound of the voice was unlike anything Taehyung had ever experienced.  It was filled with the venom of hatred that coursed through each syllable.  He didn’t know why yet, but the second he heard it, Taehyung panicked.  He couldn’t breathe, it felt like he was choking and then the voice continued. “What a special boy. So caring. So breakable. Such a pity, don’t you think?” Taehyung tried to scream, but nothing would come out. The next thing the voice said made Taehyung question whether this was a dream or not. “You can’t hide. Wherever you are, I will find you.”

Taehyung sat straight up gasping for breath and coughing, while he took in his surroundings seeing that Bambam and Jaebum were sitting in front of him, holding onto his hands with an extreme amount of worry crossing their faces at Taehyung’s sudden fit.  He didn’t have time to assure them that he was okay before his body fell back onto the couch and his eyes closed.

                He woke up a little while later to the sound of people talking.  He remembered that he was with Bambam and Jaebum, but he wasn’t expecting to hear another familiar voice scolding them. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

                “I am still your hyung and you need to treat me like that.  The reason we didn’t tell you was because he told us not to bother you, so I didn’t,” Jaebum answered calmly.

                “I don’t care what he said, he’s my brother and I deserve to know when these things happen!” Yugyeom yelled.

                “Calm down, Gyeomie,” Taehyung said with his eyes still closed. “I would have told you when I woke up, you were just in dance class and I didn’t want you to go blabbing to Jimin, because he has a date and he would have called it off if he knew.”

                Taehyung felt his brother calm down at the fact that he was awake.  Yugyeom took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have told him if you asked me not to.”

                “I know you wouldn’t have Yugyeom, but you are awful at keeping calm in these situations, so he would have known the second you found out,” Taehyung said as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his brother. “It’s okay, Gyeomie.  It’s all over now and you don’t have to worry.”

                Yugyeom nodded his head as he sat down next to Taehyung on the couch and pulled him into a hug.  Taehyung looked over at Bambam and asked him, “How long?”

                “You were gone for 8 minutes and out for 45.”

                Taehyung nodded his head and looked over at Jaebum who was eyeing him worriedly. “Are you okay Jaebum-hyung?”

                He knew that Taehyung felt what he did, so he didn’t even bother trying to hide what he was feeling. “What was it about?”

                “It was… strange. I could only hear in this one, but it was scary.  I heard something, and it scared me so much that I started feeling like I was frozen and choking. I don’t know, it was just really strange.”

                “That would explain all of the choking,” Bambam quietly mumbled, but Yugyeom heard regardless, and the overwhelming change of mood to be extremely protective and slightly angry made Taehyung a bit dizzy.

                “Calm down, Gyeomie.”

                “What does he mean choking?”

                “Gyeomie--“

                “What does he mean?” Yugyeom yelled at the room.

                Bambam looked at his best friend, “When he woke up, hyung was choking and gasping.”

                Yugyeom looked at Taehyung with an accusatory look. “What? It’s not like I could help it, but look at me. I’m fine now,” Taehyung said as he smiled the biggest smile he could under the circumstances.

                His brother softened up a little bit at the sight and got up from the couch, holding out his hands for his brother to take.  He took his hands and with the help of his brother, he got up.  “We will talk about this later, but right now, you need to go rest for a while.”

                Taehyung nodded and held onto his brother as he helped him walk to his bed.  As soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

                Yoongi hated wearing suits.  That was another downside to the awkward dinners. He always had to look his best, because they always went to some way-too-fancy restaurant and when they were out in public, they had to look their best to keep up their reputation.  Their whole lives were about keeping up their reputation. It was exhausting.

                Once he got to the restaurant, he took a deep breathe and prepared himself for the torture he was about to go through. He walked in and was escorted to the table that his parents already occupied. They got up and he gave his mom an awkward hug and bowed toward his dad before they sat back down.     

                “Hello, Yoongi. Do you have a reason you’re late?” his dad said, getting straight to the point.

                “Sorry, dad. I was working in my office and lost track of time.”

                “Were you working on important things, or your music,” he asked, and as soon as Yoongi looked down at the table he got his answer. “You need to focus on more practical things. When I allowed you to take music classes, I meant for it to be on the side, not for you to spend all of your time on that.”

                “I know, dad.”

                “Don’t make me regret letting you take them.”

                “I won’t dad.”

                And with that amazing start to the dinner, the waitress came up to the table and took their orders.  Yoongi didn’t like the food at these fancy places.  He would much rather get some takeout and eat it in his bedroom than be here dressed up and eating some food that he can’t pronounce.

                “So, Yoongi,” his mom started as soon as the waitress left the table, “Are you dating anyone?”

                “No, I’m not dating anyone. I don’t really plan to any time soon.”

                “Oh, come on, Yoongi.  How long has it been since you broke up with that Kai boy? You really shouldn’t still be holding on to him, especially since he has long since moved on.  Now, my friend has a daughter and we told her about you.  She really wants to meet you.”

                “I’m not going out on a blind date.”

                “You haven’t even given her a chance and besides, you are old enough that you should be starting to think about marriage now.”

                Yoongi choked on his wine and as soon as he caught his breath he asked, “Marriage?”

                “Yes, Yoongi. Marriage.  I know that given your condition, it may be harder for you to find someone, but this girl is willing to put that aside and go on a date with you.”

                “Wow, what a saint,” Yoongi sarcastically mumbled.

                “You better not act like that on your date.”

                “I’m not going on a date with her. I don’t even know her.”

                “Yes, you will, and you will get to know her.  I will have the driver come pick you up and take you to go get her on Saturday.”

                “You already set the date up?”

                “Yes, I did, and it would be rude to cancel now.”

                “You should be grateful that there is someone that can look past your condition, Yoongi.  That doesn’t happen every day,” his dad chimed in. “I only hope that you will be good enough in your profession, so that they won’t notice it.”

                After a little more ridicule towards Yoongi, he looked down and let his parent’s words sink in.  He wished he didn’t do that, but they wouldn’t say that unless they meant it now would they.

                “At least you aren’t dating a telepath like that friend of yours,” his dad said.

                At that Yoongi looked up, “What’s wrong with that?”

                “Telepaths are bad news.  You shouldn’t trust them.  They are manipulative, and they don’t know how to keep their minds to themselves.”

                “I think you’re wrong.”

                “Excuse Me?”

                “I know two telepaths and they are both extremely nice and they don’t use their powers against anyone.”

                “Well, if they are so great, I would like to meet them. To see how _nice_ they really are.”

                Thankfully the waitress finally came over with their food.  They all ate in silence, Yoongi eating as little as he could, but taking as much time as possible, so he didn’t have to go back to talking to his parents.  Once they all finished, his dad started talking again.

                “Keep working on your practical studies, Yoongi.  Your music studies won’t get you anywhere, so don’t focus all your energy on them.  I don’t want the money I’m spending on your education to be wasted.  Your mother will call you tomorrow with the details about your date, which you better go on.  She comes from a wealthy family and it could really benefit the family, so don’t mess it up for us, okay?”

                Yoongi sighed, being emotionally exhausted for the day and gave up fighting. “Okay.”

                “Good. We will let you know when the next dinner will be.”

                Yoongi nodded and bowed to them before turning and walking out the front door of the restaurant.  He walked to his car and he took a deep breath as he put his head on the steering wheel, trying to reel in his emotions.  He was tired and hungry, and he hated himself a little more than before. 

                After a couple of minutes, Yoongi lifted his head started up the car, so he could leave.  He felt like he wanted to talk to somebody about how he was feeling, but he, also, felt like he didn’t want anyone to know.  As soon as pulled in to the parking lot of his apartment building, he turned off the car and grabbed his phone.  He saw three missed calls from Jin and a few text messages.  He opened the texts and they all just said to talk to him when he was ready to.  He contemplated this for a second before he exited his conversation with Jin.  Before he exited from his message, one in particular caught his eye.  It was his conversation with Taehyung.  The younger did say that he could talk whenever, so, without giving it a second thought, he texted him.

 

To: Taehyung

_Hey, what are you doing right now?_

9:01 p.m.

 

                He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

 

From: Taehyung

_Nothing really. What’s up?_

9:03 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_I know it might sound weird, because we don't actually know each other and you've probably already eaten, but do you want to go and get some food with me?_

9:04 p.m.

 

                Yoongi was nervous to see what the answer was, but he just felt like he needed someone to talk to.

 

From: Taehyung

                _Sure, Yoongi-hyung! Where are we meeting?_

9:08 p.m.

 

                He smiled at his phone and then sent the address before he turned his car back on and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on changing stuffs, but I think I'm satisfied with how things are going so far. Idk, but here is the next part. I was going to do things a little differently and make this chapter the end of the day, but I've decided to stretch it out, so that I can give a whole chapter to the night, giving more Taegi :) Also, I keep posting these without really editing them, so if you see something wrong or confusing, please let me know :)  
> Have a good day/night :)


	7. Starting to Know You

                Yoongi got to the diner and sat down at one of the booths ordering himself a coffee before Taehyung got there.  He wasn’t completely sure why he decided to ask him to meet him of all people, but he did it and now he was pretty nervous.  They had only talked three times: the first time he didn’t even say anything, the second was through text, and the third was only because Yoongi literally ran into him.  Still, Yoongi couldn’t help but want to get to know him.  There was just something about him and he couldn’t explain it.  It was like he made him feel warm and lighter.  That might be why he decided to meet him after his dinner with his parents.

                Yoongi was getting more nervous as time passed.  It had only been a couple of minutes, but he started to regret coming out in the first place. He was about to leave when he heard the bell above the door chime and Taehyung walked in.  Taehyung was dressed in some black jeans and a white t-shirt with a grey cardigan that was a little too big, the sleeves coming up over his hands.  Yoongi had to admit that Taehyung looked amazing, even dressed so casually.

                Taehyung looked around the room stopping when his eyes landed on Yoongi and he smiled, Yoongi returning it with a tired smile of his own.  He then started walking over and both boys could feel themselves becoming more and more nervous with each step.  As Taehyung approached and sat down across from the older, he tried his best to get rid of all his nerves and said a quick, “Hi, Yoongi-hyung.”

                “Hi, Taehyung-ah. Thanks for coming.”

                “No problem, hyung. Sorry I’m a little late. My wardens were really reluctant to let me go.”

                “Wardens?” Yoongi asked with an amused smile.

                “Yeah, Bambam and Yugyeom wanted me to stay home and rest.”

                “Can I ask why?”

                “Earlier, a little while after I ran into you, I got this really bad migraine and it kind of made me feel sick, but I took some medicine and it’s gone now.  They were just worried about me, but it happens sometimes.  Now, if Jimin were there, there is no way I would have made it out of that apartment.”

                “Oh, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have bothered you, I—" Yoongi started and Taehyung felt his guilt starting.

                “No, no. Don’t start to feel guilty on me, hyung. I’m really fine. Besides, I already took a nap, so I am perfectly refreshed now.  And plus, I’m starving, so really you were just saving me from dying of hunger,” he said with a playful smile.

                Yoongi smiled back feeling reassured and replied, “Well, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

                “Exactly!” Taehyung exclaimed giving his big boxy smile.

                At that moment, the waitress came up and took their orders.  When they finished, Yoongi looked up to see Taehyung eyeing him. “What?”

                “You just look really nice is all.”

                Yoongi blushed a little and looked down.  He was still wearing his nice pants and dress shirt, jacket having been forgotten long ago, but the tie around his neck was loosened and the top button of his shirt was undone.  He almost forgot all about this. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

                “Oh, you had dinner with your parents tonight, didn’t you?” Yoongi nodded as his mood and appearance seemed to go immediately into sadness. “Was it that bad?”

                “It wasn’t good.  But- but can we please not talk about it.  I just don’t think I can right now,” he said eyes diverted from Taehyung, trying to keep his emotions in check.

                Taehyung reached out and put his hand over Yoongi’s, which made him look up almost instantly into Taehyung’s warm and inviting smile.  He nodded and said, “Of course, hyung.” Before retracting his hand, not wanting to make it too awkward for the older. The waitress then decided to make her reappearance with Taehyung’s hot chocolate and Yoongi’s coffee.  They thanked her, and each took a sip of their drinks.

                “So,” Taehyung said, breaking their short amount of silence, “since we don’t really know much about each other, I have a proposal.”

                “A proposal?”

                “We should take turns asking questions about each other and if a question is something we don’t want to talk about, then it gets a pass and we don’t have to answer it.”

                “Alright, sounds good to me,” Yoongi said, his mood slowly lifting, taking a weight off both his and Taehyung’s shoulders.

                “Okay, I’ll go first.  Let’s start off with probably the most important question in all of history,” Taehyung said, leaning forward with his most serious expression on his face.  “What is… your favorite color?” Yoongi broke out into a wide smile and let out a small chuckle before he could stop himself.

                “Is that really the most important question.”

                “Absolutely! Your favorite color tells a lot about you.”

                “Okay, well my favorite color is white, so what does that say about me.”

                “White says that you lead a hard and stressful life, when all you really want is to have a life of simplicity.”

                “Wow, really?” Yoongi said with wide eyes.

                “Nope, white is just a color,” Taehyung smiled as Yoongi reached across the table and playfully hit him in the arm. His smile softened, and he looked at Yoongi, “That’s just what I’ve noticed about you.”

                Yoongi felt his cheeks slowly getting warmer. “Well, if favorite colors are so important to you, what’s yours?”

                “Right now?” Yoongi nodded. “Probably blue, but like a light blue. It changes a lot, though.  Next week it could be completely different, it just depends how I’m feeling.”

                They kept asking questions like this until their food came to the table.  They mostly just asked random questions, learning each other’s favorite things, such as movies and foods, with a few real questions thrown in there.  Even when their food came, they talked between bites.  They both stayed clear of anything too personal that they thought would make the other uncomfortable.  They only just met each other, they didn’t want to ruin it before they even knew each other.

                Even though the questions they asked weren’t all that personal or serious, they both slowly got to know each other a little more.  Taehyung could feel Yoongi’s mood lifting as time passed, which made him more confident and comfortable around the older.  He was happy that he could help, even if it was just a little bit.

                They were enjoying their ice cream that they ordered as soon as they finished their meals and they realized night was coming to an end when Taehyung asked, “What do you study in school?”

                “Well, I’m basically studying my element, because my parents want me to be one of the higher-up people in the magical world. Like on the council or something.”

                “Sounds like a lot of pressure.”

                “That’s my parents for you,” Yoongi said with a tired smile, “but at least I get to do what I want to do on the side.”

                “What’s that?”

                “Music.”

                “Wow, really? I love music!” he exclaimed and Yoongi was preparing himself to hear some cheesy reasoning, because that’s usually what people came up with. They usually said something about how much they love this or that popular artist and how their music speaks to them. Taehyung continued, “There is something so beautiful about it.  The way you can express so many emotions with just the blow of a horn or the press of a key.  Like, how something can be played one way and sound like there is nothing happier in the world, but it can shift in a moment’s notice to sound like a heart breaking into a million pieces. I, also, love how even lyrics of songs can take on so much meaning in just the few minutes that the song is going and how they clash so perfectly together, if they’re done right, and it can feel like those words were made specifically for that song.  It’s one of the most beautiful ways to express your true self.  Actually, it’s really one of the only ways to see behind shells and lies and see what is real and true to someone’s heart.”

                Yoongi looked at Taehyung with awe, and Taehyung felt it, “What?”

                “Nothing, it’s just… You keep on surprising me Kim Taehyung.”

                “Should I take that as a good thing?”

                “Oh, definitely.  I don’t get surprised very easily,” Yoongi playfully smiled and Taehyung blushed, eating a spoonful of his ice cream and looking down.

                “What about you?”

                “Huh?”

                “What do you study?”

                “Oh, right.  I study art. Mostly photography, but I take all kinds of different art classes, like drawing and sculpture and such.”

                “That makes sense,” Taehyung cocked his head to the side in confusion, so Yoongi continued to explain.  “You had a camera earlier when I ran into you. Plus, that first day I saw you at the dance studio, you had stuff all over your face and clothes. It makes a lot more sense that you were coming from art class.”

                “Oh, yeah.  That happens sometimes. My philosophy is that if you aren’t getting dirty in art class, you’re doing something wrong.” He said smiling as he ate the last bit of his ice cream.

                Yoongi couldn’t help the smile that crept up his face.  “You’re weird.”

                “Um, should I take that as a compliment?”

                “You definitely should. Always,” Yoongi replied with full sincerity.

                Taehyung felt this, and it made him blush. “Well, thank you, then.”

                Yoongi smiled and they sat there for a couple of seconds before he broke the silence and they both started to get up.  “Well, I should probably get going back to the apartment, Jin-hyung is probably worried about me by now. But thank you for coming tonight, Taehyungie. It was actually pretty good.”

                “Wow, hyung! I can’t handle all of this affection,” he said sarcastically, to which Yoongi nudged his shoulder with a little grin on his face as they walked up to the front counter, “But I should get going back to Jiminie.  I’ve got some explaining to do.”

                Yoongi nodded as he handed the cashier the money for their food.

                “Ya! Hyung! I was going to pay for it!”

                “Well, you’re too slow.”

                “Let me pay you back at least.”

                “You can pay next time.  Besides, I’m the one who asked you to come here, so it’s the least I could do.”

                Taehyung huffed and gave in, “Fine, but I _am_ paying next time.”

                Yoongi nodded his head in agreement and they walked out the door.  “Hyung, can I ask you one last question?”

                “Sure. What is it?”

                “Why did you ask me to come here tonight? I'm not complaining, I'm just curious. I mean we didn’t really know each other and surely someone else would have come, so why did you pick me?”

                Yoongi thought about it. “You know what? I’m not sure. You seem really interesting and I think you seem pretty trustworthy. Mostly, I think that I wanted to talk without really having to say anything, if that makes any sense.”

                “You wanted to talk to someone, but not have to talk about your shitty night.”

                “Yeah, basically.”

                “Well, did it help any?”

                Yoongi looked up at Taehyung’s expectant gaze. Although this night started in a less than desirable way, talking to Taehyung had lifted a big weight off his shoulder.  The younger had a way of making everything seem lighter and easier and Yoongi was really growing fond of him.

                “Yeah. It really did.”

                Taehyung exaggeratedly bowed while replying, “Glad I could be of service,” which earned another playful shove, both of them smiling wide as they walked to their cars.

                “Goodnight, Yoongi-hyung!” Taehyung screamed from his car waving in the direction of Yoongi’s car. Yoongi sent his own much smaller wave in Taehyung’s direction and they both got in their cars and drove away. 

 

 

 

                Yoongi walked as quietly as he could up the stairs and to his apartment.  It was possible that Jin had given up on him and gone to sleep, considering he usually came back from his dinner at around 10 and it was currently 12:30.  He didn’t realize how long he had actually spent with Taehyung, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret a minute of it.  He started smiling shyly and unlocked his door as quietly as possible.  Jungkook and Hobi would most likely be asleep at this point.  They always went to bed early during the week so that they could wake up and get to all their early classes on time, so he didn’t have to worry about running into them. 

                Yoongi opened the door to his apartment slowly and, as quietly as he could, he shut the door, behind him, feeling thankful that he Jin didn’t come out of his apartment to question him.  He turned around and nearly had a power attack (uncontrollable use of power due to sudden fear), when he saw Jin looking at straight at him on the couch with Namjoon sleeping next to him.  “Holy crap, Jin! You nearly caused a blackout.”

                “Why didn’t you call?” Jin asked as Yoongi walked over to the couch.  He was clearly upset.

                “I got sidetracked.”

                “You got sidetracked? You could have at least sent me a text! I was worried about you, idiot,” he said clearly calmed down, now that he knew his best friend was okay.

                “Sorry, okay? I just needed to get away,” Yoongi said with an exhausted tone.

                “That bad, huh?”

                “No worse than usual.  Well, actually, slightly worse than usual.  They set me up on a date Saturday with some girl.”

                “Really? Do you know her?”

                “Nope.  But apparently she’s willing to look past my ‘condition’ and I should take advantage of that.”

                “Your parents really are the worst.” Yoongi nodded. “Well, I’m assuming your dinner didn’t last this long, so where did you go?”

                Yoongi successfully fought off the smile at thinking about the rest of his night before replying. “I went to the diner and got some food.”

                “Well then, why did it take you so long to get back?” Jin eyed him suspiciously.  If he wasn’t his best friend, he wouldn’t have even noticed the slight pink tint that was adorning his cheeks.  He smiled really big and Yoongi knew what was coming, so he turned toward the hallway and tried to run away, but Jin was too fast and he blocked his way. “Oh no you don’t, Min Yoongi.”

                “I’m tired, let me sleep,” he said as he tried to push through the wall that was Kim Seokjin.

                “There is no way I am letting you go, yet,” Jim smiled.  “Did you go to the diner with someone?”

                “Move!” Yoongi tried to get through him again, but again failed.

                “I’m not moving until you tell me who you met there.  Or should I guess.”

                “You wouldn’t be able to guess.”

                “So, you did go with someone!” Jin yelled, which woke up a sleeping Namjoon, who saw what was happening at the entrance to the hallway and looked confused.

                “What’s going on?” Namjoon groggily asked.

                “Yoongi, here, went and met someone at the diner across town and he won’t tell me who it is.”

                “Really?”

                “Yes, really, now be a good boyfriend and figure out who it is,” Jin smiled.

                “I think we both know I’m not going to do that.”

                “Um, because it’s an invasion of privacy.”

                “Thank you!” Yoongi huffed, attempting to get through Jin again.

                “Come on, Yoongi.  I’m your best friend. I’ve been there through thick and thin.  _And_ you made me worry all night thinking something bad happened when you went to dinner with somebody.  I’m such a good friend that I’m not even mad about that! All I ask is that I know the person that my best friend ditched me for!” Jin could see Yoongi’s resolve crumbling, so he added a puppy dog face and said, “Please?”

                Yoongi sighed and quietly whispered the name.  Jin leaned in closer and said, “I’m gonna need you to say that a little louder.”

                “Taehyung, okay! Are you happy now?” Yoongi almost yelled.

                Jin smiled, “Absolutely.” Yoongi scoffed and walked over to one of the chairs in the living room, plopping down.  “I didn’t even think you knew Taehyung.”

                “Honestly, I didn’t really know him.”

                “Well then, why did you—”

                “I’m not sure, I just did.”

                “Well, I definitely approve,” Jin said.

                “Me, too,” Namjoon added.

                Yoongi looked at both of them and said, “It’s not like that.”

                “Sure, it isn’t,” Jin said sarcastically.        

                “It really isn’t” Yoongi defended. “I just think he would be a good friend to have and I want to get to know him.  Not everything is about dating.”

                “Okay, whatever you say,” Jin smiled followed by a long yawn.  “Alright, it’s late and I’m tired, so Joonie and I better get going, but this conversation is definitely not over, Yoongi.” They got up from their seats and walked out of the apartment and into their own, while Yoongi grabbed the door behind them.

                “Goodnight, Yoongi!” Jin sang from his door.

                “Bye, hyung,” Yoongi smiled at his best friend as he closed the door and went to his room, getting ready for bed and falling asleep almost immediately after laying down.

 

 

 

                Taehyung hadn’t stopped smiling since he left the diner.  It was a good night and he was glad that he got to help Yoongi.  He always felt so helpless on these days, so to be able to go and make Yoongi feel even a little bit better meant the world to him. He opened the door to his apartment and Yugyeom looked up at him from the table where he was doing some homework. He gave him a questioning look as he saw his big smile.  “What’s that about?” Yugyeom asked pointing at Taehyung’s face with his pencil.

                “Nothing, just had a good night.”

                “Looks like it,” he replied with a soft smile before asking, “Are you feeling okay?”, obviously referring to earlier on in the day.

                “Yeah, I’m okay. Just kind of exhausted now.”

                “Well, you should probably go talk to Jimin,” he said pointing in the direction of Jimin’s room.

                Taehyung looked at the door and immediately felt guilt wash over him.

                “Is he okay?”

                “Not really.  He’s pretty mad, but I think he’s mostly just worried about you. We all are really.”

                “I know. I am, too.” Taehyung sighed. He then went into his room and put on some pajamas before he came back out.  He looked over at Yugyeom over at the table and made his way over. He bent over and hugged his brother from behind the chair, to which Yugyeom smiled and put his hand on his arm. “Goodnight, Gyeomie.  Don’t stay up too late.”

                “I won’t, Tae-hyungie.  Goodnight.” Taehyung pulled away and walked over to Jimin’s room, quietly opening the door.

                He walked over to the bed and laid down right next to his best friend, waking him up in the process. Jimin looked over at Taehyung and turned back around as soon as he saw him.

                “Jiminie,” Taehyung whined. “Jiminie, look at me.”

                “No.”

                “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to ruin your date.”

                Jimin turned around sharply at that with an angry glare on his face. “Ruin my date? Taehyung, you are _much_ more important than any boyfriend!  I would be here in a heartbeat for you!”

                “I know you would, Jiminie! That’s exactly what I mean. If it was really serious you would have known.”

                He quickly turned his whole body to face Taehyung, “You call choking not serious?”

                “They really told you everything didn’t they.”

                “I’m serious, Tae! It’s terrifying! Now I have to worry if you are going to come out of these things alive! I wouldn’t be able to survive if something happened to you!” Jimin started crying and Taehyung pulled him into a tight hug, sobbing at the feeling of his best friend’s emotions crumbling into sadness and fear.

                “I’m so sorry, Jiminie. I hate that you have to go through this, too. It’s just not fair.” Jimin’s crying started to die down and Taehyung held on tighter. “I’m going to figure out what’s happening.  You aren’t going to lose me Jiminie.  We are going to make sure of it.”

                Jimin inhaled deeply and they laid there in silence for a second before Jimin moved away to look into Taehyung’s face that was just as wet as his. “You better not pull this shit ever again, Kim Taehyung. I need to be the first person you call, even if I’m busy or on a date. I don’t even care if the world is ending, I need to know, got it?”

                Taehyung wiped the tears from his best friend’s cheek and he smiled, “I promise, Jiminie.  You will always be the first to know.”

                Jimin let out a breath of relief and shifted in the bed so he and Taehyung could get comfortable, knowing that Taehyung was planning on sleeping in his bed.  “Goodnight, Taetae.”

                “Goodnight, Chim,” with droopy eyes, Taehyung smiled at the feeling of calm washing over Jimin and he cuddled his best friend as they succumbed to their exhaustion and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took way too long to finish. I'm not gonna lie, I was just being lazy, but I've finally finished this chapter :) . The Taegi is officially starting and things is gonna happen. Not fully sure what all 'things' encompasses, but THERE WILL BE THINGS! Not sure how long it's gonna take though. Hmmm. Idk if anyone even reads these notes tbh.. I think i'm gonna start asking a random question at the end of these, so feel free to answer in the comments, but the question of the day is: What is your all-time favorite song by BTS? 
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I posted this on my tumblr, but I'm gonna post it here too :)
> 
> Okay, so for right now, the Taegi fic is on hold. I really enjoy writing it, but currently I think I am experiencing my first writer’s block (even though I don’t really know if i consider myself a writer…) Basically, I know what I want to do with the fic and what things need to happen, but I haven’t figured out how to get from point A to point B. I don’t know how long it will be, but it shouldn’t be too awfully long.. Plus, finals are coming up for me, so I’m not really sure about anything rn. I’m definitely not done with it, so don’t worry about that, but it may be a while before I post anything on it. It could be a few days it could be a couple of weeks, but I can 100% say that there will be updates in time for Christmas :)  
> In the meantime, I’ve been thinking about another thing that I can do, which will end up being a long one-shot, so that will probably be my main focus until I can figure out my stuffs with the other fic. So, I hope you don’t mind waiting a while for that… But I think that’s all, so have a good day/night! :)


	8. It's So Easy When I'm With You

From: Taehyung

_HYUNG!!!!!_

12:31 p.m.

 

Yoongi smiled at his phone.  Ever since the night that they went to the diner together, he has been texting Taehyung off and on.  He had been getting teased for the past few days about it and at this point he was just happy that he got that text before he left his room.  Talking to Taehyung just came naturally and he loved teasing him way too much.  They were very different in many ways, but somehow, they clicked together fairly easily. He was thankful for the younger, especially today as he needed the strength to get through this awful blind date his parents set him up on.

 

To: Taehyung

_Yes, Tae._

12:34 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_I’M BORED HYUNG!!!!_

12:36 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Well, what am I supposed to do about it?_

12:36 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Idk… What are you doing?_

12:37 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Laying in bed_

12:38 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_You never cease to fascinate me hyung -_-_

12:39 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Well, I live a very exciting life._

12:40 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Yeah… Sure hyung._

_So, I’m assuming you haven’t eaten yet_

12:43 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_I haven’t moved yet, Tae_

12:44 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Typing counts as moving you know_

12:45 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_…._

12:47 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_-_-_

_Well, get up hyung! I want to go get some food!_

12:50 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Why don’t you ask one of your friends or your brother?_

12:51 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_They are doing some tourney thing or something and I don’t care about it, PLUS YOU are my friend, hence you have been chosen_

12:53 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_I truly feel honored, but I like my bed too much to move until I absolutely have to tonight._

12:55 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_What’s tonight?_

12:55 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_My parents set me up on a dumb blind date that I very much don’t want to go to._

12:57 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Well, that sucks, BUT You can still go get lunch with me NOW, though!_

12:59 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_…._

1:04 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_You are impossible, you know that hyung?_

1:05 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_:D_

1:08 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_THAT’S IT! If you won’t leave, then I’m coming over.  Put on some pants and I’ll bring the food._

1:10 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_…. Fine._

1:12 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Oh, I almost forgot. Hyung, where do you live?_

1:20 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_I’m in the apartment across the hall from Jin hyung_

1:21 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Aww, you must really love Jinnie hyung to move so close to him :)_

1:21 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_I was definitely here first._

1:22 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_It’s too late hyung, I already know how much you love Jinnie hyung, so you can no longer deny it._

1:25 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_Whatever, Tae.  Just hurry up or I will soon die of hunger._

1:26 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Calm down hyung, I will be there in 20 minutes._

1:28 p.m.

 

Yoongi decided to finally get up from his bed about 10 minutes later and put some sweats on.  He slowly made his way to the living room and picked up the small messes that had accumulated around the room.  He then went back to his room and grabbed his laptop, so he could do some work in the silence of the empty apartment.

Five minutes had passed before he heard a knock on the door.  He quickly set his laptop to the side and walked over to get the door for the younger. Yoongi was greeted by a smiling Taehyung who held out a very large paper bag for him to grab. Yoongi looked in it and was completely surprised by the sheer amount of food that was in there. “Jeez, Tae.  Did you buy everything?”

“Basically, yeah. You never told me what you liked, so I just got a ton of stuff for us to try.”

Yoongi stepped aside to let the taller boy in.  “You know you could’ve just asked me what I liked.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time, hyung. Plus, you were the one who said that you were going to die of hunger,” Taehyung replied looking around the place.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to grab some dishes before joining Taehyung in the living room. They both sat down on the couch and Taehyung reached for the bag of food.  He grabbed out a couple of items and put them on his plate before putting them back in the bag and giving it to Yoongi.  Yoongi followed and Taehyung reached for the remote to turn on the TV.  Yoongi didn’t say a word about it and was actually pretty glad that Taehyung already felt comfortable with him.  He chose some anime and Yoongi looked at him with a questioning look. Taehyung started smiling, still looking at the TV. “Don’t be like that, Yoongi-hyung.”

“But why anime?”

“Many reasons Yoongi-hyung, but the thing you should be asking,” Taehyung looked at Yoongi with his smile still present, “is why not?”

Yoongi smiled and didn’t say another word about it.

Thirty minutes and about ton of food later, the boys were stuffed full.

“Why did we do that to ourselves?” Yoongi asked, with a miserable groan.

Taehyung replied with his own and then looked at the older, “I think this is probably how we die. First, we will go into a food coma and eventually, the weight of the food will just crush us inside.”

Yoongi looked over at the other with confusion. Taehyung smiled widely and Yoongi and Yoongi started chuckling, “You’re an odd one Kim Taehyung.”

“Yes, but you love that about me,” he said still smiling widely.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and looked away, “Keep dreaming.” He wasn’t about to tell Taehyung he was right.

The two continued to watch the anime until it was interrupted by a commercial and Taehyung took that chance to turn his whole body to face Yoongi, who eyed him wearily as he did. “So, hyung. About this date you have tonight.”

Yoongi scoffed and Taehyung put his hand on the older boy’s arm, effectively regaining his attention. “Come on hyung, I wanna know about it.”

“There’s nothing to tell Taehyung.  My parents have set me up on a date that I don’t want to go on. End of story.”

“Have you ever met them before?”

“Probably like once when I was a kid, but I don’t remember.”

“Why did they set you up in the first place?” 

Yoongi hadn’t told Taehyung about his so called “condition” yet and he didn’t think he was quite ready to explain that his parents set him up because she was willing to accept him like that. He, instead, settled on telling him another truth, “They want me to start dating, so I can find some and become that much closer to getting married.”

“Your parents don’t sound like very good people. Shouldn’t they want you to be happy for you?”

“You would think so wouldn’t you… They really only care about their reputation. Not sure why it’s so important to them, but I’ve never really understood anything about them.”

“I’m sorry Yoongi-hyung.  That must be rough.”

“Yeah, well it is what it is,” Yoongi said with a tired sigh. 

Taehyung started feeling the sadness and loneliness building up in Yoongi again, and he didn’t want that to happen again. He thought about it for a minute and then he spoke up, “What time is the date, hyung?”

“The car is going to come at around 7 to pick me up before we get her and go to the restaurant. Why?”

“I want you to promise me that you will be a gentleman to her, even if she is the worst creation on planet earth. As far as you know, she may not want to be there either.  Just make conversation and try to be on your best behavior.”

“What’s in it for me?” Yoongi said with a sly smile.

“If you can do that and get her to take a nice picture with you, then I will have a surprise for you afterwards.”

“Oh, really?” Yoongi asked suggestively, teasing the younger.

Taehyung flushed when he realized what Yoongi was implying and he nudged him. “That’s not what I meant, hyung, and you know it.”

“I know, I know,” Yoongi said with his hands up in surrender. “What if I don’t like the surprise?”

“I’m pretty sure that you will, hyung, but on the off-chance that you don’t I will buy some midnight snacks for us afterwards. Deal?” Taehyung said holding out his hand.

Yoongi smiled and took it in his as he shook it, “Deal.”

They both settled back into their spots on the couch and continue watching their anime, while they talk aimlessly about anything that comes to mind.  At about 6 o’clock Taehyung decides to leave Yoongi to get ready for his date. Yoongi stands up and walks him over to the door opening it for him and leaning slightly on it.  Before he can shut the door behind him, Taehyung turns around and says, “Yoongi-hyung?”

Yoongi pauses and looks at Taehyung who continues with a smile. “Thank you for putting up with me today.  I had fun doing nothing with you.”

Yoongi chuckles a little at that and returns the smile. “I had fun doing nothing with you, too.”

“See you later, hyungie,” Taehyung waved and Yoongi waved back walking down the hall to the stairs.

Right then Jin just so happened to open his door and look at him with a smug smirk while leaning in the doorway.  Yoongi’s smile instantly disappeared when he saw this.  Jin didn’t say anything, but Yoongi could tell what was implied, so he sarcastically grinned at the older before slamming his door behind him.

Yoongi went to his room and started getting ready for the date. After about 45 minutes, Yoongi was finished getting ready and the driver was set to arrive any second.  He looked at his phone and he had two texts, so he opened up the first one.

 

From: Taehyung

_Good luck on your date Yoongi-hyung! Don’t forget to get a selfie! :)_

6:50 p.m.

 

Yoongi smiled and replied _“Don’t worry I won’t forget. You might want to get that surprise ready ;)”_ opened up the next text.

 

From: Jinnie-hyung

_;)_

6:10 p.m.

 

He rolled his eyes at that one and was about to send a reply, but he heard a knock at the door signaling the driver’s arrival.  Yoongi looked at himself one more time in the mirror and decided that it was good enough before he opened the door and followed the driver to the car. “Here goes nothing,” he quietly whispered to himself as he got in and they drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!   
> I am happy to let you know that I have finally crawled out of my grave to start writing again!! :) This chapter is pretty short, and I am so sorry about that. I was writing it in the car, but I kept getting car sick and I had to stop. Either way, this is a good stopping point in the story as the next chapter is going to be the date and the surprise (If Yoongi is nice, that is :) ), so it will most likely be quite a bit longer. Again, I am so sorry that I came back after so long and this is short. I am back to writing, though, so Chapter 8 will be up on Friday and I am going to try to stick to a 2 updates a week schedule. More info on that as time passes. I hope you don't hate what I'm doing with this. I am really trying to show how quickly their friendship is starting to grow and how comfortable they have become in front of the other. This chapter was just pure fluff and cuteness and it will be that way for a while until the stuff starts happening (yes i do know what the stuff will be :D) Oh, and in the next 2 days, I will be going through and re-editing some things. Nothing major, I just noticed some errors in the previous things when I was re-reading it again, so yep, just thought i would let you know :) On that note, I must bid you adieu :)
> 
> Have a good day/night :) < 3


	9. Surprise

Yoongi got to the giant mansion that he suspected was her parents house.  He went up to the door and rang the bell. She opened the door, looking very nice and rushed out so her parents wouldn’t catch up to them.  “Hello,” she said smiling.

“Hello, I guess you’re my date tonight?”

“Yep, that’s me,” she replied holding out her hand. “My name is Jennie.”

He took her hand and shook it.  “I’m Yoongi.”

“Nice to meet you.”

They let go and started walking toward the car, the driver holding the door open for them both. They didn’t say much to each other on the way to the restaurant, only exchanging small talk on the way.  Luckily it didn’t take long for them to arrive, so the awkward tension between the two didn’t become too unbearable.  As they arrived, they went inside and were escorted to their table.  Of course his parents would pick an extremely nice restaurant. They ordered their drinks and then the familiar awkward air returned to their table.  They tried making conversation and it just wasn’t really going anywhere.  They would basically get one word replies and, although each of them were acting in their best behavior, something was off.  It wasn’t until right before their food came that Yoongi realized she was looking at her phone a lot. “Is something wrong?” he asked looking at the screen light up.

“What?” she asked, and she looked up to see what he was looking at.  She immediately got flustered and grabbed her phone, “Oh, no nothing’s wrong.  I’m sorry, I was just- you know what it’s not important.  I will put it away now.”

She stuffed it in her purse and looked back up at Yoongi with a small, almost vacant smile on her face. Yoongi looked in her green and grey eyes and nodded, with a knowing smile. “You don’t want to be here either do you?”

At that she let out a breath of relief, “Oh, thank god.  I mean don’t get me wrong, you have been nothing but lovely tonight.  I didn’t want to ask, because it might be rude, but I just came here for my parents.”

“I’m the same way, but I was basically forced into this.  They didn’t really give me a choice and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings by not showing up.”

“Honestly, I agreed to this, because I have a boyfriend.  I’m not ready for my parents to know about him yet.  He’s a powerless.  They won’t be happy about it.”

Yoongi nodded his head in understanding, “Yeah, my parents are the same way.  They don’t even like me, though, because of my ‘condition’.  I get not wanting to tell your parents.”

“I’m sorry.  That must suck.”

“Pretty much, but I’m used to it.”

The food arrived at their table and the whole mood of the night got much lighter because of their realization.  They were actually on the road to becoming friends and that was much better in both of their opinions.  “So, do you have anyone you have your eye on?” Jennie asked after they talked about her boyfriend for a while.

Yoongi looked up and hesitated, which Jennie saw and immediately smiled, talking before Yoongi had a chance to, “You do! Tell me about them!”

“No, there really isn’t anyone.  I haven’t dated in a long time.”

“Well, it seems like there might be someone you have your eyes on.”

“There isn’t.”

She took a bite of her food. “There is, though.  You just don’t know it, yet. But, hey, when you figure it out, let me know.  Maybe I can help.”

Yoongi shook his head and they both finished their meals in a comfortable silence.  As soon as they finished, Yoongi remembered that he still had to get the picture for Taehyung. “Hey, do you mind if we take a picture together?”

“Sure, but just out of curiosity, why?”

“I told a friend I would be on my best behavior and he said he needed proof.”

She smiled, “Oh, really? Why don’t we take a video then?  It’ll be more convincing.”

“Alright.”

Yoongi opened up Snapchat and before he did anything, Jennie asked what his name was.  “It’s Taehyung,” Yoongi replied and pointed the camera at her. 

Jennie smiled and spoke to the camera when Yoongi signaled her to, “Hi, Taehyung-ssi.  Don’t worry, Yoongi was a complete gentleman and I’m happy I could get a friend from this.” Yoongi faced the camera toward him for just a second, saying, “Happy?” before stopping the recording.

“Thanks for that,” Yoongi said smiling very slightly at his camera. “I know it was a bit weird.  That’s Taehyung for you.”

She smiled at him with a look in her eye that Yoongi couldn’t quite decipher.  He decided to ignore it and he paid the bill as they walked toward the exit.  Yoongi texted the driver saying that they were finished and the two were waiting for it, when he got a Snapchat back from Taehyung.  He opened it, not realizing that Jennie was looking at his phone. “Woah, hyung.  She is really pretty! I’m glad that you managed to behave yourself, and I will text you where to meet me for your surprise.” Taehyung smiled and Yoongi found himself returning the action to his phone without realizing it.

“He’s really cute,” Jennie said, smiling and causing Yoongi to look in her direction.

Yoongi simply nodded and she asked him, “What did he mean by surprise?”

“Nothing, really.  He just said that if I could get you to do that, he would show me something.”

The car chose right then to show up and they both got in. They were silent in the car, music drowning out the silence. They arrived at her house and the driver went around the car to open the door for her. Before she got out, she looked at Yoongi, “I had a good time tonight, Yoongi. If you ever want to talk about anything, you have my number.” Yoongi nodded with a small grin as she got out of the car.  Before she walked away, she turned around again, “Oh and when you figure out that you’re crushing on that cute boy, I want to know.”

Yoongi was caught off guard, “Wait, what?”

“Goodbye, Yoongi!” The driver shut the door and Yoongi was left in silence for a moment before he heard his text notification on taking his full attention away from what Jennie said. The text said to meet him at an address, followed shortly by another one saying, “Dress warm!”

Yoongi had the driver take him to his house where he changed into some comfier clothes followed by a scarf, hat, gloves, and a coat, before going down to his car and driving to the mysterious address.

 

 

 

Taehyung had been waiting at the café for a little while now, but Yoongi was on his way.  Honestly, he was pretty nervous about this whole thing.  He hadn’t really ever shown his place to anyone.  It was an escape for him, but he hoped that Yoongi wasn’t disappointed in it.

The bell above the door chimed and Taehyung turned to see Yoongi standing there all bundled up and cozy.  He couldn’t help but smile at that cute picture and it only took a second for him to spot the younger.  Taehyung got up and went over to the older man, “Hi, hyung.”

“I thought you told me to bundle up, Tae.” Yoongi said in the very well heated café.

“Oh, this place isn’t the surprise, but it’s getting cold outside and it will be much better if we get a hot drink before we walk over there,” Taehyung smiled and Yoongi looked at him with a wary look, even though he wasn’t so much wary as curious.

“What do you have planned, Tae?”

Taehyung took Yoongi’s hand and led him up to the counter to order their drinks. “Taehyung!” Mrs. Lee exclaimed from the counter.

“Hi, Mrs. Lee!” Taehyung said back and he started feeling confusion on the older man beside him. 

She looked over at Yoongi and smiled, “Who might this be, Taehyung?”

Yoongi introduced himself and Mrs. Lee gave Taehyung a look.  “He is quite the looker,” she said and winked at Taehyung.

He started blushing and quickly changed the subject, “Is there anything special today?”

She eyed them for a second longer before she spoke, “Today, I have some cinnamon roll hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll macchiato.”

“I will definitely have that, hot chocolate, of course.  Hyung, what do you want?”

“Um… I’ll have the same thing, I guess,” Yoongi said with a smile.

“Alright, well it isn’t every day that my favorite customer brings in new people, so this one is on me.”

“But-” Taehyung started before interrupted by Mrs. Lee’s insistence. Taehyung nodded and turned to Yoongi. 

“Is that your grandma?”

“No.  I found this place when I was a Freshman and I used to come here so often that we kind of became close.  Me and Chim still come here at least once a week. Sometimes with the younger ones, but usually it’s just us. Do you like it here?”

“It feels more like home than my house does.”

Mrs. Lee walked over with the hot chocolates and told them each to try them, making sure to tell then that she cooled it down a little, so they could try it right away.  Taehyung was the first to try it and he hummed in content, turning to Yoongi to see his reaction.  He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip.  Taehyung could feel the second the flavor hit him, because he instantly felt happy and delicious, if you could even feel that, which apparently you could.  He smiled at the older, who had a look of wonder on his face before saying, “This really is delicious, Mrs. Lee. Thank you.”

She smiled and turned to Taehyung, “I like him, Taehyungie.”

Taehyung’s blush returned, and he quickly turned himself and Yoongi toward the door waving behind him and saying, “Okay, bye, Mrs. Lee!”

He heard her laugh before they got to the door, but still opened it and left without saying a word.

Yoongi took another drink of his hot chocolate before saying anything, “Okay, Taehyung-ah where are we going.”

Taehyung smiled and grabbed Yoongi’s free hand, “You’ll see.”

 

 

 

Even though he couldn’t actually feel Taehyung’s hand through the cloth of each of their gloves, his face was bright red.  Soon into the walk, Taehyung let go of his hand, Yoongi wouldn’t admit to missing the feeling, and they started talking.  They talked about nothing, again.  They had a knack for staying away from anything too personal, for the most part.

Soon they came upon a building.  It was in a really remote place and it was impossible to see from the road.  The only thing near it was a trail and trees.  It was obviously abandoned and had been for a long time. Taehyung walked up to it and Yoongi stopped in his tracks.  He didn’t want to get in trouble for trespassing.  Taehyung noticed Yoongi wasn’t following, so he walked back and asked him, “What’s wrong hyung?”

“Are we going to get in trouble for being here.”

“Don’t worry about it, hyung.  I’ve done a lot of research and the town doesn’t even know this is here.  Nobody has any legal control of the land.  It’s completely abandoned.”

Yoongi was still feeling a little bit nervous, but he followed the younger nonetheless.

While the outside didn’t look like much, the inside was gorgeous.  Yes, it was still very run down and abandoned, but there were vines growing through the windows. It was a rustic natural beauty and Yoongi was pretty impressed.  There were a few chairs, that Taehyung presumably put there and they belnded in well with everything around them. 

“Come on, hyung.” Taehyung said before starting up the stairs, Yoongi in tow right behind him.  They got up the stairs and it was gorgeous.  Most of the roof had fallen down and Taehyung obviously made the most of it by moving the many pieces of ceiling to the ends of the room, leaving the middle of the room empty. Taehyung walked over to a dresser that had seen better days and he opened the bottom drawer.  There were some papers in there and Taehyung was ruffling through them, obviously trying to find the right one.   As soon as he did, he walked to the center of the room, set the large paper face down next to him and laid down on the floor looking at the sky.  He was still looking up when he pats the space next to him, gesturing Yoongi to lay down as well.  Yoongi didn’t hesitate to lay next him and they both looked up at the stars. 

Looking at the stars, just sitting there and looking at them in silence next to Taehyung.  Yoongi felt like he was at peace.  Everything was fine, nothing was wrong.  In that moment, Yoongi wanted to say everything.  He wanted to let everything out. Everything was bubbling up inside him and it was about to overflow.  He was at peace and comfortable, he couldn’t think of a better time.

“I hate my parents,” Taehyung looked at him, but he continued to look at the stars.  “People should love their parents.  They should be grateful and loving to them, but I actually hate mine.  They made my childhood a living hell.”

Yoongi turned to look into Taehyung’s eyes.  There was a little bit of silence and Yoongi wasn’t holding back anything in his eyes, completely bare.  When he spoke again, his voice was small, smaller than it possibly ever was, tears gathering in his eyes. “Have you ever felt completely worthless? Like there was nobody who would ever want you simply for the fact that you are who you are?”

Yoongi’s tears started spilling over and Taehyung sat up, scooting closer to him.  He grabbed one of his arms and gently tugged on it, making Yoongi sit up.  It was then that Yoongi noticed Taehyung had tears of his own spilling over his cheeks, but before he could think about it, Taehyung hugged him and that was it.  He was fully sobbing into the younger boy’s shoulder for a long time, Taehyung stroking Yoongi’s head.  After a long while and a lot of tears on both sides, Yoongi was calm enough to move away. 

“Thank you, Tae.”

Taehyung nodded and wiped away a few of Yoongi’s stray tears.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

Yoongi nodded and said, “I probably should.”

Taehyung put his arm around Yoongi and once again laid down, bringing Yoongi down with him and holding on to the older.  Yoongi looked back up at the stars.

“I’m a Royal, but I only have one power and my parents hate me for it,” Yoongi was expecting Taehyung to say something, but instead the younger held onto him a little bit tighter.  Yoongi lifted his hand and started creating little sparks in his fingertips, a trick that used to calm him when he was little, and he started talking again, “When my power showed up on my fifth birthday, they cancelled my party and basically pretended like I didn’t exist.  They never let me leave, they got me tutors so I wouldn’t have to go to school, and the worst part was that, for those first couple of years that I had my power, I wasn’t allowed to have any friends.  I make fun of Jin-hyung a lot, but I’ve always thought of him as my saving grace.  Even after being separated for years, he didn’t forget about me… My parents kept taking me to doctors and getting me tested.  They even did DNA tests to make sure they were my parents.  It just kinda sucks that they care more about their reputation than me. They only do family dinners so they look like good parents. I just wish they at least liked me.” Yoongi put his hand down.

“I’m so sorry Yoongi-hyung.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.  Thanks for listening to my sob story.”

“Hey, Yoongi-hyung,” Yoongi looked up to the younger, “I will listen any time any day.  I care about you a lot, hyung, whether you like it or not.  And even though your parents may not accept you, I find you extraordinary.  You’re an impossible. Only you can say that.  Isn’t it amazing?”

Yoongi started blushing a little.  He never thought of himself like that.  Taehyung was still holding on to him and he couldn’t help but want this more.  The things that he said to him had his heart stuttering, but the way he is holding him had a warmth spreading throughout his body. Oh no.  Maybe, Jennie was right.  Maybe he did have a miniscule crush on the younger boy.  Maybe. 

Yoongi decided to finally sit up, Taehyung sitting shortly after. “Thank you for bringing me here, Taehyung-ah.  It’s really nice and peaceful.”

“Yeah, I love it here.  Now, you can come here any time you want,” Taehyung said with a smile. “Oh, wait! I almost forgot!” Taehyung reached for the paper that was still sitting next to him. He handed it to Yoongi and said, “I made this a while ago when I was listening to this beautiful song.  I figured you might like it.”

Yoongi looked at the paper, and finally saw the other side, which revealed a beautiful grand piano on a stage.  The black and white picture took his breath away.  “Woah.  You made this?”

Taehyung shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Taehyung, it’s beautiful.  Can I actually have this?”

Taehyung smiled and blushed a little at the compliment. “Yeah you can have it if you want it.”

“I really do.  Thank you,” Yoongi smiled.

Taehyung got up from where he was and held out his hand to help Yoongi up, “We should probably get going.  It’s getting really cold.”

Yoongi just noticed this and he shivered a little, nodding and taking Taehyung’s, so he could stand.  They both walked downstairs and back to their cars at the café.

“Taehyung?” Yoongi said as they both approached their cars. Taehyung turned toward him and Yoongi spoke, “This was the best surprise I’ve ever gotten.”

Taehyung blushed and smiled.  “Goodnight, hyung.”

“Goodnight, Tae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! TIS OFFICIALLY TAE-DAY 4 ME!!  
> I totally forgot the comment question for the last one so this one gets two and I'm doing them now, because I will forget!! Since today is Tae-Day (Happy birthday!!) and Tae happens to be my bias I wanna know who your biases are, like who are your top 5 biases in Kpop? Mine are Tae, Yoongi (Yes i realize they are both bts, but I gave up a while ago and now I double bias), Minghao (Seventeen), and Bambam (GOT7) I know i said top 5, but as of right now, those are all of my biases. so if you have less than 5 that's cool too! QUESTION NUMBER 2 is what is your favorite trip that you've been on? I love visiting Wales, because it is just so beautiful, so that's probably mine.  
> ANYWAYS  
> This one was also really cute! The next chapter will probably be on Tuesday. Or Monday, depending on how productive I can be, just you all know me, so plan on Tuesday :) Hey, guess what? Not next chapter, but the chapter after, there's gonna be more magic. I put a little in this, but I don't really count it, I just needed something that I thought could help Yoongi, because he needed it. Taegi is starting and I like it still. I hope you do too! Also, I never had a chance to go through and edit a little (nothing big, just small edits and such, won't change anything, but hopefully make some things clearer), so I will try to in the next couple of days!   
> You can come yell at me if you wanna at : [icantevenoroddanymore](https://icantevenoroddanymore.tumblr.com)
> 
> Have a good Tae-day/night! :)


	10. I Don't Know What Happened, But I'm Sorry

Yoongi was trying his best to focus on what he was doing.  He had been staring at his computer for the last 2 hours.  He was trying to do something productive, but he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to anything.  It was rare that he woke up this early, unless he had never gone to sleep.  He looked at the clock and it read 7 a.m.  His night left him with more questions than anything.  The biggest and most important question being: Was Jennie right?

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.  That would explain everything that happened last night with the younger.  Why he was comfortable enough to share his sob story with him.  Why every time he thought about the younger, he had to hold back a smile.  He just couldn’t figure out why it was happening this quickly. Sure, he had a crush on Kai from the second he met him, but if Yoongi was honest, it was mostly about his looks and the fact that he actually seemed interested when he talked about something.  It took a couple of months before he realized he liked him in a romantic way and not just in a crush way. 

With Taehyung, it felt different. Yes, the younger boy was handsome, and Yoongi would be blind if he didn’t notice it right away.  However, Yoongi was usually attracted more to those ruggedly handsome types and that isn’t exactly how he would describe the younger, although he is sure that he would be able to pull it off.  He was more beautiful than anything, looking like he walked right off the runway without even trying.  His smile could practically light up a town if put to use, and this was coming from a lightning elemental.  He was also one of the kindest people he had met.  He was so selfless and he would do anything for someone who deserved it.  But his eyes.  Those gorgeous deep violet eyes that showed his heart.  How people could hurt him because of them was a mystery to the older.  They were filled with love and joy and sometimes mischief, but if you looked far enough, you could see the sadness.  It’s the same sadness that you could no doubt see in his eyes, too.  Everything with him felt different, and Yoongi wasn’t sure what to do.  He had built all of these walls around his heart and here came Taehyung, who apparently brought a bulldozer.

Yoongi kept replaying the events of the night.  When Taehyung took his hand, when he chose to tell him his story, when he held him close while he cried.  It felt so warm despite the cold weather.  It felt so right, but wrong.  He actually _wanted_ to stay in the younger boy’s arms.  He had no idea what he would say to the younger when they spoke again.

 

 

 

It had been six days since Taehyung and Yoongi met up and Taehyung was a bit worried, considering that their talking went from as much as they could to almost nothing.  It isn’t like Taehyung didn’t try.  He knew that Yoongi could be like this sometimes, but this seemed like way too long.  It had been six days and every single text he sent to him was read, but ignored.  Taehyung didn’t want to push it, because he figured Yoongi was nervous to talk to him since their talk, but it was getting hard not to worry if he did something wrong.

 

To: Yoongi hyung :)

_Hi, hyung!_

_How are you doing?_

12:15 p.m.

 

Taehyung couldn’t help but check his phone a lot that day.  He didn’t want to be pushy, but he was also getting more and more worried as the time passed.

“Taehyung, stop looking at your phone and answer me!” Jimin’s yell broke through Taehyung’s inner turmoil, scaring him and making him drop his phone on the ground.

“What the hell, Jimin!”

“You’ve been staring at your phone for like an hour.  What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, I’m just worried about this grade I’m supposed to get today,” Taehyung said, which wasn’t a total lie.  He was going to get a grade today, but he wasn’t actually worried about it.

Bambam looked at him with a confusion, “Since when do you worry about your grades? You’re like the smartest one here.”

“Since now!” Taehyung snapped back at the younger before picking up his phone.

“Still nothing?” Yugyeom asked, causing Taehyung to look up.  He deflated, and his peeved expression turned into a sad one before he looked at his phone that he started fiddling with in his hand.  The younger took that as confirmation, being the only one who knew about Yoongi ignoring him, and said, “I’m sorry, hyung.”

Jimin and Bambam looked at each other and back to the two brothers, confusion filling up Taehyung’s senses, which he chose to ignore. “Wait. What? Why are you sorry?” Jimin asked looking at Yugyeom before looking at his best friend, “What’s wrong, Tae?”

Taehyung stopped fiddling with his phone, but he hadn’t looked up yet. 

Yugyeom, seeing that his brother wasn’t going to talk any time soon, spoke up, “Yoongi-hyung’s been ignoring him.”

“Are you sure? You know that he’s bad at getting back to people sometimes,” Jimin asked.

“It’s been 6 days,” Taehyung said, finally looking up with a smile he hoped was convincing, but was sure it wasn’t. “It’s okay.”

“It most certainly is not okay,” Jimin said with a frown.

“Maybe his phone broke or he’s really busy,” Bambam suggested.  “Why don’t you ask Hobi-hyung?”

Jimin immediately pulled out his phone and texted his boyfriend.

 

To: Hobi-hyung <3

_Is Yoongi’s phone broken?_

5:58 p.m.

From: Hobi-hyung <3

_Um, no?  Why?_

6:00 p.m.

To: Hobi-hyung <3

_Has he been busy this week?_

6:00 p.m.

From: Hobi-hyung <3

_I mean yes, but not really as much as usual… What’s this about Jimin?_

6:01 p.m.

To: Hobi-hyung <3

_How long does it usually take him to answer a text?_

6:01 p.m.

From: Hobi-hyung <3

_It depends, but usually it can take him as long as a day._

6:02 p.m.

To: Hobi-hyung <3

_Are you with him?_

6:03 p.m.

From: Hobi-hyung <3

_No, he’s at his office. Why?_

6:04 p.m.

To: Hobi-hyung <3

_I will tell you in a minute, but first I need you to text him hi or something and text me when he replies._

6:05 p.m.

From: Hobi-hyung <3

_Okay…_

6:05 p.m.

 

Jimin is looking at his phone and absolutely fuming, causing Taehyung to start getting uncomfortable and a bit of a headache.  “Jimin.  Please calm down, it seriously isn’t that big of a deal.  You’re giving me a headache.”

Jimin looked up at Taehyung and his rage was simmering down a bit, looking at his friend squirming slightly on the couch.  It wasn’t going away, by any means, but it wasn’t as intense as it was just seconds before, until his phone lit up.

 

From: Hobi-hyung <3

_Okay, he replied.  Are you going to tell me what this is about now?_

6:10 p.m.

 

Jimin’s rage was back ten-fold and Taehyung was taking it all in.  Yugyeom could see that his brother was in some pain at this point, trying not to show it.  He got up and walked toward Jimin, grabbing his arm and pulling him up so that he was standing and started leading him to the door.  “Alright, if you aren’t going to calm down, you need to go take a walk,” he said as he opened the front door and pushed the older boy out into the hallway making him stumble a bit before turning around.  “Go calm down and then come back.  We will wait for you.”

This happened very rarely with people that were around him, but they understood that when they were kicked out it was for Taehyung, so they were never mad at him.  He, however, hated that it had to be that way just because of him. Yugyeom went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and some headache medicine to help Taehyung recover faster.  When he handed them to Taehyung, he thanked him and took the tablets. 

“Are you okay?” Bambam asked.

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m okay.”

“And about the Yoongi-hyung thing?”

Taehyung thought about it for a minute, “Yeah, I will be fine.  I think I should forget it.  I should have known it was too good to be true.  We just became close too fast and I think it’s probably my fault.”

“Hyung-” Bambam started.

“No, honestly, it was my fault.  I pushed it too much.  I’m just gonna apologize and then I think we should see if Jimin is ready to come back.  We can order some take-out and watch shitty movies for old time’s sake.”

Taehyung smiled with a bit of sadness and the others took that as a sign to do what he said.  “Alright, I’ll call hyung,” Bambam said with a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll order take-out,” Yugyeom said before going over to the couch and leaning down to hug his brother, who gladly returned it.

They both left Taehyung alone in the living room for a minute and he composed his message, quickly sending it before he could regret it.

 

 

 

Yoongi wasn’t really expecting to get a text from Hobi, but he was even more confused when Hobi called him.  He was never one to call anyone unless he actually had to, which is why he was a bit confused when he answered. “Hello?”

“What did you do?” Hobi asked sounding genuinely confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean that Jimin just started texting me and asking a ton of questions about you and now he’s pissed off, so I’m gonna ask again. What did you do?”

Yoongi was silent.  He knew why Jimin was upset.  He hadn’t replied to any messages that Taehyung sent since last weekend.  He honestly just didn’t know what to say to the younger. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, and he needed some space away.  He didn’t mean to ignore the younger, but that was exactly what he had been doing.  Yes, he thought about him a lot and he considered replying to him more than once, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  He didn’t know if he wanted what he feared he was beginning to feel. 

“What did you do Yoongi?” Hobi’s voice from the other line brought him back.

“I don’t know.” Yoongi lied, very unconvincingly.

“Well, obviously you do know and whatever it is, you better fix it.  I’ve heard horror stories from the others about when Jimin gets mad and I don’t think any of us want to witness that.”

Hobi hung up before Yoongi could say anything.  He sighed and got back to work for a few more minutes until he heard a notification sound from his phone.  He looked and saw another text from Taehyung.  Sighing he opened it, fully ready to see some short message similar to the others he had gotten since he started ignoring the younger.  What he read instead was like a stab in the heart.

 

From: Tae

_Hey, I’m not really sure what happened, but I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to push you.  I will leave you alone now, so don’t worry, but I hope you can figure things out with your parents.  You deserve to be happy and I hope you can find that. I’ll see you around. :)_

6:28 p.m.

 

He started getting angry.  Angry mostly at himself, because he made the younger feel this way.  He hurt him in the same way that he didn’t want to be hurt.  He abandoned him like he was afraid would happen to him.  He really shouldn’t be feeling so much when they just met not too long ago, but he can’t help it.  That boy didn’t deserve to hurt because of him.  Yoongi, still staring at his phone, started clenching it harder as he was getting more and more upset with himself.  Sparks started flying from his hands and before he knew it, his phone exploded in his hands.  He let out a breath that he had been holding and a couple of curses, because now that his phone was broken, he couldn’t really explain himself.  He shouldn’t explain himself through text, though.  He needs to see the boy.  The only problem is that he had no idea where he lived or if he would even be forgiven for being such an idiot for the past week. But he had to find out, so he went to the one place that he could think he might find him.

 

 

Taehyung wasn’t going to go to go to his place tonight, but given recent events, he wanted to.  If anything, he could get some good solid thinking in before he had to pretend like he wasn’t hurting at all.  It sucked that Taehyung had already gotten so close to Yoongi.  It was hard letting people go, especially someone he had gotten close to.

It was almost midnight when he got there.  He opened the creaky door and went inside, tearing up because of the last time he was here.  He wiped away the tears before they could spill over and started walking upstairs.  He was slightly freaked out when he saw someone laying down in the middle of the floor with 2 large blankets on top of him, but when he saw who it was he very quietly tried to back away down the stairs.  This was his place now, too, and he knew that Yoongi needed this place just as much as he did.  He was almost at the bottom of the stairs when he stepped on a loose floorboard, the sound making him jump a little.  He picked up his pace a little and walked out the door.  Taehyung had only gotten about halfway across the yard when he heard, “Taehyung!” making him stop in his tracks. 

He very cautiously turned a little, so he could just see the older walking up to him.  He could feel the worry and slight fear in Yoongi and he figured it was because he did freak him out in there a little and he was still trying to calm down.  Taehyung took a few steps back in the direction of the gate as he calmly said, “I’m sorry. You can go ahead and go back inside.  I don’t want to bother you.”

“No, wait!”

Taehyung stopped again and stayed where he was as Yoongi jogged the small space to reach him.  They stood there a couple of seconds, both of their breaths visible in the cold night air and Taehyung waiting for Yoongi to say something. What he couldn’t figure out was why he still felt the worry and fear coming from him.

Yoongi looked in his eyes and finally spoke, “I’m sorry, Taehyung.  I shouldn’t have ignored you-”

“It’s okay. I understand. I know I probably pushed you-” Taehyung interrupted, only to be interrupted moments later.

“No, Taehyung.  You didn’t push me.  I’m not sure why you think that- No! Shhh,” Yoongi said, putting his finger on Taehyung’s mouth because he could see him about to interrupt again. He dropped his hand and continued, “It wasn’t fair, what I put you through.  You honestly didn’t do anything wrong.  It’s just been a long time since I really let someone into my messed-up life.  I- I was just scared of getting hurt again, and I wasn’t thinking.  I never wanted to hurt you like that.  I’m sorry, Taehyung. I really hope you can forgive me for being a selfish idiot.”

Taehyung looked at him for a moment and the worry and fear was growing by the second although, there was a small bit of relief that had shown up, no doubt because he had gotten that off his chest.  Taehyung faced toward the gate again, but didn’t move.  Instead he smiled the smallest bit and looked back at Yoongi before smacking him on the arm, causing the older to yelp.

“Hey!” he whined.

“Don’t be dumb anymore, okay? I will accept everything about you whether you like it or not.  And I will try my absolute best to never ever _ever_ hurt you,” Taehyung smiled at the older as relief was flooding his system and he smiled.

“Alright, alright.  I won’t ever doubt you again.”

“Good,” Taehyung replied. “Now, I will leave you to it. Have a good-”

“Do you want to come? I mean you don’t have to, but I was really just here so I could explain things to you.”

“You know you could have texted me.”

“Actually, I couldn’t.” Taehyung cocked his head to the side in confusion. “When I got your last text.  I got really mad at myself and I may have kind of blown it up… On accident!”

Taehyung burst out laughing, and Yoongi couldn’t help but smile, loving the sound.  “You are something else, hyung.”

“Says you,” Yoongi scoffed.

“Alright come on,” Taehyung said, walking back toward the house, Yoongi following him and both of them feeling much lighter than before. They walked up the stairs and laid down curling up in the blankets and looking at the stars for a couple of hours before they both headed back home. 

Taehyung was smiling when he got home, and he saw that Jimin was awake and watching TV, clearly waiting for Taehyung to get back.  They smiled at each other and Jimin was relieved to finally see a real smile.  “Should I call off the dogs?”

Taehyung chuckled, “Yeah.” He walked over to his friend and hugged him where he was sitting, “Thank you, Chim.”

“Anything for my soulmate,” Jimin said. They pulled apart and he added, “Now, go get some sleep.  You look like you need it.”

“Good night, Chim.”

“Night, Taetae.”

Taehyung fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow, relieved that the whole Yoongi thing was finally settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP YO! B)  
> Here it is. Late. BUT IN MY DEFENSE, I warned you that I might suck at updating on time.... Or did I? Maybe, I didn't, but I'm warning you now :) Angst. Yup. Yoongi's feeling feelings. Taehyung may be also, but hmmmm. This Is Happening. This Is SPARTA! HAHA! Yup I just went there. Sorry, I'm a bit weird, but you really should just expect that in these notes tbh. Yeah, so like I said MAGIC in the next chapter :) I'm thinking we will go to a tourney game ;) I could be lying again, though, as I haven't actually written it yet, but I don't think I am. ANYWAYS! Happy New Year! (I know I'm late on that but to be fair I did post something on New Year, so don't judge too harshly...) I'm gonna wrap this up, so my question that is really very important and could possibly alter all of humanity is, Which BTS member would you want with you if you were trapped on a deserted island? (Me and my brother were debating this and he chose Jin, because he is actually awesome, but I said maybe Tae, because his outside of the box thinking could probably get us off the island or at the very least we would survive there... Just my personal thoughts though)
> 
> Have a good day/night :)
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE!!!!  
> I posted this on my updates page thing on here, but I will post it here also. I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU GUYS!!!!
> 
> For those who have been waiting, I am so sorry for not updating this the like billion times that I said I would. I haven't been able to concentrate lately for some reason, it doesn't help that my eye is randomly swelling and it hurts to blink. I'm going to finish up this chapter tonight. It's already over a little half done, so it will be up tonight. I know I say things like that a lot, but honestly, I am working on it. I just need some headache medicine and then I will finish it up for you. Just so you know, though, we are starting to get into the real plot of this story aside from the relationship college outcast stuff. There is magic (a tourney game and that will be explained a little more) but there isn't a ton, because I don't wanna just start randomly shoving magic at you with no explanation. This was a good way to ease into the magic usage and stuff and a lot more dramatic things are happening. Again, I'm really sorry it's taking me so long. I think I'm going to update today and on Saturday and then I will set 1 day each week to update. That means that there will likely be just one update a week unless I get extra written and then I may surprise you with another update. I just don't want you guys to be mad at me for making empty promises. I'm also stressing out about school starting up next week, so that is why I want to get a set schedule. Let me know which day you want updates though, because I know how it sometimes sucks going through the middle of the week with no updates and I would be more than willing to make any day my update day. I'm sorry again and I will try to be better.


	11. Let the Games Begin

Ever since Taehyung and Yoongi talked things out it has only made their relationship grow. Yoongi, however, was still ignoring his feelings for the younger.  He wasn’t sure if that was even something that he wanted or if he could even like him in that way. The younger just seems too good to be true sometimes.  He felt a lot for the younger, and he knew it, but he wasn’t ready to admit what those feelings were.  He wasn’t going to just leave him, though.  There is no way that would end up good considering it basically broke his heart (and his phone) when he hurt him.  No, Yoongi was going to continue being a good friend and hiding his feelings from everyone, including himself.

“Come on Yoongi-hyung! We’re leaving in 5 minutes!” Hobi yelled from their living room, effectively jolting Yoongi out of his thoughts.

Hobi had finally convinced him to go to a tourney game with him.  He had only ever been to one in his life and that was when he and Kai had first started dating.  It was a confusing sport, but he learned the basics of it before he went on that date, trying to impress the younger.  Kai thought it was sweet that he went through all of that trouble, but he could tell that he didn’t like it.  Yoongi was really thankful that he was so sweet about the whole thing, and even more thankful that he never made him go again.

Now, he was finally going for the first time in a long time.  He thought it was about time that he watched Jungkook, Mark, and Jackson in the games.  It’s not because Taehyung was going to be there or anything like that.  Nope, he wanted to be a supportive friend.  Taehyung was just a bonus.

 

Tourney was a bit of a complicated sport.  It consisted of 5 rounds for each of the Elemental powers.  The order always stayed the same, going from water to air, and then earth, followed by lightning and finally finishing off with fire. It was a sport that was strictly for Elementals.  The royals did have their own sport called dugeim, but it wasn’t nearly as popular with most royals being born into business families who didn’t care to do those types of things. Everyone enjoyed watching tourney, though.  Enthralled in each competition to see who would win.

While the order always stayed the same, the competitions focused on a different aspect.  The aspects of were chosen in random order by the judges before the games start.  Today, water had concentration, air had accuracy, earth had creativity, lightning had power, and fire had agility. It is a quite risky sport, because people can get carried away when it comes to the challenges, but that is why they created a barrier that separates the games from the crowd.  They also created special suits for the competitors so that they won’t get hurt as easily if that does in fact happen. 

 

By the time they got there, the games were just about ready to start.  “Yoongi!”

Taehyung yelled from their spot in the stands.  He smiled big and wide when Yoongi looked back at him, not being able to help the small smile that he sent in return.  They made their way up the stands to the 4 sitting there, Yoongi taking the seat next to Taehyung. 

All together there were 8 of their friends up in the stands: Namjoon, Jin, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Bambam, Taehyung, Yoongi, and Hoseok.  They had all slowly been becoming friends turning each of their groups of 7 into a big group of 14.  They were all melding together, some better than others, but they are all glad that this happened.  Besides, Hoseok was a lot happier since he became Jimin’s boyfriend, which was a pleasant change in Yoongi’s opinion.

As Yoongi sat down next to Taehyung, the younger used his open hand that wasn’t occupied by Bambam’s to hold onto Yoongi’s hand.  Yoongi was really happy that it was cold, and he could blame that on the blush that came onto his cheeks while he tried to play off the hand holding like he didn’t love it. 

He turned toward the younger and said, “Hi, Taehyung-ah.”

“Hello to yourself, hyung,” Taehyung said with his blinding smile.

“So… which team are we supposed to be paying attention to?”

Taehyung shrugged his shoulder, “Beats me. Shouldn’t be too hard trying to find them out there, right?”

Yoongi chuckled at that. It was actually nice coming to this with someone else who was just as clueless as him.  “Given their rainbow of hair colors, I hope not.”

They both chatted for a little while before the siren went off signaling the start of the water competition.  Out of the gate came the competitors and, sure enough, there was one person who stood out with his bright orange hair.  “There’s Jimin!” Taehyung pointed.  He looked more at his best friend and said, “I guess we’re going for the blue team? I mean, that’s what color he’s wearing.”

“Yeah, I guess.  The scoreboard doesn’t say blue team, though…” Yoongi added with a smile.

“Well… dang,” Taehyung said, looking up at the scoreboard.

They both chuckled a bit at that and put their attention on the field in front of them, more specifically, Jimin.  The competitors started with their hands clasped together and when the starting horn rang throughout they slowly pulled their arms apart, water appearing to gather between their hands.   Jimin was going slightly slower than the rest of them, trying to concentrate as well as he could on the task at hand.  Keeping the water calm enough and stable enough to stay in the water ball they were creating was one thing, but as it continued to grow in weight and size it seemed to be harder to keep it all contained.  When they got it big enough to hold over their heads, that’s when the real competition started.  The minute that they all got theirs to the right size, the student helpers for the competition started pouring slow, steady streams of water into the water balls making it harder and harder for them to keep their concentration as more water was added.

Yoongi felt the grip on his hand tightening, causing him to look over at Taehyung who was sitting at the edge of his seat, worrying his lip and looking at Jimin.  Yoongi looked at him for a few moments before looking away.  He didn’t notice the sly look that Bambam was giving him as he noticed this. 

Attention back to the game at hand, the water above the competitors had grown to be larger than the people themselves and people were starting to drop like flies, getting soaked as they can’t hold onto the water any more.  Jimin was holding strong, but being his friends, they knew that he was getting to his limit quickly.  The amount of concentration that it actually took to keep the water overhead and in a sphere shape is immense it only grew with the amount of the water increasing. With only two people left, Jimin refused to take his eyes off of the forming water above his head.  That’s where his opponent went wrong, because he shifted a small bit and all of the water came down on his face, the end bell ringing signal ing the end of the water competition. 

Taehyung immediately jumped up letting go of the others’ hands as he cheered very loudly with everyone else.  Yoongi was taken aback at the sudden roar of the crowd.  After he realized what was going on, he stood up and started clapping. Taehyung immediately pulled him into a hug before he een realized what was happening. After a few moments of that excitement, the crowd was calming down and everyone started taking their seats once again. 

 

It only took a few minutes between rounds to set up for competitions. The air competition had everyone on edge.  They had to knock off certain pegs ranging in sizes, but they had to do it one at a time.  If they lost any amount of their accuracy, they would have knocked over more than one and they would be out.  The players went one by one for this, making it last quite a bit longer than the first competition, but it was really quite interesting seeing them simply flick their fingers and getting the direct gush of wind. People who didn’t know what was happening wouldn’t know that there was an invisible gust of wind pushing them over, so nobody knew what would happen with each movement of the competitors.  It was honestly too nerve-wracking for anyone to feel comfortable watching.

Luckily, after the tense air competition, came the earth one.  The category that got the creativity category was always the most fun to watch.  They all got 30 minutes to make some kind of sculpture or picture.  They just had to create something and then they would have judges come in, not knowing whose is whose, and decide who the winner and runner ups are.  It was basically like a mystical art competition.  This just proves how the competition can appeal to many different people. Although Jackson is good at many things, this is not the competition that he excelled at. 

  
“What is that even supposed to be?” Taehyung asked Yoongi, looking at whatever monstrosity Jackson was making.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“He does know that it has to look like something, right?”

“You would think so.  He’s never really been good at these arty creative things, I just didn’t know he was this bad.”

They both looked at each other and started laughing.  Jackson’s just looked like an oddly formed lump and it wasn’t really staying in any certain way.  It was very clear he was getting frustrated with it, which just made the whole group of them laugh more.  By the time the round was over, it was really clear that Jackson wouldn’t be getting any trophies any time soon for his work.

 

 

 

Once the laughing died down a little bit, Taehyung started feeling a little off.  He didn’t want anyone to worry about it, because it didn’t really feel like any of his visions felt.  It just felt odd. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then get us some snacks.  Anyone want anything?”

After he got what people wanted he headed down the stairs.  He couldn’t help the uncomfortable feeling.  It wouldn’t go away.  He just needed a second to gather himself, so he instead went to a secret spot in the stadium that he found with Bambam once, just in case anything started happening at one of these events and they couldn’t make it home.

He got there and watched the start of the lightning competition through the cracks.  He hadn’t even been there for a minute when everything changed.

Everything happened so fast.  It probably only lasted about 30 seconds, but what he saw was enough nightmare fuel for months.  So many scenes of destruction and things flying in different directions before everything went back and the terrifying voice that haunted his dreams.

“I’m going to find you. I’m going to find you.  I’m going to find you…. Found you!” the voice let out a maniacal laugh and Taehyung immediately lost consciousness. 

 

 

 

The lightning competition was well over and the fire competition had already started before Yoongi started to worry. He leaned in over to Bambam and asked him, “Hey, do you know where Taehyung would be?”

Bambam’s face immediately dropped. “How long has he been gone?”

“About 25 minutes.  It doesn’t take that long to get snacks.”

Bambam immediately got up and started running down the stairs, a confused Yoongi watching him retreat. If Yoongi was worried before, now he was completely petrified.

Jinyoung saw the younger get up and run for the stairs, so he looked at Yoongi and asked, “What just happened?”

“I don’t know.  I just asked if he knew where Taehyung was. Why did he run like that?” Yoongi asked looking at Jinyoung, whose appearance changed quickly as well. 

Jinyoung whispered something to Jaebum and took off in the direction that Bambam was running.  Yoongi couldn’t take it anymore, so he moved to stand and follow the others.  Before he could, he felt Jaebum’s hand stopping him.  He turned to face him with the electricity surging through him, “Let me go.”

“I can’t do that.”

Yoongi was seething, “Why the hell not?”

“You just can’t, okay?”

“Then what’s wrong with him?  Obviously, something is wrong otherwise they wouldn’t have run off like that.”

The others saw what was going on, but weren’t completely sure what was happening.  Hobi saw Yoongi’s fingers start to spark, showing how mad he truly was.  “Yoongi, you need to calm down.”

“Yoongi?” Jin called from a few seats over.

“Everyone is trying to tell me to calm down, but why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on?” Jaebum let go of his arm, seeing the electricity coursing through him and not wanting to be in the way if something was going to happen.

Jin walked up and around Jaebum and pulled Yoongi down to sit in the seat before turning to him. “Yoongi, stop.  He will be fine.  Both Jinyoung and Bambam are with him, so stop worrying.  We just have to wait.  He’s probably just not feeling good.”

Having Jin come and sit by him (trying to keep him in place) slightly calmed Yoongi down, for the time being.  He couldn’t even think about the competition anymore.  He just kept looking toward the stairs waiting for Taehyung to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> We are getting into the serious stuff. Like I said in my last chapter updated notes, this is the beginning of the plot line. This is just the beginning of the magic, as well. A lot more magic, a lot more drama, hopefully at least some new updates. I really need to go back through and read this over again. Correct grammar and see if everything is actually going together or if I'm just being completely scatter brained (which i tend to get a lot) The next post will be up on Saturday. I've actually already started it, but still expect it Saturday. We all know how I can get. Again, I'm really sorry for putting this chapter off for so long. I am going to be setting a specific day of the week to do updates, now. You can pick the day if there is a specific day you want it to be. I know how much it sucks to have to wait the whole week for an update on something, so I would be more than happy with any day. That's starting next week, because my school starts back up again. I may do more than one update every once in a while, but I will definitely at least do one a week. I've made an updates page thing on this if you ever want up to date updates on this. I try to update that often, plus it has some other ideas and things I work on, so it's just like an update on my story-telling life page. I have a huge headache and it is definitely time for bed, but my question for the comments is: If you could rename one thing in the world, what would you want to rename and what would you call it?
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day/night :) < 3


	12. It's Getting Worse

Everything was dark, and he couldn’t feel a thing.  He was numb.  There was only darkness.

It felt still, but empty.  There was nothing.

He didn’t know how long he had been there before he heard it.  It was faint, and he couldn’t tell what it was saying, but it was familiar.  His mind drifted toward the sound of it.

The closer he got, the clearer it sounded. It was saying something, a name.  He knew that name.  It was his name.

“Taehyung!”

His whole life flashed in his eyes in one second and he sat straight up, coughing and sputtering.  It took him a little bit, before he was able to start calming down. He looked around and saw Bambam and Jinyoung kneeling on either side of him.  He was scared to ask, but he needed to know, “What happened?”

The two boys let out audible breaths and looked at each other with relief.  Taehyung, however, knew what was going on in their heads and while a large amount was relief, he felt an overwhelming sense of fear.  For Bambam it was one thing to be scared, but Taehyung had never really felt fear from Jinyoung, at least not that he remembered.  The older was always the calm and collected one of their group of friends. 

He looked to the older, the fear scaring him, and asked, “Hyung?  What happened?”

“Tae-” he choked, and a tear fell down his face before he could wipe it away.  Taehyung was now completely terrified.  What could happen that would affect Jinyoung this much? He started pushing himself backwards, ready to run.  The fear was beginning to be overwhelming and he wasn’t getting any answers. 

“Hyung,” Bambam started, getting his attention. The tears were slowly, silently rolling down his face as he looked at the younger, who was trying to calm down his nerves for Taehyung’s sake.  “I don’t know exactly what happened.  You seemed fine when you came down here.  Yoongi-hyung noticed how long you were gone and we came to find you.  You-” His voice cracked, and he cleared it to finish, “You were laying here, unconscious.  We thought it was another vision, but you weren’t breathing and when we looked at your eyes… they were black.”

“How long?” Taehyung asked with a shaky breath.

“I don’t know, but hyung used his power to try and get some air in you.  We thought you were-” Bambam stopped, not being able to hold it in anymore, and started to cry, his strong face breaking down.

Taehyung scooted back toward the two and held his arms out to Bambam.  The younger quickly nuzzled himself in Taehyung’s arms, letting everything out.  After a couple of seconds, Taehyung looked back up to Jinyoung noticing the sad look he was giving the two of them.  He opened one of his arms, while Bambam was nuzzled in the other. 

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung shook his head replying to the gesture.

Taehyung looked at him with tears still streaming down his face.  With his broken voice he said, “Well, we aren’t, and I think we could really use our hyung right now.” Jinyoung’s face softened and Taehyung quietly finished it with a whispered, “Please.”

Jinyoung looked at him for just a moment before he slowly scooted over, wrapping his arms around the two crying boys, both slowly calming down. 

None of them noticed that the games were long over. Most people were already gone, except for the competitors.  They only noticed where they were when they heard the notification sound going off on Jinyoung’s phone.  He pulled away from the younger two and started typing something.

“What’s going on, hyung?” Taehyung asked.

“Jaebum’s meeting up with the rest.  He wanted to know if you were okay.” Taehyung nodded his head in understanding.  “You should tell Yoongi that you’re okay.  He refuses to move until you get back there.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he was the one who noticed how long you were gone.  I didn’t really explain anything to him, I kinda just ran to find you,” Bambam said, leaning back out of Taehyung’s arms.

“Same.  Jaebum and Jin have been trying to calm him down since we both just ran out of there,”

He doesn’t know what he’s going to say.  He can’t tell Yoongi everything, especially when he’s just getting worse.  What if he tells someone? What if he runs? He doesn’t think that he will, because he knows the older, but he can’t help but be scared of those possibilities. 

He’s even more scared that he will accept him.  That’s just one more person to worry about him.  Look at what this did to Bambam and Jinyoung?  He can’t just put him through this.  It’s already caused so much worry and pain in the others, he can’t do that to Yoongi, too.

He reached in his pocket and sent a text to the older.

To: Yoongi hyung :)

_I’m okay, hyung. You can go home._

8:02 p.m.

 

It was barely any time at all before he got a text back.

 

From: Yoongi hyung :)

_I’m not leaving until I see you._

8:02 p.m.

To: Yoongi hyung :)

_Please, hyung.  I’m okay.  You should go home._

8:03 p.m.

From: Yoongi hyung :)

_Taehyung_

8:03 p.m.

To: Yoongi hyung :)

_Please… I will call you later_

8:04 p.m.

From: Yoongi hyung :)

_… okay._

_Please do call when you can._

_I’m worried about you, Tae._

8:05 p.m.

To: Yoongi hyung :)

_I will._

8:06 p.m.

 

“Jaebum is gonna get the others and they will meet us here.  Be prepared, Taehyung. You know how they get.”

Taehyung smiled softly and nodded.  They waited for a few more minutes, Taehyung resting his head on Bambam’s shoulder while they waited.

Jimin and Yugyeom walked toward them with cautious steps, Jaebum trailing behind.  They stopped when they noticed the puffiness and dried tears on Jinyoung’s face, which he was desperately trying to hide, before their eyes traveled to the younger two sitting together on the ground, in worse condition than they thought.

“What happened? I thought you would tell me if you had another vision.  No matter what, you said.  You said you would tell me, Taehyung, so what happened?” Jimin said with a bitter tone.

“Jiminie-” Taehyung started, standing up as he felt the anger overpowering the worry in Jimin.

Jimin was walking toward Taehyung with anger built up in his voice and water started pouring down his arms from the frustration, “Don’t, Taehyung.  You promised you would tell me.  You promised!  Why didn’t you say anything? You were careless and stupid-”

“Jimin, shut up!” Bambam yelled, blocking his way to Taehyung, power in his voice as he looked at the shorter man.  The water immediately stopped flowing from Jimin, but the fire in Bambam’s eyes only grew.  “You weren’t here!  You don’t know what happened, Jimin, so stop acting like you are better than everyone else!  We all worry about him when he has to go through these things, but don’t you start assuming you are above everyone else just because you two have been friends since birth, okay?  You don’t get to talk to him to him like that! I don’t care if you mean it or not, don’t you dare talk to him like that for something like this, that he can’t control! And don’t act like you know everything, because you don’t!” Bambam yelled out. 

Jinyoung got between the two, trying to calm Bambam down as they backed up toward Taehyung who looked worriedly at the younger. When he got close enough, Taehyung pulled the younger into his arms and softly whispered to him, trying to calm him down, “Thank you Bams, but it’s just Jimin.  It’s okay.  Don’t be upset at him. I’m going to be okay. It’s alright. He doesn't know what happened. I'm okay now.”

He was returning to his normal self and everyone else was watching what was going on between the three of them with fear and worry at the younger’s outburst.  They’ve never seen him that mad at anything.  Sure, they saw him annoyed, but he was always the happy and mischievous one of the group.  They never saw him like that.  They all looked at the three with fear, not knowing what was really happening.  The guilt only grew in Jimin as he looked at the scene in front of him and that kept his mouth completely shut. 

Jinyoung turned back to the others. “Let’s go back to the apartment.  Somebody text Youngjae and tell him to meet us there.”

Jinyoung walked past the three expecting everyone to follow.  Taehyung and Bambam followed shortly after that as they walked arm in arm with each other.  The three that didn’t understand watched as they passed before silently following behind, knowing that something was very wrong.

Luckily nobody was in the stadium, so the six didn’t have to worry about getting strange looks from anyone.  They got to the van fairly quickly.  Jinyoung sat in the front passenger seat, eyes focused in front of them, while Bambam sullenly looked out of the widow in the back seat and Taehyung closed his eyes leaning on the younger’s shoulder.  Yugyeom and Jimin sat in the middle seat and couldn’t help but look back at the two, often, as they drove to the apartment.  Even Jaebum glanced at each of them every once in a while.  The ride home was a silent one, but Taehyung could feel the worry and confusion suffocating them all.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong with him?” he heard Jackson ask, getting him out of his head for a moment.

He hadn’t let go of his phone since Taehyung texted him.  All of the friends,

“Something happened to Taehyung at the game and hyung’s worried about him,” Hobi replied as he got a drink from Jin’s fridge.

“Is he okay?” Jungkook asked, worry clear on his features.

“Yeah, I think so.  Don’t know for sure what happened yet, though.”

They all looked in Yoongi’s direction, but he didn’t even flinch, too focused on the dark screen of his phone.  They all clearly saw how close he was getting to the younger.  They often teased him about it, because they always thought the two were harboring crushes on each other.  They hadn’t seen him this happy with someone in a long time, some of them never saw it at all.  They all knew that he secretly had a huge heart behind his grumpy façade, so they were all worried for him. 

They all tried to change the subject by talking about the games, because Yoongi only seemed to be getting more worried and tense the more they talked about what could have happened.  They went on about it for a while, nobody daring to change the subject, but everyone taking turns to check and see if Yoongi had moved in the slightest.  The answer was always no.

Jin got up from his seat next to Namjoon and went over to Yoongi.  He put his hand over Yoongi’s phone causing the younger to look up at him with an annoyed face.  Before he could say anything, Jin spoke, “He said that he was okay.  You need to calm down, Yoongi.  He will call you when he’s ready.”

Yoongi’s grip on his phone loosened as his eyes started showing defeat in them.  He suddenly got his grip back as Jin was trying to pull the phone away. “Don’t take it far.”

“I’m just gonna put it on this table, okay?”

Yoongi let go of the phone, nodding his head. As long as he could see it, he wouldn’t have to worry about missing the call.  He just wished he knew if the younger was okay, but that wasn’t the only reason he was so on edge.

The way that the two looked at him when he asked where Taehyung was, that way could only be described as fear.  They seemed fine before he said anything, but the second he mentioned it their features changed completely. In the blink of an eye, they were running to go find him.  Actually running down the stairs and out of the stands.  He couldn’t get that thought out of his head. 

They instantly knew that something was wrong.  They knew the second Yoongi mentioned something.  They were worried and he was scared, because of the reality that this probably wasn't the first time something like this happened. By the looks on their faces, it didn’t seem like it would be the last time either.

There had to be more that he was missing.  There was something that he didn’t know about the younger and if it caused two of his best friends to look like that at him being gone for too long, he didn’t know what to think. His mind was running wild with possibilities, but nothing was making sense.  He didn’t know what to think anymore except that he needed Taehyung to be okay.  He needed to know what was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHAH CHAPTER!!! Are you proud of me? I posted it before 11 pm and it's still ON TIME!!!! I love plot. This is the stuff I've been planning since the beginning, so there's a bit more motivation to get these chapters done :) Many things, just many :) I'm gonna make these notes shorter, BUT I will now be updating on Fridays! If there happens to be some extra time and I just so happen to make extra chapters, I will post them, but Friday is a set day that will always have an update :) The update question is: Would you rather go into the deep dark depths of the sea or the vast open space (with no consequences and you can breathe fully... basically you are superhuman :D) I would prefer space, because the sea scared the living bejezzus out of me, but I still wouldn't like just going up into space either. They both kinda suck tbh.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day/night :) < 3


	13. It Feels Like We're Breaking

When they got to the apartment, Youngjae was already there and waiting outside the door of the apartment.  He looked around at the group and noticed how off everything seemed.  He sighed and looked between all of his friends.  Jimin stepped forward and unlocked the front door, everyone following shortly behind.   They all trailed into the living room and sat down, Taehyung and Bambam on the smaller couch, still not leaving each other’s sides, while Jimin and Yugyeom sat on the other couch with Jaebum on one of the couch arms, and Jinyoung took a seat in the recliner. 

Youngjae walked up to them all sensing the tense air between everyone in the room and very calmly broke the silence. “So, does anyone want to tell me what happened?”

“Well,”Jaebum started, looking at the others sitting quietly.  He gestured at Yugyeom and Jimin, “we don’t exactly know all that happened. All we know is that something happened to Taehyung at the game.  Those two went to get him, but they haven’t told us anything else, yet.  Whatever it was, it was bad, though.” He looked cautiously at the other three. 

They sat in silence for about a minute before Youngjae spoke again, “Will you guys please explain? Because, I think I speak for all of us when I say that worst case scenarios are going through our heads right now.”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung said sitting up and taking a deep breath.  “Taehyung left to go get snacks and… we didn’t really realize how long he was gone until Yoongi said something.  He asked Bams first, but he ran without a word, so I asked Yoongi what he said.  I went to the spot, because I knew that it’s where they would go.”

“So, you didn’t tell anyone?” Youngjae asked.

Taehyung looked down and spoke calmly, “I didn’t think anything was wrong.  I had a weird feeling, but it didn’t feel like anything I felt before.  I didn’t think anything of it until I got out of the bathroom, so I went over there, just in case and well-” Taehyung paused, looking around at the worried faces of his friends, “it was a good thing I did.”

“When I got there-” Jinyoung’s voice cracked and he was trying to cover up his emotions behind his strong façade. 

Before he could get another word out, Bambam finished his thought. “Taehyung was unconscious on the ground and I was doing CPR on him,” he said with vacant eyes, focused on one point on the ground.  Taehyung felt the shift in the others.  The worry in them increased tenfold, and fear was building up in all of them.  He hated this feeling, and the thought that he was the cause of this made him feel horrible.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung said. 

“Wait, but this has happened before,” Yugyeom said frustration growing with his worry.  “You’ve started choking in these visions before, but you were fine.”

“You weren’t there,” Bambam said quietly.  “It wasn’t like that time.  I was there for both times and this- this- was nothing like that one. Yeah, that one was scary, but- I thought he was dead when I found him.”

Everyone stayed quiet as Bambam took a breath, ready to finish the story. “I found him on the ground.  I thought he passed out, like normal, but- but he wasn’t breathing, so I lifted up his eyelids to see if it really was a vision, and- and his eyes were completely black.  So, I- I tried to get him to breathe again, and then hyung came and started using his power.  We kept trying and trying, we were .  We almost gave up, but it’s Taetae-hyung, so we couldn’t.  He was-” tears started falling again and he couldn’t choke back his sobs anymore. “He was dead!” he cried out and Taehyung just held him close in his arms.

Everyone was silent.  Their hearts were breaking for many reasons.  They were breaking for Taehyung who they almost lost.  They were breaking for their sobbing young friend, whose bright spirit was replaced with misery and anger.  They were breaking for their strong hyung, who was crying silently at the memory of their lifeless brother.  Taehyung couldn’t hold it all in.  Everyone’s heart was broken, and he felt numb as he let the tears fall down his face, still holding his dongsaeng in his arms, tighter than ever.

Taehyung whispered in Bambam’s ear, so only he could hear, “Are you going to be okay if we stand up, Bammie? I think I need to hug my brother.”

The younger looked at his best friend, crying quietly into his hands. He nodded, and they stood up, breaking apart.  Once they were standing fully, Taehyung leaned over and grabbed his brother’s free hand that wasn’t covering his face, tugging a little, so that he would stand. He stood with almost no effort at all and Taehyung quickly wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.  The younger sobbed loudly as soon as he did that, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder as he let it all out.  Taehyung quietly whispered soft comforting words to his brother, running his fingers through his brother’s hair. 

Taehyung lifted his eyes and looked around at their friends.

Jinyoung had made his way over to Jimin, holding him in his arms.  When it came to Jimin, the elder would do absolutely anything for him.  Most people thought he was grumpy, but he was so caring when it came to the ones he loves, especially his brother.

Bambam was standing next to Youngjae, head resting on his shoulder as exhaustion seemed to be taking over him.  Jaebum was still sitting on the arm of the couch, features soft with care for the others as he looked around the room. 

They stayed there until tears stopped flowing and the air that was once suffocating with sadness and fear had died down enough that Taehyung could breathe again.

“Well,” Taehyung quietly said, breaking through the silence.  “I told Yoongi I would call him when I could.”

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and started fumbling with it. “What are you gonna say?” Youngjae asked.

Taehyung thought about it for a moment, before he shook his head. “I don’t know. I-” he sighed, “I don’t know… I’ll be right back.”

Holding his phone in his hand, he walked through the apartment and toward his bedroom. He scrolled through his contacts, and when he found it, he took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

 

 

 

Yoongi actually jumped out of his chair when he saw his phone light up with the younger boy’s contact picture on it.  He grabbed the phone and briskly walked out of Jin’s apartment and into his before he answered.

“Tae?”

“ _Hi, hyung_ ,” Taehyung replied, sounding exhausted.

“Are you okay?” He didn’t care hoe desperate his voice sounded in that moment.

He heard the younger take a deep breath before replying, “ _Yeah, hyung.  I’m okay.”_

“Are you sure? You don’t really-”

“ _I don’t think this is a good idea,”_ Taehyung interrupted.

“What?” Yoongi asked, confusion apparent in his voice.

“ _I don’t think we should talk anymore.”_

“Taehyung.  If this is a joke, it’s not very funny.”

_“I wish it was a joke, hyung,”_ Yoongi could hear the sadness in the younger’s voice.

“No. No, I- you can’t just- no.” Yoongi stammered out.

_“Hyung-”_ Yoongi couldn’t let the younger finish that.

“No, Taehyung.  What happened today? Why are you saying this?”

“ _I- it’s complicated.”_

“Taehyung… Meet me at our place in an hour.  I want to see that you’re okay and you can explain things to me, yeah?”

Silence followed Yoongi’s plea, and, knowing Taehyung, he was probably trying to come up with some reason that he couldn’t.  Yoongi closed his eyes, hanging his head, before he very quietly whispered, “Please, Tae.”

_“Okay... I’ll be there.”_

“Thank you,” Yoongi whispered in that same quiet whisper before they ended the call.

After their call ended, Yoongi texted Jin, telling him that he was leaving for a while and he headed out the door.  It only took about 20 minutes to get there, but he wanted to be there when the younger showed up. He didn’t want to give him the time to change his mind.

 

 

 

He knew he should have let Yoongi go on the phone.  He knew that this could only lead to suffering for the elder.  Everyone that cared about him suffered by being close to him, and he shouldn’t put him through that, especially now that he was a ticking time bomb.  He really shouldn’t, but he didn’t know what to do anymore. 

He tried to let him go when he called him, but the minute he heard his voice, filled with distress, his resolve was crumbling.  On a normal day, it was hard to resist Yoongi.  He had become something so important in his life.  Something he didn’t want to let go of.  It just felt so natural with him.  They had only known each other for a couple of months, but they became so close, so quickly.  Yoongi just made him feel a way that nobody ever had before.  It wasn’t that long ago that he realized what exactly that was, which is why he was so reluctant to let him go.  He was content with staying friends, but he didn’t know if he could handle losing him completely.

Taehyung stood outside the abandoned building, his breaths visible in the cold night air.  He took a deep breath and walked inside, hearing the elder’s footsteps pacing above him.  He slowly made his way up the staircase and felt the nerves filling the air around him.  Yoongi was very tense and it was clear, but when he finally saw Taehyung, some of the nerves were replaced with relief.

“Hi.” Yoongi stared at the other.

“Hi, hyung.”

Yoongi started carefully walking closer to Taehyung, eyes looking him over to see if he was hurt. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Taehyung sighed.

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

Yoongi looked down at his feet. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, voice filled with sorrow.

Taehyung shook his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong, hyung.”

Yoongi looked back up, determination in his voice as he said, “There has to be something wrong if you want to stop talking.  So, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t,” Taehyung replied with a hint of irritation.  He softened and repeated himself, “I can’t.”

Yoongi, face full of confusion, asked, “Why?”

“I-” Taehyung took a deep breath. “There’s something that I haven’t told you about me and- I just can’t.”

“Taehyung.” Yoongi’s expression grew serious and he very carefully walked up to Taehyung, looking straight into his eyes.

Before he could get another word out, Taehyung spoke. “Hyung, you don’t know.  You don’t know what could happen.  I can’t.”

“We all have secrets, Tae.  But for the record, you can trust me.  I can keep a secret.  What’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like someone would die…” Taehyung was never very good at hiding his feelings, so when he tensed up at Yoongi’s implications, the elder noticed.  The worry increased tenfold and along with it came the fear that he had felt in so many people before, it only gave him more of a reason to do this.  Yoongi looked at him with his beautiful golden eyes and softly said, “Right?”

Taehyung couldn’t stop the tears now, but he didn’t want Yoongi to see him like this.  He turned toward the door and started walking, but Yoongi grabbed onto his wrist, effectively stopping him.  Taehyung couldn’t bring himself to turn around.  “Hyung… you should let me go,” he said with his soft and shaking voice.

“Not until you answer my question.”

Taehyung used his free hand and wiped away the tears on his cheeks, composing himself the best that he could before he turned to face him.  “I don’t know, hyung.  Maybe nothing would happen, but maybe- I mean if the wrong person- maybe,” Taehyung was stumbling through his words, but he was determined to finish this thought, “But it would affect you. I- I can’t put another person through that.  I’ve already made enough people miserable with this.  You have a ton of other friends, hyung.  You don’t need me… I only end up hurting the people I love.”

Yoongi’s grip on Taehyung’s arm loosened slowly, until he finally dropped it.  Taehyung took that as a confirmation.  He turned back to the door and walked out, heart breaking more with every step he took.  He was scared that this would happen, and apparently he was right to be.  He knew it would be hard, but for the first time in a long time, the emotions he was suffocating in were his own.  As soon as he got far enough away from the house, he started running, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

When he got to his house, Jimin was still awake, waiting up for him.  He lost all composure when Jimin looked back at him and saw his face, puffy from crying and stained with tears.  Jimin got up from his place on one of the couches, and quickly walked over to Taehyung.  He held his sobbing best friend, tears gathering in his eyes at the sight. As soon as the sobbing died down, Jimin guided Taehyung to the couch and sat at one end, while Taehyung curled up close to him.  Jimin turned on a movie and started stroking Taehyung’s hair.  Taehyung was asleep within minutes, exhaustion finally getting the best of him.  Jimin got as comfortable as he could in his position without stirring too much.  Even though he would definitely be waking up with a sore back, he wasn’t going to wake the younger.  Right now, he was just happy that he was still here… and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEELLLOOOO!!! :D :D :D  
> So, I only really have one class today and it is in the middle of the day, plus no work, WHICH MEANS that there will be time for me to finish up the next chapter and post it tonight :) It is just very sad rn.... I guess I really like emotions, but for right now, this is probably as sad as it will get. I just want to say a quick thank you to those who have given me comments on stuff in this past week. It seriously got me through the week, so thank you so much < 3 I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Also, (i posted this part in my updates) I want to know something from you guys. On weeks of double updates (there will probably be a lot of those weeks) do you want both updates on Friday at 2 different times in the day (like I'm doing today) or would you like 1 on a random day of the week, depending on when I finish it, and then one on update day? I'm totally cool with doing either and I can keep you updated when the random updates will be posted in my updates page. SO, the question of the update, If you could go back in time and meet one person from history, who would you meet? (also anything you do won't change the timeline) I would definitely want to go meet Van Gogh, because I absolutely love his art and it would be interesting to see the man behind the painting :)  
> ANYWAYS, I love you all again, and to those of you that are new HELLO!! Welcome to my wonderful world of Taegi, feelings, tears, and a hint of magic :) :) < 3 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day/night :) < 3 < 3


	14. I Can't Lose You

Yoongi woke up to the light streaming in from the curtains of Jin’s guest room, the events from yesterday washing over him.  Why did he let him leave? That was the whole reason he wanted to meet up with him.  He didn’t want to let him go, but he just watched him leave, frozen in his spot.  But, after what the younger said, he didn’t know what to do anymore.  What secret was he hiding?  If it’s something that could possibly end up with people dead, maybe it was best.  Maybe Taehyung was tangled up with the wrong people, or maybe he was a secret assassin.  The latter was not very likely.  Even if he didn’t know what this secret was, Taehyung was one of the most caring people that he knew, and nothing could change that.  At this point, though, he didn’t know what to think.

After, what felt like hours, he got up, went to the bathroom, and made his way into the kitchen.  He got a cup of coffee and went into the dining room, where Jin was reading something on his tablet.  The elder looked up as Yoongi sat in the seat across from him.

“Hi.” Yoongi nodded in response.  “You okay?”

“Not really… Shouldn’t you be in class or something?”

“Well, when your best friend comes to your apartment and goes into your spare bedroom without a word, after he spent the whole day miserably worrying, it takes precedent over going to class.”

Yoongi looks guiltily at the coffee cup in his hands, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, Yoongi.  I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Yoongi nods and continues to quietly sip his coffee, knowing that Jin is still looking at him. “Is it Taehyung?”

Yoongi fiddles with his cup, and the silence answers Jin’s question.  “What happened? Did he do something?”

Yoongi shook his head, “Not really.  I mean yes, but- but I should have stopped him. I shouldn’t have let him leave.”

Confusion was written all over Jin’s face, but Yoongi couldn’t see it, eyes still on the sup in his hands. “What happened, Yoongi?”

“I met up with him last night because he said we shouldn’t talk anymore.  So, I went, and he told me that he couldn’t tell me why and I don’t know what to think.  There is more to him than I thought, and he was trying to explain things, but I got scared and he left.  I let go of his arm and I let him leave.  I should have gone after him, but I was frozen and honestly, I don’t know if I would have done anything differently, I just don’t know what to do.”

Jin looked at his distraught best friend as they sat in silence.  “But Taehyung didn’t tell you why?”

Yoongi shook his head, “I think he might’ve if I would have stopped him.”

“Why didn’t you then?”

“I don’t know.  Just the things he was saying… it sounded like a lot.  I just don’t know if I can handle it.”

There was a little bit of silence between the two of them before Jin replied. “Yoongi, I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me,” Yoongi looked up, “Do you have feelings for Taehyung?”

Yoongi simply picked up his cup and took another sip of his coffee, his silence enough confirmation.   “I thought so… You haven’t been this happy since- well, for a long time. It was good to see that again.”

“Yeah, well I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Yoongi-”

“He’s not going to want to talk to me again.”

“I don’t believe that.  I’ve seen the way you two are around each other.” Jin took a deep breath and looked at Yoongi.  “Just think about this. Would this secret determine your feelings for him? Do you think that you could handle the possible consequences that come with knowing it? If not, maybe you should let him go,” Yoongi looked dejected at that thought, “But if you can, you should fight for him and reassure him that nothing he says could make a difference, because right now he probably feels just as bad as you, if not worse.  It’s his secret to tell or to keep, but given by the fact that you are where you are, it is a big secret and if he was even considering telling you, that has to mean a lot to him.”

He hadn’t thought about that.  He was so worried about himself that he didn’t even think about the younger.  He was the one who had to keep this secret.  He had to live with this burden and Yoongi basically told him to keep it to himself. He felt like an idiot.

Would this secret affect his feelings for Taehyung? Could he handle what came with that secret?  He thought back to the many nights they spent together in the last month.  When Taehyung fell asleep on him while they watched movies.  When they met at their spot and watched the stars for hours a comfortable silence filling the space around them.  Those moments where Taehyung wasn’t looking, so Yoongi took the chance to admire the boy in front of him, taking in every feature like it was the last time he would see them, only to snap his eyes away as soon as the younger looked up. 

Yoongi felt warmth spreading in his heart followed by heartbreak.  He had fallen for the younger and no secret could change that.  He didn’t care if he worked for the mafia or if he was a serial killer at this point.  He cared that he was Taehyung and right now, Taehyung was hurting because of a stupid decision that he made.

Yoongi downed the rest of his coffee and went to the other side of the table, giving Jin a very quick hug.  As soon as he pulled back he said, “Thank you, hyung,” before going back to the guest room where all of his stuff was.

He picked up his phone as soon as he got inside, and he called Taehyung.  The younger didn’t answer, Yoongi suspected he knew why, but if he backed out now, he may never do it, so he waited until the beep of the answering machine and he left a message.  As soon as he hung up, he looked down at his phone, “Okay.  So now we just wait.” 

He got changed and tucked his phone into coat pocket before heading outside and to his car.  He got in and drove to campus, wanting to keep himself occupied while he waited for an answer.  An answer that he may never receive.  Yoongi wasn’t going to give up, though.  Not yet.  He couldn’t.  He cared about Taehyung too much to do that. 

He walked to his office, got out some blank manuscript paper, sat down at his piano, putting his phone nearby, and started playing.

 

 

 

Taehyung decided to take the day off of school and right now, he had half a mind to go anyways.  He had been watching a movie when his phone rang about an hour ago.  He didn’t know what to say or what to do, so he just watched it until it stopped.  The second it did, he felt the guilt in him grow. He reluctantly looked away from the phone, going back to his movie, but was interrupted a few minutes later, when he got a notification saying that he had a new voicemail message.  Since then he had been glancing at his phone, what seemed like every minute.  There had already been one time where he picked up his phone and almost listened to the message, but as soon as he heard Yoongi say his name, he threw the phone away from his face. 

It had been about an hour and he was starting to drive himself crazy wondering what Yoongi might have had to say.  He didn’t say anything last night.  He just looked at him.  Honestly, Taehyung was terrified. He didn’t know what Yoongi had to say, whether it was good, or whether he wanted his blanket back that Taehyung may or may not have been wrapped up in on the couch.  He left for Yoongi, that didn’t mean his heart wasn’t broken or that he was over him. 

The light on the phone signaling that he has a message was taunting him.  He got up and walked over to where his phone had been flung.  He picked it up and was about to play the message, when Youngjae walked in the door with lunch.

“Hi, hyung,” he said with his bright smile on his face as he set down the food.  “Are you doing okay today?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Taehyung said with a half-smile as he walked over, phone still in his hand and grabbed some food.

Youngjae looked up with a serious expression. “Alright, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Taehyung grabbed what he needed and went back to sitting on the couch.

“You know for someone who gets to read other people’s feelings, you suck at hiding your own,” Youngjae teased, following the older. “Seriously, hyung, what’s wrong?”

Taehyung looked down at his food, finishing the bite he already put in his mouth before replying, “Yoongi-hyung left me a voice message.”

“I take it things didn’t go very well last night.”

Taehyung shook his head, “I told him that I couldn’t talk to him anymore.  I just I tried to explain, but it’s hard explaining without actually saying the reason.  I felt how scared he got when I was trying to explain it.”

“Well how did you explain it?”

“I told him that it could get people hurt, and that it would probably affect him a lot if I told him.”

“Jeez, hyung, those are probably the worst-case scenarios. I think I would probably get scared if you explained it that way to me, too.”

“I know, I just- I couldn’t think and I just started talking and-” Taehyung stopped mid-sentence. “Anyways, it’s probably better this way.  Now I won’t have to drag him into this like I dragged you guys into it.”

Youngjae put down his food and looked at Taehyung. “Hyung, look at me.” Taehyung met his gaze and Youngjae continued, “I know that you think that you are just putting all of us through your troubles.  I see it in your face when it happens.  But I know if you asked any one of us, we would all say that we are glad we know.  I think we would all feel a lot worse not knowing what was going on with you.  We care about you, hyung, and even though it is hard sometimes, at least we know why this is happening to you and we can be there for you.  You are important to every single one of us and don’t forget that, hyung.”

Taehyung looked at him with a small but warm smile. “Thank you,” he said, hugging the younger, “Sometimes I forget that I’m the hyung here.”

They both smiled at the comment before Youngjae spoke again, “Have you listened to the message?”

Taehyung shook his head, looking back down at the phone, “I haven’t had the strength to.”

“Well, I think you should hear what he has to say.  It’s better than not knowing.”

Taehyung nodded, understanding the double meaning, and grabbed his phone as he stood up.  “I’ll be right back.”

Yugyeom gave him a smile and said, “I’ll be here when you’re finished.”

Taehyung smiled back, thinking to himself how lucky he is to have the best friends in the world looking out for him.

Taehyung walked into his room and looked down at his phone.  He took a deep breath and he clicked on the message, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“ _Taehyungie. Hi,”_ the message started, and Taehyung could hear the nerves in his voice. _“I’m calling- What I wanted to say was-,”_ Yoongi stumbled through a couple more words before he took a deep breath and continued. “ _I’m so sorry, Taehyungie.  I shouldn’t have let you leave last night… But I don’t think I can let you go.  I know you want to stop talking to me, but I don’t think I can… If this secret that you have is really as important as you are saying, then I want you to know that you can trust me with it.  I don’t know if that means much considering that I just left you last night, so you don’t have to tell me.  But just so you know, there is nothing that can change how I feel about you, Tae, and I really do mean nothing, considering all of the scenarios I went through in my mind.  I even got so far as to thinking you were some secret serial killer, but I know that one is pretty unlikely.”_ Taehyung chuckled through the tears that he didn’t realize were falling. “ _But, Tae… I can’t lose you.  You don’t even realize how much you mean to me. Nothing can change that, and nothing will.  I hope to hear from you, but I won’t force you to talk to me.  I really am sorry, Tae.”_

Taehyung pulled his phone away from his face and he looked at the goofy picture he took for Yoongi’s contact picture.  He smiled to himself, wiping some tears off of his phone and his face, before he went typed a message

 

To: Yoongi-hyung :)

_I forgive you, hyung._

1:32 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOP!  
> H e l l o!! :) So, the majority of the people that commented on the last post said that you would rather have two posts at different times on Fridays, so that is what I will be doing from now on (when I have double uploads) But don't worry I will probably do some drabbles every once in a while, or start on a new fic to have unscheduled, whenever posts on that :) I already know what the next one I'm starting is gonna be... Is that sad? Nope, I don't think so :) Plus I have a ton of ideas, now that I'm actually getting into this whole writing thing. ANYWAYS, see we are getting out of the sadness of the situation. We will have to wait until next week to see what Taehyung does, but that will be something to look forward to, right :) P.S. I may just start saying this every time, but thank you to those that leave a kudos or a comment on these things. It really does make my day every time I read one :) You all are just so sweet and I am so lucky to have you guys. :') The question for this update is, What is your Hogwarts house? I'm a proud Ravenclaw :) I actually took it when it actually just came out and then I took it again about a month ago and nothing has changed, I'm still a Ravenclaw, so I guess that is just what's in my soul :) (Even though everyone, and I do mean everyone, else in my family are Slytherins, but I ain't judging)
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day/night :) < 3


	15. Forgiven

Yoongi saw the notification pop up on his phone and he felt like his heart stopped. His fingers froze on the piano and he spent a good minute just looking at his phone.  He slowly picked up his phone and opened his messages, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

He needed that.  He needed to see those four words on his screen.  He wanted to jump up and down or just sit and cry out of relief, but he simply looked at his phone while he worried his bottom lip and started typing his reply.

 

To: Taehyung

_Are you sure? I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to talk to me._

1:42 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Yes, I’m sure._

_Do you want me to change my mind, hyung?_

1:44 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_NO!_

1:44 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_Good. Because you can’t :)_

1:44 p.m.

To: Taehyung

_No. I just didn’t think I could handle it if you were messing with me._

1:45 p.m.

From: Taehyung

_…_

_Hyung… I would never be that mean…_

_especially to you._

1:47 p.m.

 

Yoongi wanted to slap himself in the face.  He knew that Taehyung would never be that cruel.  Especially to someone he considers a friend.  The way that Taehyung talks about people is always with so much warmth and kindness in every word.  He is the type of person that can find the good in anyone.  So why did his brain decide to make the impossible scenario the one that ruled his thoughts.

Before he could think twice about it, he was hitting the call button and putting the phone up to his ear, waiting impatiently through the couple of rings that he heard before the younger picked up. 

_“Hel-”_

“That’s not what I meant,” Yoongi interrupted.

_“Hyu-”_

“I just need to explain myself before you think- I don’t think that you would do that.”

_“Hyung-”_

“It’s just that my brain thinks of the worst possible scenario when I’m nervous about something and you are probably the nicest person on the planet, so I don’t know why I thought you do that, because I know you and you aren’t cruel, and-”

 _“Hyung!”_ Taehyung interrupted with a loud and assertive voice, effectively shutting Yoongi up. His voice softened as he spoke again, _“I’m not mad at you. I know how cruel our minds can be and, yeah it sucks that yours thought that I would do that, but you can’t control that.  I’m serious, Yoongi-hyung.  It’s okay.”_

Yoongi let out a breath that he had been holding and nodded his head in understanding. “Okay… good.”

_“Are you feeling better now?”_

“Yeah, I’m okay.  Much better actually. Are y-” Yoongi couldn’t finish the sentence, but Taehyung knew what he was asking.

_“Much better, now.”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“It’s okay, but hyung?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Stop apologizing.  You are forgiven, so stop worrying about it.”_

Yoongi smiled. “Fine, fine.  I’ll stop.”

He could hear Taehyung let out a small chuckle, and he wasn’t expecting the butterflies that he felt in his stomach at the sound.

A tension-filled silence started between the two as they each tried to gather their thoughts and think of what to say next. 

“So…” Yoongi said, when the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable. “Should we meet up and talk about things?”

Taehyung sighed on the other end and then replied, “ _Yeah.  If you are still sure about all of this, then I need to explain things to you.”_

“I’m still sure, Taehyungie.  As long as you are willing to tell me I will be willing to listen.”

“ _Okay, but just so you know, hyung… I have never killed anyone, and I don’t plan to ever kill anyone, so feel free to take those possibilities off of your list.”_

Yoongi could hear the smile in the boy’s voice, and let out an overly dramatic breath, “Oh thank god! I was afraid I would have to look up ‘how to hide a body’.”

Taehyung cracked up at the response before he cooed at the older, “ _Aww, hyung! You would help me hide a body? That’s so sweet of you!”_

It was Yoongi’s turn to laugh at that, “Yeah, well be happy, because there are very few people that I would even consider hiding a body for.”

“ _I am truly honored,”_ Taehyung replied, with a slight hint of sarcasm, both of them chuckling into the phone.

As soon as they both had a chance to calm down, Yoongi took a deep breath and asked, “So, when do you want to meet?”

“ _Well,”_ Taehyung started, “ _I think the best place to do it would be at my apartment, that way we can control who hears it.  Plus, I will probably have to work up to it, I’ve never really told anyone by myself before.”_

“Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, your friends can be there or-”

_“No, no, hyung, I need to tell you alone.  I think it would just be worse if the others were there when I told you.  You deserve to hear it from me.”_

Yoongi couldn’t think of anything to say to that, so he just settled with a simple, “Okay.”

“ _So, what are you doing tomorrow?”_

“It’s Friday, so nothing really.  I have a couple of classes, but they can easily be missed if you want to make a day out of it.”

_“Yeah, that would be good.  I can supply the movies and we can have a movie marathon.  That way I can work up to it.”_

“Alright. I can bring lunch over.”

_“Perfect! How about noon?”_

“Noon is perfect.  I will see you tomorrow, Taehyungie. And try not to worry too much.  Everything will be okay tomorrow. And if you wake up and you feel like you can’t tell me yet, that’s okay, too. I don’t want you to tell me if you aren’t ready to.”

Taehyung shyly replied, “ _Thanks. I’ll try not to worry. Bye, Yoonie hyung.”_

Taehyung was the first to hang up, and as soon as he did, Yoongi looked at his phone smiling.  It was just a little nickname.  He gave Taehyung nicknames, and he knew for a fact that the younger liked giving people nicknames, too.  Why was this specific nickname making him feel so much? 

He knew why, obviously.  He knew why a long time ago, but instead of these reasons fading, they were only growing stronger and stronger, bound to become invincible at the rate things were going.  He couldn’t find it in him to care, though.  Right now, he was thrilled that he didn’t lose someone this important.  It had only been a couple of months, but it felt like he knew the younger for years. 

No longer wanting to distract himself, Yoongi packed up his things, locked his office, and went back to his apartment, relief flooding his system with each step.

 

 

 

Taehyung walked back out into the living room and saw Youngjae smiling at him, “So, I guess you worked things out then?”

Taehyung shyly grinned, nodding his head before he walked over and took his place next to the younger on the couch.  “We talked.”

Youngjae looked at him expectantly, getting slightly impatient saying, “And?”

“And, he’s gonna come over tomorrow so we can talk things out.”

Youngjae nodded and faced forward for a moment before he asked what he really wanted to know, “Are you going to tell him?”

Taehyung looked down at his hands that had been fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Yeah, I’m going to tell him. I just- I can’t continue to be his friend if he doesn’t know, but I don’t think I can lose him.  I really like him.  I don’t really want to tell him, but it would just hurt him more if I didn’t.

Youngjae nodded and looked at Taehyung, “If you’re sure, then I will support you.  And no matter what happens, you still have all of us, don’t forget that.”

“I know, I know. You worry too much Jaejae,” Taehyung smiled and nudged at the younger.

Youngjae chuckled, “If I worry too much, what do you do?”

“I am in a perpetual state of worry.  It doesn’t affect me anymore,” Taehyung teasingly replied as he wrapped an arm around Youngjae, both boys laughing at the .

 

Youngjae and Taehyung stayed like that for a few hours, watching a couple of movies as they sat relatively silent next to each other, only a few remarks being made every once in a while.  It was nice being able to spend some time relaxing with his dongsaeng.  He always seemed to be busy with one of the many clubs he was actually a part of in school, if he wasn’t there he was studying.  It was good to have his him there, despite the situation that got them there.

It was nearing dinner time when the others got to the apartment.  As soon as they walked in Jimin went straight to Taehyung and hugged him.  “Are you feeling better?”

Taehyung nodded as he pulled back from the hug. “I talked to Yoongi today.”

Jimin’s jaw clenched as he was trying to keep his temper reigned in, “What did he say?”

“Calm down, Jiminie.  He apologized for last night and he explained.”

“Good. I’m glad I didn’t have to beat him up,” Jimin replied with a bitter tone, but Taehyung felt him get immensely calmer at the words.

Taehyung smiled and shook his head at his best friend, before they both linked arms and followed everyone else into the kitchen to grab some of the food Jaebum brought with him.  They unlinked arms when they got in there, and Bambam silently made his way over to Taehyung, giving him a quick hug before going back to the food.  Everyone was still feeling off from yesterday’s events, but Bambam definitely had it the worst.  Another small wave of guilt flushed through Taehyung before he picked up a plate and started getting some food for himself.

As they all settled into the living room with their plates, Taehyung decided it was as good of a time as any to tell everyone.  “Hey, guys… I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Bambam was the first to speak up, getting slightly tense.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise… I just wanted to let you know that I’m telling Yoongi-hyung tomorrow.”

The room was completely silent for a little bit as everyone took the information in, Taehyung waiting impatiently for someone to say something. “So… What do you all think?”

“Are you sure that you want to do this, Taetae? Do you think you can trust him to keep the secret?” Jimin asked

“I’m sure that I have to.  I really like him, Jiminie.  It isn’t fair to him that I keep such a big part of me hidden when he’s been so honest with me and I don’t want to give him up.  But, I do trust him.”

“I think,” Yugyeom started, “that it’s your secret to tell.  If you think that you can trust him, and you really want to tell him, then that’s your choice to make.”

“I agree,” Bambam said, voice smaller than normal, but small smile still present.  “I mean- he makes you happy.  It’s been really nice to see that.”

Taehyung smiled at the two maknaes before looking at the other three. 

“It’s up to you, Taehyung-ah.  We’re all still going to be here for you no matter what,” Jaebum said.

“Honestly… I figured this would happen eventually.  Now’s as good a time as any.” Jinyoung casually added.

Taehyung looked at the last person who has yet to say anything. “Jiminie?”

Jimin was worrying his bottom lip as he looked around at everyone.  He let out a sigh and replied, “Fine, do it.  But if even thinks about doing anything I won’t hesitate to take him down, okay.”

Taehyung put his hand on his best friend’s leg and replied, teasing tone dripping from his words, “I know, Jiminie.  And if it will make you feel better, you can threaten him a little bit, okay?”

“I know you’re joking about that, but I hope you realize that I actually will threaten him,” Jimin said seriously.

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t,” Taehyung smiled wide.

“You all need to be gone tomorrow, though.  Yoongi is coming over for the day and I don’t actually know how long it’s going to take me to even start talking about everything. So, I will text you guys when you can come back.”

A bunch of grumbles followed by agreeing happened after that and Taehyung couldn’t help but chuckle at his dramatic friends.  The rest of the evening went by fairly quickly, and, though he didn’t show it, Taehyung was getting more and more nervous for the next day.  The truth is, Taehyung couldn’t predict what Yoongi would say or think about everything. 

He just had to hope for the best.

 

 

 

“So, you’re here, on time for dinner, no less.  You didn’t go straight into one of the bedrooms, and your permanent scowl is slightly smaller than I remember… Which means you talked to Tae,” Jin observed as Yoongi walked in.

Yoongi just rolled his eyes at the older and walked to the dining room table.

“So, how did it go?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m meeting up with him tomorrow and we are going to talk.”

Jin looked offended as he replied, “Excuse you, but it very much is my business!  As your best friend I need to know about these things!”

“Whatever, Jin.”

“That’s hyung to you!” he yelled, Yoongi completely ignoring him, which led to him muttering, “The disrespect…”

“I see you’re feeling better today, hyung,” Namjoon said sarcastically, catching the end of the conversation as he walked in from the bedroom.

“He talked things out with Taehyung,” Jin said, earning a small glare from Yoongi.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Namjoon asked, making Yoongi blush, Jin cackling where he was.

“I’m leaving,” Yoongi said getting up. 

Jin grabbed his arm, still laughing hard, but calming down somewhat. “You’re not leaving.”

Yoongi huffed and plopped back down in his chair.  “Where is everyone else at?”

“They’re all busy,” Namjoon replied.

“Of course, they are,” Yoongi muttered under his breath.

Jin looked at him seriously, “I’m glad you could figure things out, though.”

Yoongi’s demeanor softened as he looked at his best friend.  “Yeah… um, thanks for the advice and all.”

Jin nodded his head with a smile, and all three of them started digging in. After dinner, Yoongi decided to give his friends some alone time, so he walked across the hall waving goodbye before he left.  As soon as he got his door unlocked, Jin called back to him from their door. “Yoongi!”

He turned around and Jin smiled, “Try not to do anything stupid tomorrow.”

Yoongi smiled back, “I’ll try my best not to.”

“Good. I like Taehyung and it would be a shame to have to avoid him.”

“I like him, too,” Yoongi said sincerely.

“Goodnight, Yoongs.”

“Night.” Jin almost shut the door to his apartment before Yoongi called out, “And, hyung?”

Jin stopped. “Don’t forget to use protection,” Yoongi teased.  Jin flipped him off and slammed the door shut, causing Yoongi to burst out into a small fit of laughter.

He entered his own apartment and shut the door behind him.

He went straight to his room and laid down on his bed, mind wandering to Taehyung.  He knew for certain that there was nothing the younger could say that would change his mind about him.  He was falling for him and he was falling hard.  It was incredible how quickly the younger wormed his way into his tattered heart.  He would have never expected that this beautiful man would become so important to him, but if there was one thing that he was absolutely certain of, it was that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOP! ( i don't know why boop, but boop anyways..)  
> The more I write, the more excited I get about this story, because we are getting into the things that I have had planned since the beginning of all time! It's actually really exciting and the closer we get to the end, the happier I'm getting. Is it bad that I already have an idea for a sequel? ANYWAYS if that says anything, this universe isn't really ending any time soon as far as I'm concerned. Even this one is pretty far from over, BUT I may have the final chapter count done in the next few weeks. I just have to finish planning everything... and then write it :D I am really excited though. I will be posting up the next chapter (it will basically be the explanation, so those who have been wondering things about Tae's powers, you may get some answers) later on tonight. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!! Update Question: If you could have one of these powers what would you want it to be (if you want to be a royal which 2 powers)?  
> I'll see you later!! < 3
> 
> Have a good day/night :) < 3
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE!!!!  
> Lots of things happened yesterday, so I wasn't able to get the next chapter uploaded and written. I feel bad about that, so to make up for it, there will be an update later on tonight and one tomorrow night :D


	16. Explanation

Taehyung had been pacing back and forth in front of the door for the past 30 minutes.  Everything that was about to happen had been going through his head.  Yoongi was going to be arriving at any minute and Taehyung couldn’t calm himself down.  He was worrying his bottom lip so much that he wouldn’t be surprised if it was swollen.  He was starting to become more and more anxious as the silence continued on.  He wasn’t sure how the older would take it and currently, a million different outcomes were all going through his head at once.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, and Taehyung completely froze at the sound, head darting toward the door and heartbeat increasing tenfold.  He cautiously walked to the door and slowly opened it, revealing Yoongi with a few bags in his hands.  As Taehyung saw this, he very quickly opened the door and reached for the bags in Yoongi’s hands, taking them before Yoongi could even get a word out.  Yoongi looked after him as he walked into the kitchen and walked in shutting the door behind him.

“Hello to you too, Tae,” Yoongi called to the younger as he followed him into the kitchen.

“Hi, hyung,” Taehyung greeted as he saw Yoongi approach in the corner of his eye, not really noticing that Yoongi had just said something through the thoughts consuming his mind.  “Thanks for bringing food,” he started, emptying the bags as he nervously started to ramble. “I have a ton of movies in the living room if you want to go look at them.  Didn’t know what you felt like watching, so I have a lot of them.  I even rented some, so we don’t have to watch any of my old ones.  We could still watch some of those, though.  All options are on the table.  Well, except for the movies that I didn’t rent, but that’s sort of implied, I guess. If you don’t want to watch those, though, we can watch something that’s on TV right now.  We could really watch anything.  It doesn’t even have to be a movie. We-”

“Taehyung!” Yoongi interrupted over his rant.  That wasn’t what got Taehyung to actually stop, though.  He stopped because of the unexpected sensation of Yoongi putting his hands on his cheeks and turning his face, gently but with determination, toward himself.  Taehyung couldn’t take his eyes away from Yoongi’s beautiful golden eyes, finding himself sinking slowly into them.  Taehyung was finding the urge to close the distance between them more and more difficult every second.

“Taehyung, calm down. It’s just me.  I’m not going to pressure you into anything.  I’m not going to leave you.  It’s going to be, okay, Taehyungie,” Yoongi said, staring straight back at the younger without movieng from their position. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Taehyung felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulder at the elder’s words. The anxiety and worry were still there, but he could finally breathe. Taehyung gave his head a small nod, making Yoongi’s lingering hands move with the nod. The movement made Yoongi realize that he still hadn’t let go of the younger, so he put his hands back down by his sides, smiling at Taehyung.  The younger tried his best not to feel too disappointed by the loss.

He gathered his thoughts and he smiled back at Yoongi, “Thanks, hyung.”

Yoongi nodded in response before turning to the now emptied bags of food. “Come on, let’s grab some food and go take a look at those movies.”

They quickly got their plates and filled them with as much food as they thought they could handle.  Yoongi headed out to the living room, food in hand, while Taehyung followed, grabbing a couple of sodas on the way.

They ended up deciding on one of the action movies that Taehyung had rented.  However, he couldn’t tell you what the movie was about if you asked him, his mind too caught up with his thoughts.  The movie was almost over before Taehyung ejected himself from his doubts.  He was able to pay attention to the last scene of the movie, not really understanding why the characters were all emotional, but it gave him that last bit of time that he needed.  After the scene was finished, Taehyung took some deep breaths and looked down at his hands.

Yoongi looked toward Taehyung and turned down the sound on the TV. “Are you okay, Tae?”

“I’m not a telepath.”

 

 

 

Yoongi could tell that Taehyung’s mind was elsewhere during the movie, but he didn’t want to push the younger, so he let him think.  Taehyung’s face changed when the movie ended and Yoongi couldn’t help but ask him what was wrong.  He was not expecting that answer, though.

“What?”

“I can’t read people’s minds,” Taehyung quietly said, eyes still on his hands.

Yoongi was filled with confusion at this statement, a thousand thoughts going through his head.  He knew that Taehyung wasn’t making this up by how he had been acting all day.  The realization of his honesty though, had Yoongi feeling a mix of emotions, one of them being a small amount of betrayal.  He felt bad for thinking that, but the realization that Taehyung could have been making up all of his stories just to make Yoongi feel better was giving him doubts.  He didn’t think that Taehyung would make those types of things up, though, so he quickly pushed that feeling aside.  Nothing that he could think of, though, could explain the younger’s eyes.

“But- your eyes?”

Taehyung looked up at him, eyes filled to the brim with emotions, “What about my eyes?”

“Are they really purple?”

Taehyung nodded with a small empty chuckle.  “Yes, they are really purple.”

“But-” Yoongi didn’t know what to think.  He was relieved to hear that the younger wasn’t lying to him, but it in no way lessened his curiosity. 

“Do you know what purple eyes mean?” Taehyung asked with a gentle tone, not condescending or snarky, just simply asking a question.  Yoongi was completely silent, words stuck in his throat and Taehyung took that as a sign to continue. “It symbolizes someone who has an ability using their mind in a way unnatural to humans… Basically, someone who has mind powers.”

“I don’t understand,” Yoongi said, wracking his brain for answers.

“Telepaths aren’t the only people with ‘mind powers’.”

The cogs were starting to spin in his mind and Yoongi found himself thinking back to when he was much younger.  Back to the stories Seokjin told him, the legends he heard from the people around him.  They were just legends, though.  They were just stories told to young children to feed their growing imaginations. Right?

“Did you figure it out?”

“I- don’t know.  The only thing I can think of is something that’s impossible,” Yoongi replied and Taehyung looked away.

“Then you did,” Taehyung whispered, continuing to softly speak as he said it out loud, “I’m an Empathic Seer.”

Hearing it said out loud made it seem even more impossible and Yoongi’s head was reeling.  They weren’t real.  They were a myth. 

But- they must be real.  They must be real, because Taehyung wouldn’t lie about something like this.

“What-” Yoongi started, Taehyung snapping his head in the elder’s direction, “What exactly does that mean?”

“Um,” Taehyung started looking at Yoongi with hesitation before continuing, “There’s kind of two parts to it… The one that I can’t really turn of is the empath ability.  Basically, I feel what other people feel.”

“All the time?”

“Yeah, pretty much.  I’ve gotten used to it, though.  It scared me when I first got my powers, but it’s not that difficult to handle.”

“So, do you feel _everything_ people feel?” Yoongi asked, slightly worried at the possibility.

“Mostly.  The people have to be near me. Like I have to be able to see them.  And sometimes I don’t exactly understand what it is that I’m feeling from other people, but I always know who it’s coming from…  Also, somebody else’s feelings can overpower others and it kind of hurts when it’s too much.  Or if I’m feeling too much, my mind will focus on my emotions, and everyone else’s are basically ignored… This is a lot isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi said before thinking.  When he saw the hurt on Taehyung’s face, though, he reached toward Taehyung’s hand and simply rested his on top, “But- I would like to know more if you are willing to tell me about it.”

“I can do that,” Taehyung replied, slightly more relaxed, but still very tense.

“Okay… um… about the stuff you told me before… what do you mean by that?”

“Big question…” Taehyung said before starting his explanation, “I told you there were two parts to it,” Yoongi nodded hand moving to intertwine with Taehyung’s. “It’s the second part that’s the worst.”

Taehyung took a deep breath and placed his free hand around the other one that was holding Yoongi’s, effectively caging his hand in.  Yoongi couldn’t even bring himself to care about that right now, noticing that it seemed to calm Taehyung the smallest amount. It was comforting for the both of them, and a way to keep them grounded.

“The seer ability means that I can see into the future.  Well, sometimes I don’t see the future, but I feel or hear it.  It changes a lot, but it’s always of something that hasn’t happened yet.” If Yoongi’s mind wasn’t freaking out before, it definitely was now. “I’ve read some of the myths… I don’t tell people because some would try and use it for themselves.  And I know some people would take any chance to get that.  No matter what the cost… Even if they didn’t… I would become a target.  Anything could happen to me, or to anyone that tries to get in the way… That’s why I hate telling people, but there comes a point when they deserve to know.  I really really hate that I have to involve anyone, but unfortunately, I can’t handle it alone. I really wish I could, because nobody would have to- but I need people to get through it.”

Yoongi hated that anything bad could possibly happen to Taehyung just because of who he is.  He would have expected Taehyung, being the person that he is, to be more alone than he was, though.  He couldn’t even imagine having to tell someone something this big and the fact that Taehyung had done it more than once made him slightly more nervous to ask the next question. “What do you mean by that?”

Tears were starting to fall from Taehyung’s eyes now as he continued to stare at his hands encasing Yoongi’s. “I’ve researched it everywhere and nobody tells you how bad it hurts.”

Yoongi’s grip tightened as he heard those words fall from Taehyung’s lips.  He didn’t have time to question it before Taehyung continued. “It’s been happening all my life. Well, since I turned 5.  First, comes the headache and it just grows until I can’t function anymore.  Like my brain has been turned to mush and I can’t even move my body…  Then it happens. The ‘visions’ as we call them.  Apparently, my eyes turn white and I just freeze up. At least that’s what everyone says… When it’s over it hurts the most.  Basically, it feels like someone is scraping my head up.  Sometimes I scream… And then I pass out.”

The tears were freely, but silently flowing from Taehyung’s eyes and Yoongi could feel some falling from his own, too.  Yoongi was heartbroken for the younger.  The fact that he had been going through this amount of pain for so long made Yoongi want to throw up.  He had been physically hurting for his entire life because of something he was born with.  Probably one of the sweetest and most compassionate people he had the pleasure of knowing, had been hurting for a long time and there was nothing he could do about it. “Why do you use it? Why do you use a power that brings nothing good to you?”

“I don’t control it.  It isn’t something that I can control.  I mean, I can make it happen if I really want to, but if I don’t it does it by itself. It used to take longer to happen.  When I first got it, there were months between visions.  Now, it’s down to a couple weeks.  It’s getting worse, which is one reason why I wanted to stop talking to you, because if something did-” Taehyung hesitated.

“You can’t die from it, right?” Yoongi asked and when he was met with silence, he asked again, voice shakier than it had been, “Right?”

Taehyung looked up at Yoongi, both faces tear stained and eyes red as they looked at each other.

“I don’t know.”

Tears started flowing quicker on Taehyung’s face and the younger finally let go of Yoongi’s hand.  Yoongi immediately took that opportunity to get as close to Taehyung as he possibly and wrapped him tightly in a hug, the younger quickly returning it.  After a moment, Yoongi pulled back and looked Taehyung in the eyes before he said, with an unwavering tone, “There is no way in hell that I am going to leave, okay?  You’re stuck with me, Kim Taehyung.  Whether you like it or not.”

Taehyung nodded, and they both let out slightly strained laughs before they separated completely. Yoongi got up from the couch and put in one of the movies that he knew Taehyung loved before sitting back on the couch, this time right next to Taehyung.  He looked at the younger, who was just staring at him, and he grabbed his arms, wrapping them around himself.  Taehyung smiled when he realized what was happening, because, although Yoongi knew he loved to cuddle, due to the many times he 'casually' brought it up when they had movie nights, he had never let the younger cuddle him before.  Taehyung instantly nuzzled himself into Yoongi, earning a small chuckle from the elder.  Yoongi wrapped one arm around him and used his free hand to stroke his hair, massaging his scalp gently as he did.  It was only a matter of minutes before Taehyung fell asleep in the comfort of it all, with Yoongi following shortly after, both feeling at home in the other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I'M SO SORRY I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING!! When I was driving my car to school yesterday, it started smoking, so I had to go get it looked at and get one of my friends to pick me up and everything just turned into a huge mess. On the plus side, my car is fixed! BUT because I didn't post the chapter yesterday, I am uploading this one now and I will upload one more tomorrow. That one will basically be what happens after this whole stuff and 'the talk' with the friends and such. It's probably gonna be pretty funny, mostly serious, but with a side of funny (I hope... Maybe just serious though) ANYWAYS! Yeah :) ... I can't really think of a question rn, for the update, but if you have any questions about me or about this, I can answer them (to an extent, because I'm not giving big spoilers for the future :D) If not, though, that's cool :) I LOVE YOU ALL < 3 < 3 < 3 
> 
> Have a good day/night :) < 3


	17. Now That You Know...

“Should we wake them up?” Yoongi faintly heard someone say through his sleep clouded mind.  He felt himself wrapped around something warm and he instinctively held onto it tighter as he was continuing to fade in and out of his sleepy mind.

“Don’t you dare!” someone else whisper yelled in reply.

“Look how cute they are,” another person cooed.

There was no way he was getting back to sleep at this point anyways, so Yoongi very slowly opened one of his eyes, seeing faces he recognized, but wasn’t expecting.

“Well, you woke him up anyways,” Jinyoung said as he plopped down on a chair, the others standing around.

Yoongi, still a bit groggy from sleep, looked down and saw Taehyung in his arms.  The memories from earlier were filling his mind and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the younger in his arms. 

“Oh my god… That. Is. Adorable,” Bambam said, earning a glare from Yoongi. “And we’re back to angry kitten I see.”

Yoongi took a look around and saw that it was already dark outside. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before asking, “What time is it?”

“About 8,” Youngjae answered to which Yoongi nodded.

“So, did he tell you?” Jaebum asked, everyone growing slightly tense at the question.

Yoongi looked down at Taehyung and moved a piece of his hair out of his face before replying, “Yeah.  He told me.”

“Did he tell you what happened at the tourney game?” Jimin asked, sounding more serious than he had ever heard him before.

“No, he told me that it was getting worse, but- what happened at the tourney game?” Yoongi asked, worry growing as he saw everyone, especially Bambam go stiff.

Yugyeom walked closer to the couch, “Please, don’t worry so much.  If you do, he will wake up and there are some things that we need to talk to you about.”

Yoongi took a second to calm himself down and then nodded his head in understanding.

Jimin walked over and sat on the floor in front of Yoongi, “We aren’t really sure what happened to him.  All we know is that something happened that was different from anything he had ever experienced.  It was a good thing that you said something to Bambam, Yoongi-hyung, because when he got there- Taehyung wasn’t breathing.”

“What?” Yoongi asked, fear and worry rushing in his system causing Taehyung to shift slightly.

“I’m telling you this, because I don’t want Taehyung to have to worry about doing it, okay.  It will only cause him more stress to keep things from you, especially now that you know more.  Sometimes, he still keeps things hidden from us.”

Yoongi nodded, trying his best to suppress his emotions, “He stopped breathing?”

Jimin nodded, “Yeah.  There’s a spot that nobody knows about in the stadium and we made it an emergency place for Taehyung. In case something like this happened and he needed to stay hidden. It wasn’t a normal vision though.  He said it just felt weird, not painful.  And his eyes turned black when it happened, instead of white.”

Yoongi looked toward the others.  Yugyeom looked over at Bambam, who had a blank look on his face and tears gathering in his eyes, before he wrapped him in a hug.  The other three were tense, but Jinyoung softened at the sight of the two hugging. 

“This hasn’t happened before?” Yoongi asked, tearing his eyes away from the scene in front of him and holding onto Taehyung just a little tighter. 

“No.  Not like this.  There was one time when he choked in one of his visions, but that was as bad as the visions got.”

Yoongi took a deep breath, closing his eyes to prevent his tears from falling.  He was mostly successful, but he couldn’t stop a couple of tears from slipping out.  The room was silent, as Yoongi took some time to gather himself.  All of a sudden, he felt a hand wiping up the couple of tears that had escaped.  He opened his eyes, slightly startled.  He looked down and saw Taehyung staring back at him, before he could realize what he was doing, he pulled him in tight and hugged him tight.

They stayed that way for a little bit before they pulled away, and both of them moved to sit up.

“Seriously, that was so cute,” Jaebum said, without thinking, which made both Yoongi and Taehyung flush a crimson red.

“You okay, Tae?” Jimin asked as everyone looked at him. 

He nodded. “I’m fine, but I’m starving, so what are we all having?”

A few chuckles were heard at that before Youngjae spoke up, “I was thinking that we could all go get something together.  You know, to talk things out and stuff with the newbie.”

“What do you think, hyung?” Taehyung asked looking at Yoongi.

“Sounds good to me,” Yoongi replied, which sparked everyone to agree.

“Okay, well I want to change really quick before we leave.  I’ll be right back,” Taehyung got up and walked to one of the bedrooms.

Yoongi watched Taehyung leave and stood up from his spot on the couch, stretching a little before he felt a hand on his arm. “I need to talk to you for a second, Yoongi,” Yugyeom said, seriousness filling his eyes.

Yoongi nodded and followed the younger into the kitchen.  “I just want you to know that Taehyung means absolutely everything to all of us.  Especially me and Jimin.  So, we will do anything to protect him.  I don’t want to have to do anything to you, but you need to know that if you decided to tell anyone, or hurt him for something he can’t change, I will personally find you and make your life a living hell.”

Yoongi looked at the younger with complete determination when he replied, “I can’t imagine a universe where I would ever want to hurt your brother.  He means a lot to me and I don’t take that lightly.  I will never ever hurt your brother as long as I live.  If, for some reason, I ever did tell anyone, I want you to keep your promise.  I care about him more than anyone actually knows, and I will be damned if I let anything like that happen to him.

Yugyeom looked at the elder and smiled, “I thought so.  Thank you for proving me right.  I know that my brother trusts you and I do, too.   You make him happier than any of us have ever been able to.  I’m glad that you two found each other. And I really hope that you don’t betray that trust.”

“I won’t.”

Yugyeom smiled at the elder again, before they both silently made their way back into the living room where everyone was gathering.  Yoongi made a small detour to the door, so he could put his shoes on and then joined the others. 

“Everyone ready?”

There were agreements and nods all around the room. “I’ll go with the hyungs and Yoongi can go with you guys,” Bambam said.

Everyone agreed, and they walked down to the cars.  Jimin and Yugyeom got in the back seat, leaving Yoongi to sit in the front with Taehyung.  They all buckled up and started off to the restaurant.

 

 

 

It was silent for a good portion of the ride, until Jimin broke the silence, “Did you talk to him?”

Taehyung looked confused, noticing that Jimin was directing the question at Yugyeom. “What are you talking about, Jiminie?”

“Yeah, I talked to him,” Yugyeom replied, both of them ignoring Taehyung.

Taehyung huffed in annoyance before it clicked, “Please don’t tell me you did what I think you did.”

“Well, I’m your brother.  I’m supposed to threaten people for you.”

Taehyung glared at him through the rearview mirror.  He looked at Yoongi for a brief second before his eyes were back on the road.  “Please tell me he didn’t scare you away.”

Yoongi chuckled, “If he did, would I be going to dinner with you guys right now?”

“Good point,” Taehyung smiled wide.

“Don’t worry so much, hyung. I think it will take a lot more than that to scare Yoongi away.  Besides, now I understand.”

“Understand? Understand what?” Taehyung asked, slightly confused.

“Why you trusted him so much.  I think he can keep it a secret.”

Taehyung looked toward Yoongi and smiled, “What did you say to him?”

“Yeah, what did he say?” Jimin asked Yugyeom from the back seat, both boys slightly baffled.

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” Yoongi replied simply.

“Wow…” Jimin said.

“What?” Yoongi asked confused about those reactions.

“Yugyeom doesn’t trust anyone lightly.  I mean it took him a little over 2 years to fully trust Bambam and that’s his best friend.”

“Yeah, well, I believe him, alright? Let’s just leave it at that,” Yugyeom said with embarrassment in his tone as he looked out the window. 

The rest of the ride was quiet, the only sound coming faintly from the radio speakers. When they got to the restaurant, the others were already there.  They all got out and while the other two were coming to their side of the car, Taehyung quietly asked Jimin, “Can you take Yugyeom inside? I want to talk to Yoongi real quick.”

Jimin smiled and nodded, grabbing Yugyeom’s arm when he came into view and leading him away from the other two.

“Should we follow them?” Yoongi asked as they both looked at the two walking toward the building.  Taehyung turned toward the other and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck pulling him in for a tight hug.  Yoongi instantly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s waist. “Tae? You okay?”

“Thank you, hyung,” Taehyung said.

“For what?”

“For whatever you said to Yugyeom.  For not leaving.  For everything.”

Yoongi’s embrace tightened at that and Taehyung smiled. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before they separated, both grinning at each other. “We should probably go inside before your friends come and kill me.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Taehyung replied. “But they wouldn’t kill you.  I wouldn’t let them,” Taehyung finished, his smile growing wide and boxy.

Yoongi smiled and playfully scoffed before sarcastically adding, “My savior.”

“Yep,” Taehyung replied, grabbing Yoongi’s hand and starting toward the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

Dinner was calm and honestly, Yoongi was a little nervous, knowing that he was the one that they were all focusing on.  If he was closer to the others, it may not have been as nerve wracking, but considering that Taehyung was the only one that he really knew at the table, it made him anxious.  When he started to tense up, he felt Taehyung grab his hand next to him, briefly catching him off guard.  He looked to him, realizing that the younger was probably feeling what he was feeling.  Yoongi’s cheeks flushed at the realization, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for feeling, Yoongi,” he softly smiled, before turning and glaring at his friends. They all diverted their eyes from the two of them and went back to eating.

Yoongi started to calm down and he could tell that Taehyung could feel that.  He expected the younger to let go of his hand, but he was happy that he never did.  The dinner ended with Yoongi being added to this emergency group chat that the others had made for Taehyung.  On the drive home, Yugyeom and Jimin explained some things to him.  They told him where the emergency spots were, to which Yoongi offered his office as another option. They told him how to deal with things and to call one of them if it happened and they weren’t around.  Honestly, it was a lot of information to take in, but he was glad he finally knew. 

When they got back to the apartment, Yoongi decided that it was probably time to get back to his place.  He had been with Taehyung all day and he should probably let the younger go spend some time with his friends.  They both got out of the car and started walking to where they saw Yoongi’s car.

“You know,” Taehyung said, breaking the silence, “I told you quicker than I’ve told anyone before.”

“Really?” Yoongi asked.

Taehyung nodded, “Bams was the first and it took about two years.  We’ve know Jaebum forever, but only told him a year before I came here.  Youngjae held the record before you, and even that took about a year and a half.  He’s actually known for less than a year now.”

Yoongi was shocked.  He’s only known Taehyung for a few months and the younger trusted him enough to tell him, “Why did you tell me, then?”

“Because you understood.  Someone that hasn’t had it easy, but still keeps going.  Even the first time I saw you, I wanted to know you… Some of the things I felt from you, I’ve felt too… You are the first person that I’ve really felt this close to.  I mean I’m close to the others, but this feels… different,” Taehyung said as they approached his car. “I don’t know how or why this happened, but I’m glad that I know you.  I trust you, hyung.”

Yoongi smiled wide and gummy, looking around for a second before his eyes settled on the younger’s.  “You really are something else, Kim Taehyung.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Taehyung teased.

“It’s the best thing,” Yoongi smiled as he opened the door to his car, leaving a slightly flushed Taehyung looking back at him as he got in. “Now, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but those three have been watching from the door since they got in there,” he gestured toward the glass door where they both looked and saw the Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jimin fumbling around at being caught.

They both chuckled a little before Taehyung replied, “Yeah, I should probably go inside…  I’ll see you tomorrow?” Taehyung asked shyly.

Yoongi smiled one last time, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Taehyungie.”

“Okay,” Taehyung smiled relieved.  “Goodnight, Yoonie hyung.”

“Goodnight,” Yoongi said, and Taehyung turned to the glass door making his way over to his three friends in the building.  Yoongi waited until he saw Taehyung go inside before he left, wanting to make sure that the younger was okay.  He laughed a little when he saw the younger hitting the arms of his friends as he got in, no doubt scolding them for spying. 

As soon as they were out of his sight he headed back to his own apartment.  He thought about visiting Jin, but decided that it would be better to talk to him in the morning, opting to go back to his own apartment instead.  He went straight to his room and laid in his bed, thinking about his day as he slowly succumbed to sleep, heart full with the one who managed to sneak his way into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> This would have probably been out earlier if I didn't fall asleep this afternoon for HOURS!! I didn't even think I was tired... Oh well, at least I am now well rested :) ANYWAYS, I don't really have much to say for the update. It may suck. Not sure, though. I mean I just wrote it, but some of it was written by my slightly groggy mind, so if you see anything confusing or something, please let me know :)  
> I think that's it, though, so yeah :) The update question is, do you have any weird food habits that some might think are weird, but are just normal for you? I've been thinking a lot about this recently and I wanna know :) OH I ALMOST FORGOT! Thank you SO MUCH for OVER 200 Kudos on this thing! I'm so glad that you guys are still enjoying this!! And on that note, I'll see you on Friday :D
> 
> Have a good day/night


	18. I Want To Protect Him

Yoongi woke up to the sound of his phone.  He was going to ignore it until he realized that it was Saturday and he didn’t set an alarm.  So, who was calling him so early on a Saturday morning?

Yoongi didn’t bother looking at the name on the screen before he answered with a gruff grumble, “What?”

“Yoongi, that is no way to be speaking to your mother.”

Yoongi had to stifle back his grunt, settling for simply rolling his eyes.  Of course, he would have the bad luck to actually answer to the one person that he had been dodging all week.  With all of the stress that came with nearing the end of the semester and the situation with Taehyung, he wasn’t in the mood for listening to whatever his mom had to say.  Every time he saw her name flash across his phone screen he would immediately ignore, not even giving it a second thought.  So, of course she would be calling him when he was too tired to comprehend it.

“Sorry,” he said trying to hold back on the sarcasm as he sat up in his bed.

“Sorry, Yoongi? I’ve been trying to call you all week!”

“I’ve been… busy.”

“What could _you_ possibly be busy with?” she spat out, Yoongi hearing the disdain in her words.

“Finals are coming up and I had some personal things to deal with.”

“What kind of personal issues would you have?”

“Is there something you wanted?” Yoongi asked, changing the subject to stop the venom from continuing to spew out of his mother’s mouth.

The line was quiet for a couple of seconds and Yoongi knew that his mother was contemplating whether she should tell him off again or just get straight to the point.  Thankfully she new better, so she sighed and chose the latter. “As you should be well aware of now, our annual ball is tomorrow, and you need to be there.”

“What? Why?” Yoongi asked, genuinely surprised, because it had been years since he last had to show up at one of those. Why did they want him to go _now_?

“Because you are getting older and you need to start becoming a proper member of society.  There will be many prestigious people there and you need to make a good impression on them.”

“Why?”

“Because, Yoongi, these people are powerful, and being friends with powerful people can be a huge advantage for the family.  You need to start thinking of the big picture, Yoongi.” Yoongi was silent for a moment, processing everything, and his mother took that chance to continue speaking. “Also, Jennie will be there.  She is looking forward to seeing you again.”

Yoongi highly doubted that Jennie said anything of the sorts, and if so, they both knew what she meant.  It was most definitely not what his mother was implying.  His anger at the situation was starting to get the best of him.

“I know you haven’t been in contact with her since that date, but you need to start thinking about the family.  You can’t just be alone, Yoongi.  And if you marry her one day, we could all benefit from it, so everyone would be happy. There may not be another chance for you.”

That was the breaking point. If Yoongi was thinking straight at the moment, he probably wouldn’t have said what he did next.  If he wasn’t still groggy from sleep and angry at the implications in all of his mother’s words, he wouldn’t have even thought about it. But those are just what would have happened.

“What if I want to bring someone with me?”

“What?” his mother asked clearly taken by surprise.  Honestly, though, Yoongi was just as surprised by what came out of his mouth, but he couldn’t back out now.

“What if I wanted to bring someone tomorrow?”

“Don’t be silly, Yoongi.”

“I know that the invitations call for a plus one.  And I know that you always have enough in case somebody did want to bring another person unexpectedly.”

“I don’t know how you would find someone to go with you on such short notice. You-”

“I know someone,” he interrupted, not wanting to listen to his mother convince him out of it.

“Well,” she said with a huff.  She took a deep breath and spoke more calmly, “I look forward to meeting them.  Goodbye, Yoongi,” she hung up, which left Yoongi process all that just happened.

“SHIT!” Yoongi yelled as he quickly got up, not bothering to get ready in the slightest and walked over to Jin’s apartment, banging on the door repeatedly, until a very mad looking Jin opened the door.

“Why the hell are you awake at 6 a.m. on a Saturday?” Jin asked, glaring daggers at the younger.

“Exactly!” Yoongi said, barging his way past Jin and into his apartment.

“Care to explain?” Jin asked, anger subsiding and being replaced with drowsiness.

Yoongi sat on the couch and put his face in his hands for a moment, took a deep breath and looked back up at his best friend, stress and exhaustion clear on his face. “My mother.”

Jin’s face softened at that, his earlier scowl turning into minor displeasure. He decided that since he was already awake, he might as well make some coffee. “Well, what did she say?”

“Gala’s tomorrow. They want me to go.”

“Really?” Yoongi nodded. “I can’t even remember the last time they made you go.  Why now?”

Yoongi sighed, leaning his head back on the couch, “Because I’m getting older and I need to become a ‘prestigious member of society’ or some crap like that.  So, basically, they want me to start upholding the Min family name… I wish I could just give the damn thing up once and for all.  Everyone would be happier.”

Jin nodded and finished their coffees bringing them out to the living room and sitting in a chair next to the couch. Yoongi thanked him, before Jin replied.  “Okay… But you’ve had to deal with worse than this before.”

“I know.”

“So, why did you freak out and come over here.  It had to be more than that.”

“I did something stupid.”

Jin took a drink of his coffee and sighed waiting for an explanation. When he realized he wouldn’t just get one, he asked, “Care to elaborate?”

“I told them I was going to bring someone.”

“What? Why?”

“They brought up Jennie and how I should think about how much a marriage could benefit everyone and I might not get another chance and I told her that I wanted to bring someone and-”

“And now you can’t go alone,” Jin finished for Yoongi.  Jin set his cup of coffee down on the table and he looked Yoongi in the eyes.  “Did you have someone in mind?”

Yoongi looked away. “Don’t, hyung.”

“Yoongi.”

Yoongi snapped his head back, “I said don’t!”

“Well, I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I will say that I think you should ask him.”

Yoongi let out a sigh, “I can’t, hyung.  My parents are going to be there.  You know how they are.  I don’t want him to have to go through that.”

“I know, and it sucks, but you were right when you said that you can’t just go alone. And you know well enough that they will make it difficult with anyone you bring.” Yoongi nodded in understanding before Jin continued, “Plus, he’s one of the only people that would somewhat understand what he’s walking into.”

“He won’t want to come, hyung.”

“I think you should let him make that decision… Look, Yoongi, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. And-”

“I’m not asking him, Jin.  Yes, I would love to have him there, because it would make the whole stupid night a thousand times better, but I can’t let them hurt him.”

“You can’t protect him from everything, Yoongi.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try… I’m not asking him.”

“Fine.  But at least ask if they want to come over for brunch.”

“What?”

“Well, we all want to make sure he’s okay. I know that you were worried the most the other day, but we were there, too.  Plus, I’m sure that Hobi and Kookie wouldn’t mind seeing their boys.”

Yoongi looked at him a little skeptically before agreeing, “Fine, but don’t try and pressure me into asking him.”

“I won’t.”

Jin walked back to his room to get ready, while Yoongi got out his phone and sent a text to Taehyung.

 

To: Taehyung

_Hey, Jin told me to ask if you all wanted to come over for brunch._

7:04 a.m.

 

Jin walked back out a couple of minutes later, looking ready to leave. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah, the store. Wanna come?”

Not really having anything else to do so early in the morning and wanting to get tomorrow off of his mind for a while, he agreed.  They went over to his apartment and he quickly got ready, Jin waiting in the living room.  It only took him a couple of minutes and then the two were out the door.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the store and the second they got there, Jin got straight into business.  It had been a while since Yoongi joined him on one of his grocery shopping expeditions, but he knew how serious Jin got about it.  They would walk around, Yoongi pushing the cart and following Jin, while he got whatever it was that he needed.  He always knew exactly where to go to get things and it was always a smooth process, no matter how much they were getting, which, judging by the already half full cart, would be a lot today.

It only took them about one hour to get completely through the store, grabbing everything they needed along the way.  The cart was almost overflowing with the amount of food and Yoongi was pretty impressed, knowing that this would all be used to prepare their huge brunch for all of their friends.

Thinking of that reminded Yoongi that he never actually looked to see what the younger boy said.  He took out his phone and saw the notification, opening it right away.

 

From: Taehyung

_Sure :) sounds like fun!_

_Everyone says okay, but Jinyoung and Jaebum have plans already, so it will be the five us as long as that’s okay._

8:04 a.m.

To: Taehyung

_That’s fine.   Besides, I’m pretty sure Jin has bought enough to feed a small army, anyways._

8:32 a.m.

 

Jin paid for the copious amounts of food they had, and they made their way back to the apartment.  When they got there, Namjoon was standing outside, ready to help bring everything in.  They filled their hands with as many bags as they possibly could before going up to the apartment.  Surprisingly they got all of the food up in one trip, each of their hands aching from the weight of the many bags they had.

Namjoon and Jin started unloading all of the ingredients, while Yoongi checked his phone.

 

From: Taehyung

_And this is why Jin hyung is the best hyung_

8:36 a.m.

To: Taehyung

_Hey! What about me?_

8:42 a.m.

From: Taehyung

_He feeds the poor starving children, therefore he is the best hyung_

8:44 a.m.

 

Yoongi looked slightly offended at his phone, which the two in the kitchen noticed.

“What’s wrong with you, hyung?” Namjoon asked.

Yoongi waved him off, starting to type a message back to Taehyung.

“Yeah, why do you look like someone just stole your favorite toy?”

“Taehyung just said that you were the best hyung.”

Jin beamed at that, “I knew he was a smart kid.  And you _know_ I am the best hyung.”

“You most definitely are not,” Yoongi said before focusing back on the message he was typing, giving Taehyung reasons why he is the best hyung.

Before Yoongi could hit send, another message from Taehyung popped up on his phone.

 

From: Taehyung

_But you are definitely my favorite, Yoonie hyung <3_

8:46 a.m.

 

Yoongi couldn’t stop the smile from growing at that.  He decided he could deal with not being the best hyung as long as he was still Taehyung’s favorite, as cheesy as that sounded.

“Earth to Yoongi!” Jin yelled from the kitchen, ejecting Yoongi from his thoughts. He looked at the older with an unimpressed face. “Stop texting your- Taehyung and come help.”

Yoongi groaned, deleting the previous text and typing out a different one to say when they could come over, while internally he felt a wave of butterflies at what Jin mistakenly said.  _Your Taehyung._

He quickly snapped out of it and joined the other two in the kitchen. Namjoon was sent to the living room to tidy the place up while Yoongi helped Jin start making the food.  They would have had Namjoon help, too, but they didn’t really trust him all that much in the kitchen.

About an hour and a half later, they heard a knock at the front door, Namjoon getting up to answer it.  All five of their guests filed in and they all exchanged greetings, before Jin started speaking, “Okay, everyone, food should be done any minute now.” Jin turned to look at Jimin and Bambam, “Can you two go wake up the boys next door?”

Jimin smiled widely, quickly accepting, while Bambam gave him an unsure look. “Are you sure we should be waking them up?”

Jin nodded, “I don’t want to have to hear them complaining about us not waiting, so yes.”

“Okay,” Bambam replied, still not fully convinced that it was a good idea.

“Good,” Jin said, handing them Yoongi’s keys to the apartment that he left on the counter.  He then pointed vaguely in the direction of Youngjae and Yugyeom, “You two can go wake up the boys downstairs.”

They looked at him slightly skeptically before asking, “How exactly are we supposed to do that?”

“Just bang on the door until someone answers it,” he said seriously as he gave them their apartment number. “Now go and hurry back.”

All four of the boys walked out into the hallway, going their separate ways to get the rest of their friends. Yoongi was beginning to get slightly skeptical when he realized the four of them that were left behind. He gave Jin a look of warning as Taehyung came to settle into one of the seats on the opposite side of the table.  Jin simply smiled and then turned toward the youngest in the room.

“So, Taehyung, what are you doing tomorrow?” Jin spewed out as quickly as he could before Yoongi could stop him.

“Jin, don’t,” Yoongi warned, facing Jin fully and considering shocking the older to get him to shut up.

“Um…” Taehyung said clearly confused before answering the question, “I don’t have anything planned. Why?”

Jin opened his mouth to reply and Yoongi a small burst of electricity flew out of Yoongi’s hand, toward the elder. Jin flinched at the impact and looked at his best friend with an incredulous look. “OW!” he yelled.

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders and with an unapologetic voice he said, “Sorry.”

“Okay, what’s going on?” Taehyung asked, confusion taking over his features.

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders again but stayed silent as he got back to work on the finishing touches of the food.  Jin was still looking at him shocked.  He was only planning on skirting around the whole situation, like Yoongi used to do when he realized that Jin liked Namjoon.  But now this was war, so Jin decided to take things into his own hands. 

Jin set down his cooking utensils and walked to where Taehyung was sitting, making Taehyung turn around fully.  “So, Yoongi’s parent’s have this gala tomorrow,” Jin started, noticing the way that Yoongi’s eyes shot up at him ready to fire at will.  Jin ducked a little in front of Taehyung, knowing that Yoongi wouldn’t dare hurt the younger.  “And I was wondering if you would go with me.”

“What?” all three of them asked simultaneously.

“Wouldn’t you take Namjoon with you?” Taehyung asked.

“Yeah, I thought you were taking me?” Namjoon added from the side.

“Jin, why are you doing this?” Yoongi asked, voice struggling to stay calm.

Now that Jin saw the situation he put himself in, he was slightly regretting it, but only slightly, because he could handle Yoongi being upset with him.  What he couldn’t handle was what his parents would possibly do to him mentally if he showed up without someone.  The last time Yoongi said he would do something and didn’t with them, he wouldn’t leave his room or talk to anyone for a week.  Plus, Jin knew how much better this whole thing would be for Yoongi if he had Taehyung with him.  So Jin decided to ignore him.

“Namjoon can go with Yoongi.  What do you think?”

Taehyung looked at Yoongi for a moment before turning back to Jin, “I mean… Sure, I’ll go if you want me to.”

Jin smiled and Yoongi took this chance to come over to where the rest of them were standing, glaring at Jin before looking Taehyung in the eyes, “Remember what I told you about my parents, Tae?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Taehyung answered looking unaffected by what Yoongi was saying.

“Well, I wasn’t exaggerating.  They aren’t nice people, Tae.”

“I didn’t think you were exaggerating, hyung. And that sounds like more of a reason for me to go.  I don’t want them to hurt you more.”

“But I don’t want them to hurt you at all. If you’re there they are probably going to target you and I don’t want you to hurt because of them,” Yoongi said.

“Hyung, there isn’t anything they can say to me that I haven’t heard before,” It was quiet for a moment, both of the boys caught in their own little bubble.   cupped Yoongi’s cheek, staring in his eyes, and said with a steely resolution and a soft tone, “I will be fine, Yoongi-hyung. I want to be there for you.”

Yoongi softened under the touch and let out a sigh of defeat, closing his eyes. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.... It's Me.... I was wondering if-  
> You get the picture :D So, this chapter was fully Yoongi centered and in case you were wondering, the next will be centered around Taehyung, because I like to go back and forth between the two. The next chapter to come out today will be a cute one I think. These parts coming up may be a bit self indulgent, with the gala and all, but eh. It works and it fits into what I want to do, so I'm happy :) Tbh this whole thing is very self indulgent :D Also, I think later I am going to post a little short fluffy thing about the waking up of the friends. Like how the 4 woke up the other 4. I wasn't planning on doing it, but I thought it would be cute and fluffy (which it is so far) and I like it :) (Plus, like Bamkook, amiright? :D) But I will post it separately from this. I will put it in these notes when I do post it, in case you want to read it, but if you don't want to it's not that big of a deal. It will mention the big plot stuff, but it won't really do anything, it will just be a cute little side thing that you can read if you want. So if you count that, then 3 things will be posted today! :D Also, the first part of the basketball au will probably be posted on Sunday night. UUUUUUMMMMMMM I think that's it though.... So, update question is: What is your all time otp? Like it doesn't have to be from BTS, it can be from anything, just like one ship that you love a lot? (Mine is either Taegi, because I have become Taegi trash, or Bellarke from the show the 100- which is a really good show and I highly recommend to anyone)
> 
> Have a good day/night :) < 3
> 
> UPDATE!!!!!!! Here is the link to the side thing I made of how the 4 woke up the other 4 :D  
> [Time To Wake Up!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13552722)


	19. Time To Go Shopping

The brunch that Yoongi and Jin prepared was magnificent.  After everyone filed in and took their seats, the twelve of them dug straight in.   There were moans of content all around the table as everyone tried each of the different dishes, causing Jin to smile at all of them.  As they all finished up, there were thank you’s and comments of praise across the table.  Nobody dared to get up though, all too miserable from stuffing themselves too full, so they just stayed where they were, conversation flowing between them.

Taehyung knew that Yoongi was still slightly on edge due to the impending events that were to come the next day, but at the moment, he was happy.  In fact, everyone was happy, and Taehyung couldn’t feel more satisfied at the feeling, the large grin never leaving his face.  He was content listening to the others in their conversation, not really saying much to add to it, just simply listening. 

“So, Tae.  What did you guys talk about while we went to go wake up these dorks,” Jimin asked, diverting Taehyung’s attention.

“Yoongi hyung’s parents are having a gala tomorrow, and Jin hyung asked if I would go.”

“Really?” Jimin asked, a little shocked. “You mean Yoongi hyung didn’t ask you?”

“Nope he was too slow,” Jin chided in before anyone could say anything.

“Wait, so you are actually going with Jin hyung?” Yugyeom asked.

“Are you really? I thought that you would be going with me since we figured things out,” Yoongi added.

Taehyung looked over at Jin and they both smiled, “Yes, I’m going with Jin hyung.”

Taehyung could feel the frustration coming off of Yoongi in waves, “I asked him Yoongi.  You can’t steal my date from me now. Right, Taehyungie?” Taehyung nodded.

“What about Namjoon?” Yoongi asked, but when Taehyung looked over at Namjoon, he didn’t seem to be phased at all by this situation.

“You still need a date and Namjoon already has his tux, so _you_ can take him.”

Everyone at the table was holding back their laughs as they looked at Yoongi.  The only one who wasn’t anymore was Taehyung, who just realized something.

“Hyung, I don’t know if I can go,” Taehyung said, voice deflated.

“What? Why?” Jin asked, Yoongi turning and looking at him with worry flowing in him.

“I don’t have a tux.”

Jin smiled, “Well it’s a good thing that I know a guy, then.”

“Can he have it ready by tomorrow?” Taehyung asked, genuinely curious.

“Don’t worry, Taehyungie.  This is an emergency and my family are his best clients, so he won’t be able to say no.  We will have you looking suave in no time.”

Taehyung beamed and Bambam decided to pipe up at that, “Um, I am going to need to approve of this tux before Taehyung gets it.”

“Me too,” Jimin said.

“Okay, so in about an hour, I will take you three to go see Jungsoo and we will get Taehyung that tux.”

“Count me in, too,” Yugyeom said.

“I told Jinyoung hyung and Jaebum hyung I would go meet up with them later, so I’ll probably get going in a little bit.”

“Okay, so the five of us will go.  We can make a day out of it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Taehyung smiled, wide and boxy.

 

Taehyung couldn’t help the way his mouth dropped open when they all walked into the shop.  It was absolutely beautiful, crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and displays with gorgeous wedding dresses and tuxedos sprawled out all around.  The only one who didn’t seem to be phased by this place was Jin, who just looked at the other four with a smile, before walking up to the desk, talking to the worker there.  A couple of minutes later, Jin returned to them with a man he assumes is the owner of the place.

“So, which one of you is Taehyung?” the man said looking at them with a huge smile.

Jin stepped toward Taehyung and nudged him forward a little, Taehyung nervously introducing himself.  Jungsoo’s face became more serious as he got closer to Taehyung and gestured for his hands. Taehyung took a hold of them as the man looked at him. “You are a handsome one, aren’t you?” he said, causing Taehyung to flush a cherry red color. 

Jungsoo let go of his hands and started nodding his head, still trying to consider the different tuxedos that they could try.  “Okay, follow me,” he said, turning quickly and walking toward the back of the store, the five of them trailing behind.

He ended up leading them all into a very luxurious room in the back that seemed to be specifically for private meetings, just as beautiful as the rest of the store had been.

“This place is amazing,” Taehyung said looking around him amazed at everything.

“I like this kid,” Jungsoo said to Jin who chuckled a little. “Are you two dating?”

Jin laughed a little more at that before replying, “No, he isn’t.  I am still dating Namjoon and I think Yoongi would kill me if I were to even try it.”

“Yoongi? I haven’t seen him for at least a couple of years.”

“You know Yoongi?” Taehyung asked, tearing his eyes away from their surroundings.

“Yes, I do.  He used to come here with Jin when he needed a new suit.”

Taehyung smiled and Jungsoo gestured for him to come closer. “I need to get your measurements and then we will try out some styles for you.  You all are welcome to any of the refreshments on the table if you wish.”

It only took a few minutes for Jungsoo to get the measurements before he disappeared back into the store, telling them to stay put while he goes to pick up some different styles. Each of them got themselves a drink, Bambam and Yugyeom nibbling on some of the candies as well.  The three of his friends were having a conversation, so Taehyung took the opportunity to talk to Jin.

“Hyung?” Jin hummed in acknowledgement, turning to look at Taehyung. “Do you think Yoongi hyung really wants me to go tomorrow?”

Jin comfortingly smiled at him, “He doesn’t trust his parents and I really don’t blame him. So, he will be a little bit stressed that you are there, but I have a feeling you don’t scare easily.  I think that he wants you there more than anything, but he’s conflicted about it because of them.”

“He told me about them.  I hate that he had to grow up the way he did, but I’m really glad he had you, hyung.”

Jin beamed at the younger, “Me too, Tae.  And I’m glad he found you, Tae.  I haven’t seen him like this in a long time.  Even then, it wasn’t the same.  I mean the guy lights up like a Christmas tree when you enter a room.”

Taehyung blushed at that and their attention was turned back toward the door where Jungsoo walked pulling a clothes rack with him, filled with suits. “Now, let’s make you look so good that Yoongi won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you.”

Taehyung smiled, blush deepening and stood up to join Jin and Jungsoo by the suits.

 

After a couple of hours, Taehyung had tried on every one of the suits on the rack.  They were all gorgeous, some more intricate and detailed than others and Taehyung liked them all.  Jungsoo, however was not satisfied with “like”.  He wanted to see that spark in Taehyung’s eyes and it started to make his frustration grow. Taehyung wasn’t really sure what that spark was, but he wasn’t sure if he was ever even going to get it.

After they exhausted all of the options on the shelf, Jungsoo went back out into the store saying that he had an idea. He returned and was surprised to see the suit that he was holding in his arms.  It was definitely different from the others and Taehyung was actually excited to see what it looked like on him.

Taehyung went into the private dressing room in their room that they had been in and put on the full tuxedo.  He turned to look in the mirror and understood what Jungsoo meant by the spark.  He stood there turning a little and looking at himself from different angles, a smile on his face.  The tux was made up of some simple black pants, a dress shirt and a black bow tie, which was basically the same as everything else he had tried on.  The thing that set it apart was the jacket, which was a beautifully creamy white color, with a black lapel. It was simple, but ever so slightly unique.  Taehyung absolutely loved it.

“Tae, hurry up! We wanna see!” Jimin yelled snapping Taehyung out of his thoughts.

Taehyung stepped out and they all smiled at him, especially Jungsoo, who was absolutely beaming, his happiness overshadowing the rest of the groups at the moment. “There’s the spark,” he muttered under his breath.

“Yoongi is going to lose his shit when he sees you in that,” Bambam muttered from the couch.

The rest of his friends all agreed, and Taehyung couldn’t feel more excited. Taehyung looked to Jungsoo, smiled and said, “I think this is the one I want.”

“Great choice Taehyung. It’s not every day that someone can pull off a white jacket.  But your tan skin fits it perfectly.”

“Thank you.”

Jungsoo nodded, “Now I’m going to start measuring for alterations.”

“And you’re sure you can get this done by tomorrow?” Jin asked.

“Don’t worry about it. I will work all night if I have to for my favorite customer.”

“Thank you, “Jin smiled.

 

After a little bit over an hour later, all of the final measurements were done and all five of the boys headed out.  They walked a little bit in comfortable silence before Jin asked, “Was there anything else we should do or get for tomorrow?”

“Well,” Bambam started. “When I saw hyung in the tux, I had an idea.  You can say no, but what do you say about changing your hair?”

“What kind of change?”

“I was thinking a trim and dye.  Your hair could definitely use a little cut, with the way it covers up your eyes.  I know that you don’t necessarily like them, but they are pretty, hyung and I don’t think you should cover them.”

“I agree with that,” Jin said.

“Okay, I guess I could do that.  But you also said a dye?”

“You have had that blonde hair for a while now, might as well change it right?”

“Okay, but I’m picking the color.”

Jimin surprisingly came up behind Taehyung and gave him a huge back hug.  Taehyung smiled side at his best friend. “My little Taetae is growing up so fast.”

“Stop being so embarrassing, Jiminie,” Taehyung teased.

“I can’t help it,” Jimin smiled and let go of Taehyung.

 

The group spent the rest of the day pampering Taehyung.  He ended up dying his hair dark brown which everyone approved of.  Then they went and bought some accessories for the suit and a little bit of makeup. They all decided that they wanted both Namjoon and Yoongi to wait as long as they possibly could to see them, which meant that Jin was sleeping over at their apartment and Jin’s car would pick them up at Taehyung’s since Taehyung was still his date. Their reasoning for it was to make the two boys miss them, so they would be that much more excited to see them at the gala. 

They ordered a pizza and had a K drama marathon, which Jin may have gotten a little bit too into, with him occasionally screaming at the characters in the TV, all of them cracking up at their hyung. They were all settling down for the night, the only two still awake being Taehyung and Jin, but just barely.  Taehyung was about to succumb to sleep himself when he heard the notifications go off on his phone. He grabbed it, looking at the message with sleepy eyes and smiled.

 

From: Yoonie hyung <3

_Good night, Tae. I’ll see you tomorrow_

12:43 a.m.

To: Yoonie hyung <3

_Night, hyungie! Sleep well :)_

12:44 a.m.

 

Taehyung turned his phone on silent before setting down his phone.  His eyelids dropped over his eyes and he almost instantly fell asleep, his hyung being the only thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!  
> This was just a cute fluff that I wanted to happen, you know. I do actually have pictures for what looks inspired their looks, so I will post those in the next chapter's notes, next friday. I just thought that they were cute pictures and I was excited and then this whole gala thing happened and I love it. BUUUUUUT! Next week's chapters will be the gala :D I am excited about it, I hope you are too ;) But Taehyung and Yoongi and his parents all in one room? :D Anyways I think that's it. I'm gonna try to go to bed early tonight, because I am TIRED! Idk why though, because I've actually done like nothing this whole day. Eh, oh well :D So, the question of the update is, how are you all? Like how have you been? (May seem like a dumb and cliche question, but I am actually genuinely curious)
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE!!!  
> Okay, so I know that I like to do 2 uploads on Fridays, but tomorrow is going to be a bit different. Basically, tomorrow I am going to be posting about the gala, but as I am writing, I can't really figure out how to separate the gala into 2 uploads without it seeming choppy. Therefore, there will only be one upload tomorrow (at night when I usually post the 2nd update) but it will be the length of two uploads. You will still get the same amount, just only in one upload instead of two. Alrighty then, that should be all. I'll see you guys tomorrow night :) < 3 < 3


	20. The Gala

Yoongi had been pacing back and forth in his apartment for the last hour.  He kept his nerves in check yesterday while Taehyung went with Jin shopping, but he had yet to see the younger and he was getting more nervous as time went by. A million questions kept going through his mind.  What if his parents said something to scare Taehyung away? What would happen then? Taehyung would probably just decide that Yoongi isn’t worth it and then he’d never see him ag-

“Stop pacing already!” Namjoon yelled, interrupting Yoongi’s inner monologue.

Yoongi just waved the younger off before he went back to concentrating on his pacing. 

This went on for a few more minutes before Namjoon got up grabbed Yoongi by the shoulders, getting him to finally stop and look at him.

“Stop, hyung! Stop pacing and stop worrying! You’re gonna cause another blackout if you continue like this.”

Yoongi looked down at his hands and saw the small sparks coming off of them.  He clenched his fists, closing his eyes, and took a deep breath, calming the magic in him, so nothing big happens. After a few seconds of this, Yoongi opened his eyes, examining his hands to make sure that the sparks were gone, before turning to Namjoon.

“They’re going to eat him alive.”

“They might,” Namjoon said as he fixed Yoongi’s bow tie.  “But something tells me that Taehyungie isn’t going to go down without a fight.”

“I wish I could warn him before we got there.”

“You’ve warned him enough, hyung.”

“I should’ve asked him to go with me.”

“Yeah, you should’ve.  But you’ve got me for the time being and I’m fairly sure that Jin hyung will be willing to switch dates when they get there.”

“I just, I don’t want to lose him, Joon.”

“I know, hyung,” Namjoon gave the elder a sympathetic smile.

A knocking was then heard at the front door, signaling that the driver was there to pick them up.  Yoongi wished he would’ve been more persistent and made Jin and Taehyung come with them to the gala, but Jin already called his driver and changed the address so that the two of them could be picked up at Taehyung’s apartment. 

“Yoongi,” Namjoon called from the front door, holding out Yoongi’s jacket for him. 

Yoongi took a deep breath and walked over to Namjoon, taking his jacket and putting it on before they both made their way out the door.

 

 

 

“I think this is some of my best work yet,” Bambam said confidently as he finished the last few strokes of Taehyung’s makeup and Taehyung smiled.

“Can we see him yet?” Jimin asked from the other side of the bathroom door that Bambam had locked when they went in there. He was always one for the dramatic, so he refused to let anyone see his masterpiece until he was done.

“No! He will come out when he’s finished!” Bambam yelled back. The younger let out a breath and looked back to Taehyung, “Some people need to learn how to be patient.”

Taehyung laughed at the younger.  “Aaaand,” Bambam drawled out focusing on the last few strokes before pulling back and smiling at his work, “Done.”

Bambam took his hands and made him stand from the toilet seat that he was sitting on, looking him up and down all dressed up in his tux and styled up perfectly. “Damn, hyung.  You look hot.”

“You’re just saying that because you did most of this,” he gestured at himself.

“That may be true,” Bambam chuckled. “But seriously, hyung.  I didn’t do that much.  You really do look amazing.”

“Thanks, Bams,” Taehyung smiled.

“Ready to see?”

Taehyung nodded and Bambam turned him around to face the mirror.  Taehyung’s smiled only grew when he saw what the younger had done.  He had never seen himself like that.  He never had a reason to dress up like this.  When other people had dances and dates to go on growing up, Taehyung never got the chance to experience all of those things.  And to think that he was getting to experience this for the first time with someone who had come to mean so much to him.  Everything was just starting to hit Taehyung and he was struggling to keep tears from escaping his eyes.

Taehyung started feeling pride and happiness coming from Bambam, so he turned to face the younger. Bambam looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes as well and he let out a small laugh before he grabbed some tissues.

“Hyung,” he smiled, eyes wet. “Quit crying or your going to mess up my hard work.”

They both chuckled teary laughs as Bambam carefully wiped away the few tears that escaped Taehyung’s eyes. “Thank you, Bams.”

Bambam nodded, and grabbed another tissue, wiping his own tears before grabbing onto Taehyung’s shoulder and taking a deep breath. “Okay, now let’s go and make Jiminie hyung cry, shall we.”

Taehyung grabbed the box of tissues, handed them to Bambam, and then nodded. They both laughed and Bambam opened the door just enough so that he could slip out without Taehyung being seen.

“Hyungs! Yugyeomie!” Taehyung heard the running as the three approached the door.  Bambam cleared his throat, “I present to you, the man evening!” Bambam opened the door. “Kim Taehyung.”

Taehyung beamed brightly at his friends who immediately returned it as they saw him.

“Whoa, Taehyungie,” Jin said, jaw dropped.  “Yoongi is going to die when he sees you.”

Taehyung’s eyes brightened at that and he couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks.

“Hyung, you look amazing,” Yugyeom smiled.

Taehyung thanked the two of them before looking at the only one who hadn’t said anything yet.  Jimin was looking at him with such a warmth and happiness in him, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. “Aww, Chim,” Taehyung said, grabbing the tissues from Bambam’s hands and walking over to the shorter boy. 

He offered the tissues to the younger who quickly grabbed them with a slight look of annoyance before Taehyung reached for him and hugged him. “Chim, you have to stop crying or I’m gonna start crying and Bams is gonna kill me,” they all laughed at that, knowing that it was completely true.

“I hate to cut this short,” Jin said after a couple of minutes, getting everyone’s attention, “but the car is waiting downstairs whenever you’re ready.

Taehyung’s nerves kicked in at that and he nodded his head.  Jimin grabbed his shoulder’s and made him look in his eyes.  “Everything is going to be okay.  You look breathtaking and Yoongi is going to love it.  If anything happens, you have people there to help you, but if it gets too much, call us and we will come get you.  But try not to worry about that, okay? Just stay with them and have fun. You deserve it,” Jimin smiled.

Taehyung hugged Jimin one more time, “Thanks, Chim.”

They pulled apart and Taehyung walked with Jin to the front door and out to the car, trying to ignore the nerves that threatened to take over at any moment.

 

 

 

“Here you go,” Namjoon said, handing Yoongi a drink.  “Jin hyung and Taehyungie are almost here.  Are you okay?”

Yoongi took a sip of his drink before nodding, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, cheer up, hyung.  You look great and everything is going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that, Joon.”

“Well, you don’t know that it’s not.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly before taking another sip of his drink.  Nothing like a little bit of liquid courage to give him the strength to face his parents and protect Taehyung from them as well.

“Yoongi,” a familiar voice rang out, causing Yoongi to roll his eyes.

He turned around and faced her, “Mom.”

“Is this your date?” she asked looking Namjoon up and down.  “I’ve seen you before haven’t I?”

“Yes, we’ve met before,” Namjoon said, holding out his hand to be polite.

“Ah, yes.  You’re Jin’s boyfriend, aren’t you? Or is that over now?” she replied ignoring his hand, so he let it drop next to his side again.

“No, mom, they’re still together,” Yoongi said.

“I see, so you’re Jin’s date then,” before Namjoon could say anything she looked at Yoongi and continued. “I’m sorry that you couldn’t find a date, Yoongi, but Jennie is around here somewhere and I’m sure that she would be more than happy-”

“Actually,” Yoongi interrupted.  “Namjoon offered to arrive early with me, but Jin hyung and my date are going to be here any minute now, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

Yoongi’s mother gave him a pointed look before plastering on her all-too-familiar fake smile. “Well, I have to go make sure the guests are having fun. I’m looking forward to meeting your date at dinner.”

She swiftly turned around and the minute she faded from view, Yoongi downed the rest of his drink. “It’s going to be a long night.”

Namjoon simply nodded his head and Yoongi decided to go grab another drink.  He went to the bar area and ordered another.  While he was waiting, he took the opportunity to look around at all of the high-class people around him.

“Hello stranger.”

Yoongi turned to see Jennie smiling, looking very pretty in her scarlet dress. He gave her a small smile. “Hey.  They send you over here?” he asked, grabbing his finished drink from the bartender.

“Yep.  But it gave me a chance to catch up with you.” He smiled and took a sip of his new drink, “So, how are you?”

“I’m good.  Would be much better if I wasn’t here, but I can’t really do much about that now.”

“I understand that all too well.”

“What about you?”

“Ah, well I think I’m going to tell my parents soon about the boyfriend, so you won’t have to worry about our parents setting us up anymore.  I just don’t really think it’s fair to him, you know.  It’s gone on too long and it’s about time.  Whatever happens, happens.”

“Well, let me know how it goes.  I’ll be happy to be your get away car if you need one.”

“Thanks, Yoongi.  I’ll keep that in mind,” she smiled. “How are things with that friend of yours?”

Yoongi looked at her with a questioning look, so she continued, “The really cute one that wanted proof of you being nice? I think his name was Tae…. something.”

“Oh, right,” Yoongi said, trying to suppress the smile.  “His name is Taehyung by the way.”

“I knew it was something like that,” she smiled. “So, did you confess to him yet?”

A blush immediately grew on Yoongi’s face as he looked at her. “What?”

“Oh, come on. I’m not blind, Yoongi.  So, did you tell him?”

Yoongi looked at her skeptically. “No, I haven’t, but don’t you dare bring it up.”

“Bring it up? Is he coming?” she asked eyes lighting up. “Do I get to meet the cutie who stole your heart?”

“Not if you keep talking like that you’re not.”

“Wait, if you’re here, why isn’t he?”

“It’s a long story… Short version: I didn’t want him to come because of my parents, so Jin hyung asked him.”

“So, Jinnie stole your man?” she laughed.

“Well, I stole his, too,” he smiled.

“Hmm, so which one is your date, then?”

Yoongi looked around until he spotted Namjoon talking to Jin’s parents.  He pointed in the younger’s direction, “He’s over there talking to the Kim’s.”

“Oh, he’s cute.  Is that Jinnie’s boyfriend?”

Yoongi nodded his head, “They’ve been together forever, basically.”

“Well, I’ll have to introduce myself later.”

Yoongi nodded, sipping on his drink again. “Nervous there, Yoongi?”

“Absolutely.”

“It’s going to be great, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, that’s what people keep saying,” Yoongi said looking around at all of the guests once again.

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a little while, their eyes raking around the crowd.  Then he saw him.  His eyes almost passed over the younger, until his brain caught up and realized who it was.  The younger was looking around, probably searching for him, but Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to move.  He was completely frozen in his place, staring at the beautiful man before him.  He was still across the room, so Yoongi couldn’t see him perfectly, but what he did see was absolutely breathtaking.

Jennie seemed to notice the sudden change in Yoongi and smiled before following his eyesight.  Her eyes landed on the gorgeous man and she smiled wide, “Wow.  He looks amazing.”

Yoongi, still frozen, registered what she said and without thinking said, “Yeah, he is.”

Yoongi was spending all of his time trying not to freak out about Taehyung being in the same room as his parents, that it didn’t even register that the younger would have to be dressed up.  To say that he wasn’t expecting this would be a complete understatement.

 

 

 

“I don’t see him,” Taehyung said to Jin as his eyes scanned his surroundings, making sure to keep his powers from going overboard at the quantity of people in the room.

Jin scanned the room and couldn’t find the younger either, but he did see Namjoon. “There’s Joonie.  Maybe he knows where Yoongi went.”  Taehyung nodded and followed Jin.

“Joonie!” Jin said, smiling bright and wide, and causing the younger to turn and smile right back.

“You look amazing, hyung,” Namjoon said, seeing Jin approach. When Taehyung approached, Namjoon’s jaw dropped and he smiled, “Wow, Taehyungie.  You look amazing! Has Yoongi hyung seen you yet?”

“Actually,” Jin said, interjecting. “We were wondering if you knew where he went.”

“Um, yeah.  He should still be over by the bar.”

“Well, let’s go find him, then.  There’s no way I’m going to miss his reaction to this,” Jin pointed at Taehyung, causing the latter’s cheeks to flush at the compliment.

Namjoon smiled and gestured them to follow him.  Sure enough, Yoongi was there and he was looking at Taehyung with wonder in his eyes.  Taehyung could feel some emotion from him, but he was having a hard time deciphering it from the emotions of everyone else in the room.  It felt nice not to be so prying in the emotions of others for once and he almost felt normal, not knowing what people were actually feeling.

Honestly, Taehyung was having a difficult time paying attention to any emotions around him while looking at the elder.  He was in a simple black tux, with a black bowtie and some small hoop earrings.  His bleached hair parted in a way that had Taehyung swooning.  He looked absolutely amazing and Taehyung suddenly felt very self-conscious about himself.

He almost didn’t even notice the girl who was standing next to the elder, but as soon as he did, he politely smiled, ignoring the slight feeling of jealousy looking at the beautiful girl.

“Hello!” the girl happily said, snapping both Taehyung and Yoongi out of their slight trances. “My name is Jennie.”

She held out her hand to Namjoon first, who took it with a smile and introduced himself. She gave a small bow and turned to Taehyung, her smile brightening the smallest bit.  “Oh, yeah. I remember you.” Taehyung smiled, shaking her hand and offering a slight bow. She was the same girl that Yoongi went on a date with the night he showed the elder his safe haven.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Taehyung ssi! I have to say that you are much more handsome in person,” she said looking him up and down. “Isn’t he Yoongi?”

Both Yoongi and Taehyung’s cheeks turned red at that and Taehyung looked, almost expectantly at the elder.  When a few seconds passed and Yoongi didn’t say anything, Taehyung couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of disappointment, so he looked down at his shoes.

“He’s breathtaking,” Taehyung heard, and he immediately snapped his head up, looking in Yoongi’s direction.

The elder was looking at him with such a serious expression that Taehyung didn’t even get the chance to question him.  The butterflies in his stomach doubled and he smiled shyly at the elder. “Thank you, hyung.”

Yoongi snapped out of his frozen state and gestured toward the bar, “Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure,” Taehyung said, walking the couple of steps to the elder before they turned toward the bar.

“Can I just get a strawberry juice, please?” Taehyung asked the bartender.

Yoongi looked at him with a smile on his face, which Taehyung noticed. “What?” he asked.

“Strawberry juice?”

“I don’t really handle liquor very well.”

“I believe that.”

Taehyung playfully hit the elder’s arm and they both chuckled at that, and the bartender returned with his drink. Before anyone could say another word, a voice came over the speakers and they all turned toward the stage at one end of the room.

“Dinner will start in just a few minutes, so, guests, please make your way to your seats.”

Taehyung’s nerves picked up a little at that and he could feel a hint of Yoongi’s nervousness as he turned toward him.

“I guess it’s now or never,” Taehyung said.

“I would prefer never, but we might as well get this over with.”

“Well,” Taehyung started, grabbing Yoongi’s hand in his. “I’m going to be right there with you.”

Yoongi nodded and his nerves seemed to be calming down.  They started walking in the direction of their table, and once they saw it, and while Taehyung still had the confidence, he stopped the elder and said, “Also, you look very handsome tonight, Yoonie hyung.”

Yoongi blushed and smiled at the younger in reply, squeezing the hand he was holding in the process. He turned to the table and they both went to find their seats.

 

 

 

Yoongi had been on cloud nine since he saw the younger standing across the room, but there was nothing that could bring him down to the ground faster than the shrill sound of his mother’s voice. “Yoongi,” she greeted, seeing the hand that was grasping onto Taehyung’s.  “I see your date decided to make it.”

Taehyung smiled, a smile that Yoongi knew to be forced, and gave a slight bow, “My name is Kim Taehyung.”

His mother gave him a slightly wary, very fake smile in return, “I’m Yoongi’s mother, but surely you knew that already.” Yoongi’s dad approached and saw Taehyung, not lifting the scowl from his face. “This is my husband.”

Taehyung bowed and introduced himself once more, his father’s face remaining unchanged the whole time. Luckily, Namjoon, Jin, and his parents, who were sharing the table with them came over and the attention was temporarily taken off of the two of them.

The dinner turned out to be less stressful than he anticipated, getting through the appetizers and the main course without a huge incident, conversation mainly staying between his and Jin’s parents.  They only had to get through dessert and then they could get out of there without incident.  Yoongi had this gut feeling, however, that these things could only stay good for so long.  He desperately hoped that he wasn’t right, though.

Right before dinner was being served, Jin’s parents excused themselves to the restroom and to get some more drinks.

“So, Taehyung,” his father said, only now acknowledging the presence of the younger boy.  Yoongi knew this was too good to last.  He immediately tensed and looked over at the younger, worry clear in his eyes. “What is it that you’re studying in school?”

“I’m actually specializing in the visual arts, like photography, sculpture, and painting.”

“Of course.  Yoongi always had a knack for finding people with unrealistic dreams like his. Isn’t that right, son?”

Yoongi tried to say something to defend both himself and Taehyung, but a lump in his throat was stopping him, so his mother took the opportunity to talk again.

“Luckily, he came to his senses and is taking practical classes, although, we wish he wasn’t taking those music classes that just waste his time that could be used on better things.”

“I don’t think his music is a waste of time,” Taehyung said, sure of himself. “I mean, I haven’t had the chance to listen to a lot of his music, but what I have listened to is fantastic.  It’s really something to be proud of.  The fact that his mind can make something that is so beautiful out of absolutely nothing isn’t something you come by every day.”

Yoongi looked at the younger, slightly surprised.  He turned back to face his parents who were now staring daggers at Taehyung who didn’t really seem phased by it at all.

Yoongi’s mother was the one who broke the stunned silence, “Well, that isn’t a very practical career path to choose, especially for someone who already has a disadvantage in life.”

“Disadvantage?” Taehyung asked.

“Oh, sweetie,” his mother said with a snide and judgmental voice. “I’m talking about his condition.”

“What condition?” Taehyung asked, actually confused at her words, but Yoongi just wanted to shrink away into nothingness.

“Looks like you chose a slow one, Yoongi,” his mother commented, laughing. “The condition he has with his powers.  I’m assuming he told you, or you would have probably figured out by now.  Although I’m not sure that you would’ve,” she laughed once again.

Yoongi was completely frozen, feeling smaller than a grain of sand in his seat.  He wanted to protect the younger, but he couldn’t even gain the strength to protect himself.  Jin and Namjoon also sat there frozen in their seats contemplating getting involved to protect them.  Yoongi looked at Jin, who was a second away from saying something, when Taehyung beat him to it.

“I understand what you’re talking about Mrs. Min.  I just don’t understand why you would call it a condition.”

“We are Royals, Taehyung.  All Royals have two powers and it is passed down to children, so our son should have two powers.  He is only an Elemental, which is impossible.”

“With all due respect, that doesn’t constitute it as a condition,” Taehyung replied.

She looked at him pointedly and with a vicious smile she said, “Well then, what does, Taehyung?”

Taehyung, not phased in the slightest looked at his mother and explained, “A condition, as you are using the word, would refer to an illness of some sort.  Yoongi’s power situation isn’t an illness, it is simply a part of him.”

His mother looked like she wanted to say something, but before she could, Taehyung beat her to it, “I’m not sure how much research you’ve done on the genes that give us these powers, but I can honestly say that I’ve spent a lot of time researching every possible thing.  You are correct in something and it is that the children of Royals are indeed Royals themselves, but I’m not sure if you understand why that is.  There is one specific gene, which is basically a duplicate or the normal gene, that gives Royals the opportunity to have two powers instead of one.  When they are in development, the two spots needing to be filled by the ability genes are developed very differently from each other.  All of the powers that each of the parents possess then fight their way to figure out which one compliments the spot that is made. The rest are eliminated as the development furthers.”

Everyone at the table was looking at Taehyung with wide eyes, not believing what was happening. “In Yoongi, the two spots that needed filling were developed similarly enough that the lightning ability overpowered everything else, not just once, but twice, so it could take full control.  It may not have happened before in history and Yoongi may be the only one, but it isn’t impossible, and it isn’t something to be ashamed of.  In fact, think about this.  Both of the powers that you all possess make you some of the most powerful people, but in Yoongi, all of that power that usually goes into two separate abilities, is only going into one, making him one of the most, if not _the_ most powerful person with the lightning ability. His ability doesn’t make him any less of a Royal.”

Yoongi’s mother looked at Taehyung, her expression one of shock, and slight anger as well as the smallest amount of embarrassment.  “You seem to be well studied on the topic.”

“When I was younger, I wanted to know why I was the way I was, so I studied as much about genetics and biology as I possibly could.”

She nodded her head, seeming to accept the defeat, his dad sitting stunned while looking at the younger.  Yoongi was feeling a plethora of emotions at the moment, still not believing what he just witnessed.  His parents, the people who insisted on making his life a living hell, were stunned into silence.  Yoongi was feeling every single emotion on the scale, from disbelief to annoyance that he didn’t do it and affection for the younger who just defended him as if his life depended on it.

Yoongi looked over at Jin, who looked back with a smile, disbelief clear on his face as well.  Needless to say, everyone at the table was stunned at the event that just occurred.

They were only sitting in silence for a few seconds before Jin’s parents returned and the staff started serving the dessert.  The rest of the gala went smoothly, Yoongi’s parents seemingly ignoring them as the night went on.  They finished their dinner and they all decided that Yoongi would drop Taehyung at his apartment and Namjoon would go with Jin back to their apartment.  Yoongi quickly said goodbye to Jennie, who gave him a slightly suggestive look before they left. 

 

 

 

Taehyung was a bit nervous to be riding back to his apartment alone with Yoongi.  The elder hadn’t said a single word to him since the whole incident at dinner and he was starting to feel bad about it.  He didn’t want to be disrespectful, but the things they were saying and the nasty feelings they were directing toward their own son was getting to him.  He was just happy that he kept his composure during that whole speech, because he was very tempted to just tell them off completely.

Now, however, he was starting to feel bad about the entire situation, given the fact that Yoongi can barely even look at him. 

The car pulled up to the curb and the two of then climbed in.  Taehyung could feel Yoongi’s emotions yet again, but his head was still trying to adjust back from the amount of people that were in the ballroom and the pure negativity that Yoongi’s parents directed toward him. Therefore, the emotions were hard to decipher at the moment and, while he knew they were there, he wasn’t sure what they were.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before Taehyung couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I’m sorry, Yoonie hyung.  I should have been more respectful to your parents, but I’m not really that sorry for what I said.  I just maybe shouldn’t have said it like that.”

Yoongi looked over at him and saw the pout on Taehyung’s face as he looked at his lap. Taehyung felt the elder’s eyes on him, so he turned his head.

All of a sudden, Yoongi quickly leaned in toward Taehyung, placing both hands on either side of Taehyung’s face before pulling him in and connecting their lips.  Taehyung was shocked, but once it caught up with him, he melted into the feeling, his slightly glossed lips slotting together with Yoongi’s soft ones.  Taehyung was slightly inexperienced, but Yoongi was happy to be the one to teach him.  After a few seconds, Yoongi pulled back, thumbs gently rubbing the younger’s cheeks.  Taehyung’s eyes fluttered open and he instantly started blushing when he saw Yoongi’s smile at him.

“I’m sorry if that was bad,” Taehyung said, feeling slightly self-conscious. 

Yoongi smiled his gummy smile.  “It wasn’t bad, Taehyungie.  Trust me.  I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

Taehyung smiled wide and boxy, “Me too.”

“But, you could use some more practice,” Yoongi said cheekily.

“Oh really?" Taehyung asked, smiling. Yoongi nodded and Taehyung giggled, “Well maybe we should try it again, then.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Yoongi connected their lips once again and Taehyung followed his movements.  After Taehyung was fairly certain he had this part down, he felt Yoongi’s tongue against his bottom lip, causing Taehyung to let out a little squeal, not expecting it, and he opened his mouth, Yoongi taking the opportunity to enter it.  The kiss didn’t start perfect, but it slowly got better as they continued, lips and tongues learning how to move together in harmony.  Everything was perfectly imperfect, and they were both fully entranced in each other. 

After what felt like seconds later, they arrived at Taehyung’s apartment and broke apart, not going far as Yoongi put both of their foreheads together and they smiled. 

They fully broke apart after a few seconds and Taehyung looked at the elder, smile still apparent on his face. “So, that happened.”

“Yeah, I guess it did.”

“So, should we…  do we… um…” Taehyung stuttered trying to figure out the right words to say.

“Taehyungie, will you go on a date with me?” Yoongi asked, full of more confidence than he felt the entire night.

The younger smiled wide and nodded, “I would love that, Yoonie hyung.”

“Good,” Yoongi said, giving Taehyung one last kiss. “Now go inside and get some rest.  I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Good night, hyungie,” Taehyung smiled and exited the car, still reeling from everything that just transpired. This was definitely one of the best days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, I needed this. I don't care if you didn't want fluff, I NEEDED FLUFF, OKAY!?! it's too cute to pass up on. I am so freaking happy now that I've finished this. I just- yeah. So, yes, this is the chapter, finally done. (it was a little longer than I expected.) I love Taegi and I need more fluffy taegi in my life, so yay!! Honestly, though, we are getting closer and closer to the end of this fic. It's kinda sad... I think that it will probably finish up at about 30 chapters (it will say 31, but I'm not counting the previews) I have honestly had this moment planned since the beginning of the entire fic and I am so happy that I finally got to it. ANYWAYS, I have a couple of ideas for some little projects coming up. I have a one-shot that I want to do and then I'm going to start on the next chapter of the basketball au. I've got a lot of ideas. (P.S. sorry that this is a little late. I tried my best!!) So, I think that that's it.. OH these are the pictures that I based their outfits on: [Taehyung](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B61Oxk6CAAIQ-kK.jpg) & [Yoongi](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1c000b8232c5e9a7f4722c67dc09563e/tumblr_o0fiitlqVi1s70o1po1_1280.jpg)  
> Hopefully those work :D But the question for the update is what are your favorite hair colors on each member of bangtan?
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3


	21. Simple Moments

Yoongi woke up feeling absolutely refreshed.  He couldn’t help the smile that formed graced his face, feeling grateful that he was in his own room, so he didn’t have to feel the questioning gazes on him just yet.

The memory of everything was so clear and present in his mind.  The way he looked.  The way he defended him to the people who hurt him the most.  The way his soft lips felt on his own.

He unconsciously touched his lips, remembering the sensation.  The inexperience showed, but in Yoongi’s eyes it was absolutely perfect.  Just the fact that he had the pleasure to be the first one to taste those lips had him reeling with affection. 

His heart was completely full in this moment and he felt ever so slightly overwhelmed, not having felt anything near this in such a long time.  He didn’t think it would happen for him again, he didn’t even think that he could fall for someone as hard as he felt for Kai, but Taehyung proved him wrong.  Sure, he did love Kai, but what he had with Taehyung was different.  It was more.

If it wasn’t for the liquid courage from last night, fogging his sense to make rational decisions, it may have never happened.  In fact, it wouldn’t have happened.  But, now that it did, he couldn’t imagine anything better.  He was completely head over heels for this boy.  This impossible boy with a mind like none other, a heart made out of pure gold, and a smile that could instantly turn him to mush. He must have been a saint in his past lives to deserve such a beautiful person.

Yoongi looked up at his ceiling and let out a little sigh before finally getting up and heading straight over to the apartment across the hall.

“Hey look who it is!” Jackson yelled as soon as Yoongi walked in the door.

He rolled his eyes and noticed that almost everyone was there, save for Hobi and Mark, both having early classes on Mondays.

“How was the thing last night?” Jungkook asked, mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Yoongi didn’t say anything, going straight for the kitchen to get himself some of the delicious breakfast, but the growing pink spreading across his cheeks spoke louder than any words could have.

“Wait!” Jackson yelled, accusingly pointing at Yoongi’s face. “What’s that? Is that a blush that I see on our hyung’s face, Jungkookie?”

Jungkook looked up, a teasing smile instantly growing on his face.  Yoongi ignored them and walked over to sit next to Jin who was also giving him a slightly teasing smile.

“Well this is a strange turn of events, isn’t it?  So, what exactly _did_ happen last night, hyung?” Jackson asked, Yoongi not flinching as he dug in to his food.

“Yeah, hyung? What happened?  You didn’t seem very excited about it yesterday,” Jungkook asked.

“Well, things didn’t go exactly as he expected them to, isn’t that right, Yoongi?” Jin said butting into the conversation.

“Shut up, Jin.”

“Brat! Don’t be disrespectful!”

Yoongi just glared at the elder. Without a proper apology, Jin decided to make things a bit more interesting by joining in on the teasing, “Well, Yoongi here was basically drooling at the sight of Taehyungie in a tux.”

“Understandable, go on,” Jackson said, enthralled in the tea being spilled. Yoongi simply got up and took his plate with him, setting it on the counter in the kitchen while he leaned over it to eat in relative peace.

“In Yoongi’s defense, Taehyungie looked amazing,” Namjoon butted in.

Jin nodded in agreement, “You’re not wrong, Joonie.  But the best part of the night was when our little Taehyungie basically told off Yoongi’s parents.”

Jackson and Jungkook both looked at the elder with wide eyes, knowing that Yoongi’s parents weren’t known to be very nice. “What?” Jungkook said, smile growing on his face.

Jin and Namjoon both nodded, smiles wide as they looked toward Yoongi. 

“Yeah,” Jin continued. “I didn’t know he had it in him.”

“Taehyung?” Jackson asked, still not believing. “The sweet kid that gets shy when talking to any new people?” when he was met with nods once again, he asked. “Really?”

“Yes, really.  Apparently, he’s really freaking smart.  Like Namjoon level smart.  He used science and logic to tell his parents how wrong they were,” Jin said.

“Damn,” Jackson said in awe.

“So, Yoongi,” Jin asked, turning toward his best friend.  “What happened when you took him home? Please don’t tell me you at least talked to him.”

“What?” Jungkook asked as he looked toward his hyung, completely baffled at the possibility.  “Did you give him the silent treatment?”

“No!” Yoongi said, defending himself.

“Oh please, you could barely look at him after it happened,” Jin accused.

Yoongi stayed silent, mind drifting to the memories of last night.

“No way,” Namjoon said blinding smile on his face as he looked at Yoongi.

“Stay out of my head Namjoon!” Yoongi yelled, as he realized what had just occurred and his cheeks turned rosy red.

“What did you do, Yoongi?” Jin asked, curious gaze settling on the younger.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Really?”

Yoongi looked at him, resolve dying a little bit with the glare that Jin was giving him.  Finally, he gave in and huffed, “Fine, okay? I kissed him! Happy?”

“Very,” Jin smirked, Yoongi only rolling his eyes.

“Right, well I’m leaving now,” Yoongi said walking out the front door, his unfinished plate of food left abandoned as he ignored the calls of his friends.

He immediately went to his room and got his phone, smiling when he saw the notification from the person he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about.

 

From: Tae

_Good morning, hyungie <3_

8:56 a.m.

To: Tae

_Morning_

_< 3_

_What are you up to today?_

9:02 a.m.

From: Tae

_< 3 <3 <3_

_I only have one class today and it isn’t until later this afternoon._

_Why?_

9:03 a.m.

To: Tae

_Well… if you wanted to, you can come to my office and we can have lunch together_

_But only if you want to_

9:06 a.m.

From: Tae

_Of course, I want to!_

9:07 a.m.

To: Tae

_Not like an official date, though_

_Not yet_

_I want the first date to be special_

9:08 a.m.

From: Tae

_< 3 <3 <3 _

_Who knew you were such a romantic!_

9:09 a.m.

To: Tae

_Shut up…_

_< 3_

9:10 a.m.

From: Tae

_< 3 _

_But seriously, hyung, it will be special if it’s with you._

9:11 a.m.

To: Tae

_Tae._

_You deserve the world._

_Let me give it to you._

9:12 a.m.

From: Tae

_ASDFSHDUOFGCXNWU_

_HYUNG! I APPROVE! YOU BETTER TREAT MY TAETAE RIGHDMJIOCSBXJKL_

9:13 a.m.

To: Tae

_??_

9:13 a.m.

From: Tae

_Sorry, hyung!_

_Jiminie stole my phone :|_

9:14 a.m.

To: Tae

_I figured something like that happened :)_

_So, I have the Jimin seal of approval?_

9:15 a.m.

From: Tae

_It would appear so :)_

_And you should feel grateful for that_

_It took Jaebum over a year to earn that privilege_

9:16 a.m.

To: Tae

_Damn_

_I’ll consider myself lucky then_

9:17 a.m.

From: Tae

_< 3_

_Okay, so back to the topic before Jiminie so RUDELY interrupted._

_So, today is lunch, but not the first date, right?_

9:18 a.m.

To: Tae

_Right_

9:18 a.m.

From: Tae

_So…_

_No kisses?_

9:19 a.m.

To: Tae

_Yes kisses!_

_I’m not a monster!_

9:19 a.m.

From: Tae

_Good, because I think that I could use the practice ;)_

_So, basically, it’s a date, but we aren’t calling it that._

9:20 a.m.

To: Tae

_… Yeah basically._

9:20 a.m.

From: Tae

_You’re cute, hyung <3_

_Okay, what time should I come for the non-date?_

9:21 a.m.

To: Tae

_About noon?_

9:21 a.m.

From: Tae

_Sounds perfect_

_I will see you then, hyungie <3 <3_

9:22 a.m.

 

Yoongi smiled at his phone and changed the younger’s name on it before smiling and sending a quick reply.

 

To: My Tae <3

_See you then, Tae_

_< 3_

9:23 a.m.

 

 

 

Taehyung had been completely giddy since last night, feeling a huge amount of relief knowing that Yoongi like him back.  He had never felt anything like this in his life.  He had crushes, as everyone did, but Taehyung was sure that he was in love with Yoongi.  He was perfect in Taehyung’s eyes and he liked him back.  After the conversation he had with the elder, he hadn’t been able to stop smiling.

He was extremely excited to see him.  Nervous as well, because this was kind of like a date, even if Yoongi insisted that he wanted to do something special for their first official date.  He went through 5 different outfits to try and decide which one said “cute but casual” before giving up and just throwing something on.

Now he was approaching the building for the lightning elementals and his heart was racing. He cruised down the hallway and to the door of Yoongi’s office.  He knocked on the door, calling out Yoongi’s name, but when he heard nothing he tried the doorknob, slowly opening the door wen he found it to be unlocked.  His eyes scanned the room quickly until it landed on the elder, back toward him as he faced his computer, headphones in his ears as he was working on something Taehyung noticed to be one of his compositions. He smiled at the cute sight before him before walking closer.

Feeling too excited and slightly daring, Taehyung walked over and leaned down placing a small kiss on the elder’s cheek.  Yoongi instantly smiled, wide and gummy before taking his headphones off and turning to face Taehyung, his own smile adorning his face.

“Were you that excited to see me?” Yoongi asked teasingly.

“Yep,” Taehyung replied confidently.

Yoongi took the younger’s hand and tugged on it, causing the younger to stumble and land in his lap.  He then cupped the younger’s cheeks and kissed him sweetly.

“Me too,” he said as he pulled back, both boys blushing hard at the words. 

“So cheesy,” Taehyung cooed, holding the elder’s cheeks in his hands as he said it.

“Shut up,” Yoongi chuckled before Taehyung got up, taking Yoongi’s hand in his own, and they both walked over to the sofa.

The food was set out in front of them, Yoongi obviously preparing everything beforehand so that it all looked good.  Taehyung smiled as he felt the embarrassment and nervousness in the elder. He smiled at the efforts that he went to for something so simple.  There was a wide variety of foods and drinks.  So much, in fact, that he knew that they definitely wouldn’t finish it all, but the fact that he tried so hard had Taehyung launching himself at Yoongi, causing them both to fall onto the couch.

Yoongi was clearly shocked by this, even Taehyung was a little surprised himself, letting the emotions take control of him.  They quickly recuperated, both laughing at the action.  After a little bit, the laughing died down and Taehyung hugged the elder tightly, still laying on top of him.

“Thank you, Yoonie hyung.”

Taehyung sat up, finally getting off of the elder, who gave him one more kiss before dishing out some food onto each of their plates. 

 

They sat comfortably, conversation flowing between the two of them as if nothing had changed.  If someone was simply walking by and heard them, they wouldn’t know anything was different. But if they saw them, they would know.  With the way that they were looking at each other, love making their eyes shine.  With the way that the elder was holding him, one arm tight around his waist as the other was used to stroke his hair mindlessly.  With the way the younger was clinging onto the slightly smaller frame, smile never leaving his face.  They would know how much they adored the other.  They would understand the love that the two held for each other. 

A moment so simple, but everything to the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, SO this may not be that good, but I needed a little filler chapter for the stuff coming next. In other words, next week is going to be emotions again :D But for now, here's a bit more fluff (again, might not be that good, but I want both updates next week to be about this stuff coming next, so :D) This chapter may change at some point in the future, but for now, I think it's good :) Just some more fluffy fluff times. (P.S. did you notice that there's an official number of chapters up? :D It may change, but it would only change by like a couple of chapters if anything at all)  
> Also, I want to thank some people for commenting and making me feel extremely loved on the post that I had up before this, saying how I was kind of struggling to finish this. So, to my sweeties, WHO I LOVE WITH MY WHOLE HEART < 3 fiddle_stix , Mishal Rana , Eguzki , M312AKi , LuckyLJay , and MariaE96 THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER!!!!!!!! < 3 < 3  
> Now, in honor of my cuties, here's a little sneak peek at a new fic that I am very soon going to start working on. I'm very excited about it!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _He was running through the forest without a care in the world. Maybe that was his problem._  
>  _He should have been paying attention. In fact, as one of the three leaders of his pack, the other two being his brothers, he should have been doing his duties and staying put. But today he just had the urge to run. The urge overwhelmed him until he found himself shifting and heading in any direction he could, the moon being the only light illuminating his surroundings. He wanted to feel the damp ground beneath his paws. He wanted to see the trees blurring in his vision as he buzzed past them. The only thought on his mind was to run._  
>  _He wasn’t paying enough attention to his surroundings. If he had been, he would have noticed that he was entering the ground of the hunters. He would have known to turn around immediately, the danger of the area being well known to all. He wouldn’t be helplessly trapped unable to even move as the pain was eating him alive._  
>  _The impact of the sharp metal teeth clamping down on his two hind legs was okay. Entirely painful as it was, it was something that he knew he could heal from. However, the hunters had been getting smarter, somehow figuring out which substances could be lethal to his kind. Things that they themselves hadn’t been able to figure out completely. They had some medicines that they had developed to lessen the pain, but they had yet to figure out how to completely cure it._  
>  _He was going to die out there. Alone and afraid. He let out one last howl, pouring his whole heart and soul into it, knowing that his brothers would hear it and know. Know that he was breathing his last breaths. Know that he was sorry for being so careless. Know that he loved them with his whole heart. A few moments later, he felt his eyes drooping closed as he slowly gave in to the poison, the last thing his eyes captured being a single figure approaching him before his world went black._  
> 


	22. Finals

Yoongi was exhausted.  He had been working on only about 4 hours of sleep in the last two days trying to perfect his final project for his composition class.   He had finally gotten to the point where he was close to satisfied, only needing to add a few finishing touches before it was fully finished.  Just in time, too, considering that he only had 2 hours until he had to take it and present it to his teacher. 

All he really wanted right now was to sleep for hours while he cuddled with Taehyung.  He had seen him quite a bit in the last week and a half, ever since they confessed to each other, but it had only been short and fleeting moments, mainly involving Taehyung bringing him food and forcing him to take breaks, so he could rest a little bit.  He still hadn’t taken the other out on their official first date, but they decided that they would plan that out as soon as all of the stress of finals week was over. 

Almost like magic, Yoongi felt soft lips on his cheek, a greeting the two of them had grown accustomed to.  He turned, wide smile present on his face, only to be met with the younger’s signature boxy smile and two cups in his hand.

“Hey,” Yoongi said, before his eyes started looking between the cups in Taehyung’s hands and the boy himself. He smelled the familiar scent of the coffee, knowing the younger wasn’t keen on the flavor and he smiled. “Are one of those for me?” he asked pointing at the cups.

Taehyung let out a little chuckle before relenting and handing one of the drinks off to Yoongi, who snatched it from his hands, immediately taking a drink from it and sighing with relief as the hot liquid touched the back of his throat.  Taehyung fully laughed at the scene and teasingly said, “Wow, hyung. I think you look more excited to see the coffee than to see me.”

Yoongi swatted at the younger as he took another large gulp of the contents.  Taehyung, still lightly giggling at the elder, walked over to his couch and pulled out a bag that he had stashed in his backpack.  Yoongi looked at him, curiosity filling his features, but instantly smiled when the younger reached in and pulled out a muffin.

“Mrs. Lee remembered you saying that you liked these one day, so she sent me with a couple.  You’ve really grown on her,” the younger smiled as he brought the muffin to Yoongi.

Yoongi reached for the muffin, but before he could grab it, Taehyung pulled it away, holding it as far from the elder’s reach as he could. “Come on, Tae!” Yoongi whined.

Taehyung giggled, mischievous smile on his face, “Not yet, hyung.” Yoongi looked at him with a glare, enough that it showed that he was annoyed, but not enough to actually be serious about it.

“I want a kiss first.”

Yoongi, without any thought, brought the younger in for a passionate kiss, border line complete make-out, before pulling away and taking the muffin in his hands, slowly picking pieces off the top, with a devious smile to accompany, while he watched the slightly flustered Taehyung return to normal.

“Thank you,” Yoongi cheekily chirped at the younger.

Taehyung, cheeks still completely flushed, replied, “Jeez, hyung.  You must really love those muffins.”

“Or maybe I just really love kissing you,” he replied, leaning forward and giving the younger a quick peck.

“So cheesy, hyung,” Taehyung smiled, rolling his eyes as he stood. “I’m gonna head to the library so I can study for my exam later, but I’ll see you after?”

Yoongi nodded, “I’ll just wait here until you’re done and then we can go get dinner or something.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you later then.  Oh, and good luck on your composition final, hyung.  I know it will be amazing.”

Yoongi stood from his chair and made his way to the door where the younger was standing, about to open the door in front of him.  Cupping both of his cheeks in his hands, Yoongi pulled the younger down the smallest amount and kissed him once more, this time without overdoing it. Just a simple kiss on the lips that held all of his emotions that he felt for the younger. They pulled back and Yoongi looked up at the taller, a soft warmth in his eyes. “Thank you, Taehyungie.  For everything.”

“Of course, hyung.  Anything for you.”

Yoongi smiled as he fully let go of the younger, holding onto the door and peering out as Taehyung walked down the hall until he could no longer be seen.  He slowly closed his door, shy smile present on his face.  He couldn’t believe he had someone as amazing as Taehyung.  It shouldn’t be possible how much this boy made him feel, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

With a new burst of energy, partly from the coffee and partly from the younger, Yoongi went at his project full force, giving it everything he had and more.  It deserved to be perfect and, considering who it was about, he had an extra motive to want it that way.  Taehyung deserved the world and more.

 

 

 

Of all of his classes, this was the one that he was the most worried about.  The test was supposed to be harder than anything they had done thus far in the class and it was going to be over everything from the semester.  To say that Taehyung was nervous was an understatement. 

He had studied all night for this and, after going to see Yoongi, he studied even more.  It was to the point where he was beginning to develop a major headache from all of the information going through his head.  It probably didn’t help that he hadn’t slept at all the night before, but he couldn’t get his mind to stop thinking and worrying about what was going to happen.

Luckily, Taehyung had already finished his other finals, and final projects in his art classes, so after this he could sleep for the rest of the day, catching up on all of the lost hours that he ignored while his mind was on overdrive.

The building that Taehyung’s test was in was fairly close to the library, so he didn’t end up leaving there until about 10 minutes before the test began.  He made it with a couple of minutes to spare, so he got out his pencils and patiently waited for the teacher to arrive. 

It was during those few minutes that he noticed.  He realized his headache wasn’t going away.  It wasn’t even fading in the slightest.  If anything, it was getting worse.

He started panicking.  There was no way that he could miss this test, but he couldn’t let anyone see.  His reached his hand into his backpack, looking for his phone, but by the time he felt it, the teacher walked in and told everyone to put their phones away or they would get a zero.

Taehyung helplessly let go of the phone and waited impatiently to get his test, hoping that he could finish it quickly and get the hell out of there before anything happened.  He kept all of his focus on the test as he answered all of the questions to the best of his knowledge.  As the pain started getting the best of him, he had to focus even harder just to be able to finish it.

He finished it within the hour, pleased that he was even able to accomplish the feat, before he quickly gave the test to his teacher and ran out of the classroom.  As he left, the full effects of the pain that he had been able to push through were all slamming down on his head at once. For a moment, he found himself almost falling to the ground before he steadied himself. 

The fog clouded his mind and he only thought of two things: the pain that kept intensifying and where he could hide.  He let his feet drag him along, hoping that at least they knew where they were going and, before he knew it, he was standing outside the lightning building, slowly making his way to the familiar office, knowing that the elder was there.

He wished he could have at least given him some warning, knowing that this will be the first time that Yoongi was witnessing this.  He was so scared that the elder would be scared of him or reject him completely when he did see, because it was one thing to know about Taehyung, but seeing it was completely different.  He just hoped that the elder wouldn’t run from him, but he didn’t really have a choice now. 

Without another thought, he knocked on the door.

 

 

 

Yoongi was seconds away from finally falling asleep when he heard a knocking at his door.  He groaned and sat up glaring slightly at the door willing the person on the other side to go away.  When he heard the second knock, he conceded yelling out, “Just a second,” before making his way to the door.  He turned the knob and opened the door to be met with an extremely pale Taehyung, looking like he was on the verge of falling over. 

“Tae?” Yoongi said worriedly, all thoughts of sleep completely wiped from his brain. 

The younger looked up from the spot on the floor that he was focused on and immediately started toppling forward, Yoongi catching him before he could actually fall.  He held onto the younger’s waist and quickly walked him inside, shutting the door behind them as quickly as he could manage before they made their way to the couch.  Yoongi sat Taehyung down gently and quickly grabbed his keys, locking the only door to his office before returning to the younger. 

Yoongi sat down right next to him and pulled him into his lap, cradling him close as the younger let out sobs that he couldn’t control.  After a couple of minutes of this, Yoongi could hear Taehyung’s breathing hitch and then complete silence.  He looked down at the boy cradled in his arms and saw his white eyes.  It was weird and slightly terrifying finally getting to see what he had been told about, but he was more worried about what the younger was going through in that moment.

Very carefully, Yoongi moved the younger boy off of his lap, knowing that his reactions to the visions were just as unpredictable as the visions themselves.  As soon as the younger looked comfortably situated, Yoongi wrapped his arms around his torso, head resting on his shoulder, and he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D   
> First, I have a couple of announcements!! So, don't hate me, but next week (and possibly the week after that) I will not be having updates on this. I'm REALLY sorry, but it's because of my own personal event type thing that I am going to be doing. Do you remember that preview for my next au in the last chapter?? WELL, Starting next Friday, I am going to be posting it once a day with the finale being on Yoongi's birthday :D I will try to have another update of this on that day as well, but I'm not really sure if I will yet. I will keep you posted :D   
> Now something I need your opinions on. So, I have two ways that are possible routes to go down for the rest of this fic which would probably affect the amount of chapters that are in this (hopefully not by a lot, but it would be affected) So, I need y'all to vote. Would you like this to just be one fic and that's it for the universe, so after this it's done, OR would you like for this to end with a cliffhanger of sorts and leave room to make a sequel a few months later. I'm fine with either, but I know I will probably have to do some plan adjusting either way, so I want to know what you guys want. :D  
> Alrighty, so I thinkkkkk that's it... The question of the update (I don't think I've asked this but since they're characters I think I should) who is your GOT7 bias and what is your favorite GOT7 song? Mine is Bambam and Just Right. I CAN'T HELP IT THAT SONG IS FREAKING ADORABLE AND I LOVE IT!!   
> See you all later :D
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3


	23. Every Part Of You Is Perfect

“Taehyung,” he heard the voice calling from behind. 

That sound immediately jolted him forward.  He ran as quickly as he could, not paying attention to anything but the faint sound of the highway.  It sounded close, but not close enough. 

“Running won’t work, Taehyung.  I already know you.”

Taehyung picked up the pace, pushing his limbs to their absolute limit, breath growing ragged.

“I’ve already found you,” the voice chuckled, sound echoing out in every direction causing the origin of the direction to be completely indiscernible. 

The echo caused Taehyung to completely stop, looking in each direction before he spotted the highway through the many trees surrounding them. 

“Let’s not play games anymore, Taehyung.  We both know that I’m going to win.”

Taehyung ignored the voice running with every last ounce of power he had left in his body.

“If that’s how you want to do it,” the voice cackled, “then let’s play.”

The words of the sadistic voice triggered a string of events around Taehyung.  The scene that he was running toward started melting, like black paint dripping down a canvas, until it was all he could see.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Taehyung’s skull.  It felt like he was being stabbed all over and he couldn’t stop the screams that erupted from his throat.  His eyes closed, pain suffocating him as he doubled over and screamed his heart out.  He was sure that this was what it was like to die.

All of a sudden, the pain subsided enough that Taehyung opened his eyes.  He looked around making sure it was real and, if he had any strength left in him he would have cried in relief when he saw the familiar face of Yoongi.  Then he realized that it was Yoongi, feeling just as terrified as the elder looked. 

His vision was slowly fading as his mind pulled him into unconsciousness. He took what little strength that he had, and he apologized before the world faded away.

 

 

 

When Taehyung started screaming, Yoongi covered his mouth as quickly as possible, less than a second before the screaming was muffled.  He felt bad for doing it, but it was what the others instructed him to do if he ever found himself in that situation.  The most important thing was to make sure that Taehyung was safe and that wouldn’t happen if he someone found him screaming his head off. 

While the whole situation was terrifying, the very moment that his heart broke was when the younger looked at him and said, “I’m sorry, hyung,” before falling on top of him.  It wasn’t something that the younger could help, so just the fact that he apologized for something that was completely out of his control broke him. 

Yoongi cared so much about this boy that he now held in his arms, not believing for a second that anyone in their right minds could want to harm such a person. 

He looked at the younger, body lax and breathing at a steady rhythm, giving Yoongi a sense of relief that he had been craving since the younger toppled in.  He reached forward to grab his phone off of the table in front of him, so that he could call the people who would be the most worried.

“ _Hello? Yoongi hyung? Why are you calling me?”_   Yugyeom questioned, answering after the second ring.

“I figured that you should be the first to know since you’re his brother and all,” Yoongi said, still shaken and not quite finding the words to say.

“ _What do you mean? Where’s my brother?”_ Yugyeom asked, getting very worried and sounding slightly defensive in his tone.

“He’s okay now…  We’re in my office…” Yoongi said, words catching in his throat.

“ _Are you sure he’s okay?”_

“Yeah, it’s over.  He’s unconscious, but he’s okay.”

Yoongi heard the younger’s sigh of relief before he replied, “ _Where’s your office?”_

Yoongi gave the younger directions to get to his office, to which he replied, “ _I’ll be there as fast as I can,”_ before hanging up.

Yoongi looked back at the gorgeous boy laying in his arms.  He snuggled in as close as he could, holding onto the younger like a lifeline as he kissed the younger’s forehead.  He held him, and he let the tears flow freely out of him.  He cried for the pain and suffering that this boy had to deal with his entire life.  He cried for the years of torment that his body had put him through and for the strength that he had to keep going. 

He cried for his Taehyung.

For the man that he loved.

 

Silence filled the small office as the time passed, until he finally heard a knock at his door.  He gently reached for a pillow and placed it on the arm rest near Taehyung as he gently lowered the younger onto it, trying to make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

Yoongi got up and walked over to the door, not caring enough about the tear stains down his cheeks.  He slowly peeked out of the blinds in the one window that he had leading to the hall, and seeing the younger there, he opened up the door.

Yugyeom came walking in, Jinyoung right behind him.  Yoongi looked at the younger with a questioning glance as he shifted his eyes between the two.

“He was right next to me when you called.  Plus, if we want to get Taehyung home to rest, we are going to need someone that’s capable of driving.”

Yoongi nodded his head in acknowledgment, knowing that he, himself, was emotionally in no condition to be operating a car. 

They all walked over to the couch where Taehyung was still out cold, Yoongi sitting as close to the younger as humanly possible, while Yugyeom took a seat on the piano bench and Jinyoung stood.

“So,” Yugyeom started, breaking the silence, “What happened?”

Yoongi looked at the boy laying down next to him as he answered, “I don’t know.  All I know is that he came here and when I opened the door for him, he basically fell onto me.  I- I don’t know when he started hurting or why he didn’t tell anyone.”

They both nodded knowing how the younger could be sometimes.  “Did anything happen?” Jinyoung asked.

“He screamed a lot. I mean I covered his mouth, so nobody would hear, but…” Yoongi trailed off as the boy he was looking at stared stirring the smallest bit.

“He’s okay.  That’s what matters right now,” Yugyeom said, trying his best to be comforting.

Silence filled the room for a few more seconds, before Taehyung, with his scratchy voice got up and spoke. “Y-Yoonie?”

Yoongi grabbed the hand of the younger, causing him to open his eyes. He gave the smallest quirk of the lips before he let his eyes travel to the two near them.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his eyes falling on Jinyoung when he opened them once again.

“Should we go home?”

Yugyeom and Jinyoung nodded and walked over, so they could help the younger stand up.  As soon as he was standing and stable, Yoongi wrapped his arm around him, holding as much of his weight as he could. 

Yugyeom and Jinyoung walked over to the door while Yoongi and Taehyung walked over to one of the shelves that held some of Yoongi’s caps. They each grabbed one and put it on, hoping that it would help hide their tear-stained faces.  They didn’t need the curious eyes on them as they walked to the parking lot.

They all got into the car and Jinyoung drove them the short distance to Taehyung’s apartment, Yoongi never letting go of the younger, but neither boy saying anything to each other.

 

 

 

Taehyung was exhausted before all of this happened, but now he was fairly certain that he could sleep forever.  He wasn’t exactly thrilled about the situation, feeling the mix of emotions running through Yoongi’s head.  He didn’t know what the elder was thinking about, but Yoongi’s insistence to help and never let go of him gave him hope.

They both walked behind Yugyeom and Jinyoung, Yoongi continuing to help him around, given his lack of strength. Yugyeom was quick to open the door and as soon as he did, the two of them started straight for Taehyung’s room.  As soon as they entered, Yoongi slowly lowered Taehyung onto the bed, tucking him in and making sure that he was comfortable before saying anything.

“Is there anything you need?”

“I could use some headache medicine,” Taehyung replied with his raspy voice.

Yoongi nodded and quickly walked out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with the medicine and some water.  Taehyung thanked him and took the medicine before leaning back down on his pillow.

Yoongi looked around awkwardly and Taehyung watched his flustered movements. He scooted himself over on his bed and gestured to the spot that he made for the elder.  Yoongi quickly took the invitation and laid down next to the younger, immediately wrapping an arm around his torso and bringing him close. Taehyung took the opportunity to nuzzle into the elder’s chest, feeling the warmth of the man next to him.

“You’re scared,” Taehyung stated, feeling that emotion overpowering the others in the elder.

“Yeah,” Yoongi confirmed.

“Are you scared of me?”

“I’m scared for you, not of you.  I could never be scared of you.”

Taehyung smiled, feeling reassured in the slightest bit, although still slightly weary.  Yoongi pulled Taehyung away from him, keeping him close enough that he was still holding him, but far enough that he could look him in the eyes.

“Tae, you are the most amazing person I have ever met.  You made my life happy again. Everything about you is perfect to me.  Your smile, your heart, your laugh, everything.  I love every single part of you, even the parts that make me worry for you.  I am completely in love with you, so it is going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me.”

Taehyung smiled and pecked the elder’s lips.  “I love you, too, Yoonie.”

Yoongi smiled and Taehyung, satisfied with seeing his favorite gummy smile fully on display for him, leaned back in to cuddle against the elder’s chest. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Taehyung.  I would do anything for you.”

It only took a couple of minutes for both of them to fall into a deep sleep, both completely exhausted, but smiling, happiness spreading through them as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA!   
> Fluff AMIRIGHT!?! So I told a couple of people that I would try and explain myself about the whole to sequel or not to sequel thing, so I'm going to TRY to do that right now without giving anything away.  
> So, just so you all know, I am totally okay with whichever way you all want to take this, so don't worry about me. I want to know your opinions on the matter. Okay, so, if I were NOT to sequel, then the things that happen next would be PRETTY big. I would, also, probably have to add a couple more chapters to the total count just to make sure that I could completely finish up the story line. If I WAS to sequel, however, then it would all be lengthened out making the next thing big, but not the BIGGEST thing that would happen in the story. Like it would be the main big thing for this one, but the sequel would have the MAJOR thing in it. Also, while this one is fluff with emotions, the next would probably be the opposite. Like there would be fluff, but it would be more emotions than fluff while this is more fluff than anything. But this one would end with a cliffhanger and I would probably wait a couple of months before doing the sequel to build suspense (and build the FULL plot points :D)  
> Again, I don't mind either way. BUT these two are very different ways to go. Like the next major event would be completely different from each other, which is why I'm asking. If you think that this universe should end at the end of this fic, then we can do that, but we can also keep this universe alive a little longer, but only if you want it, because I don't want to force you to continue this universe if you don't want to. I obviously won't stop writing either way, but this will determine THIS universe's fate.  
> Also, I just want to say this one more time, so people don't wonder next week, but there will be no updates next week and possibly the week after that as I will being posting the fic that I previewed a couple of chapters ago :D  
> Okay, so the update question is: What kpop groups/artists (other than BTS and possibly GOT7) do you listen to, or what is a Kpop song that you really like? I REALLY like Seventeen (i even got the directors cut :D ) but I also like listening to EXO although I'm not as familiar with them as the others. One of my favorite Kpop songs, though, is Eyes, Nose, Lips by Taeyang. I just REALLY love that song :D
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3


	24. Lazy Days Spent With You

The light beginning to pour through the window was what finally made Yoongi stir, waking him from his sleep.  He felt a light weight around his waist and the events of the previous day came to mind.  

They woke up in the middle of the night and, thankfully, the others had been expecting it, ordering some takeout for them and putting it in the fridge so they could finally eat.  They were all still awake when the two of them got up, worry for Taehyung overpowering the need to sleep, so they all decided to watch a movie together.  Yoongi almost went home during the middle of the movie, not wanting to be too much of a bother, but when he suggested it, the younger’s face immediately fell, and he held onto him tighter, asking him to stay.

That’s how he found himself here, laying in Taehyung’s bed with the younger cuddled up next to him as they held each other close. 

He opened his eyes, smiling, and looked at the beautiful boy in front of him, feeling so lucky that he got the chance to see this.  He looked so peaceful.  His face was completely relaxed, his hair drooping down to the pillow beneath him as a small sliver of his forehead was exposed.  Affection started coursing it’s way through his body and given the slight shift in the younger, he could probably feel it, too.

Without thinking, Yoongi reached out his hand and moved the younger’s hair out of the way, exposing more of his beautiful forehead that he, for some reason, liked to hide from the world. He leaned forward and placed a slow delicate kiss to it, feeling like his heart double in size when he leaned back and saw the smile on Taehyung’s lips as his eyes remained closed.

He then placed his hand underneath the younger’s chin and adjusted it carefully, before kissing both of the younger’s cheeks. The younger’s now completely wide boxy grin, prompted him to continue, next placing a sweet kiss at the tip of his nose.  The melodious giggle that left the younger’s mouth had him smiling his own wide smile in return.

Taehyung’s eyes began to flutter open, revealing the deep violet pools beneath his eyelids and Yoongi couldn’t help but get lost in them.  Then, he slowly leaned forward, capturing Taehyung’s lips with his own.  The kiss was long and slow but stayed purely innocent, making the moment feel even more precious to the both of them.

When they pulled away, they both immediately smiled.

“Hi,” the younger whispered, placing a hand on Yoongi’s cheek.

He grabbed his hand, and turned his head, kissing Taehyung's palm before holding it close as if it was a precious object. “Good morning.”

Taehyung made no move to get his hand back, admiring the cute little action as a slight blush creeped onto his face and he let out another giggle. 

Yoongi looked up and into his eyes.  In that moment, it felt like time stopped.  The pink tint to the younger’s face added with the giggle was enough to make his heart speed up and make a big burst of love flow through him. 

Taehyung’s eyes grew wide and he gasped, his face turning into a bit of shock, immediately worrying the elder. 

“Tae, are you okay? Do you need something? What’s wrong?”

“Yoonie, stop.  It’s okay.  I’m absolutely perfect,” the younger assured, smile returning to his face.

Water started filling in the younger’s eyes, making them glisten even more.  “What is it?”

“I’ve never felt… that… before.”

“What?”

“That feeling… the one you just had… I’ve felt overwhelming emotions before, but this was nothing like anything I’ve ever felt.”

Yoongi was convinced that he unintentionally hurt the younger with his affection at this point.

“I’m sorry, Tae.  I’ll try not to feel that anym-”

“Don’t you dare,” he interrupted, letting some of his tears escape his eyes.

“What?”

“It felt like you were covering every inch of me with your love, like a blanket. I could feel it coursing through me and it was… amazing. Don’t ever apologize for that, because it was the most unbelievable thing I have ever felt in my life.”

Yoongi blushed, smile returning to his face as he wiped away Taehyung’s tears.  Taehyung leaned forward and kissed him once more, this time much more passion-filled than the other.  He leaned back and connected their foreheads as they caught their breath.

“I wish you could feel what I feel, too.”

“I don’t need to feel it.  I know it.  I can see it in your heart, in your gorgeous eyes, in your trust. I still just feel so extremely lucky for finding you.”

Taehyung’s smile brightened up the room and he cuddled in closer to Yoongi, resting his head on the elder’s heart, while a comfortable silence settled over the two, just enjoying the presence of the other.

Yoongi was about to fall asleep once more, when he felt the younger pull away and sit up. 

“Come on, Yoonie.  We should get up now.”

He grabbed onto the younger’s arm and pulled him back close to him. “I don’t wanna.”

Taehyung laughed at his actions and he smiled, “Yoonie, we can’t just stay in bed all day.”

“Why not? We don’t have any more finals. I don’t see the problem.”

“Well, we at least need to eat.”

Yoongi sighed and said, “Fine,” as he let go, now noticing that he was getting hungry himself.

Taehyung fully climbed out of the bed, Yoongi still not yet moving a muscle.  He felt a tugging on his arm as the younger pulled him up into a sitting position.

“Okay, I’m up.”

Yoongi grabbed Taehyung’s hand, lacing their fingers together as Taehyung led them out of the bedroom.

 

 

 

He couldn’t stop smiling.  He had an amazing boyfriend to wake up to after one of the most amazing nights of sleep he had in a long time.  Even now, as the elder was still slightly irritated at being up, the one emotion that was overpowering the others in him was his affection.  He remembers when he knew Yoongi to be the boy who was lonely like him. To see the elder as he was now, loneliness no longer lingering in the background, he couldn’t describe how happy he was. 

Taehyung grabbed his laptop and and set it on the island in the kitchen before sitting on the chair in front of him.  As he opened it, he felt the elder wrap his arms around him, letting his head rest on his shoulder as he looked at the screen in front of them.  Taehyung leaned back into the feeling before looking at the elder.

“What sounds good for lunch?”

Yoongi looked back at him, “Why don’t you choose.”

Taehyung went to the website of one of his favorites and they both looked at the menu, leaning as far as they could into each other’s touch, as they each decided.  He was just putting in the order to be delivered when he spotted Jimin approaching them, Bambam holding up his phone, clearly taking a picture of them.

“You two look so domestic,” Bambam said, gaining everyone’s attention.

Taehyung thought that maybe the elder would pull away at that comment, knowing that the elder doesn’t really love the teasing.  Instead, he was pleasantly surprised at the way Yoongi burrowed his face into his neck, hiding his blush.

“Oh. My. God. I’ve never seen hyung like this.  It’s adorable,” Jimin added.

Taehyung could feel the annoyance from the elder as he uncovered his face and glared at the two of them, still not giving even the smallest sign of letting go.

“Guys, leave him alone.  And Bams, stop with the pictures,” he said smiling.

“Fine, but that’s only because I already have plenty to send to everyone.”

Taehyung waved him off as he finished ordering their food and shut his laptop, resting his now free hands on the arms around his waist. Yoongi kissed his cheek, before snuggling in closer.

“I want that,” Jimin said as he wistfully looked at the scene of the two before him, Bambam mirroring that look and nodding in agreement.

Taehyung smiled bright and wide, pride filling his heart from both him and Yoongi. 

“Sorry to cut this scene short, but I have a boyfriend to cuddle with all day,” Yoongi said, pulling away from Taehyung but linking their hands together, pulling him over to the couch, where he happily followed behind.

They both plopped down on the couch, quickly snuggling into each other.  Taehyung smiled wide and Yoongi followed suit, both completely ignoring the fact that there were other people in the apartment. 

“I love you,” Yoongi said.

“I love you, too,” he was quick to respond. 

They gave each other a quick peck before once again looking in each other’s eyes.

“So, I still owe you a proper first date.”

“Oh, really? I almost forgot,” the younger teased.

Yoongi chuckled and nodded his head.  “What are you doing on Sunday?”

“Absolutely nothing... yet.”

“Sunday it is then.”

Taehyung couldn’t stop feeling waves of affection pouring off of Yoongi and it was the most calming thing he has ever felt in his life.

“You know, your feelings aren’t usually so strong.  You are going to turn me into a love drunk man, Min Yoongi.”

“Well, that’s the plan.”

Taehyung smiled and basked in the presence of the elder.  He leaned forward and kissed him deeply before pulling back and looking in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Yoonie,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“For being here. Staying.  Not running away after everything that happened yesterday.  Just thank you for giving me your heart and for accepting mine in return.”

“I am never going to leave you, okay? I will always be here for you, no matter what happens, no matter what the future holds for us.  I still can’t believe that you wanted to give me your heart, so as long as you want me to have it, I will keep it on a pedestal and guard it with my life.  You have made me happier than I have ever been.  I didn’t even know it was possible.  Thank you, Kim Taehyung, for being my light in this world of darkness.”

Tears started welling up in Taehyung’s eyes. “You just insist on making me cry, don’t you?”

Yoongi smiled and wiped away some of the tears trailing down Taehyung’s face. 

“Yes, I do.  As long as they stay happy tears.  I can’t stand to see your sad tears.”

Taehyung smiled bright and wide, feeling all of the same emotions that he was feeling from Yoongi. They stayed like this until their food arrived, having to pry themselves apart when they heard the doorbell. Yoongi was the first to get up, so he walked to the door and paid for the foodbefore Taehyung could even process it. 

The whole day was perfect bliss for the both of them, getting to spend all of that time with each other without having a care in the world.  Just getting to talk and cuddle with the one that they were completely head over heels in love with was all that they could ask for and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN! I AM BACK! BACK WITH... FLUFF!  
> Dang, this is FLUFF. I am actually so happy, though, because it is uber sweet and I love my boys and fluff and yeah. A day full of cuddles? Yes. I love love and the next chapter will be the date, so fluff's away!! I can't wait for the date tbh. Not totally sure what to do for the date yet, but I guess I'll figure that out. ANYWAYS, just wanted to drop a couple of fluff bombs on you this week :D Your update question is: I want to hear your favorite dad joke. (not a question, but I'm going with it) Mine goes like this.  
> Person: How are you?  
> Me: Oh, I'm pretty gouda.  
> Me, again: Sorry, that was a cheesy joke.  
> I actually use that joke like all the time, but not really on purpose anymore. If people ask me how I am, I literally just say I'm gouda and leave it at that. I'm pretty weird, but OH WELL :D 
> 
> Have a good day/night! :D < 3
> 
> **UPDATE:**
> 
> I'm gonna be real with you, I haven't started the date chapter. I want to make it a good first date, but I only have half of an idea. I am going to try and figure it all out and post it tomorrow at some point, so I'm sorry, but it's coming :D LOVE YOU! < 3


	25. It's a Date

Yoongi was completely nervous.  He got everything planned out and set up, so he shouldn’t be worried.  Still, as he approached Taehyung’s building, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach multiplying.

Today was going to be special.  He was determined to make this day special for the younger. 

After what felt like ages, he got out of his car and walked up to Taehyung’s apartment.  He tentatively knocked on the front door and waited a few seconds before the younger opened it, smiling bright and wide the second he laid eyes on him.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Tae,” Yoongi said returning the smile.  “Are you ready to go?”

“Mhm,” the younger replied nodding as he slipped on his winter coat and hat.

Yoongi held out his hand and Taehyung quickly took it, only letting go when they had to get inside the car.  As soon as they both had their seatbelts on and were all settled, however, they immediately linked their hands back up, Taehyung rubbing circles on the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb.

They were softly listening to the radio, enjoying each other’s presence as they drove.  It wasn’t until they started leaving town that the younger started looking a little skeptical.

“Yoonie, are you gonna tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope.”

“Yoonie!” Taehyung whined.

“Tae!” Yoongi whined back, making the younger laugh.

“Okay, fine,” Taehyung said, still smiling, after his laughs died down.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Please tell me the surprise isn’t that you’ve been elaborately planning to kill me in the middle of the woods.”

“I’m not gonna kill you, Tae,” Yoongi replied smiling before his face fell a little and he gripped harder on the younger’s hand.

“You okay, Yoonie?” Taehyung asked, concerned.

“Yeah.  I’m okay, Tae. I just- I just want it to be perfect for you.”

Taehyung leaned over in his chair, now holding Yoongi’s hand in both of his, and he kissed his cheek. “It’s already perfect just because you’re here with me.  I am so in love with you.  I couldn’t think of anything better than to spend the day with you.”

Yoongi smiled and blinked away the tears that started forming in his eyes so that he could focus on the road ahead of him. “I love you, too, Tae.  I love you so much.”

“I know,” the younger replied, voice completely serious and filled with so much affection that Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed in the slightest.

 

 

 

When they reached their destination, Taehyung figured he would at least have a little bit of a clue as to where they were, but they ended up in this area with a very small gravel parking lot of sorts.  There were a lot of tire tracks, but at the moment, they were the only ones there. 

“You sure you aren’t just trying to kill me?”

“It does kind of look like it doesn’t it.”

“A little bit.”

“Well, I can assure you that I would never even dream of killing you.  Do you see that path over there?” Yoongi asked pointing toward a paved walkway not too far from them. When he nodded, the elder continued. “That’s where we’re going.  I promise it is much busier and more colorful in the spring and summer, but Jin helped me get the owners to agree to this.”

“Owners? Of what?”

“You’ll see,” Yoongi said, getting out of the car and waiting for him.

Taehyung quickly made his way to the elder and grabbed his hand, relishing in the warmth that it provided in the chilly winter air.  The two of them walked hand in hand down the pathway until they approached a huge building made of glass, effectively stopping Taehyung as he saw it. 

He could already see the vast amounts of green through the building, along with a few other various colors and he was starting to understand.  His jaw dropped from what he could see thus far, and he stilled.  Yoongi, noticing the sudden stop of the younger, looked back at him and smiled before gently nudging him to follow him through the door.

As beautiful and awe-inspiring as it looked from the outside, the inside was a whole other world.  There were plants and trees as well as gorgeous flowers of all different sizes and colors.  The whole greenhouse was giant and absolutely remarkable with a pathway winding around the entire expanse of it and vines climbing up the walls.  It was almost like something from a fairytale.

Taehyung felt the air leave his lungs as he took it all in.  Yoongi took his hand and started guiding him through one path leading them to an area bursting with colors as he leads him to two easels with some stools and art supplies next to it. 

“I know how much you love your art.  I thought that maybe… this would be a good idea.  We can paint and then have a picnic for dinner.  I got Jin to make us some stuff, so… yeah,” Yoongi explained gesturing to the bag that Taehyung had failed to notice.

It was all so surreal and perfect, he wondered how he got so lucky.  He must have been pulling some kind of face, because he started to feel the nerves and uncertainty creep back up in the elder.  Before he could say anything, Yoongi beat him to it.

“If you don’t want to be here, it’s okay.  We can go somewhere else or-”

Taehyung cut him off with a kiss, pulling back a few moments later and looking directly into his eyes.

“Yoonie.  I love it.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to-” Yoongi replied, being interrupted once again by Taehyung’s lips.

They were both smiling at each other when they pulled back this time.

“Are you going to keep doing that?”

“Only if you keep worrying,” Taehyung replied.  “Seriously, this is better than anything I could have ever imagined.”

“So, you’re not just saying that?”

Taehyung shook his head and smiled wide before leaning in and connecting their foreheads.  “It’s perfect,” he whispered under his breath.

Yoongi finally smiled, worry completely faded from him as he looked into the younger’s eyes. Taehyung wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.  They stayed like that for a little bit, until the elder leaned back and reached into the bag he was holding.

“I almost forgot.  I got you something.”

Taehyung let go of the elder and looked toward the bag seeing some white cloth being pulled out of it.  Yoongi set the bag on a table as he separated the two cloths, that he could now clearly identify as artist smocks, and inspected them, handing one to Taehyung when he found what he was looking for.

He slowly took it, inspecting it to find his name embroidered in the front of it in a beautiful purple cursive writing.  He continued to stare at it in a slight trance as the elder helped him to take off his coat.  When he looked back up, Yoongi had also shed his coat and was now wearing his own smock with his name in a golden yellow color. 

Taehyung smiled as he slipped his smock on, walking over to where Yoongi was sitting and leaning over, giving him a quick peck and whispering, “Thank you, Yoonie,” before taking a seat in his own stool and getting ready to paint the beautiful scenery around him.

Yoongi got up quickly and went over to the bag, pulling out a very small speaker and connecting it to his phone.  Music started playing softly as he made his way back to the stool he was previously sitting on, Taehyung already starting to go through the various paint supplies as he got both his and Yoongi’s palettes ready. 

The next few hours were extremely peaceful as the two of them messily painted.  Yoongi acted as if his painting was becoming a masterpiece, while proving that he actually had very little talent in the field.  Taehyung, instead of laughing at the mess that they both know Yoongi’s had become, sent numerous compliments in the other’s direction, supporting him every step of the way as his own creation was coming together.

It was when Yoongi finally glanced in the direction of Taehyung’s painting that sparked something.

“Now, how am I supposed to let you see mine anymore when yours looks like this? This is actually beautiful,” the elder whined.

“I like yours much better, Yoonie.”

Yoongi shot a disbelieving look at him and said, “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious!”

“Really? So you wouldn’t mind if I put my genius to use and help you out a little bit?” Yoongi smirked.

Taehyung smiled right back, taking Yoongi slightly off guard as he replied, “I would love if you would help me,” and handed him his own palette.

“Wait-”

“It’s okay.  I’m serious. I really want you to.  It will make it even more special knowing that we did it together.”

The elder cautiously stepped up to the canvas and handed the palette back over to Taehyung as he lifted his finger. Taehyung looked at him in awe wondering what he was going to do.  He put his finger into the paint that was still fairly wet, and, in small writing, he wrote “my impossible”.

Taehyung looked curiously toward the elder, who was wiping his finger on his smock as he turned toward him.

“’My impossible’?”

“Tae, you were the first person to break down my walls in a long time.  I feel like every moment I spend with you is completely impossible, but it’s real.  I feel like the love I feel for you is impossible, but it’s real.  You’re like a dream that I get the pleasure of calling my reality.  You’re my impossible, that somehow became my heart, my soul, my everything.”

Tears started streaming down Taehyung’s face as he looked up toward the elder.  He smiled big and wide before wiping his eyes and standing, walking over to the elder’s canvas and copying the movements that the elder took, raising his finger and writing the two simple words. 

The moment he finished, he turned around so quickly and connected his lips to Yoongi’s, tears now falling down both of their cheeks and intermingling as they continued to kiss until they ran out of breath.

As soon as they pulled away from the kiss, they both held onto each other tight. 

“Yoonie.  You have to stop making me cry so much.  I feel like a blubbering idiot with you around.”

Both Yoongi and Taehyung started laughing.  “I’ll try to cut down, but, what can I say, you bring out the romantic in me.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

 

 

They pulled apart and Yoongi took it upon himself to set up the picnic that he had packed away while their paintings were drying.  They enjoyed the meal together in relative silence, both very happy with just being in each other’s presence as they made each other chuckle with their cute gestures they sent back and forth.

After that, Taehyung laid down on the blanket they had been using and Yoongi maneuvered himself so that he was laying on top of the younger’s stomach.  Almost instantly, Taehyung’s hand made it’s way to Yoongi’s head, playing with his hair and massaging his scalp.  Yoongi let out a moan of pure bliss which had the younger laughing once again. 

They stayed there staring up through the glass ceiling until the sun went down and the stars came out. 

“Wow,” the younger said, lost in the starry night sky.

“Yeah. You don’t get to see stars like this in the city.”

Taehyung nodded in agreement. “I haven’t seen the stars like this in a long time.  The last time was when me and Gyeomie went to the beach with our mom.  It was probably one of the best weekends of my life.  Mom had the whole weekend off, so she decided to take us on a trip.  We never got to do things like that.  We didn’t have a ton of money.  Just enough for all of us to live happily, but we never really went on trips.  It was so beautiful.  The waves on the shore, the stars and the moon shining unbelievably bright.  It was just the three of us and it was perfect.”

Yoongi turned his head to look at Taehyung, who had a warm smile on his face. “It sounds amazing.”

“It was.”

After a few moments of them just looking up Yoongi cautiously asked, “Your mom... what’s she like?”

“She’s… amazing.  She works so hard for us… always has.  She teases us a lot and loves to give us a hard time, but we do the same to her, too.  It never goes to far, it’s just very playful. She cares so much about everyone, but she will defend us to the ends of the earth, no matter what it takes.  But she is very forgiving as long as people deserve it and show that they mean what they say. She can be very strict, but only when she needs to be.  She’s beautiful and so accepting of everything... She’s home and I would be nowhere without her.”

Yoongi wiped the tears that started falling down his cheeks.  “She sounds perfect,” he whispered.

“She is… She is definitely going to love you.”

“I don’t know-”

“I do.  She will probably start planning our wedding when she does meet you,” they both chuckled and Taehyung continued.  “I’ve told her about you a lot and she always asks when she is going to meet you.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Yoongi said, looking at Taehyung with disbelief in his eyes, but a small smile making it to his features.

“She absolutely does.”

“I don’t believe you.” Yoongi said looking away, smile still on his face. 

“Fine, I’ll prove it.”

“What?” Yoongi asked, sitting up, but before he could say anything else, Taehyung was pulling out his phone and getting to his contact information.

“Tae-”

Taehyung handed his phone over to Yoongi, screen showing his mother’s information.

“Why did you give it to me?”

“I only want to do this if you are comfortable with it. I understand completely if you don’t want to and I can assure you that I won’t feel bad about it.”

Yoongi’s heart swelled with love at that. Taehyung wasn’t pressuring him in any way and he couldn’t feel more trust in the boy sitting next to him.  He smiled and leaned forward pressing another kiss to the younger’s lips before focusing his attention back to the phone in his hands.  He handed it back to Taehyung and said, “Go ahead.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to.  Besides, I need to know if you’re lying to me.”

“I’m not,” Taehyung singsonged.

“We’ll see.”

“Is it okay if it’s a video call? She’s really wanted to see you.”

“Yeah, that’s okay, just let me go and turn on the lights.”

He started to get up before Taehyung stopped him and pulled him back down for one more kiss. They both smiled at each other before Yoongi got up and walked over to the door.

By the time he turned on the light and got back to Taehyung, his mom had answered the call.

“Hi, mom,” he heard Taehyung say.

“Hi, sweetie.  Where are you?” his mom replied as he sat next to Taehyung, not yet in frame, but still close.

“I’m on a date.”

“Taehyung! You shouldn’t be calling me while you’re on a date! Oh my god, poor Yoongi is going to hate me!”

“No, he isn’t!  I need to prove something to him and he said it was okay! Jeez, you two are just as bad as each other,” he said rolling his eyes at the both of them.

Yoongi smiled listening to the two of them, nerves already fading from him.

“Okay? Well, what is it that you need to prove?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“If you can’t tell me, then how am I supposed to help?”

“Just trust me, mom.”

“Alright fine.”

“Okay, mom, this is Yoongi.”

He turned the phone and held it out a little further so that the both of them were in the shot. 

“Hi, Yoongi! I’m so sorry that my son had to go and ruin your date by calling his mother.”

“Mom!” Taehyung whined as Yoongi chuckled.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Kim, he’s not ruining anything.  He made sure I was okay with it before he did it,” he said smiling at Taehyung.

The younger looked back at him and returned the smile, before an “Aww!” was heard through the phone bringing their attention back to Taehyung’s mother. 

“Mom-”

“You two are so cute together.  You were right when you said he was a handsome one.”

Yoongi blushed and Taehyung started laughing. “He is, isn’t he.”

Yoongi playfully nudged Taehyung, smile and blush apparent on his face.

“Well, since I have you here, Yoongi?” Taehyung’s mother started, seriously, making Yoongi slightly nervous as he looked toward the screen, “I’ve heard how happy you make my Taehyungie.  You accepted him, and I mean every part of him.  As a mother, that’s all I’ve wanted for him.  I- I can’t thank you enough for showing up in his life.  Since you, he’s been so happy,” she said, tearing up.

“Honestly, I’ve never felt as happy as I do with your son.  I love him very much and I promise to treat him right.”

She smiled, a couple of tears falling from her eyes as she quickly wiped them away, Taehyung now holding onto his arm as he laid his head on his shoulder.

“Good.  Now, when’s the wedding?”

“Mom!” Taehyung shrieked.

The three of them laughed at that before Taehyung’s mother spoke once again, “Okay, okay.  I’m sorry, but on a serious note, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I am always here.  You know, if you need some motherly advice or comfort, you can always come to me.  I don’t know about your home life, but from what Taehyung says, or rather what he doesn’t say, it doesn’t seem like they are really parents.  Taehyungie can give you my number, right?” she said looking toward Taehyung.

“Right,” he confirmed smiling.

“So, you can talk to me whenever.  Even if it’s about Taehyung, I can keep a secret.  So, please talk to me whenever.”

Yoongi wiped away the tears that had started falling from his eyes, “Thank you, Mrs. Kim.”

“You can call me Jenna or mom or whatever you’re comfortable with.  Mrs.  Kim is too formal.”

“Okay, um… I think I will start with Jenna, if that’s okay with you.”

“That is perfectly fine, honey.  I’m gonna let you two go now and finish your date.”

“Okay, mom.  I’ll talk to you later.”

“Talk to you two later. Bye.”

They hung up the phone and Yoongi instantly started crying, Taehyung hurrying to wrap both arms around his boyfriend.  They stayed like that until Yoongi’s tears died down.

When he composed himself enough, Yoongi pulled back, looking into Taehyung’s eyes. “You were right. I just wish you would have warned me on how much I would love your mom.”

“Hey, I had to come from somewhere.”

Yoongi chuckled and wiped his face. “I’m sorry that I ruined our date with my crying.”

“Your crying did not ruin this date.  If anything ruined it, it was me calling my mom.”

“It didn’t ruin it.  I loved getting to meet her.”

“Well, then, in my books, this date was a complete success.”

Yoongi chuckled once more and with a cheeky grin, he said, “I don’t know. I think it’s missing something.”

“What?”

“I think we are in serious need of a cuddle session.”

Taehyung smiled, “Is that so?”

“Yup.  The only thing left is for us to go to my apartment and cuddle until we fall asleep.”

“Why not my apartment?”

“Because my bed is bigger.”

Taehyung giggled and stood, holding his hand out to him. “Then, we better get going.  We’re wasting precious cuddling time.”

Yoongi smiled and grabbed his hand, standing with the help of the younger.  They packed up all of their things and walked out to the car, packing everything away before heading back to Yoongi’s apartment. 

 

 

As soon as they got to his house, Yoongi went to his room and grabbed some of his loose shorts and a shirt.  He, also, grabbed a towel in the hall closet and handed them all to Taehyung, letting him go first in the shower, so they could get all of the paint off of themselves.

Before long, they were both fully showered and Taehyung, hair now dry, insisted on blow drying the elder’s hair for him.  After a little bit of arguing, Yoongi gave in, feeling relief as the younger massaged his scalp the way he had learned the elder liked.  It was so comfortable that he was having troubles keeping his eyes open.

Luckily, Taehyung finished before he could fall asleep and he instantly plopped himself down on the bed, the younger putting away the blow drier and crawling in behind him.  He scooted back into Taehyung, who took the hint and wrapped his arm around him, pulling their bodies flush together as they laid there in the quiet of the night.  Taehyung gave Yoongi a few kisses in his hair and on his neck before snuggling his head there, leaving Yoongi feeling the warmth and love throughout his body. 

The day caught up with them very quickly, both succumbing to sleep within minutes as Taehyung held Yoongi close to him, the elder’s hand laced with his, neither one even dreaming about letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> So, this is the date. I hope you aren't too disappointed. Honestly, I have written this a little bit at a time all throughout this week. I was going to finish and post it on like 3 different occasions, but a lot has been happening this week. It was a rough week for me... But I'm still standing, so that's what counts. That's also why I'm only doing one post again this week. This is probably not going to be that good though. I did write it over like 7 days and I didn't edit anything before I posted it, so I just really hope I didn't disappoint you. I still love you all with all of my heart and I want to say thank you for over 300 kudos (even if I don't know if I deserve that). Seriously, though, you all mean so much to me, you don't even understand. Okay, before I start getting emotional (well more emotional), the update question is: If you could instantly become best friends with one celebrity, who would it be and why? I think I would want to become best friends with Emma Stone probably. I just think she is awesome and she seems so nice. I would love to become her best friend if I could.
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3


	26. When in Love

The next week was pure bliss for both Taehyung and Yoongi.  Since they started dating officially, they hadn’t gotten to spend as much time together with the stress of schoolwork and their busy schedules pulling them away.  Now that all of that was over, they found themselves spending more time together than apart.  

There was only a couple of days until Taehyung would be going home for the holiday with Yugyeom, and Yoongi wanted to make the most of they had until then, knowing that he probably wouldn’t see him for a couple of weeks. Taehyung invited him to come and stay at least for part of the vacation, but Yoongi really didn’t want to intrude on their family time. 

In fact, he was going to be the only one still in town during the break, everyone else having family plans while he was trying to stay as far away as he could from his.  He was planning on spending the break getting ahead in his writing and composing, hopefully not succumbing to too much boredom.

Today, however, was going to be the last day everyone was still in town and Jin decided that it would be the perfect excuse for them to have a party.  The elder had been getting ready the entire morning, buying snacks and setting everything up so it was ready to go before everyone arrived. Yoongi and Taehyung, being the only two who didn’t have plans, were dragged out of his apartment at around noon to help with setting everything up.

For the first hour of setting up, Yoongi was struggling to help at all.  Not only was he still groggy from just having woken up, but he had to drag Taehyung around as the Younger draped himself on his back.  He was about to start complaining until the younger held onto his waist and guided him to Jin’s couch, laying down as he still held on to him. Yoongi just smiled and made sounds of recognition when Jin would ask them something, much prefer to stay in the warm embrace of his boyfriend.

Finally, after a while they both fully woke up and started to actually help out around the place.  Not much actually had to be done, considering the elder kept his apartment relatively tidy at all times, but Jin decided to go overboard on Christmas decorations which prompted the hours of work they had to put into everything.  For the most part the eldest stayed in the kitchen while they set up the decorations, Taehyung taking things very seriously with the artistic eye of his.  Overall, Yoongi’s favorite part of the decorations was when Taehyung put up the mistletoe, prompting a small make out session to occur between the two of them, before Jin came over and flicked them both in the forehead telling them to get back to work.

“Jin-hyung are there any more decorations that need to go up?” Taehyung asked.

“Please say no,” Yoongi pleaded, earning a nudge and a smile from the younger.

“Luckily for you, Yoongi, there isn’t anything else left.  I just have to finish up the food and then we’re ready.”

Yoongi went to grab Taehyung’s arm, ready to get out of there as quickly as he could before the elder asked for something else, so that he could spend at least a little bit of time with him before everyone showed up. Taehyung obviously didn’t get that hint, because he asked, “Do you need any help with that?”

“Tae!” Yoongi whined.

“What?” Taehyung asked, looking rather confused.

He turned to Jin then, who’s attention was solely on the food in front of them.

“Yeah, actually.  I could use a little bit of help before everyone arrives. Thanks, Taehyungie.”

Yoongi let out a defeated sigh before looking at his boyfriend with a slight glare.

“What?”

Yoongi shook his head before looking toward Jin. “Well, you’ve got Tae now, I guess. I’ll be next door.”

He started toward the door only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.  Still slightly annoyed, he stayed in his spot forcing Taehyung to tug to get him to move, although it didn’t really take much effort at all. 

“Don’t put, hyung.  It doesn’t suit you,” Taehyung said as he touched the elder’s lips.  “I’ll come and get you when everything’s ready.”

“Fine,” Yoongi replied, rolling his eyes, but letting a miniscule smile slip. 

Taehyung smiled and cupped the elder’s cheek with one hand, placing a soft lingering kiss to his lips.  When he pulled away, he looked so deep into Yoongi’s eyes, it caused him to blush from the intensity of it.  Taehyung chuckled at his cute boyfriend and gave him one last peck before walking toward the kitchen.

When Yoongi got to his room, he instantly went to his bedroom and turned on the tv, using it to fill the silence as he grabbed his laptop and started writing his heart.

 

 

 

“Thanks again, Taehyungie. I know you could be doing… god knows what with Yoongi right now but thank you for staying.”

“It’s okay, Jin hyung.  I don’t mind helping,” Taehyung replied with a smile.

They worked in relative silence for a while, Jin quickly instructing him on what he needed to do before letting him do it as his own pace. 

“Hey, Taehyungie?” Jin said after a while, which Taehyung almost didn’t notice due to his focus being solely on the task at hand. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m really happy that Yoongi found you.”

Taehyung smiled, a slight blush accompanying it.  “I’m happy, too.”

“I can see that,” Jin smiled. “But, in all honesty, you’ve been so good for him.  I don’t think he’s ever loved himself as much as he does now.  You’ve shown him the beauty in him that I couldn’t convince him of.  Nobody, and I do mean nobody, has ever made him feel so accepted as you do. So, thank you.”

“You really don’t have to thank me, Jin-hyung.  He’s been just as good for me as you’re saying I am for him.  Nobody has ever wanted me like he does.  I haven’t been able to trust anyone as much as I trust him.  I’m just glad I haven’t scared him away, because I have no idea what I’m doing with this whole relationship thing,” Taehyung said chuckling as he finished off the last few things he was working on.

“Well, whatever you’re doing must be working, because he’s never been better.  You don’t have to worry about him leaving you any time soon.”

Taehyung smiled wide as he felt the waves of affection through Jin.  It meant the world to him to get the approval of the only person in Yoongi’s life that truly mattered.

“What else needs done?” he asked trying to keep his joy concealed the best that he could.

Jin smiled, “I can finish everything off from here, _but_ I want the two of you back here in 30 minutes.  Got it?”

Taehyung nodded before briskly walking over to the elder’s apartment, smiling when he realized that he left it unlocked for him. He immediately walked into the room Yoongi’s bedroom where he saw him focusing on the computer screen in front of him, glasses adding to softness of the scene in front of him.

It took a moment for Yoongi to glance up, smiling immediately when he saw the younger staring at him.

“Is it all finished over there?”

“No, but Jin hyung said he didn’t need me anymore and that we need to be back in 30 minutes.”

Yoongi immediately shut his laptop before cheekily asking Taehyung, “What are you still doing over there then?”

“Oh, I’m just admiring the view.”

“So cheesy,” the elder said smiling as love started flooding his system.

“You love it, though.”

“I never said I didn’t.”

The younger smiled, still standing in his spot leaning against the doorframe, while Yoongi was placing his laptop on the side table next to him.

“Well, don’t just stand there.”

Taehyung shyly smiled looking down at his feet for a moment before making his way over to the bed, instantly curling up to Yoongi’s side.  The elder wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head before both of their attention was focused on the tv.  They just simply laid there enjoying each other’s presence before they had to make their way across the hall. They hardly said a word to each other, but just being with one another was enough.

 

The party that night ended up being a fairly big success.  Everyone loved the food that Jin made, which was absolutely no surprise to anyone attending.  They drank and happily played games, bringing out the worst and funniest sides of the people. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom took the games very seriously, even going as far as to back talk each other to try and fake each other out.  Jin and Jackson were trying to convince everyone that the game was rigged and that they were the only ones playing it right. Occasionally, Bambam and Namjoon would have to reel in their boyfriends, so their different antics didn’t get too out of hand. Every other person there was just watching the four with amusement as the game continued. 

Knowing that they all wouldn’t be together again until the next semester started, this was a good way to leave things off.  Everyone was having a blast, whether they admitted to it or not.  It was so comforting and warm that it felt like it was a home away from home.  There wasn’t a better feeling than being surrounded by your friends and the person who loves you.

 

It was nearing midnight when Bambam got up from his seat on the floor. “Alright, I have a train to catch early in the morning and finish packing, so I’m out,” he announced.

Jungkook stood and pecked the younger on the lips before pulling away. “You aren’t walking to your apartment, are you?”

“I can drive him,” Taehyung announced from his spot next to Yoongi.

“Are you coming back?” Yoongi asked with a slight pout on his lips.

“Do you want me to come back?” Taehyung smiled cheekily.

“Shut up, you know I do.”

Taehyung giggled, “Yeah, I’ll be back.  I want to grab my laptop anyways.  Plus, I’m the only one who hasn’t had anything to drink, so I would prefer that I do it.”

“Okay.  Don’t take too long, though.”

Taehyung kissed the elder on the cheek jumping up from his seat and walking out with Bambam.

“So, how are things with Jungkookie?” Taehyung asked as he started backing the car out of its parking spot.

“They’re amazing actually.  I mean I liked him before, but now I actually get to be with him and it all just feels… surreal, I guess.”

“I know what you mean.”

Bambam smiled, “Yeah. You and Yoongi hyung are really cute together.  Sometimes I forget that you only just started dating.”

“Me too…  But I’m happy that you and Kookie finally got yourselves together and made it official.  It was about time, if you ask me.”

Bambam chuckled and the rest of the very short ride was spent in a comfortable silence, only the faint sound of the radio being heard. 

When they got to the apartment, both boys went up and waved goodnight, going into their respective bedrooms.  Taehyung walked over to his bed and got his laptop together, finding the bag for it under his bed before placing that and the charger in there.  He then made sure everything was zipped up before leaving and entering the living room.

There was something different.  He had just been in this room and everything was exactly the same, but now there was something.  Something off? Something wrong? Something moved around? He wasn’t sure.  It just didn’t feel right. 

There was a split second.  A split second where he felt something cold on the back of his neck before he was falling to the ground a sharp pain coming from some part of his body before his vision completely faded, into blackness.

 

 

 

It had been about an hour since Taehyung had left to go get his laptop. Yoongi didn’t really think much of it, assuming that the younger was distracted by something.

When he looked at his phone and he saw the younger’s contact pop up, he answered the call without even so much as batting an eye.

“Tae, whe-”

“Hyung!” a panicked voice yelled out through the phone that was most certainly not Taehyung. “Hyung I need your help!”

“Bambam? What’s going on?” Yoongi asked him, serious tone as he sat concerned, everyone turning their attention toward him.

“It’s hyung! I don’t know what’s happening!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You need to get here now! He’s- I don’t know if he’s breathing! And I- there’s a lot of blood hyung! He got hurt and I don’t know what happened! Hurry!”

Yoongi dropped the phone on the ground and ran out the door, ignoring the calls of the room and leaving everything behind as he quickly put his shoes on and ran out the door. He quickly got into his car, thanking everything that he hadn’t had that much to drink, so Taehyung wouldn’t feel left out, and drove to the younger’s apartment, not registering the feeling of the chilly winter air on his bare skin.  The tears were now freely falling down his face, threatening to fog his vision if he suppressed them.   Every red light that he happened to hit, made him want to scream. 

His whole world was going dark by the second.  His light and love. 

He had never felt this level of pain in his life and he was struggling to keep a hold of his power as he continued forward, sparks flying out from his hands, but thankfully none that could damage the car as he was driving there.  The only thought on his mind in the moment was Taehyung.

He needed to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this may not be great. I started going back and rereading some of the things I've written in the past and DANG I need to relook at those. I'm going to do some edits soon (so this will be better), but I want to get some things done first before I do that. ANYWAYS! It's late and I'm tired and yeah, so here it is :) So, just so you know Basketball update is either going to be tomorrow or sunday. One shot thing with rich Yoongs and Poor Tae is going to be either Monday or Tuesday. Next friday w will have the next chapter of this and in the week after that the Vmin Thumbelina au will be posted :D So lots of stuffs coming up in the next couple of weeks :) (Also, BLACK HAIRED BANGTAN IS MY LIFE! Not relevant, but needed) Anyways, I actually am really tired now, so my question is, do you guys have any mv theories on the whole BTS junk (i say junk but I love it) thats still going on? I don't really have one although I did actually read the book Demian (i think that's what it's called) a while back to try and get one. Tbh it did make the whole bst era easier to understand, but I'm still lost in all of it. So that's all for now :)
> 
> Have a good day/night! :D < 3


	27. Don't Leave Me

Bambam heard a loud thud in the living room, startling him.  His mind calmed down slightly when he remembered that Taehyung was still there.

“Hyung? You okay out there?” he called out from his room.

When he was met with silence, he started worrying slightly.

“Hyung?” he called out once more, making his way to the living room.

When he entered the living room, his heart immediately sank at the sight before him.

“Hyung!” he yelled, running to the elder and kneeling down next to his body, now noticing the small pool of blood gathering around his head. “No! Come on hyung! You have to wake up!”

He took his shaking hand and tried to find a pulse on the elder, tears starting to blur his vision.  His frustration only grew when he couldn’t feel anything, not sure if his shaking hands were betraying him or if the elder was truly not breathing. 

“Shit!” he cursed out before grabbing the elders phone next to him, cracked from the impact.

He quickly went in and called the first number that showed up. He was relieved when Yoongi answered and thankful that the elder was coming to help, but unfortunately, he needed help now, and considering the fact that the line immediately went dead, he knew he wouldn’t be getting that from him.  He immediately called the next number on Taehyung’s phone.

“What the hell is going on over there?” Jimin asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

“Hyung! I- Taehyung is- I don’t know if he’s breathing and- and there’s blood and-”

“Blood?!” Jimin screamed. “What the hell do you mean there’s blood?!”

“I just came out here and there’s blood and I don’t- hyung?!”

He could faintly hear panicked voices, but it was clear that nobody was on the phone. Trying to keep himself from setting Taehyung’s phone on fire, Bambam started yelling into the phone, hoping somebody would pick it up and help him.

After a few minutes of him yelling, somebody picked up the phone.

“Bambam! Calm down! What’s happening?” Namjoon asked.

“Don’t hang up on me! I need help and- stop hanging up on me!”

“I’m not going to hang up on you Bambam, just tell me what’s happening,” Namjoon said, voice calming him down enough that Bambam could start explaining.

“Something happened to hyung. He- I don’t know what happened, but I heard a big crash and- now he’s unconscious and- and there’s blood.  I- my hands won’t stop shaking so- so I don’t know if he’s breathing or-” Bambam cut himself off, not wanting to even speak the possibility into existence.

“Did you call an ambulance?”

“I- I can’t,” Bambam said, knowing that it would only be more dangerous if he were to involve them, “I just- just tell me what to do.”

“Okay, Yugyeom said that you guys have a first aid kit?”

“Yeah- yeah it’s in the bathroom.”

“Alright, go get it.”

Bambam set the phone down and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom to get the kit, returning to his previous position as he picked the phone back up.

“I- I have it but, I don’t- what do I do now?”

“First take out something metal or glass. Put it under Taehyung’s nose and wait. If it fogs up, he’s breathing.”

Bambam did what he was told and after what felt like forever, he finally saw it. It was barely there, but it was there.

“He’s- he-‘s breathing. He’s breathing,” Bambam said, feeling a small amount of relief flood his system before he accidentally put his hand in the pool of blood near the elder’s head. “What abou-t the bl-ood?”

“Okay, look around on him and see if you can find where the blood is coming from.”

It honestly wasn’t that difficult to locate the injury, seeing as the blood was more concentrated near the elder’s head.  Gently, he shifted the elder to his side, so he could look at the back of his head. There he saw some large symbol seemingly carved into the elder’s neck.  He would definitely have to worry about that later, but seeing as that’s the origin of the blood, he had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

“O-kay. I found it.”

“Alright, I’m gonna need you to clean up the wound and tell me if it’s still bleeding.”

Bambam did as he was instructed and sighed in relief when he saw only a miniscule amount of blood attempting to escape the wound.

“It still is, but only a little bit.”

“Thank goodness,” Namjoon sighed of relief at that.  “Just bandage it up and we’ll take a look at it more when we get there. We’re on our way right now.”

“Okay,” Bambam whispered, relieved.

“Also-,” Namjoon paused and a faint sound in the background could be heard before he continued, “Yugyeom said to check his eyes?”

Instantly, Bambam’s whole demeanor went cold again, worry now at the forefront of his mind. It hadn’t even occurred to him to look at the elder’s eyes.  It almost slipped his mind what the elder was. What his power was.

He rolled Taehyung back, so that he was laying once again, this time, shifted slightly, so he wouldn’t end up in the blood again. He cautiously opened his eyes and the sight cause him to yelp and flinch back. He leaned forward again, and prepared himself as he lifted the elder’s eyelid once again. He hadn’t ever seen them like this. It was completely terrifying.  The cold familiar white was only seen in the center of his eye, but unlike anything he could even imagine, the white faded away into the blackness that lined the eye.

He quickly shut his eye once again, Namjoon’s voice bringing him back to reality.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just tell them… They have to see it.”

There were muffled voices, before Namjoon was back. “We’ll be there in a couple of minutes, but you have to do something for me before we get there.”

“What is it?”

“Keep Yoongi away from Taehyung. He should be there any minute, just don’t let him too close.”

“What? Why?”

“He’s not in control right now. If he gets too close, he could seriously hurt him, and he would never stop feeling guilty about it. Please, just, do whatever you have to do.  I don’t care if he looks like he’s in control, we need to make sure, so just keep him away until we get there.”

Bambam wasn’t dumb. He knew how powerful Yoongi was, and while he knew there was a high possibility that he could get hurt, he knew he had to do it for Taehyung.

 “We’re coming as fast as we can, I promise,” Namjoon said.

“Well, wish me luck.”

Only a few moments later, the lights started flickering.

 

 

 

Only one thought was on his mind.

_Taehyung._

It was a miracle he made it to their apartment in one piece. Now that there was nothing stopping him, he ran up the stairs and straight to the younger’s apartment.

Fully intending to barge into the apartment, he was completely caught off guard when he reached for the door handle and it burned his skin. He heard a couple of pops coming from some of the lights near him, knowing full well that his surprised caused them, but not caring in the least. Now, completely mad at the one who was keeping him from his Taehyung he banged hard on the door.

“Bambam! Open this goddamn door right now!”

“Sorry, hyung, but I can’t do that,” he heard clearly, the younger most likely standing right by the door.

“Open. The. Door.”

“No, hyung. You aren’t in control. I can’t let you near him until you calm down. You could make things worse.”

Yoongi took off his jacket and wrapped it around his hand, ignoring the pain caused by the already burned skin. He wrapped the, now slightly protected hand around the handle and twisted, only to be stopped by the deadbolt lock still firmly in place.

“Unlock the door Bambam!”

“I’m doing this for both of you,” the younger whispered, clearly a little scared that Yoongi was going to get in.

Yoongi let out a groan of irritation, causing the rest of the lights in the hallway to explode, clearly a few in the apartment as well, given the shriek heard from the younger.

It was then that Yoongi realized what he was doing. He looked around at the shattered glass and immediately regretted what he’d done. Tears started streaming down his face, sobs starting to wrack his body. He backed up to the wall opposite the door and curled in on himself.  He needed Taehyung.  He needed the younger.  He wasn’t even sure that he was alive, but he couldn’t stand the thought of being without him.  He didn’t know what would happen if he lost him.  

When Bambam heard the sobs from the elder, he glanced outside to see him curled in on himself, looking completely broken. He slowly and carefully walked out to him.

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi whispered as he saw the younger approach.

Bambam held out his hand, the elder looking up with tears still freely flowing from his eyes.

Yoongi cautiously took the younger’s hand and let himself be led into the apartment, noticing his love unconscious on the ground, his blood pooled next to him.

“He’s okay for right now. If you can keep this under control, you can say in here.”

Yoongi simply nodded, tears now silently streaming down his face as he watched Bambam clean Taehyung of his own blood. The youngest, with tears of his own, finished getting as much of the blood as he could out of Taehyung’s hair before looking up to Yoongi.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

Bambam nodded, “Yeah, me either…. Are you in control at least?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you come sit him up? I need to change his shirt.”

Yoongi nodded, carefully helping Bambam change Taehyung’s bloody shirt. When they were finished, they decided to move him to his bed, as carefully as they could. With a little struggle, they got him situated and without even thinking, Yoongi lay right next to him, curling into his side and careful to watch out for his injuries.  He shut his eyes and let a few more tears escape, Bambam leaving the two of them be for the time being. 

It was about 10 minutes later that he heard the familiar voices of his friends.  He heard something about getting pulled over and some power outage that he knew he must have caused, but he ignored it all.  He even ignored when they came in the room and checked on Taehyung.

He just kept his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around one of Taehyung’s until they left and sleep consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone :)  
> It's been a while hasn't it. Sorry about that. I just started doubting everything. I didn't really like myself or anything I made. Tbh I'm still trying to be okay with myself again, but I've had a ton of help and some pretty amazing people there for me. I wasn't really expecting this whole thing to happen though, so some things may have changed. I won't blame you if you find you don't like the story anymore. It has been forever. I started editing this thing a while back, but the more I edited, the more I hated and the more I avoided. Honestly, I didn't finish editing, even though I said I would so many times. But this is the first thing I've ever worked on, so it kind of feels like... me growing in a way. I don't know if I'll ever post any of the changes I made, simply because I feel like even though it may not be that good, it shows how far I've come. So even though some things may suck or not make sense, or make people upset, it's how I've grown as a writer. That being said, it has been a while, so I may still be rusty for a while, but it's another chance to grow. Also, this story is very likely just going to be one big long story. I'm not really sure where I want to go next, but that's something I can think about another day. I'm going to try to post more, but it probably won't be very consistent. One week I may post updates on a couple of stories, one week I may not. I guess, I'm just gonna see where everything takes me, but feel free to comment if you would like. I'm still going to continue keeping the update question, just for the fact that it's kinda like my thing now, but yeah. I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry if it's disappointing. I still appreciate everyone who has taken the time to ever read this. Whether you like it or not, thanks for at least giving it a chance :) Anyways, the update question: If you could talk to BTS or any other artist/group/actor/actress that you admire what would you say? I would probably thank BTS for opening my mind and showing me a whole new world, where I got to meet some pretty amazing people and make some new friends along the way.
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3 < 3


	28. Will It Be Okay?

“Yoonie,” he heard Taehyung quietly call. 

He opened his eyes to see his favorite pair of deep violet eyes looking back at him. Smiling, he leaned forward and captured the younger’s lips between his own.  When they parted, he got to see the soft smile that he grew to love.

“I love you, Tae.  I love you so much,” Yoongi said, relief filling his voice. 

“I love you, too,” Taehyung said, before asking, “Yoonie, baby? What’s wrong?”

“I had an awful dream. Something was wrong, and you were hurt.  I- I didn’t know what to do or how to help you.  You were just… It was like you were there, but you were so far away. It was…” Yoongi trailed off, looking into Taehyung’s eyes and seeing the sympathy swimming in them.  The only problem was that it wasn’t the type of sympathy that he expected.  But as soon as he saw it, he knew what it meant.

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” Yoongi asked, heart dropping.

Taehyung shook his head, “No. I’m sorry, Yoonie.”

A soon as he said it, flashes of the previous night went through his head.  The panic that took over him. The exploding of the lights.  And the picture of Taehyung, unconscious and covered in blood.  He immediately felt the tears start to escape from his eyes. “I don’t… I don’t think I can handle it, Tae.”

“Hey, Yoongi, listen to me. You are one of the strongest people that I know.  You can, and you will get through this.  We both will.  Don’t ever stop fighting.  I love you and I believe in us. You are going to have to be brave for a little while longer.  There’s something happening in my mind right now that someone else has control of.  And it isn’t good, so when I do wake up I’m going to need you. You have to stay strong.  For the both of us.  I know it’s a lot to ask, but you guys will figure it out and everything will be alright.”

“I’ll try,” Yoongi whispered, tears still falling. 

Suddenly, he felt a fuzzy feeling, knowing he was about to wake up, but something hit him in something the younger had said, “I don’t know what happens in his visions.  If this is my dream, how do you know so much about what’s happening?”

He didn’t get his answer before he woke up.

 

 

He felt a wet spot on his pillow, obviously made by his own tears that must have fallen as he was asleep. He looked over at the figure of his love in the bed next to him, and felt something oddly familiar, but not right.  Whatever the feeling was, he quickly shrugged it off, sure that it was just his mind acting up on him.

He looked around the room, noticing it was already well into the afternoon and that he must have really slept that long. Then his eyes fell upon the bandage peaking out from the back of Taehyung’s neck, a few stray tears that had gathered fell down his cheeks.  He leaned forward and kissed the younger on the cheek, lips lingering there as he tried to hold back in any more emotions he had left in him. 

“I love you so much, Taehyungie,” Yoongi whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, “I need you to come back to me.  I need to see that beautiful smile and those perfect violet eyes.  I need to see you okay again.  Taehyungie, my love.  Come back to me.”

The elder kissed him on the cheek once more before he laid back, both arms wrapping around Taehyung as he snuggled in close, trying to stop his tears from continuing to fall. 

After what felt like minutes, Yoongi’s eyes opened to the sound of a soft knocking at the door.  In came Bambam and Yugyeom, both looking like a mess. Yoongi supposed he probably didn’t look any better.

“I- need to change his bandages out,” Yugyeom said, eyes looking dead.

Yoongi only nodded his head before untangling himself and sitting up, Bambam coming to sit next to him.  He chose not to ask why the younger hadn’t gone home like he was planning to.

“I’m sorry,” he heard the younger whisper.  “If he wouldn’t have taken me home, then this wouldn’t have happened.   He would still be okay- and- and-” Bambam tried to continue but was cut off by his own sobs, which sprung Yoongi into action, holding the younger until his sobs died down.

“It isn’t your fault, Bams,” Yoongi whispered in his ear as his own tears fell. “The only person who’s at fault is the bastard that did it.  And if you weren’t here he could’ve done much worse.  If you were the only one here, something could have happened to you.  He wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself if it did.  So, it’s not your fault, okay.”

Bambam nodded his head slightly.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Yoongi reassured quietly.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of Yugyeom’s ringtone going off. As soon as he saw the name, he answered it and left the room, talking to whoever was on the other end.  Yoongi and Bambam then separated, both wiping their tears, before Bambam said, “Jin-hyung told me to come get you.  Said that you need to come and eat.”

“They’re here?” Yoongi asked, vaguely remembering them coming last night. When Bambam nodded, he asked, “Do they know?”

“Yeah,” the younger replied.

“Is it okay that they do?”

“You need them right now.  They’re your family.  Besides, Taehyung said that if there was ever an emergency and we felt like we needed to tell someone, then we should.  I’d say this qualifies.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement.

“I can’t­-” Yoongi said, looking at Taehyung.

“Don’t worry,” the younger reassured, knowing what he was going to say. “I’m going to watch him while you go take care of yourself.  Go eat, take a shower, whatever you need.  I’ll be here when you get back.”

Yoongi reluctantly nodded, not wanting to leave Taehyung, but needing to see his family.

 

 

The moment he stepped out of the room, he followed the sound of voices until he reached the living room, where everyone was sitting.  He looked around at all of the faces surrounding him, the sad ones and the comforting ones until his eyes landed on the mismatched ones he was looking for. 

Jin stood immediately and walked over to Yoongi, wrapping him in his arms. Yoongi clung onto his best friend, and, having no more tears left to cry, they just stood comfortably in each other’s arms.  He felt so small… so scared for his boyfriend.  He needed this.  To be comforted by the one person who always cared about him.  His brother, in all ways except through blood.

It felt like they were standing there forever, the elder comforting him the way only he could, when he heard a sniffle from the couch, bringing him back to reality. He looked over to see Jimin sitting in Hobi’s lap, the elder trying to comfort him. Yoongi unlatched himself from Jin and walked over to them, holding out his hand to Jimin, who immediately took it and stood, basically falling into Yoongi’s arms. 

“He’s gonna be okay, Jimin-ah.  We’re gonna do everything we can to help him,” Yoongi whispered, just loud enough that only Jimin could hear it.  The younger buried his head into his shoulder and nodded vigorously.

“We have to get him out of there,” he whispered back, almost unheard. Yoongi knew that his mind was a terrifying place when these things happened.  When he had his visions.  But Jimin had been there since the beginning.  Since it all started.  He knew that his mind was a place that nobody should ever be.

“We will,” Yoongi replied, determined to free him.

 

 

It was only about an hour later that Yoongi returned to the room.  He had eaten as much as his stomach would allow him to, but Jin didn’t push him, knowing that this was a rough time and accepting that he did try.  He took a shower, thankful that Jackson and Mark went back by their apartment to get him some clothes.  He spent a few minutes with everyone else, except Yugyeom who left a while ago, apparently having something that he needed to do. He didn’t really say anything to anyone else, but he was thankful there was some noise to drown out his thoughts. 

When he got back to the room, Bambam was still there, just as he said he would be.  He knew he was, but it still meant a lot to know that there wasn’t a moment where his love was alone in this.

“You should probably go talk to Kookie.  He’s worried about you.”

Bambam nodded, not saying anything, but exiting the room, leaving him alone with Taehyung once again.  He got into his previous position, curled up right next to Taehyung and stroked the youngers hair, hoping he would feel it and know that he wasn’t alone.

 

It was a few moments later that Taehyung’s bedroom door opened.  Yoongi still heard the chatter in the living room, and, knowing that he was still safe, he kept his eyes closed.

It wasn’t until he felt a gentle hand touch his hair that he opened his eyes.  At first, he was a bit stunned to see a woman standing next to him, until he realized just who the woman was.  Tears started welling up in his eyes once again.

“Oh, Yoongi,” Mrs. Kim said, noticing the shift in him.  She sat next to him on the bed and held out her arms.  “Come here.”

It only took him a second to sit up, wrapping his arms around her as he let the tears fall once again. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect him.  I’m sorry,” he muttered. 

She pulled back and looked at him.  “This isn’t your fault.  None of you could have known anything like this would happen.  You are here now and that is what matters.”

Yoongi nodded before she spoke once more, “I wish it was under better circumstances, but I’m glad I finally met you Yoongi.”

“Me too,” he replied.

“I’m going to change the bandage and check the wound on him, okay?” she asked.

Yoongi nodded and moved over so that she could do what she needed without him in the way.  She took off the bandage and Yoongi could tell she was trying to hold back her emotions.  After a couple of breaths, she started examining the wound, Yoongi looking away. 

“Wait,” she said, spiking the curiosity in Yoongi and making him turn toward her.

“Something’s in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... not my best work, but there was emotions that needed to happen. and some brotherly moments and some yeah it happened moments. WELL I'M IN A FLUFF MOOD, SO THIS ANGST IS HARD RN!!! Also, this moved along the plot, so YAY! Anyways, Mama kim is now in town, everyone is emotions and yeah :P Some fluffy drabbles will come your way in a little while, but this is what you get for now!! Luckily we're getting back into the action, though, so YAY!!! Anyways pt.2 I am hungry so imma go eat. Update Question: Who do you wanna comfort rn? I wanna comfort mama kim, because that is her baby in a coma-like state! I can't even imagine that! I mean i wanna comfort everyone, but especially mama kim
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3


	29. Mind Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I don't usually do beginning notes, but this chapter is pretty dark. I just want to warn you that right now. This is going to be a look in Taehyung's mind and let's just say, it isn't a pretty place. Like at all.  
> So, I'm putting this here because there is some pretty dark and scary stuff that happens. If you don't want to, or can't read it, scroll there is one section that is actually pretty important, but it is separated and in italics, so you can scroll down to it. I am not sure if this will be triggering to anyone, but better safe than sorry, so here is your official
> 
>  
> 
> ****TRIGGER WARNING****

He opened his eyes and immediately recognized his surroundings.  It’s the forest. The one where his mind kept taking him.  The last thing he remembered, he was about to go back over to Yoongi’s and stay with him for the night, but something happened, and he blacked out.  Now, he couldn’t tell if this was real or if he was trapped in his own mind again.

There was something different this time around.   The forest wasn’t warping itself into terrifying creations or melting away.   He hadn’t heard anything yet, as he was accustomed to. It all seemed terrifyingly normal.  Still creepy, but ultimately, it seemed like it could be real. 

Now, he wasn’t so sure that he was stuck in his mind again.  Maybe, the man in his visions actually did find him.  Maybe he kept his promise and came after him.  Though his surroundings didn’t look as terrifying as they normally did, he was more scared than ever.

While he was observing his surroundings, he began to hear the rustling of leaves coming from his right and increasingly getting closer to him.  So, he did what he always ended up doing in this place of his nightmares. 

He ran.

He ran as far and as fast as was possible, hearing his heartbeat grow faster and faster as the panic continued to increase in him.  No matter how fast he was going, however, he could still hear the sound of the rustling growing closer and closer.  No matter how far he went, the only thing within sight were the trees surrounding him.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, he knew that much. At this point, he just had to hope that it wasn’t really happening.  To hope that it was just his cruel mind playing tricks on him and that he would make it out of there alive. 

He continued to run for only a few more seconds, when he realized that the rustling stopped.  It was gone.  In fact, the whole forest seemed almost still, the only sound being his heavy breathing.  He stopped and looked around, breathing slowly returning to normal, while his heart rate stayed at its panicked pace.

He put his hand over his mouth, trying muffle the sound of himself so he could pick up something in the eerie silence. 

Nothing.

Nothing was heard, but the silence was deafening. 

Finally, he heard a faint buzzing noise. He turned to the noise and saw a white light in the distance.  He instinctively took one step toward it, trying to see what it was, when all of a sudden, the light was being hurled toward him, blinding him with the brightness, before he felt his whole body start to burn. 

The pain was unbearable. It was almost as if he could smell his skin burning off of him.  The heat was penetrating him straight to the core, his insides feeling like they were melting. 

He couldn’t do anything but scream.

Then, everything stopped. 

He panted heavily as he fell to the ground, hands hitting the shiny black surface of the room he somehow ended up in.  He closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the phantom pain that was still lingering within him, slowly fading away into a memory. 

It was clear that he was in his mind now.  There’s no way he would have been able to survive whatever he just went through if he was alive. But, why exactly, isn’t he awake.  If it got painful, he always woke up right after. He got a brief glimpse of his surroundings before he collapsed, and he didn’t seem to be awake.  He didn’t feel awake.  He was still in his mind and he had no idea why.

He didn’t get a chance to calm down before his hair was being grabbed and yanked back, causing him to yelp and fall on his back from the force.  His eyes were wide as he tried to gather himself.  He didn’t have enough time to process everything before something crawled on top of him and got in his face. The creature had drooping obsidian skin, looking almost as if it was dipped in tar and glistening where the light from its eyes touched it. However, the most terrifying part was its smile, stretching from one ear to the other, all of its teeth sharpened to a point.

“I told you I would find you,” it creepily sing-songed, chuckling before it got off of Taehyung.

Just when Taehyung was about to try crawling away, the creature grasped onto his neck, cutting off his oxygen as it hoisted him off the floor.

“You tried to destroy my device,” it said, voice challenging him to disagree while his smirk stayed in place.

Taehyung looked at the creature, lack of oxygen making his face start to turn red as he struggled to release himself.  “What… device…?” Taehyung choked out, fear only growing stronger as tears now escaped his eyes.

The creature laughed before it threw him across the room.  Taehyung coughed and spluttered, completely winded as he tried to regain himself.  It was all to no avail as the creature appeared right in front of his face, making him let out a scream, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.   He was quickly reduced to whimpers when it leaned in even further.  Taehyung turned his head, the creature now only a hair from his ear, when it whispered, “You don’t even know what you’re capable of, Taehyung.  You have so much in you that you don’t even realize.  But, you know what?”

It waited for only a moment before it slammed its arms into the ground, cracks forming at the point of impact and making Taehyung jump. “I asked you a question!” it screamed in his ear.

“No, no! Please! I don’t know!” Taehyung cried out.

“I want your power, Taehyung.  I want to control your every move.  I want to keep you as my guard dog.  And I won’t let anything get in my way.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Taehyung replied, earning a hearty laugh from the creature.

“You won’t have a choice.  You see, as long as you’re trapped in here, I can hurt you.  I can torture you and your physical body will still be fine.  I’m going to break you, Taehyung. By the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna want me to end your suffering. I’ll be waiting for that day, but until then, let’s have some fun, shall we?”

The creature smiled, bright light engulfing Taehyung once again as he let out more screams of pure pain.  When it stopped after what felt like forever, he looked around him and saw that he was back in the forest.  The unforgiving place where only one thought was taking over his mind. 

Run.

He got up and ran as far and as fast as he could, the darkness making it hard not to trip on branches and tree roots.  

It was all to no avail. 

No matter how far he ran, no matter how long he could evade it, the creature was always there with some new way to make him suffer.  He’s been suffocated, burned, frozen, hanged, and stabbed in so many different ways, he’s lost count. It has broken almost every bone in his body multiple times and even liquified his organs, but he’s still there. 

He’s still there and it doesn’t get any less terrifying.

It doesn’t get any less painful. 

It’s like he’s dying over and over again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He just wants it to stop and the creature can feel it.  He can feel his resolve slowly drifting away from him.  He doesn’t know how much longer he can go through it all.  Somewhere in him knows that this is all in his mind, but that part is being drowned out by everything that keeps happening to him.  He thought he was strong, but he’s feeling weaker and weaker every second._

_So, he stops running._

_The fight in him is dwindling and when the creature shows up before him, he pushes the urge to run as far away as possible._

_He’s tired._

_He’s tired of it all._

_“Have you finally given up?”_

_He wanted to say no, but he didn’t know if he could._

_“And we didn’t even have to come find you,” it chuckled. “Now, we don’t have to get our hands dirty.”_

_“What?” he asked, the creature now only inches away from him._

_“Your friends have been… keeping an eye on you,” it stroked his hair, Taehyung flinching away.  “If you just give us the reigns to your pretty little mind, you can get take care of them and then come to us.”_

_Taehyung thought back to his friends.  Those pleasant memories had faded away with the pain, but it was as if he was remembering all over again._

_They would be ashamed of him giving up like this. Jimin would probably hate him for not being strong enough._

_They all would._

_Maybe not Bambam.  He would probably hate himself, thinking that he could have done something to protect him. He hated that the younger blamed himself for these situations that he couldn’t control._

_His family would be sad. He hated seeing them cry._

_And Yoongi._

_His beautiful Yoongi._

_Who would tell him how beautiful he is? How loved he is? How he is perfect just the way he is? No matter what his horrible parents think._

_He closed his eyes, thinking of all of the things he loved about the elder.  His heart, that he somehow got lucky enough to keep.  The feeling of his arms around him.  His soft lips and his stunning smile that he wished he would see more often.  The way he loves him as if a dam has broken open and smothered him in warmth. His beautiful golden eyes filled with light as he looks at him._

_Everything._

_Taehyung vaguely registered a screeching noise but didn’t pay it any mind. It all became silent. His eyes were still closed, but he could see light through his eyelids. The only time he had seen any light since he had been trapped had been followed by extreme amounts of pain.  When that time never came, he opened his eyes and what he saw made tears start to form._

_Sleeping peacefully next to him was the beautiful man that he adored.  The love that he cherished.  The one that he needed.  He would never get tired of this picture for as long as he lived._

_He quickly blinked his tears away as he felt, what he assumed was the creature, trying to pull him back into the darkness.  His mind was already growing weak from escaping and he knew he didn’t have much time._

_“Yoonie,” he called, trying to wake the elder._

_After a couple of tries, Taehyung saw his beautiful eyes flutter open.  Before he could say anything, Yoongi smiled and crashed their lips together, Taehyung immediately melting into the sensation. When they pulled back, he could help but smile._

_“I love you, Tae.  I love you so much,” the elder said, tears starting to form in his eyes._

_“I love you, too,” Taehyung replied, and, instantly noticing the others tears abd hoping nothing had happened to them yet, he asked, “Yoonie, baby? What’s wrong?”_

_“I had an awful dream. Something was wrong, and you were hurt.  I- I didn’t know what to do or how to help you.  You were just… It was like you were there, but you were so far away. It was…” He stopped, mid-sentence, Taehyung feeling horrible for putting his love through all of this.  Of course, he couldn’t stop it, but it was still his fault that it was all happening_

_“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” Yoongi asked, a few tears escaping his eyes._

_Taehyung reluctantly shook his head, wanting nothing more than to comfort the other, while not wanting to lie either, “No. I’m sorry, Yoonie.”_

_“I don’t… I don’t think I can handle it, Tae,” the elder chokes out, voice sad and broken._

_“Hey, Yoongi, listen to me. You are one of the strongest people that I know.  You can, and you will get through this,” he took a deep breath before continuing, feeling the pull from the darkness get stronger and stronger, “We both will.  Don’t ever stop fighting.  I love you and I believe in us. You are going to have to be brave for a little while longer.  There’s something happening in my mind right now that someone else has control of.  And it isn’t good, so when I do wake up I’m going to need you. You have to stay strong.  For the both of us.  I know it’s a lot to ask, but you guys will figure it out and everything will be alright.”_

_“I’ll try,” Yoongi whispered, the sound bringing out the determination in Taehyung._

_The darkness was now winning the battle of control in his mind, knowing there were only a few more seconds that he had with the elder.  Before he fell back in, he saw the confused look on Yoongi’s face, hearing him one last time, “I don’t know what happens in his visions.  If this is my dream, how do you know so much about what’s happening?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t have a chance to say anything before he was back in the forest.  It only took a moment before the creature was a hair away from him again.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Taehyung,” the creature said, before plunging it’s arm straight through his chest.

 

They needed to hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThAt's SoME DeEp DArk ShIZz RiGHt THERE uH HuH !!!! :P  
> But no, seriously, I was gonna post this a couple days ago, but I was writing the wrong chapter :( Also, I'm SORRY!!  
> Gosh i feel like a terrible person! Like I love my boi, but i put him through SO MUCH! Poor tae bae :''( I'm sorry to everyone that i told I was gonna update and then didn't end up updating, BUT CIRCUMSTANCES!!! (Seriously tho I'm sorry and I hope this was worth the wait) I will maybe become better at updating my shizz, but yall know me, I SUCK! Anyways, I guess that's all i gotta say......... maybe..... I'm sorry again, for putting you through stuff and putting tae through stuff!! Also, i did "edit" this (meaning i looked it over to make sure it made some kind of sense and that's it) so I really hope it doesn't suck too bad :P Okay, now Update question: Think back to childhood and what you were watching on youtube and tell me the first thing that comes to mind. For me, it's the Duck Song :P
> 
>  
> 
> _So a duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand, "Hey"- bum bum bum- "Got any grapes?"_
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day/night! :D < 3
> 
> OMG I JUST NOTICED THAT THIS THING HAS OVER 400 KUDOS!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! < 3 < 3 < 3 < 3 Seriously, I might cry ngl :''''''''''''''''''''''D I never really thought anyone would like this, but this is seriously incredible. Thank you so so so so SO SO SO So sO OS MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Can I do it?

Yoongi looked at Taehyung’s mom in shock. “What do you mean there’s something in there?”

She was silent for a moment, her eyes solely focused on what she was looking at.  She grabbed some tools that were in the first aid kit next to the bed and got a better look at the injury.  She had to open the wound up a little bit, some more blood escaping from the wound, but none to be concerned about.  Yoongi quietly just watched her work, not wanting to do anything that could cause her to jump or anything.

“I don’t know what it is exactly, but something’s inside the wound.  It’s looks like it’s something metal, but I’m not sure.”

“Can you get it out?” Yoongi asked, worry etched in his voice.

“I’m not sure.  It’s pretty deep in there and it looks like it might be attached to something. It’s too dangerous to go in blind with this… Wait-”

“What?”

“There’s something on the side of this thing.  It almost looks… Yoongi, sweetie, could you get your phone out and turn on the flashlight?”

Yoongi scrambled, hands slightly shaky as he quickly, or at least as quickly as he could, turned on the flashlight.

“Just point it right on the opening,” she said, patiently waiting until he was situated.

Ignoring the slight nausea at seeing the wound open, no matter how big it was, he did as he was told. He then looked closer just as she did and saw what she was talking about. Something small and black was situated in place.  Just as he was about to move so she could get closer, a glint of something caught his eye.

“Wait, is that thing… blinking?” There was a very dark piece of the device that seemed to be blinking from black to a darker grey, almost invisible if you weren’t looking hard enough.

“I think it might be.  Whatever it is, it’s close enough to his spinal cord that it might be what’s triggering this.”

Yoongi looked at her with shock, “Really?”

“Honestly, I have no idea, but it looks like whatever it is, it’s on… Can you go get Yugyeom for me?”

Yoongi nodded, reluctantly leaving Taehyung, although he knew his mom would take care of him.

As soon as he got to the living room, everyone could tell that something was up.  Bambam stood and looked at him, seeing the clearly obvious change in his face. “Yoongi?”

Yoongi’s eyes scanned the room until they fell on Yugyeom, standing behind the couch, now turned around as his back was facing everyone else in the room.

“Yugyeom, your mom wanted me to get you.”

“Is everything okay?” Bambam asked, pulling away from his boyfriend as he worriedly stepped closer to Yoongi.

“I don’t know.”

Yugyeom hurriedly retreated down the hallway, Yoongi almost following him before he was stopped by Bambam grabbing his wrist. Slightly shocked, he turned toward the younger who looked like he was on the verge of a meltdown.

“Hyung, please tell me what’s happening. I need to know.  I just need to.”

Yoongi looked at him for a moment, seeing the pain through his eyes.  From what Taehyung told him, the two of them have been through a lot of this stuff together.  They might not have been soulmates like he and Jimin were, and they may not have been brothers, but it was almost as if they were soldiers together.  The worst situations always happened around Bambam and, looking into those worry and pain-filled eyes, you could see all of that.  It was no wonder the younger was about an inch away from breaking.  Like the smallest tap in his crumpled wall could send the whole thing tumbling down. Yoongi wasn’t willing to be the cause of that.

“Come on,” he said before turning to Jimin to see if he was okay.

“I- I can’t see him like this anymore.  Just please try and fix him,” the younger said, to which he nodded and walked down the hall, Bambam following a step behind.

As soon as they entered the room, they saw Yugyeom and his mom looking at the device in his boyfriend’s neck.

“What is that?” Bambam asked, causing everyone to focus their attention on him. 

“We don’t actually know.  Some sort of device, I guess.  It might be what’s causing all of this, but either way, it isn’t good.  If it was, we would have known about it sooner,” Yugyeom answered.

“So, why don’t you get it out?”

“It’s in a tricky spot.  One wrong move and much worse things could happen. We would need to get a better look at it to do any removal,” Mrs. Kim said, calmly.

“Is there a way you can like deactivate it or something?”

They all turned to Bambam, none of them having gotten that far to question that, meanwhile Bambam didn’t like the eyes on him, so he proceeded to defend himself.

“I mean, you can’t get it out without knowing how to, but he’s still in there.  If you could figure out a way to turn it off, then it would buy you some time to figure some things out and he wouldn’t have to suffer for it. Maybe…” Bambam trailed off losing confidence.

“No, that’s actually a really smart idea, Bambam. It might be the best one we have.” Bambam smiled at the reassurance from Mrs. Kim.  “The only thing, is that, I’m fairly certain this thing is remotely powered.  Meaning, we can’t turn it off.  It doesn’t have anything that we can turn off.”

Everyone’s hearts dropped at that, but Mrs. Kim looked up at Yoongi softly and with an apology in her eyes. It took a few seconds, but he understood what that look meant, noticing it wasn’t as hopeless as the rest of them felt.

“No. No- I can’t- I don’t-” Yoongi started stuttering, nerves wracking him, making the younger two look up at him, unaware of what was happening in the silent exchange.

“What?” Bambam asked, genuinely confused.

“Even though it’s powered remotely… it’s still electrically powered…”

“So…” Yugyeom trailed off, looking in Yoongi’s direction.

“So, Yoongi could short it out from the outside, at least temporarily, but it would have to be small enough that he didn’t hurt him, and big enough that it actually did the job.”

“I can’t- I mean- I don’t want to hurt him and- and more often than not, my power goes overboard.  I don’t want to hurt him.  I can’t hurt him.  I wouldn’t ever forgive myself. I… I need to talk to Jin.”

“Okay,” Mrs. Kim said, nodding her head.  “We’ll go get him and give you some alone time.”

She stood and walked over to Yoongi, giving him a quick hug before pulling back and looking in his distressed eyes.  “No matter what you decide, Yoongi, we will stand by you.  If you don’t think you can, we can figure something else out.  It’s okay.”

He nodded, and she walked out, the other two already vacating the room. 

About a minute later, Jin entered the roon, seeing Yoongi in a chair next to Taehyung, holding his hands as a few silent tears trailed down his face.

“You okay, Yoongi?” Jin asked.

“No.”

“What happened?”

“I might be able to get him out of there.”

“I’m not sure how that’s bad news,” Jin said, softly.

“I don’t want to kill him, hyung.  There’s something in there and it’s on, but I can turn it off.  The only problem is that it would have to be a small and precise shock. I don’t want to miss or accidentally do too much, because it could kill him… I don’t know what to do.”

“Wow…” Jin sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m not going to tell you what to do, because this has to be your decision.  There is a possibility that we can find something else, but… I think you should maybe practice first.  Then decide if you want to.”

“How exactly do I do that?” he asked.

“Well, first let’s start off with trying to channel all of your power into one finger.”

Yoongi took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind, channeling his power.  When he looked down at his hand, he saw the entire thing buzzing with electricity. Jin noticed the way his face fell when he saw that.

“Okay, well, you’ve got it down to one hand.  Now, don’t try to think about it so much.  It’s just intensifying what’s already there and that’s going to make it harder to control.”

“How am I not supposed to think about it?”

“Try thinking about something else.  Anything else.  Something that makes you happy.”

The first thought that came to his mind was Taehyung.  Taehyung made him more happy than he had been in a long time.  He didn’t know if he could be this happy again, but then the beautiful boy with the boxy smiles came into his life and brought back his light.  Not only that, but he made that light brighter than it had ever been before. 

His heart was warm with the thoughts of the younger, and when he opened his eyes, he had done it.  Only one finger was swarming with his energy and, while it wasn’t quite what he thought it would need to me as far as intensity went, he never felt such control over himself and his powers as he did then. 

He smiled up at Jin and basked in the proud look he was giving him.

“I knew you could do it. And based on the look in your eyes, I can only assume we have Tae to thank.”

Yoongi blushed at the comment, not saying anything. Jin was always good at reading him.

“What should I do now?” Yoongi asked.

“Now, I think you should see how much power is transmitting from that thing, so you know just how much you need to cancel it out.”

Yoongi nodded his head as he went to the other side of his love, bringing a single finger close to, but not touching the black box.  Just far enough that he could feel what he was working with.  When he got an idea, he leaned back, face now distraught.

“It’s barely anything.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it…”

“You can, Yoongi.  You can do it.  I believe in you.”

“But-”

“Thinking of Taehyung got you to concentrate everything, right?” Yoongi nodded. “So, what you have to do is think of one time that you spent with him.  One that made you feel happy.  The more you concentrate on that one thing, the less you will be on you power.  Just try it and if it isn’t enough than at least you know you tried everything.”

Yoongi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The first thing that came to mind was the night of their first kiss.  The night was supposed to be horrible.  All evidence suggested that it would be.  But then his knight walked in, looking gorgeous as ever and made everything bad go away.  His heart was racing when they went out for the taxi.  It was racing so much he couldn’t breathe.  It was like it was trying to claw its way out of his chest.  The only way to stop it was to kiss him.  He thought about the way they felt against his for the first time.  It was like his kiss, no matter how inexperienced, was the oxygen he so desperately needed.  And he couldn’t get enough of it. 

He almost forgot what he was doing until he felt Jin tap his shoulder.  He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his hand, unbelieving of what he saw. The finger that was previously buzzing with energy was only slightly glowing, the electricity gathered at the tip of his finger barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.  He did it.  Proof that he could do it was staring him in the face.  His heartbeat started picking up, which caused the electricity to disperse itself again, nerves now starting to overwhelm him as he realized what he was about to do.

“I’m gonna do it,” he said to Jin.

“Are you sure about this,” the elder asked, making sure that it was what Yoongi wanted.

“I have to do it.  He’s trapped in there and- I don’t know what’s happening in there, but I’m pretty sure it isn’t good. I need to save him.”

Jin nodded before he asked, “Do you want me to go get their mom?”

Yoongi shook his head, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to concentrate with them here.  I think I have to do this alone.”

“Okay,” Jin replied. “Just know, no matter what happens, we all love you and we support you.”

Yoongi nodded, not really feeling reassured, but knowing that he had to do this sooner rather than later. 

As soon as Jin left the room to join the others, Yoongi sat the younger up, crawling in right behind him, so he could hold him, hopefully not for the last time. A few tears escaped him before he pushed away from the younger, only enough so that he could see what he was doing.  He looked at his hand and it started crawling with energy. Then, he closed his eyes.

He thought back to his times with Taehyung, all of the times he saw the younger laugh, the times they each said “I love you”, thinking of all of the times he cherished with the younger, but his heart chose the place that it all started. 

Right on the terrace where a broken boy met a lonely one. 

He thought it was weird, at the time.  The thought that a stranger would be there when he needed it.  That even though his heart was shattered and torn apart, a stranger of all people would be able to make him feel like he wasn’t alone.  He didn’t know how important that stranger would be.  He didn’t know anything at that time.  But, somehow, that was when it all started.  When Taehyung put the first crack in the fortress he had built around his heart.  He was so confused as to why the younger would tell him all that he did, but it was just what he needed to calm his racing mind.  The warmth radiating off of such a beautiful person, it was unbelievable.  He was truly in awe of him.  The violet-eyed beauty that changed his life. 

He slowly opened his eyes and without another thought, he gently touched the surface of the black object, feeling the electricity all together just stop.

Not even a second later, the body in his arms jerked forward and started coughing.  Once the coughing died down, Taehyung leaned back into Yoongi’s body, the elder immediately wrapping his arms around him as sobs started wracking both of their bodies. 

“I’m s-s-so sor-r-ry, Tae-tae.  I’m-m-m so s-s-sorry I-I was-sn’t th-there,” Yoongi stuttered out between tears. 

It only took a second for Taehyung to turn around, one leg on each side of the elder’s as he sat on his lap, arms instantly wrapping around each other so as to leave no room in between while they cried into each other’s shoulders.

Mrs. Kim was peeking into the room, hearing the coughing fit and the sobs from outside the door where she was waiting.  Not wanting to bother their moment, she shut the door, her own tears she was trying to hold back were staining her cheeks as she took deep breaths.  Her baby was okay.  He was alive.  He was okay.  It was about a minute later when Yugyeom decided to come and see what happened.  When he saw his mom crying, he instantly thought the worse.

“Mom?” he asked, startling her a bit.  She wiped her face and smiled at her son.

“He’s okay.  He’s awake,” Yugyeom immediately fell to the floor, sobs wracking his body.  Everything he had been bottling up since all of this happened, trying to keep strong for everyone else, who was breaking.  Everything came pouring out of him.

His mom, bent over and wrapped him in her arms, small tears still escaping her eyes as she held him close.  Her babies were okay.  They might be a little broken and a little scarred, but they were okay. 

And that was all she could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again. Tae is back. Back with him. :P  
> Also, I would just like to point out that this chapter ended up being a lot longer than anticipated. I usually shoot for around 2000 words, but this one was like 2800 :P I also don't know if I like it. BUT, honestly, I wasn't going to write that whole Mama Kim and Gyeomie thing. IT JUST HAPPENED!!! But, I knew there was going to be something like that. Those Kims, they like to bottle up their feelings. That's why they seemed upset, but like they were holding it together. The truth is they emotional af, but they care so much about others needs that they put others before themselves, even if that means hurting and hiding it. BUT ANYWAYS!!!! This one goes out to all yall, because TAE IS BACK!!!! Still a ton left to go in the story, but at least our boo is back :P Update Question: What is something you've been really into lately? I've been really into watching sfc makeup tutorials. Like the crazy zombies and monsters and stuff come to life on a person's face. Also, I've been watching a lot of videos from the Hi5 studios on youtube, like dope or nope, rekt, get good gaming, battle universe, and team edge. If you don't know what those youtube channels are, well, you should go check em out :P Or don't... Totally up to you... :D 
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3


	31. Been Through All Of It Together

This was what they both needed. 

Being wrapped up in each other’s arms after what happened to them was all that they could ask for.  It put both of their minds at ease to be able to see each other like this again.  Yoongi’s worry was slowly fading away with his sobs as he held the younger man on his lap, while Taehyung was basking in Yoongi’s warmth, which radiated like a blanket of comfort surrounding him. They had each other back in their full capacity which was a complete relief.

The last day had been hell for them, in Taehyung’s case actual torture.  But right now, he didn’t have to run.  He didn’t have to hide. Sure, there was something much bigger that was going on with him, but that could wait.  Right now, he was feeling safer than he ever had before, in the comforting arms of his love. 

When their crying ceased completely, Taehyung pulled back to look Yoongi in the eye, hands immediately cupping his cheeks as he simply looked at him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Yoongi said, breaking the silence.

“But you were, Yoongi.  You are what got me through all of that.  You are what kept me going when I wanted nothing more than to give in.  You are the one who took me out of there.  It’s been you and me this whole time,” Taehyung said before leaning forward and capturing the elder’s lips in a simple and loving kiss.

When he pulled back, Taehyung felt Yoongi’s grip on his waist tighten the smallest bit and he smiled before leaning to connect their foreheads.

“I love you so much, Yoongi.  So, so much.  You were the one light in all of that darkness.  I’m so lucky I found you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Tae.  I was so scared that you were gone.  When I got that call, it was like my world stopped turning,” Yoongi whispered back before placing a peck on his forehead, “My impossible.” One on his eyelid, “My love,” and on the other one, “My heart.” Another on one cheek, “My soul,” and the other, “My everything.” And, finally, on his lips.

The kiss was gentle and so sweet.  It didn’t last long, but it was perfect.  The moment was perfect, and they were so happy to have each other.  Hard times have come and gone and there are sure to be many more, but this- their love for each other- this was their saving grace.  And they wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Both of them sat in silence for a little while, the quiet hum of conversation barely being heard in the room.

“We should go out there,” Yoongi said after a couple of minutes. “Everyone has been worried out of their minds.  They all need to see you. Are you ready for that?”

Taehyung nodded with a tired smile before getting off of Yoongi and standing next to the bed, legs feeling a bit wobbly, but okay after a couple of seconds. He waited for Yoongi to stand up before he held out his hand to him, wanting to keep close to him as an extra feeling of comfort, which Yoongi was very happy to provide him with.  Yoongi gave him one more peck before leading him out the door and to the living room where everyone was waiting.

The first one to spot him was Jimin, while, nobody else really could, with them still being a little way down the hall. He immediately jumped up from his seat and ran straight into him, knocking Taehyung’s hand away from Yoongi’s accidentally as he barreled into him, sobbing loudly into his shoulder.  Taehyung gladly wrapped his soulmate up in a huge bear hug and let him cry it out, while Yoongi stood beside them, not too keen on being very far from Tae, even if it was just a little ways to the living room.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, do you hear me Kim Taehyung?”

“I won’t Jiminie.  I won’t.”

Jimin pulled away and looked him in the eyes, smiling. “I missed the purple.”

Taehyung smiled, a few tears of his own streaming down his face before Jimin gave him one more quick squeeze and went back to sit next to Hobi.

When they fully entered the living room, almost everyone let out a huge sigh of relief.  Yugyeom and his mom, who he didn’t even know was there, were obviously the ones he faintly felt by the doors, the relief already showing on their puffy red faces, showing they clearly had been crying.  He was definitely going to have to spend some quality family time later on. They looked like they had been through the wringer even more so than everyone else.

When his eyes flitted across the room, and landed on the familiar faces of their friends who didn’t know, he knew he was going to have to do some explaining.  He wasn’t mad at the others for telling their friends about him.  On the contrary, he was glad that they had some people to take care of them during the difficult day.  The fact that it had only been a day was absolutely mind boggling to all of them, especially Taehyung.  It felt like an eternity.

Then his eyes landed on Bambam, and as soon as they did, it was like something was triggered in the younger man.  His breathing that had started off normal, was becoming quicker and quicker by the second, Taehyung could feel all of the emotions pouring out of him and the fact that he caused them made it so much worse.

His breathing, still growing more and more rapid, caused him to bend down and kneel on the ground as he kept his hands on his chest and tears started coming out of his eyes.  Everyone around was really starting to panic, especially Jungkook, but when he got down to comfort him, Bambam just backed away, almost like he didn’t know what or who was around him.  All of his emotions were a tidal wave and they were roaring loud and clear in Taehyung’s head, making him clutch at his head, it making him feel everything the younger was. 

“We need to get him out of here,” Jimin said authoritatively as he looked over at Bambam’s panicking form.

“No!” Taehyung basically screamed.  He couldn’t ignore it and while it did feel like a bitch, Bambam was feeling it much worse and right now, that was what was most important. He knew they were trying to help, but Bambam was in much more pain than he could be in and he was not going to let that be overlooked.

Taehyung rushed over to Bambam’s side and kneeled right in front of him. The younger looked up from where he was focused on the floor and looked terrified out of his mind before he looked back down, breathing not calming in the slightest.

“Bambam look at me,” Taehyung called out to him, gently lifting his head up to look him in the eyes. “Bams, it’s me.  I’m okay.  I’m not hurt.  It’s okay.  I’m okay.  Just breathe.  Breathe.  We’re going to be okay. I’ll be okay,” he said gently, not able to help the tears falling from his eyes, both from the pain and from seeing his friend in pain. 

Slowly, with the help of Taehyung, he started coming back to himself.  He was realizing what was happening and the tidal wave of emotions in his head was simmering down.  When his breathing was back to normal, he whimpered a “Tae” before collapsing into Taehyung’s open arms, sobs wracking his body as Taehyung held onto him, whispering words of comfort into his ear.   

All of Taehyung’s friends looked at the two with a sadness in their eyes, while Yoongi’s friends and Taehyung’s mom all looked at the two with a bit of confusion mixed with their empathy.

“What-” Hobi asked, looking at the scene before them as Taehyung and Bambam were in their own world, before he changed his mind, not wanting to seem rude.

Yugyeom on the other hand decided that all of them who knew probably needed an explanation as to what was going on.  So, speaking quietly so as to not disturb their little bubble, he started, “Bambam had been through a lot since he’s found out.  We’ve seen him in some pretty bad times, but Bambam is always there when the worst happens.  The two of them, they’ve been through so much.  We all have, but not like them.  A lot of these things have happened recently, and he was there for all of it.  Tae hyung… He goes through a lot in his mind, but Bambam goes through it all out here.  There have been a lot of things happening with hyung recently and Bambam was there for all of it.  I think this. It was his breaking point.  The two of them go through so much together it’s almost like they have a closeness that none of us could understand.”

Which was true.  Bambam was there for all of it, starting back to when he first choked in a vision, then at the tourney field under the bleacher where his eyes first turned black and his heart completely stopped, and finally now, when he walked out into his living room to see the elder laying in his own blood completely unconscious.  It just kept escalating and Bambam was there every time.  He truly was an amazing friend, but he had no idea that this would become of their friendship.  He wouldn’t go back, ever, but that doesn’t mean he will get through all of this unscathed.  It would be a struggle for him to get through all of this, but he had an army of people around to help him.  He may need to get some professional help if it turns out to affect him too much more.  His heart is so big and these situations are truly taking a toll on him.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Mrs. Kim asked.

“Hyung didn’t want to worry you.  I know it isn’t a good excuse, but I guess he was thinking, why worry you when we can’t do anything about it.”

She stayed quiet after that.  Clearly, they were going to have to have a talk, but that could wait.

Taehyung, with Bambam safe in his arms, felt truly horrible.  His situation has ruined one of his best friends in the world.  Bambam had to go through everything he did.  He wished he could take those traumas away from him somehow. 

Bambam ended up crying himself to sleep in Taehyung’s arms, which broke the elder’s heart a little bit more. When Taehyung was sure that he was asleep, he had Jungkook take over for him, so he could give everyone else hugs around the room.  It had been a long day for the lot of them and, truth be told, Taehyung needed this.  He needed the comfort of the people he cares about most.  He went around the room giving each of them hugs until he reached his mom and his brother, whom he hugged at the same time. 

“I love you,” he said to them both of them replying with their own “I love you too”s. 

“Thank you for coming, mom.  I’m sorry I haven’t told you about everything that’s been happening.”

“Hey, sweetie.  That can wait until later.  Trust me, will will talk about it, but right now I think you need to go get some rest. We’ll both still be here when you wake up.”

Taehyung smiled and nodded before looking over at Yugyeom, whose eyes were ever so slightly watery. “I’m glad you’re okay hyung.”

Taehyung smiled and gave Yuyeom one last hug before turning back to Yoongi, still standing in the same place he was when they got in the living room. He walked up to him and gave him a quick peck as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’ll be out here waiting for you to wake up.”

“Actually,” he said, a slight nervousness in his eyes. “Will you… come with me? I just- I don’t know what’s going to happen when I fall asleep and I would feel better if I woke up with you beside me.  I just don’t want to be alone.”

Yoongi pecked him on the lips one more time, “Okay, then.  I’ll be right next to you the whole time.  I’m not letting anything take you away again, even your mind.”

Taehyung gave a small thankful smile before letting himself be led back to the bedroom, Yoongi’s arm around his waist in comfort. 

As soon as they laid down on the bed, Yoongi wrapped his arms around the younger, which had Taehyung gladly curling in even more. 

“I love you,” Yoongi said as he started stroking Taehyung’s hair, the younger already getting sleepy from it.

“I love you, too, Yoonie,” he said, letting himself fall into slumber and hoping that the horrible creature wouldn’t visit his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes the writiversary selection for the day, ending it on our fifth and final update of the day, the one that started it all and is now celebrating its 1 year anniversary, YMI. Thank you all for sticking with it and I'm so sorry that Bambam has to go through all of this. It's a lot of very angst and they're going to be okay, but you don't just go through all of that and come out unscathed. it's gonna be a road to recovery from now on. For those of you that were there through all of the writiversary, I hoped you enjoyed this celebration. For those of you who are new or have been here since the beginning, Thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with this so far. Okay, now I kinda pretty much cried a bit during writing that. I was planning on doing more Taegi fluff right before they fall asleep, but then i just had to go tortue Bambam :( I love Bambam i promise!!! He's my got7 bias! Why do i hurt him so bad!?! Anyways, I hope you all have a great week and I'll see yall later
> 
> Have a good day/night!! :D < 3 < 3 < 3


	32. Conversation

_“You shouldn’t have done that, Taehyung.”_

 

His eyes shot open, his body frozen where he was laying as he tried to get his breathing back under control. It took a few minutes of looking around for him to realize that he was in his bedroom.  Slowly, his breathing slowed back to a normal speed and his body started to relax. He turned his face, taking in the face of the person he adored, and couldn’t help but smile.  

Not wanting to disturb the elder’s sleep, he gently picked up Yoongi’s arm that was wrapped around his waist and he lifted it enough to slip out.  He then stood up, about to go out until the living room, until he realized that Yoongi would probably freak out if he woke up and Taehyung was nowhere to be seen.  He leaned over, brushing Yoongi’s hair out of his face before gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Yoonie?” he whispered.

“Hmm,” the elder mumbled before opening his eyes ever so slightly. “Are you okay?”

Taehyung smiled at his adorable sleepiness. “Yeah, I’m okay, Yoonie.  I just wanted to tell you I’ll be in the living room.”

“Here, I’ll go with you,” he mumbled before weakly trying to get the blanket off of himself. 

Taehyung stopped him, though, placing the blanket back over him while he said, “No, you stay here and get some rest.  Besides, I think my mom’s still out there, and I should talk to her alone for a little bit.”

Yoongi let out a sigh, eyes closing as he fell back into the bed. “Okay.”

Taehyung gave him one last kiss on the forehead before leaving a sleepy Yoongi to rest.

As soon as he got out of the room, closing the door as gently as he could, Taehyung walked into the living room.  His eyes immediately landed on his mom, sitting on the couch as she smiled at him, with a sleeping Yugyeom right next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. She patted the seat next to her and Taehyung immediately joined her, giving her a gentle hug, so as to not wake his brother on the other side.  He pulled back and sat next to her, grabbing onto her hand as he felt the lingering relief radiating off of her.

“I may be happy that you are okay, but I’m still mad at you,” she said, her emotions not even showing the slightest hint of anger.  The smallest hint of frustration, maybe, but she wasn’t mad.

“I know,” he said, though they both knew the truth.

“Yeah right,” she said, rolling her eyes, to which he let out a quiet laugh.

“I love you too, mom.”

“I do love you, Kim Taehyung, and it’s a mother’s job to worry about her child.  It’s, also, a mother’s job to want to protect them from everything,” she said honestly, to which Taehyung squeezed her hand a little.

“I don’t want things to be like this all of the time.  I want you to tell me about the big things.  I know that you’re an adult and you can handle things, but if things get weird or crazy, like they apparently have been, I want you to tell me.  Even if I can’t do anything and it solves itself, I want to be in on the loop. Got that mister,” she said the last part with a smile.

“I know… I know I should have told you, but I didn’t want to worry you.  I mean half of the time, I didn’t even tell Minnie, because I knew he would overreact… which he did, but I get it.  I just feel like I’m burdening all of you with my problems.  I want to be able to handle things for myself, but it isn’t really realistic with this,” he gestured at himself.

“You aren’t a burden, sweetie-” she started before being cut off.

“I love you, mom.  I love you a lot and I’m so happy that you’re my mom and that you’re trying to comfort me, but I am. Nobody signed up for this.  When everyone became my friends, they didn’t know what they were signing up for. Everyone has to worry about me and I really wish they didn’t have to.  I mean, look at Bams.”

He wiped at the tears that had started streaming down his face. 

“People just keep putting me first and as much as I appreciate that, I really wish they would stop.  I don’t want people to get kicked out of a room just because they are feeling too much.  I know Minie didn’t mean to, but I wanted to punch him when he tried to take Bambam away.  He was hurting so much, and they tried to kick him out because my head was hurting.  I just… I kind of wish things were different.”

His mom put her arm around Taehyung, bringing him into a little hug as she spoke. “I’m so sorry, honey.  I really wish I could tell you that I understand what you’re going through… I guess the only real mom advice I can give you is to talk to everyone.  Tell them what you told me.  I wish I could tell you that it’s not true, but, I guess, in some ways it is.  And I know I am partly to blame for this.  I love you both so so much.  You each have half of my heart and I don’t know what I would do if one of you were to… I love you both equally, but I don’t know if I show it enough.  I worry so much for you because you are different.  Your power physically hurts you and puts you in danger… And, as much as I wish it wasn’t true, I think I may have neglected your brother in the process of trying to make things better…”

Taehyung looked away a bit, feeling bad for causing that, but his mom continued. “I know what you’re doing.  Don’t blame yourself for me being a sucky mom.  You are so strong, Taehyung.  I’ve known you were since the first time you bounced back from your horrible visions.  I just never let it sink in, I guess.  Sure, you need help when you have a vision, but the rest of the time, you’re okay.  You can handle yourself.  You didn’t need me, but I just kept worrying.  That was my decision.  It wasn’t you.”

“You aren’t a sucky mom.”

“I love you, Taehyung,” she started, taking the words that he said earlier, “and I love that you’re trying to comfort me, but I am.”

Taehyung couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I think you need to talk to Gyeomie, mom.  But, for the record, I’ve seen a sucky mom.  Well, really, the worst mom ever.  I even had dinner with her.  You aren’t even a little close to that.”

“Is that Yoongi’s mom?”

“Yup.”

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“I do mom.  So much,” he smiled, softly.

“You know, he never left your side.  He wouldn’t, and that’s what sealed the deal for me.  Even in the worst time, he wouldn’t leave you.  I think he is worthy of your heart.”

Taehyung’s heart was full at his mom’s words. 

“And I saw what he did to all of those lights just to get to you.  That boy is powerful, isn’t he?”

Taehyung giggled, “Yeah, he really is.”

“Well, I can’t wait to get to know him more.  Maybe, while I’m in town, we can go to dinner together.  Just the four of us.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Just then, Yoongi came out from the hallway, eyes half closed as he held the bedroom comforter around himself. Taehyung sat up, looking at the elder with fond eyes, when realization came to Yoongi’s face and Taehyung felt a slight wave of guilt come through.

“Oh, I’m sorry I interrupted,” he said, sleepiness in his voice before he turned around again.

Taehyung shot up from where he was sitting. “Yoonie, you aren’t interrupting.” Taehyung said as he walked toward the elder.

Yoongi turned around and Taehyung kissed his cheek. He blushed a deep shade of red before attempting to turn around again, only to be stopped by Taehyung’s hand on his shoulder.

“Tae, I’m clearly interrupting something and-”

“Actually, Yoongi sweetie, we were just talking about having dinner sometime while I’m here.  Just the four of us.  We were honestly done talking about all of the deep stuff, I promise.”

“Did you need something, Yoonie.”

Yoongi looked between Taehyung’s mom and him, a wave of embarrassment going through him. “Nope, nothing.”

“Yoonie,” Taehyung said, a warning in his tone, but a smirk on his face.

Yoongi looked down at the floor as he mumbled something incoherent.

“Maybe a little louder?” Taehyung encouraged.

“I maybe…. Kinda… couldntgobacktosleepandwantedtocuddlesomemore.”

Taehyung giggled, “Well, why didn’t you say so?”

He picked up the blanket that Yoongi had been somewhat wrapped up in and fixed it, so that it was resting on his shoulders, giving him a free hand.  He grabbed it and turned back to the couch, where his mom had a very fond look on her face.  He walked them over to one of the reclining chairs in the room and sat down, tugging lightly on their linked hands so that Yoongi would sit next to him.  As soon as he did, Taehyung opened up the recliner and laid them both back until it was comfortable.  Then, he adjusted the blanket on top of them as the elder got comfortable, cheek resting on Taehyung’s chest.

Taehyung smiled in content and kissed the crown of his beautiful boyfriend’s head.  With his back turned to his mom, he couldn’t see the teary-eyed smile she gave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I suck :D This sucks :D I might delete it :D Did I mention I suck :D  
> :D
> 
> Have a good day/night! :D < 3


End file.
